


For The Sake Of The Child

by dedicatedwriter21



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU in which everyone comes to love Madara as much as Hashirama, Alpha Izuna, Alpha Senju Hashirama, Angst and Humor, Ashura lives vicariously through Hashirama, Beating, Beta Madara, Bipolar Madara, Bottom Madara!, Bottom Tobirama!, Dark Hashirama, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Family, Family Dynamics, Founders Era, Future Daddy/Daughter Mokuton Madness!, Future Madara Jounin Sensei, Future Redeemed Tobirama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intersex Madara, Loyalty, M/M, Madara Mpreg Only, Madara choose to be a mother to one rather than a father to many, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Reluctant Beta Tobirama, Senju Clan-centric, Slow Build, Soulmates, Spanking, The Uchihas and the Hyūga share the same grandfather, Tobirama bends to Hashirama's will, Tobirama submits to Izuna's cock, Top Hashirama!, Top Izuna!, Uchiha Clan-centric, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-03-22 04:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 138,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedwriter21/pseuds/dedicatedwriter21
Summary: Ashura fails time and time again to save his beloved anija Indra from darkness. Hashirama though takes no chances claiming Madara's head, heart and soul for himself. Madara meanwhile has always had strong feelings for that boy with the bowl cut hair. But when the boy now a man leaves him with a new life growing inside of him; Madara becomes further inflicted by Indra's curse. Tobirama, though, has never understood Hashirama's deep infatuation. Thus letting his father's poison corrupt his loyalty to his anija. So upon the creation of the village, he relishes in his brief victory of tearing Hashirama and Madara apart. But he doesn't count of Hashirama's own dark inclinations. Nor that Madara has given Hashirama the means to absolute power with a mokuton princess and the means to resurrect the Ōtsutsuki clan. But then deep deep Hashirama has only ever truly wanted the irrefutable right to bang his Madara-chan in peace...CHAPTER 16: WHEN A PROMISE PROTECTS TOBIRAMA...FOR THE TIME BEING, FROM CERTAIN DEATH.Please leave this story some love, comments (even a simple I like it!), kudos and bookmarks are my bread and butter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas and/ or feedback would be very much appreciated :)

.....................................................Madara’s POV.......................................................

There’s something enchanting about walking through the village at night-time, I should know. It is the time when I am not required to face blubbering idiots who quake in fear at facing the great Madara Uchiha. On the battlefield, I used to love that mantle that others had granted me. Now that we all lived together it had developed into full on paranoia. Tobirama Senju’s mania against me was the worst. Oh that kid, he hates my very guts. He was the one whose unjust fear of our Sharingan was now causing my clan pain, so much pain. Tobirama’s obsession from me not becoming hokage turned into none of my clansmen ever gaining that privilege either. That fucker sure went about things fast too. In the two years of the village’s existence, my clan has gone from one of the founding clans to the dummies the Senjus liked to hunt down. The only reprieve we got was Tobirama shoving us all to the edge of the village. That kid Tobirama, he’s not as powerful as me, not by a long shot. He only has power because Hashirama Senju is his older brother.

Suddenly I felt a soft jab thrumming against the inside of my stomach.

“Hush now, baby not now. Go back to sleep. Your mama has a very difficult task to do tonight. But he must do it…to…to…to keep you safe from those damn Senju bastards.” I looked down at my flat stomach as I stroked it. The movement soon stopped as I felt my baby turning deep inside. I would have to be extra careful tonight to not let Hashirama get handsy with me. He cannot know the real reason I have to break up with him. I cannot even give him the slightest opportunity for him to recognise his own chakra growing in my gut.

I suppose in some ways with the village being this quiet I could have spared my chakra, I could have gone without the genjutsu. But then now at six months if I did run into anyone, I could not insist that I had simply put on a lot of weight. The men in this village might accept it but their wives’, oh they would recognise my condition from a single glance.

The village, this was the place where children could grow up without death claiming them too soon. It was also a system where all clans would have a chance to succeed, well that was if you did not have the last name of Uchiha. Damn you Tobirama, damn you. You are the reason I have to do this now. Father always fought for my right to keep my lady parts and now I cannot even share the good news with Hashirama. I have to leave him instead. I am sure that you would find a way to rip this child from my arms once born. You would find a way to brand me as a freak first, then you would take my child. Not even your wretched elders can argue that a child born of an Uchiha egg and the seed of a Mokuton user would not be powerful.

I stop walking soon after that. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had made it to the hokage tower. This building is still do spanking new. Oh, spanking…maybe I should have worn fewer clothes. I am suddenly feeling all hot and flustered. I better ask Hashi if he can relieve that itch for me. Yes, I will do that as soon as I get in through this door, up those stairs and outside the door to his office.

“Mada-chan, is that you?” Hearing his voice brought my hand to my mouth as a let out a silent gasp. Stupid, stupid, stupid! You can’t have asked for a spanking that would squish the baby, the baby is important, the most important. I cannot have him touching me again. He cannot know my secret because he would not be able to keep his mouth shut. He would probably make a whole festival about it. No, no, no I need to become the evil Madara Uchiha. I would need to make sure that Hashirama Senju can never sneak up on me again.

“Madara!” Wait for what, the door swings open as I go stumbling back onto my butt. Breathe Madara you need to breathe, you need to get up before Hashirama sees you on the floor.

“Madara!” Wait why is Hashirama kneeling down on the floor? He’s got his hands on my shoulders. Oh, kami, his scent of wood and sweet dumplings and cinnamon. I want him, I need him, I need him to stop my heart feeling like it’s going to sink from sadness.

Then I feel something turning in my stomach. The baby, the baby. You need to be strong Madara. You cannot let Hashirama sweet talk you into anything. And you must not let him touch your stomach. Then I feel an arm sliding under my neck and then under my legs as I realise someone is lifting me up bridal style. I look up to see his beautiful brown eyes staring right into my soul. They grip me whole, they make me feel safe until tears begin to escape down the sides of my eyes.

“Oh Madara, Madara it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here, I can heal the damage wherever it may be.” I heard Hashirama’s sing-song voice resonating into my voice as he nuzzled close. I bury face into his chest as my fear tears begin to increase. He starts to move until I feel him placing me on a hard surface, his desk. Is he going to suck me off like the last time I descended into tears a few months ago? To this day Hashirama has no clue that those tears were happy tears when I had learnt that I was carrying his child. Thanks, Tobirama for making that all going to shit.

Then comes the familiar warmth as I feel Hashirama’s monstrous hands caressing my arms and legs. I know what he’s doing, he waiting for my reaction to see when I winch. Come on Madara you have got to keep you cool and end this, no matter if Hashirama’s second title could be the god of sex. Yes, even I can admit that. In the beginning, father worried that Hashirama had forced his way onto me. But after on long make-out session with him, any rape would only become hot sex with Hashirama, very, very hot sex. Things would have been so much easier now if he had grown bored of me already.

“Oh, kami!” I cry out as I feel Hashirama’s hand brushing against my painfully erect cock. Oh that, I had forgotten about that. I had been hard ever since the second month of my pregnancy. Women always talked about being horny, and Hashirama has been more than ecstatic to placate my wanton desires. But then Hashirama has always paid attention to my magic wand, even if it was his instrument of love carrying me over the edge. Yes, he’s sliding the trousers of my body now. I know I said that he cannot touch me, but it’s not like he is near enough to my stomach yet. I’m still safe for him to giving me one last suck off, you better make it one that I can never forget Hashirama. Damn you Tobirama for putting me in this situation!

“Oh my poor Madara, you are in pain. Don’t worry your Hashirama will make you feel all better soon. I promise.” I heard how Hashirama’s voice was still so incredibly chirpy. He would be able to handle this breakup, right? I would not be the one to break the god of shinobi, would I? Nah, I’m sure that you would be able to keep Hashirama in line Tobirama.

Oh yes, that’s the stuff. just keep on massaging my cock like that Hashirama. You have the hands of a master and I would only ever let you touch me. Yes keep on tugging and pulling, the heat is coming, and then comes the wild kick again. You are getting excited my baby, your daddy does need to give the more excellent hand job. Three…keep calm now, two…here comes the shaking, one…

“Ah, Hashirama!” I shout as the pent up pressure sprayed out of my penis. I open my eyes, using my arms to push myself up. It’s getting harder now with you in there, my baby. You are getting so lively now, that this can only be the last time. You should see that pouty look on your daddy’s face. If you are anything like that baby then how will I even be able to cope with you?

“You’re still hard Madara. I am starting to think I might have to ask you to move in with me to take care of you every night.” I hear Hashirama say.

“Do not be so stupid Hashirama. I stand by my clan.” Plus I am not going to go in the midst of the Senju elders where they could catch wind of my situation. They would likely only kick me out once they have ripped my babe from my arms at birth. I already know that I had to choose between my baby or Hashirama. But then Hashirama is also married, so I can never really have him. You made sure to tie your brother down Tobirama. What you don’t realise that even Mito knows she was getting drily humped by Hashirama who gets repulsed when lying with the opposite sex. Talk about the most painful conception ever.

“Well, then I’m going to have to up the stakes aren’t I, Mada-chan? Here I come.” Seconds later I felt Hashirama’s hot mouth swallowing my member whole.

“Oh fuck!” and there I go seeing stars no matter which part of the dark ceiling I tried to make out. That dizzying feeling does not go away though as Hashirama starts bobbing his head up and down as I dig my nails into his desk. That’s right Tobirama, I’m leaving more scratch marks on this precious desk of yours. Hashirama and I both know that you only drown yourself in paperwork become neither man nor woman would want to fuck with you. That’s probably why you have always gone out of your way to break me and Hashirama up. You hated it when Hashirama and I were screaming each other names to the stars when I was sixteen just as much as defiling this desk. You pervert, you always liked to watch us. Oh, you are going to be so happy now that I am going to have to break Hashirama’s heart. You have always wanted us demon red-eyed Uchiha out of your way to gain absolute power.

Hashirama’s bobbing then turns into sucking, sucking and more sucking. My body starts trembling, then shaking as I thrust my head to cry out: “HASHIRAMA!”. I then come hard so hard that I feel my own essence drip all the way down the table. Yes, that’s right Tobirama, you are going to have to clean my cum off the floor in the morning. But then I will not have to deal with any of your dagger eyes anymore. I am walking away from Hashirama to protect my baby from you!

I turned my head to my side to see Hashirama licking his lips looking every so hungry. His hands are soon on his trousers pulling them down as I see the tent threatening to break out of his pants. When he pulls them off as well my hands move to my stomach. Oh no, no, no, snap out of it Madara. You cannot take more of his essence no matter how desperately your baby needs it. Hashirama is so energetic you would never be able to keep up the chakra levels to hold the genjutsu. Plus he always leaves chakra enhanced love bites everywhere on your body. He does that to claim you and also make sure you are not hiding anything under a genjutsu. He knows that you are too proud to go to him with your physical wounds unless he discovers them first.

Hashirama then climbs on top of me, his cock brushing against my stomach. Seconds later I did something that I have never done, not even the first time that Hashirama beguiled me on the battlefield. I lifted my knee up to block him from coming any closer. I saw his eyes widening in the moonlight.

“Madara, what…what are you doing?” For the first time, I made Hashirama’s sing-song voice turn into a stutter? Oh no, how can I go through with this?

“No Hashirama.” Ok kami, Hashirama must hear the shakiness in my voice.

Hashirama was still pressing against my knee looking at me confused. He was then looking at my stomach. Is he…is he going to see through the genjutsu? Oh is it because I am stroking my…oh. My baby I need to stop doing that, Hashirama is watching for signs now. Everything thinks that Hashirama is an energetic doofus with Tobirama running things behind the scenes. The problem with Hashirama is that his heart is too big and he cannot say no to people he loves. And I do not think that he would be able to choose between our baby and his brother.

“You have never pushed me away.” I recognised hints of panic in Hashirama’s voice.

“Well, I have never had a reason to before,” I say through gritted teeth.

Hashirama pulled away and got onto his knees. That beautiful fucker was taller than me so he easily reached the level of my penis. Chances are that he can still just as easily keep me and my cock hostage here on his desk. That was the least he could do, there was also that magnificent chakra of his. It was a manifestation of his will, and it was beginning to leak out. Damn you Hashirama do not do that now, please I am begging you. You know I am a sensor, and you are doing this to paralyse me, to make my lips move. But this baby is important, more important than you.

“Hashirama, stop it!” By now I am pulling myself off the table putting one foot on the ground and then the other. I spy out my trousers and my pants. I grip the desk as I crouch down to grab those two garments. Pulling them back on does not go quite as swiftly as Hashirama had pulled them off. Hashirama, he’s still there on his knees…now shuffling towards me. He watches me, eyes furrowed as I get dressed. Seconds later he is looking at my stomach and that is when I flash my sharingan to sprint towards the door. Hashirama already anticipated that though as he lunges forward to wrap his arms around my legs.

“Let go of me Hashirama!” I snap.

“Not until you let me see what’s wrong with your stomach.” Hashirama’s voice was starting to become deathly calm like it was either his way or else.

I placed my hands onto Hashirama as I gathered the slightest bit of chakra I could. I could not afford for that genjutsu to fall, I will keep you, safe baby, Mama promises. I then loosen up, then wait for Hashirama to settle his chakra as his arms become lax. Yes, now is my chance, I am so sorry for doing this Hashirama. My hands find themselves on his shoulders as I push him back with all my might. I did so with such force that I made him stumble back onto his butt, I was the one who hurt him. But I am doing this for you, my baby, if I have to choose between him and you, I will always choose you.

“Madara…!” Hashirama yelled.

I then knew what I had to do. My eyes hardened as I let my evil Madara Uchiha facade shine bright on my face. It was the same face that made the kids go running. It was probably the reason why they choose Hashirama over me, he can smile through any situation. You fucker better smile through this too, or else I might become Mr. Overemotional like Izuna keeps calling me.

“Madara,” Hashirama warned me in a hard tone. “You know that does not work on me.”

I narrowed my eyes even more. “Oh but it works when Tobirama does it.”

Hashirama wrinkled his nose at that. “The village is only two years old. It’s the first time that so many clans are living together in one place. Tobirama is only taking precautions.”

Taking precautions? Taking precautions! How dare he say that?

“How dare you? Do you know what your beloved brother has done to my clan? He pushed we Uchiha to the outskirts of the village so that our evil red eyes would not contaminate the perfect Senju paradise. But we both know that Tobirama has only gone that far to break us up…” I knew I was beginning to ramble.

“Come on Madara I have always taken care of you. Tobirama has never come between us before, he shouldn’t…” Hashirama began to tell me.

“Well, that’s before he made it a choice between you and my clan.” I snapped knowing full well that it’s you, my baby, you are the one I must protect from Senju claws.

“Madara, I have never forced you to make that sort of decision.” Hashirama’s tone was becoming much darker now. Fool, I am Madara Uchiha, do you think that you can scare me. Do you think you are going to turn me into a blubbering mess, begging for you to take me whole? No matter I am at the door now, dressed whilst he is half naked. It is not like he is going to run after me with that ten-inch cock of…damn it, my face is going red, isn’t it?

But before I could open the door to slip through it, he slammed it shut.

“Damn it, Hashirama are you planning on snapping my fingers off?” I demanded.

Now Hashirama was glowering at me as his purple chakra was beginning to rise to the surface. He was making my knees tremble. I had to grip the frame of the door to stop myself falling. Oh hello, baby, I feel you, you do love dancing around in Mummy’s tummy do you not?. Thank kami, that my genjutsu is also hiding your chakra spikes baby. If only things were different. If only I could have Hashirama to see you coming into this world baby. But I cannot do that, Tobirama and the Senju elders would drool if they felt your great power emanating from my stomach.

“You’re…you’re not leaving me. You’re not…you’re not…YOU’RE NOT!” Hashirama began ranting. Now comes my chance as I push open the door running, waddling down those stairs. I hear Hashirama howling after me. “Madara! Madara! MADARA! You know you can’t live without me!”

My arms swing left to right, left to right as I try to build momentum. Hashirama’s arms soon wrap themselves around me as his hands begin to crawl all over my stomach. I feel my chakra starting to drain as my flat stomach begins to flicker to my much rounder version. I yank myself away before Hashirama can break the full genjutsu.

I turn back to see him staring at my eyes glistening as large tears started to run down his cheeks.

“You’re hiding something from me.” Of course, I am, but you can never know that!

“So what if I am?!” I snap.

“Madara, I can fix everything. Please tell me what it is. I…I love you.” I watched Hashirama’s shoulders start to heave as his cries start to transform into full-blown sobs.

“Do you Hashirama, do you really?” I was so glad at that point that only the moon lit up the streets. I would not want some unsuspecting youngling catching sight of the monster that was little Hashirama.

“Yes, Madara, of course, I do,” And there he went trying to grab onto me again as I made sure to step back.

“Then if I asked you to chose between me and Tobirama, who would you choose?” Yes, I asked him the question. I am so bad at this whole break up thing. I thought a nice blow job would help ease any tension, Hashirama did always like to please. I am trying to show you that what Tobirama did was wrong, you only brush it off. You only react when I walk out but you are probably just horny. You do not love me enough to choose me and…and our baby.

“Madara…you can’t..you can’t make me make that choice. You know how much our little brothers mean to us.” I heard Hashirama begin to bluster.

“Well, then you have made your choice, haven’t you. Goodbye Hashirama.” I said as I turn my back to walk away. Hashirama, of course, follows me, weeping to not leave him, shouting that he will never let me go and then cooing about the past we shared. I ignore all of it, my hands stroking you, my baby. You’re the one important now.

“MADARA, PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!” Fool Hashirama, you might have power but you do not have the brains to use it. I will make sure that you are different my baby. You will grow up great, powerful and free no matter what Tobirama does to us Uchiha. This I promise you even as tears of blood run down the sides of my cheeks.

…………………………………………....................................................................................

There were two places that Hashirama did not follow me to without permission, the Uchiha district and Mito’s house. Poor, poor Mito, the Senju elders had her brought to the leaf village to tie her to Hashirama. They ignored it when Hashirama refused to meet his bride to be. They only laughed when Hashirama would not speak his vows. They did goad him into humping Mito though for fear that the Uzumaki clan would lay siege on their village for refusing his duty to his new wife. Most thought that Mito was so raving harpy who had failed to gain her husband’s affections. I knew that Hashirama only had eyes for me, and Mito eventually figured that out too.

Mito’s house was a modest little cottage on the edge of the Senju compound. Tucked away in a back street, most would not stumble upon it unless that was their intention all along. I was one of those rare individuals who actually likes to visit this vibrant woman. Hashirama stirred clear of her leaving Tobirama to care for her needs. The Senju elders no longer care because she has fulfilled her contract, she is carrying Hashirama’s child. Now she would learn that we had another thing in common as I land three sharp knocks on her front door. She opens it as she always does, with one dramatic swing.

“Madara!” she cried in happiness as she came waddling towards me wrapping me in a big hug. Sometimes I think she should be more dainty in her actions, as her seven-month-pregnant stomach pushes up against me.

She then looks at me, eyes no doubt widening from the red streaks down my cheeks. I give her an answer before she can badger me. “I…I left Hashirama.”

Mito looked up at me, then hugged me tight looking left and right before pulling me into her house to slam the door. She then pulled me to the door to the left and plopped me onto one of the kitchen chairs. It was then that her freakout happened.

“What…what do you mean that you left Hashirama? A pair like you can’t simply break up! Hashirama adores you, he would die without you…” Mito began her rant.

“Oh come on Mito, Hashirama would not die from such a little thing. He is not known as the god of shinobi for nothing.” I tutted at her.

Mito’s Uzamaki brethren expect her to act composed at all times. They expect her to temper her happiness exactly like her sadness. They expected her to wear a mask. But we were too close for Mito to uphold such formalities with me. Anger was the emotion that escaped her though. “Hashirama would not die for such a little thing. How could you be so heartless Madara? I can’t believe you are about to adopt that big bad Madara Uchiha mantle that the others in this village call you behind your back.”

Mito’s eyes were now widening so much as if to promise pain, a lot of pain. My hand immediately went to protect my stomach, my baby from this new threat. Of course, Mito notices my actions. The anger in her irises turning to confusion, inquiry and then curiosity. Then the inevitable question came. “Why do you have a genjutsu around your stomach?”

I felt my lips curling, of course, she would notice.

“I could not have Hashirama seeing,” I answered expecting no debate. I was not so fortunate.

Mito shot up from the kitchen chair glaring right down at me. Ridiculous woman, I should have never accepted you as a friend. I only did that because I could see how alone you were. I could not believe that the Senju clan elders would actually force you into a marriage with Hashirama. The poor fool will have to find something else to hold his world together now.

Mito is now standing over me, hovering over me with her hands getting ready to touch…no, no one touches my baby. I must protect my baby. My father died for the right for me to have you baby. But Mito’s gaze suggests that she will not let up. So I put my hands onto my stomach, taking deep breaths allowing the chakra around my stomach to disperse. I feel almost a wash of relief when my near colossal size is on view. It’s the one that makes my heart flutter. It made the woman of my clan coo and coo. It makes the men bow to me in admiration at my strength. It makes the elders squeal, well the ones still left after my father removed those opposed to my unique physiology.

“Ma…Ma…Madara, you’re…how are you?…how?…how? how?” I heard Mito stuttering.

“I’m pregnant,” I told her getting right to the point.

Mito then sat back down on her chair pulling it towards me. I could not deduce what her plan was until she had her bulge pressing up against mine. Her hands then slipped to touch my stomach as I touched her. Her baby’s kick was a smooth stroke. My baby gave her such a kick that she yelped. “You…you…you are pregnant. But how are you pregnant, you’re a man.”

I wriggled my nose. Oh yes, I was a man because of that piece of flesh between my legs. That was all that the elders had cared about. That was why when I was sixteen they tried to have my womb removed. My father went ballistic. He and mother, they had kept it a secret that I had had irregular bleeding until I reached maturity. That was when my testosterone drowned out my otherwise more female attributes.

“I was more female than male up until puberty,” I admitted to Mito.

Mito’s eyes went wide until she started laughing, laughing and more laughing. She ran her stomach on her swollen stomach as she said. “So the Senju elders did not need me after all. You could have easily given Hashirama his heir.”

With the way, Mito was rambling it was almost like she was about to give Hashirama a run for his money. I had thought she had learnt to stop being so hyper idealist when she arrived in this village a year ago. I had embraced her to feel that she could hang onto someone when everyone else saw her an outsider. Breathe Madara, breathe and make her understand. If there is anyone that might squeal, it's her.

“Oh, sure the Senju elders would be eager to get their hands on my baby. They would love to control a child with Uchiha and Senju blood. They would also love to rip the only child I will likely have right out of my arms too.” I say adopting the dark menacing tone of the ‘evil Madara Uchiha’.

Yes, that got Mito to plop back onto her seat. I sit watching as her teeth ground together as even her light red aura starts to spike. Her body too begins to shake, in rage by the looks of it. “Tobirama, that, that bastard. He does not understand what true love is. He wants his brother to share his views but Hashirama doesn’t. Anyone with two eyes can see that this village was built on the foundation of the love you and Hashirama share. It’s no wonder that a child came of your union.” Mito began to ramble once again.

“MITO! MITO! OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW YOU ARE HARBOURING MY MADARA IN THERE!” boomed the voice of none other than my Hashirama.

I rose from my seat swaying a little as I do so.

Mito looked at me. “Wait, he’s coming here. Hashirama never comes here.”

My hands wrap around my stomach. It’s okay my baby, everyone will be okay. Mama will protect you. Even if I have to keep you hidden away in the Uchiha compound. Tobirama might make us piss ant poor, but I will love you baby, and one day, one-day Hashirama might learn to choose us rather than his brother.

Mito’s hands then flew onto my shoulder as she whispered into my ear. “Wait I thought you said that you broke up with Hashirama.”

“I did,” I assured her.

“But you didn’t have your heart in it, did you?” Mito was now standing beside me gazing at me.

A few tears escaped my eyes. “Of course I did not. I had to leave it to the last minute, so that my baby, so that my baby could…could…”

Mito’s eyes widened. “You…you might die at the end of all this, mightn’t you?”

Mito then wrapped her hands around my stomach. “Please Madara, please go to Hashirama. He will protect you, don’t die.”

I pulled away from her spying the kitchen door. “I will protect my baby from Tobirama.”

“MADARA, I CAN SENSE YOU IN THERE. COME OUT AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!” I heard Hashirama starting to bang on the door now.

“Madara, please. Think of your baby. What chance does your baby have of surviving without Hashirama? He has power akin to the Sage of Six Paths. He creates life, he was the only who could have been the father of your baby, am I right?!” Mito was starting to shout.

“Mito stop it! Stop it before he hears you!” I hiss.

Hashirama’s banging then came with one loud crash. I waddled towards the back kitchen door pulling it open. Mito was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

“And what are the chances of survival of your baby? Forty per cent, thirty, twenty, ten?” Mito asked.

“HASHIRAMA, HURRY BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!” Mito cried.

My eyes widen. “You…you…”

Mito narrowed her eyes. “I will not let you die, Madara. But it’s up to you to tell Hashirama about your bundle of joy.”

Mito was right but I also knew that Hashirama would not dare to enter the Uchiha compound without invitation. Tobirama Senju would not want to risk the wrath of the other clans by encroaching on the Uchiha district. If the Senju clan did that, it would not be long until the other clans rose up against the growing Senju dictatorship. That was something that Tobirama would want to avoid at all costs I am sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review and let me know if I should continue with this story!
> 
> Work inspired by Heart of PureSilver's Three Words, PaddyChan's Breathless, Makkoska's Small Things series and nirejseki and robininthelabyrinth's Tear Into Your Soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conception and the birth. Both long intensive scene mind you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my brain food :) Kudos a good too :) Though why so many  
> joeriezeilany? Your feedback and/ or ideas would be also be very much appreciated :)

......Madara’s POV - Six Months Prior.....

I was dreaming, I knew I was dreaming but it was one that I did not want to wake up from. It was the dead of the night, this was my time with my Hashirama. It was the time when Tobirama would slink away into his hole to try out his new jutsu. During the day, he liked to harangue my Hashirama about paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. I did not think that Tobirama would spy on us tonight, I heard whiffs off him and Hashirama getting into an argument. It’s probably why his chakra rippled the way it did. The same chakra that made me lose all sight of my senses. The same chakra that meant I had not paid attention when he pushed me head-on into the hokage’s office. How he managed to close that door I don’t know. Then again, everything was made of wood, so… But then how could I think about such trivial things as his lips were starting to trail down my neck leaving behind his possessive marks? It was a hot as fuck. To anyone other than that white-haired git, they might have thought that Hashirama and I had engaged in some sort of sensual dance. Hashirama was leading, he always did, I followed because I could not imagine doing anything else.

I had thought that at anymore Hashirama would release my incredibly puckered lips to reach inside my pants. That had got me bucking to my knees many times in the past. That had got me collapsing to the ground whenever Hashirama would let me give him a good thrashing during our battles. He did that the first time when I almost lost my mind on the battlefield at the age of sixteen. Some say that they got fucked senseless, well Hashirama fucked the senses back into me proving that he was my reason to keep fighting. I only realised that that was not the case when I feel something solid cutting into my lower back.

“You…we…we can’t do it here. We…we will stain the desk.” I said in between my moaning and my panting. If there was anything I knew about our rendezvouses is that we were loud and we were messy, very messy. Surely Hashirama did not want to rub our lovemaking in everyone’s faces. Izuna has told me that occasionally Tobirama has slipped up in our juices. The image of this still brought a massive smile to my face. Was it wise for the other clans to know that too? How would that reflect on Hashirama’s recent ascension to the role of hokage?

“And why should I not mark my territory? Ne…Mada-chan? I made this desk extra sturdy exactly for this purpose.” Hashirama purred into my ear as I felt my member beginning to throb ever so painfully. Before I could slip one of my own hands down my pants, Hashirama caught it giving it a slap. It seemed like the only hand that would be going down my pants that night would be his. If it were anyone else then I would throw them off, not Hashirama. He had more than two hands if you considered the vines that were starting to run down the side of my trousers pulling down right to the floor. He used his real hands to lift me onto the desk with my ass in the ideal position. Hashirama then lowered me onto the desk just in time for my stomach to twist and to turn, as my body began to sweat and to shiver and shake. I dug my palms into the desk trying everything to wriggle away from Hashirama’s Herculean hand pumping me dry. He recognised that immediately as leaned over to captured my lips muffling my cry as my cock sprayed all over Hashirama’s hokage robes. That fool, he probably wore those hideous robes of purpose just for me to do that. I then lay still panting as the world around me spun, oh boy Hashirama really did know how to make me melt in his arms.

My eyes then closed and opened, closed and opened as I watched him pull back to reach for the buckle on his trousers. That sight was enough to get me panting in anticipation. My cock was growing hard yet my fluids were coming from another part of my body, the one that not even Hashirama had discovered yet. It always did that, especially now as little Hashirama sprung out of his pants already rock hard.

“Oh wow, …hmm…you are already…ah…that hard.” Damn you Hashirama you are raising your chakra just that much to dazzle me aren’t you? If only you would let me give you a blow job to make little Hashirama less monstrous. It is not like you have figured out that hole where I could take you whole without you having to prepare me. Kami even the sight of you has my cum already dripping down my thighs in anticipation.

It was not long until I felt him placing his first finger right into my anus. I bucked upwards whimpering at the intrusion as Hashirama used his free hand to hold me close to his chest for comfort.

“Ah…mmm…oh…nah!” I could not even form my words properly anymore.

I took that opportunity to yank at his hokage robes to push those hideous robes right off of his body. He then placed a few more fingers into me rubbing my back as I steadied my breathing.

“Now…now…Madara if you keep mewling I am going to go that much longer until little Hashirama settles back down.” Hashirama’s husky tone vibrated into my ears.

I turned my head away, as I felt he begins to lay a trail of kiss and possessive nip down by my collar, my chest and even my stomach. It takes a lot of brain power to stop moaning and groaning to huff. “I don’t mewl. You are just a horny bastard who can’t get enough of my ass.” If only you realised that I might never want you to pull out of me if you find out my little secret. No, Madara, no, you cannot think like that. He thinks you are all male, that is how he has not accidentally impregnated you over the years. Even you must admit Father that your self-assurance that Hashirama would be the father of your grandchild was ridiculous. Even if you always did give him primary access to my chambers even when the Senju and Uchiha were actually at war with each other.

“Can’t get enough of your ass. Oh, Madara, I want every piece of you, your heart, your body and especially your soul.” Possessive bastard, you know how to get my heart all a flutter don't you. Sometimes I miss those nights you would sleep with me in my chambers when your arms made me feel safe. I almost wish we were back on the battlefield, fighting at daylight, sleeping and making hot love every night. Village life lacks the lustre of the battlefield. I do not think you would even tame me, no matter how much father whispers in my dreams that you see Mama Madara on the horizon.

“Ah Hashirama,” I cry as I feel him starting to scissor deeper and deeper inside my anus. My body starts to relax as I feel Hashirama’s spit making me nice and slippery. I suppose you cannot see how wet my other hole if as my penis is hiding it from you. Thank goodness though as even I do not think that the Senju elders knowing about my limited childbearing capabilities is actually in my best interest.

“You are nice and loose for me now Mada-chan. I am going to let you down nice and easy so I can enter you. You are not going to run away from me are you?” Hashirama murmured into my ear.

“Don’t ask stupid questions Hashirama!” I snap.

“I wonder how many positions I can hammer you in to have you sleeping in my arms all night, Madara” That was enough for me to stop talking, arguing with Hashirama did not work. He had the bigger cock, he had the big stamina, he had the chakra. Oh, kami it is filling up the whole office now, my head is starting to feel all fuzzy. It’s so warm, comforting, it’s so Hashirama. Take me Hashirama, TAKE ME!

“Alright, Madara here I come,” Hashirama declares as if he were singing some sort of opera. I hold my breath waiting for that bout of discomfort when his length first enters my anus. But there was no discomfort, there was no adjusting to his size, in fact, there was nothing in my anus all together. Yet Hashirama was in me, that was what my brain was telling me. Wait, what? I am not in pain, why is there no pain? It feels so good, what have you done Hashirama to make it feel so good from the get-go. Damn you you are not just god of shinobi but the god of sex.

“Madara, I knew you were tight back there, but somehow you are as tight as when you were sixteen. Did I not prepare you enough? I need to make sure you are not bleeding.” Hashirama is pulling out as I cry from the sudden loss of his warmth.

“No, no, don’t pull out, please. Please, I need you, please!” Hashirama obviously heard me as he slips back in with barely any effort.

“Oh wow, Madara I didn’t think you could get this wet down there.” Thank kami it was night time otherwise he would see my face threatening to melt off. I know what he’s done, but I cannot say anything. I cannot draw attention that he has misaimed his cock. I cannot tell him he found his way into my female hole, can I?

“My Mada-chan is so wet for me, ne?” Hashirama muttered as he towered over me. If it were not dark he would wonder why I was starting to wriggle around his cock like some needy whore. I cannot help it alright, for once I can understand why the woman of my clan could move around on their husbands’ cock with no pain. Now if only Hashirama would stop running his hands along my ass trying to find signs of bleeding.

“Damn it Hashirama move, move, move. You have a cock use it already.” I ordered frustration running thick in my tone.

Didn’t your mother always tell you that when a man loves a woman, sex becomes the perfect way to connect with the one you love? Not now, father, I do not need you telling me now that I told you so. I just need to make sure that Hashirama never finds out that I can bear children. I have been hearing whispers of Tobirama spreading his malice of keeping the children safe from the evil Uchiha.

I then felt Hashirama pulling his cock out as my entire body shivered in a pleasant heat. At this time I would still be having to tell my muscles to settle down and enjoy it. This time my muscles do it by instinct. I am becoming like a woman craving her husband’s cock.

“Mmmm” my lips quivered. Thank kami Tobirama is not slinking around at the moment for me to hear that. I do not think I would be able to live it down as Hashirama makes me melt into his needy bitch. No, no I am the great Madara Uchiha of the Susanoo. I will not succumb to any man’s…

“Haahhh!” I cried out as Hashirama’s length once again filled me whole as my body trembled. My arms wrapped around my stomach. The one I wanted to hold onto was Hashirama. I wanted to run my hands along his enormous ripples of muscles. Muscles that he did not have to work for I might add. That bastard, he gets the godlike kekkai genkai, worshippers and he does not even have to lift a finger. I should make him work now for the privilege of having me, I suspect that he sometimes thinks it’s a right. But then it’s not like anyone would be able to get as close as Hashirama had done. You had something to do with that father, do not deny it!

“Mada-chan, you are not falling asleep on me are you?” Of course, Hashirama had to ask something like that. He was expecting to have to soothe me into his thrusts as my body spasmed and hitched. He always did it in the end. It was something I think he spent all night planning just to be ready to have me screaming my head off by the end of the night. His cum had always had my anus hole as slippery as can be in the end, but this time, he did not take things slow. This time he had penetrated my female hole and I could swear that I felt it pulsating as if wanting more…dare I admit it…stimulation?

“For one so willing to please you are falling flat in that department…” I snapped.

“Hey!” I heard Hashirama huff as I was sure that even in this intimate position there was a depressive cloud hanging over his head.

“Hurry up before I do fall asleep!” And even in this dim lit room, I can almost make out Hashirama’s depressive cloud doubling in size. I do not expect him to lean forward to find his head pressing his head to my heart. The oohs and the aah soon come from him as he is now down trying to figure out just what has that part of my body all a flurry. Damn it, it is something that Hashirama would do expect, little Hashirama is digging in some much he might end up piecing my womb. Oh no matter, I have him in the position I want him now, as my hands move from my stomach to embrace his whole. Now I can twist and pinch his muscles until he finally chooses to pick up the pace.

“Ne, Madara-chan, you…you’re excited.” Then do something about it Hashirama. I almost regret scolding Izuna for trying to sneak my dildo into my pockets this morning. That kid knew that I even if Hashirama had not discovered my female hole like now, I still needed to relieve myself there otherwise I might start humping something. Apparently, true females can get stimulated on anything. Though if Hashirama does not stop fretting I might have to relieve my urges with that.

“It looks like I should have brought my dildo after all. That would have satisfied me a lot more than you are doing right now.” I hissed as I feel his cock beginning to throb inside me. Damn it, little Hashirama you are not going to grow longer like so sort of try to test me are you? You cannot do that can you, your vines are not as inherently biological as my womb and my non-bleeding ovaries are to me is it?

I swear for a moment that Hashirama was holding back something that sounded like swearing or shouting. You are not about to get angry with me Hashirama are you? Oh wait, do you hear that? It’s the desk, it is starting to creak with movement, but I am not moving, no wait, it’s Hashirama.

“Don’t you dare pull out Hashirama. I will find a way to crack your face on that mountain in two.” I yelled out, yes Tobirama I would dare to do even that!

“Oh, I have a wonderful feeling that I am going to have you screaming tonight Madara-chan,” Hashirama said in a tone oozing with playfulness.

There is some more creaking before I feel Hashirama slipping his arms under my back. I then felt him lifting me up until my legs are not hanging off the side of the desk but resting comfortably on the hard surface itself. Well, how you really get comfortable in such a position…do you not agree? Wait, is he getting into that position? I lifted my hands only for them to collide with Hashirama’s amazing body. Yes, I said as I run my hands along with his abs. Oh wait, you figured it out did you not? Did I make it to obvious that I wanted this position?

“You are so needy tonight ne, Madara. It’s only fair that I get access to all of you too.” I only realised what he means when I feel his hands sliding under my high collared shirt. I lift my arms only to get that garment of my body and get back to wrapping my arms around my Hashirama.

“Now if only you would learn to make foreplay take a less time…” I muttered under my breath. I knew Hashirama could hear me, that he was now looking right down at me. That is the only explanation why his silky mane started tickling my face. I then felt his hands running along my lower half brushing against my cock, as it throbbed in response. For a moment I hoped Hashirama might stroke me off. No, his hand moved lower than that, oh no, should I move, this is the time when he might actually ask me, hey Madara why do you have two holes?

“So wet, you are so wet. Maybe I should use my chakra all the time if it gets you this stimulated.” Yes, Hashirama I will let you bask in your own delusions of grandeur. Yes, that is it, I can feel the time of your cock beginning to enter me again. Proud bastard, but at least you are not trying to study my body with your hands. Yes, here it comes. Come into me little Hashirama, fill me…

“Oooh….aaah…hmmm…wow…yes…yes…yes!” I cried as Hashirama filled me to the hilt. He is in my female hole again, and he did that by instinct. Now I just have to make sure that I do not let him question those same instincts. I might have to argue less in the future to stop him from getting too nosy.

“And I have barely even started yet.” Hashirama murmured into my ear as he pulled out and then pushed back in, pulled out and then pushed back in. The temptation to swallow my moans were so great, well until Hashirama increased his speed up to the point whereby my body started to shake. Oh, kami how do females handle this, the hot and cold, the hot and cold and that unbearable twisting in their stomachs.

 _They are like you Musume, they have wombs._ Mother, is that you?

By now Hashirama’s thrusting was getting so much faster, as I could barely catch my breath. Why was he speeding up? I was so much more sensitive in this state, was he trying to come at the same time as I was. Could he feel my inner walls quivering around his larger than life cock? Wait, I should say something. If I am not careful he could actually impregnate me this time. But it has never felt so good, Hashirama has never felt so close, and I did not think I could ever let go of him. He continued to thrusts until the pressure in my stomach grows unbearable until I cried out: “HASHIRAMA!”. Hashirama then pushes in as I feel him nuzzling close as my insides suddenly fill up with very heavy fluid. I know it’s not mine, it’s him, I even hear him panting a little.

“You are even wetter than before…” Hashirama is trying to use that brain of his. No, he needs to remain gullible, I need to distract him, somehow…

“Again!” I demanded.

“Again, but don’t you need time to recover?” Hashirama asked concerned.

“Damn it Hashirama, I’m not weak!” I gave him my best impression of a huff. It was obvious that he did not take my tone seriously as I heard him chuckling into my ear before moving down to suck and kiss at my neck. “How can I deny my Madara when he is ever so needy for my cock. Now the time has come for my instrument of love to do its job.”

Wait for a second Hashirama, are you…are you teasing me? Damn you, I want out. My hands slip away from his back to the table, now I just have to move my hand down there to yank him out. No one mocks the great Madara Uchiha, not even you Hashirama! I will get your instrument of love out of me before you can…

“What exactly do you think you are doing?!” I heard Hashirama hissing as his hand snapped onto my wrist as if it were some sort of piranha.

“I want out,” I said my conviction was not as strong as I would have liked it to be.

“You want out, does my beta really want out? Liar!” Hashirama was really beginning to sound angry now. Oh boy, when he got serious on the battlefield, I could not beat him no matter how much I had tried to wear him down. Now that he was buried deep inside me, did I even have a chance of getting my way?

“Well do you?” Hashirama demanded in a low growl.

“No,” I admitted. Damn it I forget just how scary Hashirama could be when he got this possessive. There was a reason why he was the god of shinobi and it was not be being weak on the battlefield. Then much to my confusion, Hashirama did pull out, was he going to let me go after all. I tried to put my elbow onto the desk to pull away but I felt Hashirama wrapping his arms around my middle. Wait, if he could do that, that meant he had switched places, he had switched into that position? I gritted my teeth annoyed.

“No Hashirama, not this position…you know I do not like this…” Wait, was I starting to whine, how embarrassing.

“Now, now Madara, consider this your punishment for trying to leave me.” Leave you? Wait this is a punishment? I have never truly left you Hashirama, you know I would not. But if I did, would you be able to let go?

“Beta can’t go anywhere until Alpha makes sure we are both satisfied.” Beta…Alpha…Oh kami, and there goes that chakra of his again. It fills the rooms as any strength I have to pull away from him vanishes. Damn you Hashirama you know how much I hate spooning! With one hand Hashirama squeezed me to his chest and with the other one…no, it was hovering down there. He was tried to find my hole, the one that was still a little wet. What to do? What to do? I grabbed his hand guiding it to the wet one. Yes, I helped him. He had pretty much deflated my will to push him away, then again I do not think I would ever be able to do that. It was not long until I heard him squealing into my ear.

“My Madara, my beautiful wet Madara. I will never ever let you go.” Oh, Hashirama you are either going to drown me in your mushiness or your chakra. Hooo…ahhh…

“Nahhh….ahhh…ooohh…yes…yes…Oh, kami!” My lips moved without me even thinking about the noise that came out of them. Hashirama, you entered me without warning me.

“Hey that’s not fair, you are supposed to warn me.” I snapped.

“You know Madara I have never tasted you before. You taste like inarizushi, caramel and cherries.” Huh? Wait, is that sucking I am hearing you licking your fingers from my…my cum? My mouth emits a low groan, I cannot help myself, even the image of Hashirama licking his fingers is enough to get me all hot and flustered. I have always imagined him doing it whenever Izuna locked me away with that dildo and now I hear him slurping and sucking in my ear. Just for a moment, I wish I could be a witness to such a tantalising sight.

“Wait, Hashirama, what are you…?” My question turned into a long drawn out moan as I feel Hashirama’s hand clasping my penis. He nuzzled my hair chuckling a little as he started stroking my cock. “You might not like this position, but it might become my extra favourite. I want to have this desk permanently stained in our come.”

You kinky….

“Ooooooooooommmmmmahhhhh!” I cried out as Hashirama synced the pumping of my cock with the thrusting of his cock in and out, in and out. The whole experience is making me so lightheaded that I fall forward as I feel my stomach beginning to twist and turn. My hips start to move seeking to bury Hashirama’s cock that much further into us. The trembling starts as I am suddenly trapped between wanting to pull away from Hashirama’s pumping to Hashirama’s thrusting. In…out…in…out…in…out, if I am not careful his speed, his chakra might just make me pass out. Damn you father, if only you would have gotten rid of my raging hard cock instead, I do not think I can handle such stimulation before….

“Aaah…! Aaah…! AH! AH! AH!” I feel my chest heavy forward though Hashirama still holds me ever so close. I hump forward as all my hairs stand on ends, my stomach churning until I cry out: “HASHIRAMA! The pressure in my cock ends up spraying cum all down the front of the table. I do not manage nearly as much back there as Hashirama still thursts for a few more seconds before hunching forward and letting out a low groan before his thick heavy come rushes up my inner wall and into my…oh. All of my senses come alive as I feel Hashirama’s chakra fill my womb before cascading out to every inch of my body. Suddenly I am smelling fresh bark, sakura blossoms and mixed mushroom soup. The smell of his chakra is so intense it even has my nose burning and my eyes stinging until: “ah!”

My arms wrap around my lower middle. That pain, it was so sudden, yet so familiar, it came from just below my hips. I then feel Hashirama pulling out as I whimper, panting having no energy left to fight as he lays me down onto my stomach. I remember this position when I was ten or eleven before mother died as she tried to soothe the cramping down there. I do not complain when I felt myself in the same position again, my teeth only begin chattering. Warmth, I need warmth, I need you…

“Hashirama…” I said almost to the point of tears. Damn it I was descending into my overemotional state as Izuna liked to call it. It was when Izuna would like to cuddle me, but I could not let Hashirama know that’s what I wanted.

“Now now Madara I’m here. I’m here.” I felt Hashirama’s cock beginning to slide into me again. “Mmmm” I then felt his body press against me. He was so warm, that my shivering came to an end. I suppose his hard throbbing cock washed away any pain that might be coming from down there…for now. I needed his cock, I needed it.

“I need you Hashirama,” I said no longer caring whether he heard me or not.

“As I need you, my love.” I felt Hashirama pulling in and then pulling out. I shudder with my fluids flowing down onto the desk. I groaned and moaned clawing at the table. I then hear Hashirama’s breathing increasing exponentially and I feel his cock throbbing, throbbing, throbbing deep inside me. He then pushes in crying out for the first time “MADARA!” His cum rushes up my walls and right into my stomach. The burning in my hips returns. There was more pain in one side though.

After so many years you have never been more close. Wait, father what do you mean?

I then wait for it to come back down, to wash out as it had done in the past. It does not. It stays then swirling around in my stomach. Oh no, is this what it feels like when a woman gets inseminated. Breathe Madara, breathe, so Hashirama’s seed has finally gotten into your womb. It’s not as if it has an egg to fertilise, so much for your hopeful muttering father. You are not going to get a grandchild tonight.

 _Says the one whimpering for his alpha’s cock all night._ I hear Father laughing.

“Oh, Hashirama…” I moaned as Hashirama’s seed was still very swishy around in my stomach. It was so hot, so comforting and boy did I hope that it would not stay there. Father’s voice was getting a little too present for my liking.

“My Madara, let’s get you back into my arms.” My arms and legs were like jelly as Hashirama pulls out and rolls me onto my back. My lips quivered, my body shook from the cold. But Hashirama is already leaning forward moving my arms to wrap around me. He then embraces me as we both nuzzle into each other’s necks. I shiver as I feel Hashirama’s hardening cock running up my leg. I want to move my legs to wrap around him but my strength to do so is going. I guess this is what women mean by getting fucked long and hard before passing out in the arms of the husbands they love.

“I need you, I need you, I NEED YOU, HASHIRAMA!” My whimpering was turning into pathetic cries. Hashirama does not tease me though, he coos though, as I feel his cock pushing into my very wet hole. I cried out, but my body accepted him willingly. Hashirama was still holding my arms around him, only for vines to break from the table to take his place. The same vines also lifted my legs up to pushing little Hashirama in such a way that any slight movement made my groan and cum, moan and cum.

“And you will always have me my Madara,” Hashirama whispered lovingly as he reassumed in his thrusting. The first thrust I cried out and came, the second time, the same again and again and again. I also felt trickles of Hashirama’s cum running up my inner walls more and more and more. The burning in my groin begins. I only held Hashirama that much closer using his warmth to ease the pain. Hashirama continued his thrusting and I did not hold back my crying. I did hear him assuring me that he would forever protect me, never let me go, it was the same mushy stuff he said when I was sixteen.

“Oooaaaaeeeeh!” The pain in my groin was only growing more and more intense. My mouth started watering from the pain as I almost felt like I was going to throw up. But Hashirama only held me that much closer as my cries only grew louder. Thank kami, Hashirama did not stop his thrusts as I did not want him to know the real reason for my pain. He did pump his chakra into me thinking that that would ease it. The pain did not go until I felt something small yet hard moving now inside of me. I began to squeeze Hashirama’s back trying to bite through the pain. The pain then washed away as my whole body relaxed as my stomach felt very full.

Hashirama’s thrusts were so fast now. If it were daytime I am sure he would be nothing more than a blur. I could then here his groaning into my ear: “Madara, Madara, Madara, mine, mine, mine…”

_Careful Madara if your alpha doesn’t pull out now, then you will definitely become…_

Shut up, father. I did not want Hashirama pulling out, I want to hold him. I wanted his body shaking as he plunged into me holding me close crying out. “MAAADAAAARAAAA!”. I felt his fluid gushing up my walls, then right into my womb until his smell, his essence claimed every inch of my body. My head was pounding, my body, but my heart and my soul, those finally felt content. And I knew that I did not want to let go. Even as my eyelids dropped and exhaustion finally claimed me.

.....Madara’s POV - Three Months After The Break-Up.....

“Ni-sama…Ni-sama…NEE-SAMA!”

Wait, what, Hashirama, where is my Hashirama?

“Hashirama, Hashirama where are you? You said that I would always have you.” I wailed flailing my arms searching for the warmth that I only felt a few minutes before I succumbed to sleep. But Hashirama was not on top of me, he was not anywhere close to me. His chakra was close though, but it was not quite his but something different.

“NEE-SAMA!” Wait that is Izuna’s voice.

My eyes fly out as everything comes into view. I realise that I am in my bedchambers. I appear to be lying on towels, towels and more towels. I then felt the extreme need to push and to push. I also smelled iron lots of iron, and there was something that was warm and oozing coming from between my legs. Wait, was that blood?

“Aaaaaaaahhhhh!” Wait, was this pain? Oh no, my baby. My baby is there something wrong with my baby? The blood, the blood, Hashirama I’m bleeding. Why are you not here to heal me?

“Hashirama, where are you?” I cried out my head overcome by pounding.

“Lord Izuna you really shouldn’t have put him in a genjutsu. I know you wanted to ease the labour pains but he really should be more grounded in reality for something like this. His vision is likely going to become unreliable with the pain he is under.” I heard a voice the voice of an old crone. Wait, Izuna, genjutsu? I blink a few times to realise that it is no longer night, but daytime. I was not in Hashirama’s office but on top of my bedcovers. And as I looked to my side I realised that it was not Hashirama’s arms wrapped around me but Izuna’s.

“Wait, Izuna…” I panted. “I told you not to…call me…Sister.”

“Yes, but how else was I supposed to get you to come back to us Mama Madara?” I am sure that Izuna was pouting even though I did not look right at him. A wave of pain then came from deep inside my stomach as I saw the blood oozing all over the towels. Wait if it could flow so easily did that mean that I had been stripped back from down there? The blood though, that was enough to have bile rose in my throat as I heaved, heaved and heaved until someone ran forward with a bucket. The same bucket disappeared before I could even smell it.

“Ah my legs, my stomach, why am I bleeding? Hashirama where are you?” I cried out my head still pounding and my vision blurred for a few moments.

“Lord Izuna, it’s been six hours, Lord Madara is not going to get more dilated than this. The baby's head is close to the pelvis now. If he doesn’t push now both him and the baby will bleed to death.” I heard that same crone speaking. I blinked a few times to see someone with greying hair.

“Auntie…auntie…” I rasped.

“It’s okay Madara we will get you through this. I promised big brother Tajima that I would deploy all the resources of our clan to help you,” she assured me though there was a hint of worry in her voice.

Izuna then lay me back as I panted from the agonising pain spreading from my stomach, to my groin and down my legs. There was the same smell again and there was blood, I was bleeding so much.

“Ha…shi…ra…ma!” I was struggling to breathe as a way of pain washed over me again.

“Alright Lord Madara one the next wave of pain, you will need to push. Push so that your baby can live.” I heard auntie say as the world around me began to spin.

The way of pain came as did the need to push. I pushed but all I felt was warm liquid oozing down my legs. The dizziness was starting to set in as was a mild case of nausea. My baby, as you supposed to be coming now? You are so still, why are you so still?

“More blood, medics begin healing.” I then felt a series of warm hands around my lower area. The bleeding subsided and my strength returned a little. Thank goodness father spent so much time spying on the Senjus to train so many healers. Hashirama, where are you? Our baby…our baby needs you. I need you.

Another wave of pain came and the only thing that came was blood. The healers acted and I felt Izuna placing my head into his lips.

“Drink Madara.” I obeyed.

“Eat Madara.” That was a little harder. I felt what seemed to be bread at my lips. I pulled away as I still wanted to feel sick.

“You need your strength, please your baby will be here soon.” Did I detect tears beginning to stream down Izuna’s face? My baby brother was upset, I did not want him crying over me. I opened my mouth taking a few bits of the bread. The sickness returned and then I felt a sharp pain ripping through my stomach and my groin.

“Aaahhh!” I did not hold back. Oh kami, now I understand why so many of my clanswomen shriek in pain when they go through this.

“More blood, elder, this is not good. Lord Madara’s womb might not function long enough for the baby to come out.” Wait, what? No…no…no!

“My baby, my baby, my baby! Hashirama! HASHIRAMA!” I cried as I tried to get my legs to move.

“That bastard’s absence is the one who caused our clan leader’s pregnancy to deteriorate. He should be here right now.” I heard one of the healers say.

“Do you not remember Kimiko, it was Lord Madara who brought that relationship to an end. We must respect his wishes even now. We must help him the best we can especially since his water has long since broken.” Wait I brought that relationship to an end. Why did I do that? Oh the village districts, my clan got pushed to the edge of the village. Tobirama, you bastard, you did this me.

“AH!” I cried out as another way of pain wash over me. Baby, baby now is no time to be sleeping. I am ready for you now, come soon…ha…mama’s, mama’s energy is dwindling fast. You were…you were so full energy when Daddy was around. But I have felt you less and less, come soon, mama is waiting, mama will take care of you, please come soon.

“Ooooaaah!” I cried as another wave of pain washed over me. I felt Izuna washing my face with a cloth as all I felt was warm fluid running down my legs.

“Baby please move, Mama wants to see you, baby,” I said as I wheezed.

“This is useless we need to try a more hands-on approach.” one of the healers announced.

Baby, why are you not kicking? Why are you not dancing? You would always dance when Daddy was around. Your chakra would always rise to the surface seeking out Hashirama. Why are you not doing so now? Why is your chakra waning away?

“Madara…” I heard Izuna fretted over me as I felt him wiping at my face. Was I crying? Was the great Madara Uchiha…?

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” I thrust my head back as my body shook with the need to push and push and push. More blood came, but my baby stayed put. My baby did not move.

“Why are you not moving?” Wait who has started screaming all of a sudden? The pounding in my head and everything was getting that much more blurry. Thank kami I did not need to see to sense how many people were starting to enter into my bedchamber. Why all this panic, I carried my baby all by myself? I will deliver my baby by myself too.

“It’s not like I need you Hashirama. You choose him…you choose him over us!” I shouted as I thrust my head back. I had started panting again, as the urge came to push and push and push. I felt Izuna holding me close as my legs shook. So much blood, baby come soon, please, I do not think Mama can keep going like this.

“Alright Izuna sit Madara up, we will reposition his legs.” I heard Auntie say.Reposition my legs? Reposition my legs! Only Hashirama can touch me down there, only he can…!

“Hashirama! Hashirama! No, only he can touch me…only he can.” I needed to get to Hashirama. I try to put my hands onto my bedcovers, I tried to move my legs but they were not responding? Why were they not responding? I had no strength but I would only let Hashirama weaken me like this, he is the only one that can protect me when I am like this.

“The delirium is setting in, this is not something that we can heal. If the fever sets in then Lord Madara might…” I heard one of the healers in the room say. I could sense them. I can see their silhouette. There are so many of my clansmen in my bedchamber now, I should go red in the face embarrassed. This was perhaps the worst they could see me, how am I ever going to live this down?

I then felt two pairs of hands on each of my legs. Something soft yet hard began to press up against my ass and then my legs until they were higher up than my heart. What do you have planned auntie? You are not going to perform some sort of surgery on me, aren’t you?

“I will do what you would have done Tajima, Marcia. I will pull this babe out of the womb to make sure your son survives.” Wait for what?

“No, no, no, get your hands off me. You are not going to harm my baby, you are not!” But much to my wails, I still felt a pair of cool hands entering into a place that other than me, only Hashirama. I will not accept this, I will not, I will fight, I will build chakra. But Madara are you really going to attack your own clan members…?

Those cold hands continued to enter me, I knew what that feeling meant. Hashirama’s healing hands were warm most of the time. Though when I had had a fever that one time, those same healing hands were so cool that they were enough to break my fever. Oh, Hashirama…

“Good I feel the head.” I heard Auntie say as more tears of blood began to run down my cheeks. The urge to push was still there, but there was another pain; a sharp pain from inside my chest. Hashirama…Hashirama…why are you not here? You were always there for me when mother died in childbirth with my sister Marcella when father sacrificed his life to protect my right to bear children. But you are not here now, you are not here when it’s your child, it’s your child that needs you now.

“Alright nice and slow Madara. If you feel the need to push, then do so, at least you will get out of this ordeal alive. At least I will have fulfilled my brother’s wish to give you one chance to carry your child to term.” Auntie said.

“You bitch, you heartless bitch. You are just like the other elders, you are just like those who wanted to cut my womb out of me. You want to pull my child out before my child is ready to come. You never wanted me to become a mother.” I raged at the top of my lungs.

My muscles then spasmed as I thrust my head back letting out one long scream. The constant presence of my baby in my stomach was suddenly slipping, slipping gone. Then the blood came as my head pounded, my ears rang and the world around me went black…

No! No! No! I must not black out now, I need to protect my baby from these monsters. You are not here to protect us Hashirama, you only wanted me for my body. I will never let you back into my heart again!

............

“My baby, my baby, my baby.” I wake to realise I am no longer in my bed but in a separate room, a cooler room with a wonderful cross-breeze. I seemed to be laying on top of some sort of raised bed. My body feels weak as my chakra rises and rises and rises trying to heal my battered body. I lifted my hand putting it to my stomach, it’s empty, no, where is my baby.

“My baby!” I cried out.

“Ni-sama, ni-sama. It’s okay, it’s over. You will never have to go through such pain again. The healers will take you into surgery soon to stop the internal bleeding come from your womb.”

My eyes flickered to my side to see Izuna, that traitor.

“You traitor, you didn’t stop her. You didn’t stop that bitch from taking my baby.” I turned to my side trying to push myself up. Izuna hurried forward wrapping his arms around me weeping softly.

“Oh Madara, I am so sorry. You were crying for Hashirama so much, but Auntie stopped us from breaking your last wishes to keep him away. I could see your pain, it was so terrible, I am surprised you are still breathing… In the end, I was scared that you would lose your mind and have your Susanoo kill us all.” Izuna continued to mumble. I put my hand on him pushing him away as he slammed into the wall. I then clutched my stomach as I started to cough and shudder in pain. I covered my mouth to contain my coughs only to look away and see blood. I saw Izuna stumbling to his feet approaching me, kneeling down to look at me in the eye. There were tears in his eyes but I reached out to wrap my hand around his neck, he clawed at his neck trying to breathe.

“I should kill you, you took my baby from me. You ripped my baby out before my baby was ready.” I growled.

Izuna continued to claw at his neck as I watched his face go purple.

 _You are not going to kill your baby brother, are you? My Madara-chan is surely not going to turn into a monster, is he?_ Mother, my hands loosened as I curled inwards coughing as the last of iron permeated my mouth.

Izuna is once again standing over me as I curled into a ball, shaking, weeping, coughing. I cradled my stomach, I still felt so much pain, but it was not like the emptiness I felt in my chest. My baby was gone, Hashirama could die for all I cared. He had betrayed us, he did not protect those he proclaimed to love so much.

“My baby…my baby…my baby…” I wailed.

“Ni-sama, I am sorry to say this but she never even took her first breath. I think she might have passed in the womb, that’s why there was so much bleeding.” Izuna said.

A girl, my baby is…was a girl. I had a girl, father, and she is dead. I failed as a mother, father, you sacrificed your life for nothing.

“I want to see her.” I croaked.

Izuna could only nod and cough as the door opened to reveal my wretched aunt.

“What do you want you bitch?” I hissed.

My aunt approached me unfazed by my fury. I noticed immediately that her chakra levels appeared to be dangerously low. She was even swaying a little as if her life force were leaving her. She then placed a bundle next to me as I saw a tiny tanned skin face peeking out at me. Wait, is this? Eyes closed, no wailing, no movement nothing…this was my baby, and she was dead?

My aunt then collapsed onto the floor, wheezing.“I tried everything. Her chakra has started to fade away but even my healing prowess cannot make her open her eyes. It seems like she would need Hashirama’s chakra to spark her into…”

“Nooooooooh!” I gave her a long hard snap. “I do not need that bastard anymore. If there is still chakra then I can still…”

“No brother do not even think about it. You and Hashirama’s chakra are like yin and yang, joined together in perfect harmony, one cannot replace the other. You need to heal so that we can bury your little girl and let her join with mother and father on the other side.” Izuna began to explain, but I was not listening. I was reaching out for that tiny bundle, my baby whose kicking Hashirama had almost picked up on three months before. I then held her close to my chest and I let my chakra rise and rise and rise to the surface.

“Brother…Sister…Madara…you cannot bring back the dead. Don’t kill yourself for a life that has already left this world.” Stupid, stupid Izuna, nothing else matters but my baby. If my baby cannot live then there is no point in me living anymore. That Senju bastard has damaged my heart beyond repair and my baby did not even make it. I then let my chakra fill the room the same way that Hashirama once did. I cradled my baby’s tiny form close to my chest. Mother, you did this once upon with my little sister and you died. You said that the most important thing a mother can do is die so that her child can live. You might have died mother but I want to prove that my will lives on in you. My baby will live, even if I have to die.

The room is so filled with my presence that I heard brother and auntie coughing from the experience. They could leave, they were no longer needed. Either my baby would live or we would both die together. In my mind, I reach out trying to grasp onto that burning flame which once confirmed that I was indeed swelling with child. It was still there, fading, fading and then the darkness of my closed eyelids gave way to a blinding light. I woke up to find myself in an ethereal place where there was no pain.

For a few moments, I squinted my eyes to try to understand how I had gone from the Uchiha compound here. I then saw the shadow of a white-robed presence hanging over me. I looked up trying to make out a face and in turn, this presence looked down at me. His face was ancient but his eyes held pure power, his eyes had that ripple power that all Uchiha and Hyūga descendants knew as being the rinnegan.

“Is this what you want? Do you really want to have your child live?” he asked me.

I jumped to my feet, eyes widening. I hoped this might get him to tremble in the presence of the evil Madara Uchiha. He only tilted his head back to laugh at me. “Oh, Indra I must say that after the centuries you are finally showing signs of Ashura’s less than serious influence.”

Indra…? Ashura…? What is this old geezer on about?

“Just who are you and how do you know about my baby?” I snapped jabbed my finger at his chest. He was as hard as wood but there was something about his presence that was ever so comforting. He was like some great father figure.

“I know about your baby, Indra, Madara because she was always meant to be born,” he told me.

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.“Oh yeah, well she is gone and dead isn’t she? I bet you had something to do with this…you…you…”

“Hagoromo Ōtusutski…but your forefathers simply referred to me as the Sage of Six Paths,” he told me.

Well, that was enough for me topple onto my feet. The Sage of Six paths, the Sage of Six Paths? He was here in front of my now, why was he here? Wait did he heard my heart, my desire to have my baby live. I hugged my legs, buried my chin into my knees unsure what to do next.

“Do you want your baby to live?” he repeated.

“Yes of course I do,” I muttered.

“Will you leave your heart open to Ashura then?” I then looked up, my eyebrows furrowed.

“A…shu…ra?” I questioned him.

“Oh yes, I believe you call him…HA…SHI…RA…MA!” his last few syllables sounded very much like the way I would groan when Hashirama’s wood would claim me whole. Oh dear, my face is about to melt from the humiliation of knowing this.

“How is that important? Why would I leave my heart open for more hurt?” I snapped like a petulant child I know. I still stayed on the floor, arms around my knees. I did not want his rinnegan eyes somehow piercing into my soul or something.

“You asked me how I knew about your daughter. It’s simply because she was always meant to be born to you. Just like my son Indra could also bear children. It’s a pity he never embraced that part of himself which lead him to insanity. He wanted my power but how could he have it when all he wanted to do was divide and conquer, at least Ashura knew that all I wanted was for peace to reign rather than strife.” he continued to tell me.

Tobirama would swear that it is the red eyes, the red eyes are to blame for any onset insanity.

“And how do you know that I will not go down this path of madness?” I said looking up at him. He kneeled down taking my hands into my own.

“Will you leave your heart open to your Ashura, Hashirama?” he asked me again.

I bite into my lip sighing. “I will try.”

He nodded, well at least he accepted that. “Good. Then I will tell you this. Indra rejected childbirth because he considered it to be a weakness. He roped females into bearing his children. In fact, all transmigrants of you have had the chance to bear children though you are the first to do so.”

“I am,” I asked in a docile tone.

“Yes. You are also the first in centuries to have opened your heart to Ashura after centuries of him trying to chase you back into the light.” He continued.

“You said your son Indra and you keep interchanging my name with his…” I tried to say it without going red in the face.

“Yes and Ashura was my youngest,” he responded.

“You keep calling Hashirama, Ashura.” I began to say again.

“Yes and any child born between the two of you finally has a chance to bind my sons and their descendants the Uchiha and the Senjus in love and peace rather than hatred.” Love and peace? You are starting to sound like Hashirama, sage of Six Paths.

“Do you want your baby to live?” he asked again.

I rose to my feet saying: “Yes.”

“Will you give up your power to make this happen?” he asked.

“Yes, of course. I would give up my life.” I responded.

“No, you must live so that you and Hashirama can be united once more. You two much unite so that my son’s descendants can finally be in peace,” he told me.

“Psst,” I said as I crossed my arms. Naive old fool, Hashirama and I were over. Our bond was nothing but sex and adrenaline. I could live with that. “That’s old news, my baby is…”

“Do you want your baby to live?” Damn, he was sounding like some sort of broken record, but his rinnegan eyes were staring me down. I could feel their presence on my back and they were starting to make me feel very small.

“Well do you?” he asked again.

“Yes,” I answered.

“Will you let Hashirama back in when the time comes?” he asked. He thought that a time like that would come around, as if, but if it was for my baby’s sake then I would do it.

“Yes,” I answered.

For the first time in our meeting, his face broke out into a wide smile. “Good, finally a sign that love will finally heal the divide between my sons.”

I suddenly felt myself being pulled away from this bright wide place intodarkness once more, then to pain, then to screaming, and that sound…that beautiful sound.

“Madara…you idiot…you idiot…what have you done with your chakra, your strength. How will you recover now brother, how will you protect your clan?” So Izuna was the one who was screaming.

“Nephew pipe down, that doesn’t matter. We will protect him. It doesn’t matter. Healers prep for surgery right away.” I heard my aunt wailing in happiness?

“But he could still die auntie.” I heard Izuna whine.

“Us elders will do everything to make sure that does not happen.

I then felt it, a tiny bundle vibrating in my arms and there was that noise. It was a loud high pitched wailing. My baby…my baby…you are alive, your chakra…your strong beautiful chakra, it’s just like yours Hashirama. It is so much like yours.

“Oh, Mama you were right. Father thank you, I promise, I promise that I will be the best mother I can be to my baby Marcella.” I then looked up to stare into the flickering rinnegan eyes of my baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some questions. Are my sex scenes too explict? Was the birthing scene too bloody? Yes Madara's baby will have godlike strength, just consider who her parents are. I enjoyed writing this chapter, but I will only continue to write this story if the interest remains strong for me to continue. 
> 
> For the next chapter should I have a time jump to Marcella starting the academy? Or should I first have a few chapters with Hashirama loosing his will to live and Tobirama suffering because of it? Pulling off first person for those two might lead to some very interesting results, don't you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big grown horny seventeen year old Hashirama comes across Madara. Powerful mature Hashirama thinks he can piss of his clan elders with no future consequences!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments, without them this chapter would not have seen the light of day. They are truly my drive to continue on with this story. Please remember that as I wait eagerly for your ideas and feedback :) Also thank you for all the new kudos, I look forwards to your comments in the future!

.....Hashirama at Seventeen Years Old.....

Why? Why? WHY? What, what who is calling to me? Is it you my friends in the walls, do you mourn your displacement from your mothers still lodged in the ground. No, you are only whispering, whispering, whispering voices that I can just about understand. You have always carried my messages, you have allowed me to share the ground from which you drew water but you still regard me as a freak. I suppose there is never going to be true unity between us, some of you have hundreds of years on us pathetic little humans. Would you love me more if I let you drain the blood of my father? You call him a vile creature and this is where you and I agree. He has after all taken great glee in tearing down meadow just to prove that I, his son, can regrow any tree, any plants any life form of the ground. That creature only cares about destroying life and not maintaining it.

WHY! My eyes snap open as I shot up from my sleep.

“A…aa…aah!” I hunch forward one hand on the floor another clutching my heart. This pain, what is this pain. It feels like, it feels like I have been stabbed through the heart. My friends I know, I know you don’t truly see me as one of you but…

“AH!” Do you feel this pain?

Yes… I heard then saw in one resonating voice. Huh, this is the first time they have been so clear. It is enough for me to jump to my head to stagger out of the Senju head’s house. I hold the side of the shack, clutching my heart, the pain it is so sharp, it is so close.

Please my friends, I know you don’t see me as one of you but please tell me.

Of course, we don’t see you are one of us. You are despicable in our eyes. You are incomplete. How can a stamen exist without his pistil?

Stamen…pistil?

Despicable aberration you are! Bah! You force us to rise from the ground, you expect us to bend to your will but you hold no true love for us. Without your pistil, you are nothing but a destructive force encroaching into our world. Your human counterparts might worship you but we do not, we see you as a freak always destined to be on the outside of our world looking in.

I clutch my heart once more as a high pitched wail begins to vibrate through my body. This sound is not external it’s coming from deep inside me, but I am not the one who is crying.

Looks like the stamen is weak, he does not go to his pistil. He does not hold him close.

Him…him…him? Huh?

“Then I Hashirama Senju will prove to you otherwise!” I declared to them fully expecting them to burst into laughter. They have never taken my demands seriously, not really, why would they start now? Humans worship me, they fear me, I even hear whispers that they see me as a god. My plant-kin see me as the deformed stepbrother.

Then use those weak transporters of yours to help your pistil.

Wait, what! They want me to run. I turn back into my quarters. Do I grab my armour? If my father thinks I am going out, he would expect me to go for a midnight slaughter. Oh...oh it looks like my friends are right. So I don’t take my armour, I only pull on trousers, a shirt, a coat until...WHHHHHYYYYYYY! The scream is so loud it makes my ears ring ever so painfully that I sway on my feet.

What are you waiting for stamen, do you want your pistil to suffer so?

I stumbled out of the house looking left and right, left and right. I need to make sure the others don’t follow me. The other Senjus would cheer on how I would force nature to kill all our enemies. No...no...I can’t become like that, I would prove my plant-kin right, I would prove that I am nothing but a destructive force.

Pick up those transporters stamen!

Run, run, they are telling me to run. I am running as I hear that sobbing and the pain continue to grip my heart. My friends are beginning to chatter in unison again as I can hear them, hurry stamen, hurry stamen you pistil needs you. Their voices lead me out of the Senju territory straight onto the battlefield we shared with the Uchiha!?

You are an excellent fighter Hashirama, you are the gem of our clan son. But even I know what your weakness is and I will not let you face the Uchiha until my body is cold in the ground!

I stop running leaning forward clasping at the pressure on my temple. I suddenly see flashes in my head. I am chained against the walls of the dungeon stripped down naked. I see him hovering over me. I see him raising his hand with a devilish look towards me. I cry ‘Father please, please I beg you!’ But this monster wears a look of determination in those cruel eyes of his. He tells me, ‘I know you Hashirama, I know you developed an unnatural attachment to that Uchiha boy!’. He raises his hand and brings down the first strike. I cry out the pain is great. He strikes me again and again and again. When is he going to stop? Usually, Tobirama steps in before he gets past the tenth strike but he only has that because of his father’s favourite. He is not the cool voice calming the flames of my father at that point though. The next strike comes, then the next and the next, the next, the next and the next. There must have been at least one hundred of them aimed at ever inch conceivable of my body. For now, my penis is safe but the way he looks at it, it makes me feels sick along with the shuddering of the pain gripping every inch of my body. I cannot stop his kunai blade from brushing up against there. ‘Say it’ ‘Say what?’ He strikes me again with his free hand. ‘Denounce that Uchiha demon’

‘Uchiha demon, you wouldn’t be talking about Takima Uchiha would you?’ The kunai then starts cutting into there. The burn, the burn, the pain. The whispering starts, fight back, fight back, FIGHT BACK! ‘I killed that demon before cutting your whore mother up into pieces.’ The bile soon came up my throat. Father has always been strict but now I could see him for what it was, a monster. His kanai then moved to my balls. ‘Denounce him, denounce Madara Uchiha!’ Denounce Madara, no never. You bastard I only stay away from him because of you. I would never denounce him. ‘DENOUNCE HIM!’ He struck me again. ‘DENOUNCE HIM!’ He had gripped my cock now squeezing it hard. ‘DENOUNCE HIM OR WILL REMOVE WHAT MAKES YOU A MAN!’ NO! ‘NOOOOOOOOOO!’. But before the monster could carry through with his vile act, the whispering in walls turned to shouts. The vines then came piercing my monster of a father through the neck, the shoulders, the heart, the groan and all other conceivable places. He then fell to the floor.

It’s too bad that the elders resurrected him from those injuries. I had thought that father would disown me at that point, instead, he looked at me with hunger in his eyes. He wound me down making me destroy everything and everyone in the Senjus’ path. He did, however, hold a certain fear towards me never mentioning the name of my Madara again.

I want to die! I clutch at my heart as everything around me spins making me collapsing right onto my knees. The whispers start again and then come to the questions. Do you forever want to remain incomplete, stamen? We thought you cared about your pistil, did you not call on our help when his life came under threat?

Madara! The fear that had gripped me, the fear of my father catching me on this battlefield washed away. I started running again until I hit that hideous metallic stench of blood. It is the blood of the Senjus, some of my father’s most elite warrior groups. They went up against the Uchiha, ha…ha…ha… I suppose Father did not tell you that the Sharigan can copy any ability they do not already know.

“Father, I was wrong. My hands, my hair, my body it’s covered in blood and I cannot cleanse myself from it. Please, Father, kill me, I cannot take this. Please free me from this wretched body and this wretched world!” This voice, these cries, is this Madara? I feel his pain, I hear his voice now. It is no longer high pitched like when we were children of twelve, thirteen years old it has matured, it has become more sincere. It causes my body to shiver and my cock to throb.

My friends have gone quiet now, but I know they are watching. But then I don’t care, all that matters now is him, my Madara. I did not know why my feelings for you were always so intense, but that creature who is my father knew. He tried to beat it out of me but he did not succeed. He is not here now as I head to the centre of the battlefield. I step over the bodies until I finally come across him writhing on the ground twisting and turning and crying, naked.

My cock is starting to feel uncomfortable in my trousers… Over our four years of separation, from when he was twelve and I thirteen, I had started having these dreams. Most boys dream of girls, especially Tobirama. I heard him screaming a different girl’s name every night. Father had actually come to believe that my brother was taking all these girls into his room, I told him point blank that Tobirama was having sex dreams. That lead to my first beating where father starts raging about my unnatural attachments. Months after that I see the eyes of the beauty whimpering in my dreams every night, I recognise them, they’re Madara.

But those dreams paled in comparison to the real Madara. He is so stunning that every part of my body aches just being close to him. I want to hold him, I want to fuck him, I want to leave marks all over his body to show everyone that he is mine and mine alone. I collapse to my knees to see his pale skin literally glowing in the moonlight. I then see his wonderful wild black mane which has become even more soft and fluffy with its length. It makes him appear so sensual, so feminine. I then look closer to see that his skin marred in scratch marks oozing with blood. I lean over to feel the unnatural heat radiating from his skin.

“So you’re here.” I jumped to my feet letting my chakra to rush to the surface. I had no weapons on me, I had not been expecting a fight. Even as my eyes went wide as I came face to face with none other than the head of the Uchiha clan himself.

“Ta…Tajima Uchiha?” My voice did falter not from fear but surprise that he was there. He was not wearing armour either, he did not wear the same battle face when facing that monster. Instead, he wore a look of utter pain, helplessness. He did not watch me but kneeled down next to his son stroking his head, saying: “I should have never let you onto the battlefield despite your male ego, Musume. Your heart has always wanted to preserve life and not take it. You are so much like my Marcia was”

I watched as Madara’s hands flew to his stomach as more blood came. He was the one inflicting these wounds. I moved forward to hold his hands down, no, no, you are too beautiful Madara. I will not let anyone harm you, not even yourself.

“It okay now my son, everything will be okay now. Your Hashirama is here now, your alpha is here. I am sure that he will know how to take care of you.”

.....Tobirama two months after the break-up.....

“I would like to start this meeting by welcoming the heads of the Nara, the Akimichi and the Yamanaka clans.” My voice came out a little strained. I did not have the bold personality of my elder brother than drew everyone to him like a moth to a flame. But then Hashirama was not here do these duties himself, for kami’s sake brother, you are the people person you are supposed to be doing all these meet and greet obligations. I deal with your paperwork, I issue the written orders, the plans etc. Your job is easy, all you have to do is to do as I say. It has always been easy. Father has you and your power be the face of the Senju but he knew that I would take care of all the more difficult aspects of the position. He always knew that you were too stupid to take power and then hold onto it. If only I had been born first if only I had had the wood style. Then I would have killed Madara just like the elders want and the Uchiha clan would have had no choice but to admit full surrender to us.

“Yes, lord Tobirama, we are most honoured to have become part of this growing settlement.” The blond Yamanaka head spoke on behalf of the other two clan heads as well. Those three clans were nowhere near the level of my Senju clansmen, or even the...I want to vomit...those red-eyed demons. Or even the Hyūgas. The Hyūga, the supposed natural rival of those demons, but they still came on that clan's behest. Just breathe Tobirama, breathe, it does not matter if the Hyūgas are their natural allies. The Senjus have gained these three clans, a weak consolation, but a consolation no less.

“We are still amazed at the indomitable will of Lord Hokage and Lord Madara at building this village upon the peace established between the Senjus and the Uchiha clan.” I had to stop my whole body from tensing when the Yamanaka head said that. Built on the peace...built on the peace between the Senjus and the Uchihas. I do not think it would be wise for me to correct them on that. This village was built on Senju power and Senju power alone. Those Uchiha are red-eyed demons who slowly, slowly will be neutralised and under the thumb of the Senju. Now we can make sure that they can no longer run wide, I am sure that you would be happy to see my progress, Father.

“Are you content with your residential placement in the village?” This was the logical thing to ask. “If you are not, then speak now so that we can change the location now.” I could only cringe at how hasty that had come across. I was so not good at this. For the I love of kami Hashirama I wish that you would stop all your moping when it comes to that Uchiha bastard.

“Well, actually my fellow Akimichi head would like his clan to move closer towards the Hyūgas. They don’t seem to have dogs to scare the younger members of my fellow head’s clan.” the Yamanaka head answered. I was now looking at the Akimichi head. He had an expansive waist, he was silent probably too busy stuffing his face. He was not the one speaking but there was something in his eyes that made me think that he was the sensitive sort. Grrr…I wish I could put him in his place somehow. Those three cannot move towards the Hyūgas, I don’t trust that clan to cooperate once I completely remove the wretched Uchiha influence from my brother’s village.

“We are the closest to our cousin clan, the Uchiha. It would be wise to gain an audience with Lord Madara before making that move Chomin Akimichi.” Control yourself Tobirama, control yourself. Do not show them your disgust. Let them talk about the Uchiha for now, though eventually they too will accept that keep those red-eyed demons under lock and key is the best solution. I have succeeded in my first step, breaking those two up. Once elder brother comes out of his self imposed depression, he will thank me for directing him to plant a son into Mito’s stomach.

“Madara Uchiha, is he not the head of the Uchiha clan? I was so hoping to meet with him today.” Chomin Akimichi admitted much to my horror. I had just about been able to quash any queries about Hashirama’s strange absence. I suspect it might have something to do with Madara never showing his face here either today. I did not question his absence, I was happy for it. In fact, I would be in heaven if he never showed his face again. The Senju elders would be happy, tou-san would be ecstatic if still alive. He would pat me on the back and congratulate me for finally ripping away the weed that was Madara Uchiha from Hashirama’s life. I just hope that Hashirama gets over his moping soon, it’s getting exasperating. I was sure that once the break up happened, Hashirama would finally be free from that devil’s bewitchment. The separation is only making things that much worse though.

A series of knocks then interrupted our discussion. It is the Hatake head who ones the door to reveal a non-important Uchiha. It better not be you Madara!

“What business do you have here?” What I really wanted to say was get out Uchiha, you do not belong here. I did not want to face resistance from the other clans though. They could overpower us if they felt threatened. It is one of the only reason why the elders agreed not to encroach into the Uchiha district yet.

“Our elders wish to convey a message to the entirety of the council.” Just like that everyone was paying attention to that Uchiha nobody and not the brother of their hokage. I rank higher, right?

“Speak!” The Hyuga head acknowledged. I cross my arms trying to breathe. I am becoming more and more invisible by the second. My jaw starts to ache from all the teeth grinding that I am doing.

“From this day forth the elders wish to inform you that we Uchiha are withdrawing from central government.” The messenger began speaking again as the other heads gasped in unison. I have to bring my hand to my mouth trying to conceal my smile. This is excellent, EXCELLENT! After two years, I have finally managed to break the pride of the Uchiha. Finally, finally, tou-sama are you proud of me? Have I not proven my worth as the Senju clan head more than Hashirama?

“Wait a second has...has Lord Madara agreed to this?” The Nara head cut in much to my annoyance.

“Lord Madara is currently in protective custody due to his deteriorating health.” Wait, what? Madara is ill. Is this why he pushed the break up with Hashirama? I must tell elder brother, he might then realise it was not his fault. That way he will stop obsessing that somehow it was some sort of weakness that drove that wretched Uchiha away from him.

“Deteriorating health? Surely the Uchiha elders would see fit to summon Lord Hokage. He does have the best healing prowess across the five nations.” the Akimichi head said. Why was everyone so worried about what was going on with that wretched Madara Uchiha? He was the wretch that took elder brother away from me once mother died... He was the one who weaselled himself not only into my brother’s pants but also into his heart. Their relationship was most inappropriate. It was not as if my brother’s coupling with Madara could actually yield powerful fruit, that why we men needed women. Madara Uchiha was also too strong, too powerful, a threat to Senju domination. Now that he was weakened I am sure that the Uchiha would bend the knee just like they would have done if Izuna Uchiha had not stopped me from ending Madara’s life altogether. That was the first time Hashirama became truly infuriated with me.

I then noticed that messenger wincing at the suggestion of Hashirama healing Madara. Good at least that is something I can agree with that red-eyed demon on. His words though were enough to sent chills up all our spines.

“Lord Izuna finally wishes to inform you all that from this day forward the Uchiha clan will withdraw from the central government due to obvious discrimination. He warns that any encroachment into Uchiha territory without express permission will be an act of war.” Then came the silence, then the fear then the low chatter amongst the other clan heads. Why were they not talking to me? I am the one who is running this meeting yet they are now acting like I am not even amongst them. Next time I should come in a Hashirama genjutsu, no wait that would not work, it is not like I had the wood style. Not even if I would have made much better use of it!

“But…but how can that be? We only joined the hidden leaf village because we felt that if two of the most powerful shinobi clans in the world could put aside their differences we should have no problem either.” the head of the Shimaru announced. I gritted my teeth, eyebrow twitching. If I would have gone by a typical Hashirama reaction, I would have face palmed. No, I am more dignified than that, Father would surely not be wrong about something like that. He knew my worth even if everyone else here only seems to see me as one of Hashirama’s many trees.

“Surely Lord Hokage would ease the flames of war would he not?” the Hatake head said.

“He’s done it before.” I heard another head say.

“He and Lord Madara seem to be on the most friendly of terms.” the next head said. No, no, keep a straight face Tobirama, keep straight. The same way you do to stop depressive clouds constantly hanging over Hashriama’s head. The same way you must do so that the disgusting liaison between Hashirama and Madara never becomes public knowledge. It would surely not be received well but the other clans or even the growing number of civilian families.

I then gave a cough to give out my order: “Leave messenger, your presence is no longer required here.” Personally, I was glad to see him puff into smoke. I did not want the Uchiha moving so freely. I was slowing their advancements into the higher ranks until eventually, they would simply find it too hard to get there. The elders also pushed me to suppress their wages as well. Both them and I agree that eventually those Uchiha will turn away from Madara and bow the knee in submission to us. Then we can go onto sealed away their demon eyes and force them to become a branch family to forever serve and sacrifice their lives for us Senjus.

“Very well meeting dismissed.” The other clans, of course, continued to ignore me. Usually, I was okay with that, being in Hashirama’s shadow allowed me to advance my plans without public scrutiny. With Hashirama being the face of the Senju I could concentrate on my plans and jutsus. All I had to do now was kick Hashirama out of his neurosis so that he could go back to wearing the hat and I pulling the strings.

.....Hashirama two months after the breakup.....

Hashirama… I turned over in the bed once. Hashirama… I turned over again. HASHIRAMA! “Madara,” I yelled springing from my bedcovers spread out on my bedchamber’s door. I lean forward clutching my chest feeling a familiar sharpness deep within. It’s that pain, the pain that makes me know that my Madara is hurting, HURTING! But he won’t let me do anything about it.

What are you waiting for? Your pistil needs you. The voices from the outside trees hiss into my ears. They are not happy with me, they keep telling me to go…to go…TO GO. BUT I CAN’T GO WHEN MY PISTIL IS THE ONE WHO DOESN’T WANT ME AROUND! Big tears bigs to appear in the corner of my eyes, my chest heaves as I press my hand to my heart. The wheezing soon starts as my eyes sting more and more. Soon tears start to fall down my checks leaving damp stains all over my blankets. I fall to my side curling up into a ball, bringing my knees to my chest only to wrap my arms around them. Madara, I want to hold you, you want me to hold you, why have you not come to me in the last two months.

That night…I…I still don’t understand. I knew what you wanted Madara, I have always known since you let me in between your legs and your heart by the age of sixteen. No…no…you let me into your heart that much sooner. That was why you awakened those stunning scarlet eyes of yours. How could you be so cruel to me Madara-chan, how could you walk away from me? Tobirama hates your eyes, but he only hates what he cannot have. He hates those longing looks you gave me as our swords crossed paths. He does not know that those sharingan eyes keep other alphas who might seek to take you. But no one can take you away from me. I should have reminded you who you belonged to and bury my instrument of love deep inside you. My cock hardens every so hard in agreement.

“WHY MADARA, WHY DID YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME? WAS I NOT A STRONG ENOUGH PROTECTOR? DID I NOT SATISFY ENOUGH?" loud sobs began to build up inside my throat until I let go of my knees to grab a pillow. I then scream and scream and scream. “Madara! Madara! MADARA! COME BACK, COME BACK. I WILL FIX EVERYTHING JUST LET ME HOLD YOU AGAIN PLEASE MADARA!”

The door of my room then slides open and in stomps Tobi. My eyes don’t need to be open to sense that. My plant-kin begin to natter, weed, weed, weed, cut him out, cut him out. He only seeks to come between you and your pistil. No, no, I can’t hurt my little brother, I just can’t.

“Honestly brother, don’t you think that you are taking all this wailing too far? You are still in bed too, at least getup and get dressed. We can’t have the other Senjus thinking that you have somehow become sick can we?”

Urgh, I don’t wanna have to deal with Tobi right now. Him being cool and logical is more bearable than this, like this he sounds like father just before he is about to give me a beating. I seek sanctuary deep under my covers where I can continue sobbing quietly. Tobi will eventually get bored and go and discover some new jutsu or something. Maybe then I can close my eyes and imagine us back on the battlefield my Madara. There no one could keep you away from me, not even you!

“Alright brother, let’s try this slowly, shall we?” Wait, Tobi, I get that you sometimes don’t understand what personal space means, but…but climbing onto my bed, that’s a little creepy don’t you think? You know there is only one in this world who will always have a place in my bed.

“Now, now Hashirama let me get you out of these bedcovers and out into your garden. Being outside in nature always lifts you up, doesn’t it?” Go away, Tobi, go away, I don’t like this patronising voice of yours. It almost makes me think that I should take Madara-chan’s protests more seriously.

“MA…DA…RA!” I let out a long a painful wail as I claw at the bed sheets. Don’t you do this when I am bringing you to a trembling ecstasy? Oh, Madara, I hate it, I hate it, I thought I knew everything about you, but you…you are still keeping secrets from me. Somehow you kept away your plans from your heart, Mada-chan, how did you do that? I thought I knew everything about you and your clan. Your clan…hmm…they are so supportive of you, they love you. They love for love’s sake and not for the sake of power. Tobi does not understand this but I do. Which one of us…which one of us do you think will snap first? I don’t think I can live with this separation much longer Madara-chan.

“Now I am pulling the covers off you Hashirama, so be a big boy and sit up for me.” Tobi, Tobi, Tobi, not now, I don’t want to listen to your patronising tone right now. But Tobi still pulls off the covers anyway, but I don’t get up, I roll onto my stomach clawing at my bed covers.

“Go away, Tobi. I don’t want to hear you talking evil about my Madara today.” I spat wincing as I did so. No, no, I could not become like him, Butsuma Senju. I was strong but I wanted to protect my loved ones not to beat them into submission.

“Talking evil about Madara, I only speak of abject truth. He is too prone to overemotional states and he is not even female…” Tobi is now sitting on my bed as I clench my fist. No one, no one speaks bad about my Madara, they would earn one of my punches in their faces. But I can’t do that to Tobi, can I?

“Go away Tobi, you only make things worse.” My eyes peeled open to see Tobi’s mouth opening wide in shock. He seemed to be in a daze. I turn away letting my head fall back onto the pillow. I begin to feel that twisting and turning in my gut as tears start to fall once more.

“Brother, please, there is something important I must tell you so that you can finally move on.” Move on, Tobi, I don’t want to move on. I know that you have never liked me and Madara together, but for you to be happy about our break up is low, even for you. If I one day find that you have had a hand in truly driving my Madara away from me, I will never forgive you.

“Tell me something important?” My voice came out in a raspy sort of way. I could see Tobi’s eyes grew hard as if annoyed by it. You better get used to it little brother until my Madara is safely back with me I will not stop waiting for exactly that.

“Yes, it came up during the clan head’s meeting today.” Wait that was today, huh, aren’t I supposed to go to things like that? Tobi you are starting to butt into things that are not your domain. Also, it is not as if you are the warmest of people, most people cannot tolerate that, especially not in this age of peace.

“I didn’t know you were that much of a people person, little brother.” A smile was starting to grow on my face despite how much I felt my heart burning.

“Oh yeah, if you know that then why are you still sitting here moping around?” Moping around? MOPING AROUND? You are cold Tobi, so cold Tobi even to me. Even I don’t want to be around when you are like this, maybe I will just lie back down so you get the message to GO AWAY!

“Hey Hashirama, you are not…you are not pulling the bedcovers up again?” I heard Tobi protest as he tried to pull the bedcovers down again. No, Tobi, I am not letting you do that again as I lift one hand to slap away his. I hear Tobi huffing.

“Honestly, here I am trying to tell you something important and you are acting like a petulant brat.” Yes, yes alright Butsama you can go and jump off a cliff already and let me get back to figuring out just why Madara up and left me.

“Ow.” Oh, come on Tobi I didn’t hit you so hard, you’re digging into my personal life is more painful than that!

“Go away, Tobi,” I told him again as I closed my eyes.

“Not before I tell you that Madara didn’t leave because of you but because he is ill,” Tobi said in a sudden huff. Madara is sick? No, no I would have known something like that. I have always known something like that. I have always known about his cuts and bruises. I have also known that time of the month when he is the most sensitive when he needs me that much more. That’s it, I don’t care if I have to fight off all your overprotective brethren, I am coming to you Madara and I will make sure that you never leave my sights again.

I spring out of my covers as Tobi stumbles back. “Brother…wait, what, what are you doing?”

“I am coming, my Madara. I will have you whimpering for forgiveness by the end of the night.” I proclaimed springing from my bedcovers as I heard Tobi gagging beside me. Then a knock on the door came. Tobi was the one to open it muttering something about hoping that not everyone had heard my sex-addled proclamations. Oh, Tobi one day when you get laid maybe you will stop prying into my life.

There was a messenger on the other side. “The elders order yours and Lord Hashirama’s presence in the main Senju birthing chamber.”

The birthing chamber, just why would they want me there. It’s not like they have ever really wanted my opinion in running the clan. Oh, they named me as clan head only they discovered Butsama’s lifeless body. But they have never truly let me lead the Senju clan, Never mind so long as I can keep them away from my village and the Uchiha, I will be happy. I fell back onto my bottom closing eyes as I heard Tobi shouting. “Well come on Hashirama.”

“Come on, come on where younger brother?” I asked in a sleepy tone. I knew that I could stay behind as Tobi went off on his errand. The elders always look happy to see you Tobi, when they look at me I can see their anger. They knew what I did, but it’s not like any of them actually have the power to challenge me.

I then feel Tobirama hovering over me again. Go away Tobi, as soon as you go I can make my way to Madara without you dragging me back. I will then make long, hard love with you until I break that genjutsu around your stomach to see just how sick you are. Yes, I will do that Tajima do you hear me, I will take care of my Madara just as I am sure you would want me to.

I then felt Tobi gripping me on the shoulder. “I am not going to let you run off to the Uchiha compound, not at a time like this.” But then there was something in Tobi’s tone that made me think he was hiding something.

.....Tobirama two months after the break-up.....

When the cry of the infant came I felt as if a massive burden had been lifted from my shoulders. When I heard that it had been a boy, I was even more content. My father’s line would live on. For the last hour though I had to watch elder brother wearing down the floor of the main Senju compound. It was where the elders would discuss and implement day by day routines for the Senju clan. Hashirama you wanted to disable their ability to do so, but then you are a hypocrite. The Uchiha clan still respects their elders just like you should do. Sometimes I think the wood style has gone to your head. You have no respect for those who have been alive much longer than you have. You really should have Hashirama or one day I think you will end up in big, big trouble!

I gave a little stumble back to see Hashirama now standing right in front of my staring me down with a hardening look. “Wait, are you not supposed to be celebrating at a time like this? That was the wailing of your child, the heir to our clan. I still cannot comprehend your disdain. Should you not be happy that you finally have a son who can share your wood style with?”

“Tell me, Tobi, what do you call it when someone forces themselves on you?” Wait why is he asking me such a thing, is he questioning my manhood. All the women where I go to always consent.

“Well…?” Hashirama’s

“Rape.” I had to answer.

“What would you call it if you forced someone onto someone else?” Don’t do this Hashirama, you know why we had to do that. Our world knows you as the god of shinobi if there is anyone that has to continue our line it has to be you. Be grateful that the elders choose you for this task, your bloodline will surely continue just like the elders will want it to.

“What do you call it, Tobirama?” Hashirama said in a growl.

“Sometimes family and honour are more important than your personal preferences, elder brother.” For a second there I felt Hashirama’s chakra spiking enough for my head to begin pounding. His next words send chills up my spine. “I hope you realise that the child you forced from my loins will never be mine. I hope you realise that any son that that woman birthed might as well be yours.” Hashirama’s tone was low enough even to make me shudder. “Those degenerates would likely prefer your influence.” I heard him saying as an afterthought.

Then came a knock on the door as a messenger came in bowing. “The elders demand your presence.” There was something about the way that the messenger was sending looks of disgust towards my brother that made me think that something was wrong, very wrong. What have you done now Hashirama? What else will I have to soothe over with the elders so that our clan will not be seen as weak due to internal dispute?

“Let’s get going Hashirama. I will not have you running away leaving me to clean up your messes.” I told Hashirama in a warning tone. He looked away from as I reached forward to clasp his shoulder. He still seemed very intent on walking away from me, but I would drag him to the elders even if it was the last thing that I would do.

All the way elder brother had his arms crossed with a look that made any children we came across cower in fear. Hashirama will you cut it out already. You are supposed to be the one that everyone flocks took, children love you, everyone loves you. Now you are so sour that those children who would stay away from me are now looking at me for comfort. Hashirama, I can’t handle this, snap out of your depression already. This is getting tiring. You are acting worse than Madara Uchiha when he goes from cold killer to raving possessive bitch. He doesn’t like me, well I can’t stand him. But I won, after all, he was the one that backed off. Just in time for you to finally take notice of your stunning Uzumaki wife and the child she laboured without your support I might add.

We come to the door just outside the hallway where to Senju guards standing waiting. One of them comes forward with a solemn look on his face. “We have been expecting you.”

Once again there came that look of disgust aimed right at Hashirama. My elder brother seemed to be lost in his thoughts, probably about Madara. The fool did he not understand that he and Madara were over. Technically he and Madara should have never existed in the first place. Father tried to put a stop to that, but then father ended up dying a few weeks later with tree roots choking him from the inside of his throat. Is it any wonder why the elders always hold a cold disdain towards my elder brother.

The two guards then opened the door as Hashirama broke his silence, his tone still very dark. “Go in by yourself Tobirama, I don’t want to deal with those old farts today.”

“Don’t want to deal with us eh, Hashirama? You disrespectful brat, you are not worthy of the Senju name!” I heard one of the elders ranting at him from inside the room. Hashirama’s eyes then snapped open full of rage. He marched into the room as even the guards shook at his rising chakra. Elder brother calm down, calm down. We cannot be should disrespect to our remaining uncles, it is because of them that the Senju clan has stayed so strong. Your idealistic ways are not viable, not in the long run anyway.

“Disrespect the Senju name do I!” I heard Hashirama huffing as I hurried in behind him. On the other side of the door, we came face to face with a long table of twelve shinobi. Each one of them ranges from the ages of fifty-five to seventy years of age. There were six men and six women. Our Senju clan was strong as it was fair. Our history did not discriminate between strong shinobi and kunoichi, if they had the strength they could should it on the battlefield. They did not have to worry about birthing the next generation, not when subjugating the Uchiha clan were come closer and closer to fruition. Soon their men would be the ones dying for us on the front lines. Soon their women would bear our whelps. As much as I could not stand those red-eyed demons, I could not deny that Uchiha females bore the most powerful of children. Once we Senjus eradicate their Sharingan, those females would strengthen the Senju clan ten times over.

It was only when the door closed did I take notice of the other presence in the room. There was a crib, is that…is that Hashirama’s son? I did not stop myself from hurrying forward to look over. It was indeed the newborn infant. Everything about him was exactly like his mother except the shape of his head and hair. I then let my chakra rise to the surface. If my nephew resembled his mother so much on the outside, then on the inside he must be as strong as… Wait, his chakra it’s so…so faint? Where are his chakra reserves not bubbling over? Why…why can’t I sense even a whiff of the plants and the trees that always get intermixed into elder brother’s chakra? Better yet, why is this child so…weak?

“What have you done, Hashirama?” From the way the elders’ chakra fizzled and crackled, they seemed angry, very, very angry. I looked towards an elder brother. He has a massive grin plastered across his face. I only realised that it was not the innocent sort of expression when Hashirama asked: “What appears to be wrong oh great and bountiful elders?” The sarcasm in Hashirama’s voice was so intense I almost wondered if someone else had taken his place.

“Don’t sass us boy!” one of our uncles called out.

“Explain your actions.” another uncle demanded.

Hashirama at that point did not seem to be looking at that but through them. That smile still continued though as elder brother starting tapping at his cheek as if confused by the whole situation.

“Explain what uncle?” If a child would have asked the question in such a way they would have been petulant. They would have received a spanking. Elder brother was a grown man plus the god of shinobi. They would not be able to hurt him, not really. That did not mean that he should be so disrespectful to them.

“You sabotaged it didn’t you!” Uncle stated rather than asking.

“Sabotaged what?” Hashirama asked.

“Your son’s conception.” Uncle snapped.

Hashirama cocked his head confused as my eye began to twitch. Just what mess am I going to have to clean up now Hashirama?

“Since when do I have a son?” Wait, is he, is he seriously doing this?

“Fine you might not like your wife, but you have a duty to your clan Hashirama, we did choose you as clan head.” Our first uncle continued.

“Hmm, you only choose me because of my wood style.” It was then that both our uncles sprung from their seat to charge towards Hashirama. Elder brother seemed to be half asleep as he hit one of them over the head causing him to topple over. The other uncle, well he took his arm pinning his arm behind his back. That uncle of ours could struggle all he wanted but he was not going to get out of elder brother’s chokehold.

“And you did not even have the decency to pass that power down.” Now the other elders said in a unified voice. Hashirama then pushed uncle down onto the floor leaving him groaning.

“Ah, so you have realised that have you?” Wait Hashirama, you…you have control over things like that!

“Why you wretched brat how dare you do such a thing?” Another elder stood up pointing an accusatory finger at elder brother.

Hashirama then cocked his head back as the barrels of laughter began to erupt from inside of him. He laughed and laughed and laughed until he was holding his sides from the effort of doing so. The elders’ faces flickered between dumbfounded, then angry and then back again. Eventually, Hashirama’s outburst died down all by itself as elder brother even wiped away the tears from all the excitement.

“Oh no, no,” he said in a wildly inappropriate sing-song voice. “What did you all think that you could force a wife on me and get me to sire you a hoard of wood style users? Did you not think that I had not figured that out before?”

“Or could it simply be that your seed is weak?” the other elders actually asked such a thing. Oh, brother why can’t you just please them for once? They would help you so much more if you did.

Hashirama shrugged. “You are welcome to think that.”

I then watched as Hashirama turned his back on everyone even me. Wait elder brother, how can you do this? Don’t you realise that the elders could ruin your reputation?

“I would show more concern boy.” one of our uncles said as the two of them were now rising from the floor.

Hashirama gave them a glare: “You are all words and no power.”

“Ah yes but once you are no longer of use for us…” But my elder brother no longer paid heed to their words, he was already long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Hashirama and Tobirama's POVs? Were they distinct enough, believable enough? I had to rewrite a lot of passages to feel somewhat okay with them. What did you think of the little surprise scene in Hashirama and Madara's past, from Hashirama's POV no doubt? Would you like me to continue it, to see what goes through Hashirama's mind whilst he's doing the do for the first time with Madara? I tried to make him intense and posessive very, very possesive. Did you understand the plant analogy? As for Tobirama's POV, Lulubelle01 was very helpful with pointing out how Tobirama was always way too comfortable throwing his weight around. I hope his POV voice reflects that. Hashirama might not like the person Tobirama is on the inside if this interest in this story remains strong enough for Hashirama to discover it that is!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama learns the true extent of Uchiha love. Meanwhile Tobirama realises to his horror that Madara was always just that much more important to Hashirama then Tobirama ever could be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Asarita for all the kudos. I hope to hear some feedback from you soon. I got a new subscription, it's good to know that my evil Tobirama, wilted and enraged Hashirama did not scare everyone away. Also FEEDBACK OR/ COMMENTS ARE MY BRAIN FOOD! FEED ME! FEED ME! FEED ME! PLEASE!

.....Hashirama at Seventeen Years Old.....

Your Hashirama? Your alpha? Did Tajima Uchiha just say that? But I can’t help it, my chakra rises to the surface as if to say, yes I am here, yes I have arrived! My cock begins to harden as to my shock, Madara’s wails transform into whimpers. I feel his right hand twitching under my hold until I let it go. I watch as this stunning creature beneath me shifts to reveal…his hardening cock. Okay I admit, it’s not the first time I have seen it. All those times when we were kids Madara would always freak out when I stood behind him taking a piss. I did look, of course, never once not liking what I saw. Well, that was until I saw him reaching for that same appendage. No, no, NO! That’s my job, that’s mine! But his hand is still heading there, so I grab onto his cock instead. As I do so, his head moves back to let out a groan. Oh wow, did that sound…did Madara make that sound? I am not dreaming…am I? I am not going to wake up with Butsama Senju seething over my bedside, am I? No, none of that, I am still surrounded by dead bodies with the Uchiha patriarch smiling at me…what?

“You're tending to his needs before your own,” If I had been in any other situation I would have demanded to know why Tajima Uchiha had not yet taken off my head. But my mind was starting to feel hazy and something was making my heart go all a flutter. I only realised it was Madara’s emotions I was feeling when I let go of his manhood only to make his heart sink and sink and... No! Madara cries soon start to return and it makes my ears bleed. His cries are cries of rejection, there is only one thing I can do now, grab onto his cock. I don’t just hold it though, I rub and tug at it as Madara’s whimpering soon return. I then watch in pride as Madara’s entire body starts to shake under my ministrations. I let go of his other hand to instead massage his balls.

“Ah...mmmm...ah....mmm...ah!....mmmm...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Madara thrusts his head back let out a loud scream as a loud of white cum sprays all across my hands and the front of my robes. Did I just witness Madara’s orgasm? Was I the one that brought him to completion? My heart now swelled in pride as I want to shout to all the souls living and dead that I was the one who did that. All the while, I am licking off every bit of Madara’s essence of my hands. I don’t both with my robes, I will keep them and prove to Tobi that I can actually get laid, unlike him. My cock then starts throbbing painfully now as visions of my dreams cloud my mind. I see myself entering from the back, from the side and between the legs.

Madara is already on his back, naked and panting as if he were...getting turned on by my chakra. That is probably why his heart is beating so erratically making my own heart respond. Most enemies run when they sense it, the great Hashirama of the woodstyle has arrived. Madara only crosses his arms across his chest running his hands along his arms as if he feeling himself up. I join in running both hands up his legs as he lets out a low deep groan as his flaccid cock starts to harden again. By the time I reach his navel, I lean down and do what I had always dreamt of doing, kissing and nipping him. I don’t even have to get Madara to open his arms as I continue to his belly button. I let my tongue go round and round and into the dent as Madara lets out a high squeal of excitement as he twitches under my tongue. I then feel his arms starting to wrap around my sides as I let out a hum of delight. I soon latched onto his lips. At first Madara’s hold onto grows more restricting as I push my tongue into his mouth. It takes him a few seconds to respond moving his own tongue to wrap around mine. All the while his hold is so tight I have no clue how I would be able to escape without hurting this beautiful creature.

Why would you escape stamen? Why would you not want to connect with your pistil and stay with him...forever?

Huh, that sounded almost human, almost as if you are staying to take Madara. No, no, NO! I am not going to take someone who is trapped somewhere in a fevered reality.

“I can’t...I can’t...I need to wait until Madara is more aware.”

“NO! You will most definitely not wait, not when my musume needs you now!” Suddenly all my hairs stand up on ends as I release Madara’s mouth to look to see Tajima Uchiha standing over me chakra rising to the surface furious. But then he starts to do more than just stand there, he reached for the belt around my kimono shirt. He then pulls off my sleeves until my upper half becomes exposed to the elements. Meanwhile, Madara starts to twist and turn under me letting out a long and pain wail as he brings me closers into a kiss. Hearing Madara cry brings great sharp pain to my heart as I hunch forward struggling to catch my breath. Madara then lifts himself up to catch my lips again as his hands began to run and pinch my muscles. He sucks and nips. My head begins to feel foggy again as also I can think of is to never let go of this beautiful creature clinging to me for dear life. Madara, Madara, my Madara. I barely register as a pair of hands yank off my trousers someone getting them off my legs as well. Madara and I continue to engage in our vicious kissing. I don’t know if whose heart is fluttering, his or mine. But as he moans, I groan too as his chakra starts flickering to the surface. My breathing starts to hitch as my body trembles. So long, Madara, so long I have wanted to hold you and never let you go. Now if only I can find a way to get my pants of with my painfully erect penis.

I then felt a pair of hands on my waist and a somewhat contented tone murmuring in my ear. “Now listen to my instructions very clearly.”

Huh, Tajima, were you...were you the one that pulled off my clothes then? I don’t understand why you haven’t killed me yet. I have never been more vulnerable. Father would have killed Madara by now if he was the one standing in your place. You’re...you’re helping me!

“Slip your hands under my Madara’s back...” My Madara, he’s mine, he’s mine, HE’S MINE! I follow Tajima’s orders anyway. Now if there is only a way for my knees to stay planted to the ground. Vines then appear wrapping around my legs pinning them to the ground. I lean forward as the vines twist up my bare legs holding me even firmer. They bend down as I wrap my arms around Madara as he still clambers for my lips. I then break the kiss as his whimpering returns. I press closely to him latching my lips to his neck as I start to lick and to nip. His body is still so hot, so unnaturally hot. Your Hashirama knows what to do. Especially as my Madara lets out a continuous high pitched squeal that sounds very much like mewling. My Madara likes this a lot so I make sure to give his neck lots and lot of attention as my vines begin to pull us up straight. Once straight I felt a pair of hands on my hips again sliding into the side of my pants pulling them down. Now if only I could move my hands without Madara falling. My vines respond by wrapping around both of us holding each steady and close together.

“I almost forgot that you could do that.” I heard Tajima acknowledging in a hint of awe. I am not surprised to hear him saying that, it is not as if I have fought on an Uchiha battlefield. Butsama Senju has been very careful about that. Grr, if only he was dead already I would be able to enter into any battlefield. I would be able to keep my Madara safe.

He continues to pull down my pants as my hands travelled down Madara’s muscles and curves from his chest right down to his thighs. His hips too were also so thick and curvy too. Just what kind of creature was Madara to have features of both a man and woman? Females irritated me and most men I found to crass, but Madara was somewhere between the two.

“Ooooooohhhmmmmmmahhhh!” I moaned at merely thought of how special, how unique my beautiful Madara was. I had already fallen in love with his heart, it was why I had yearned for him so very much through our years of separation. I was now getting to know his body for the first time after so many years of only imagining what it could be like. He had a cock which I felt poking a bit against my stomach. Despite his curves, everything about Madara was screaming male, male, male. So my hands began to prod him from behind as I felt him squirming and whimpering in my arms. He leaned into my shoulder as I felt a shiver run up his spine, yes that it, I found it. I found his entrance.

“Wow wee, I knew that any alpha of my Madara would be endowed but for the love of kami, you’re huge!” Oh, so he managed to get my pants off. If you get cold feet now Uchiha I will pierce your heart with one of my vines. Madara is MINE!

I then brought my hands back up to Madara’s back as I lowered Madara ever so slowly back onto the ground. I roll onto my side bringing my beautiful creature back into my embrace. I brought my fingers to my mouth coating it with as much saliva as I could. Holding Madara close I starting poking around in his back area as he starting to twist and turn. The first finger than when in “AH!” Madara cried out as his entire body bucked in my hold. Once I knew where his entrance was, I made sure to roll him back to the ground with his back touching the ground.

Wait Madara are you...are you spreading your legs for me? My body starts to go hot as I feel the sweat running down my back. Is this the same heat that has Madara so far away? No, I will not lose control, I still feel your heart my Madara, beating faster and faster and faster! I then pull my finger out as I heard Madara wailing ‘Whhhhyyyy!”

“Shhh, my Madara, shhh, I need to prepare you,” I told him a husky whisper that had him squealing underneath me. My cock feels sweaty...but it’s not that. I look down to see a trail of cum dripping down onto the ground, onto Madara’s legs. Breathing becomes difficult as everything in me is screaming, take him, take him, TAKE HIM NOW! I focus my attention on sticking two fingers into his entrance. He bucks again as I begin to feel him trembling: “Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooohhhhh!” I then remove my fingers to put in three fingers, then four until my whole hand fits. That when I notice that Madara’s hands are no longer wrapped around me but flailing on the floor as if to steady himself against the intrusion of my hand. His panting becomes laboured as he mumbles almost coherent words. “I need...I need...I need...” Me? Yes, Madara, we are almost there.

I then sucked two fingers off before pushing them into Madara once more. I then start the scissoring motion deeper and deeper into my beautiful Madara. He bucks and trembles and twists in my hold until finally, he cries out: “Ahhhhhhhhhh! I then felt Madara’s hardening cock against my stomach until little Madara sprays all over my stomach. Yes that it I have reached it, I have reached your prostate, you are ready now.

I then pulled my fingers out. My hands reached down for Madara’s knees as I pull him up. This way I can reach his entrance with no difficulty. Seeing how much cum has already leaked from my cock in anticipation, I don’t need saliva. All I have to do is take my hand and rub and rub and rub until my cock is slippery as an eel. I then positioned my cock at Madara’s entrance as I pulled him closer to me.

“Finally...” I heard Tajima exclaim and from the corner of my eyes, I could see tears start to stream down his cheeks. Why can’t I have a father so loving and accepting as you? I promise you, Tajima, I promise you that I will give Madara exactly what he needs now and forever.

When the tip of my cock is secure, I hear Madara’s breath hitching. When I push it a little further in, I realise that the resistance is minimal at best. Indeed my Madara’s body is so relaxed from my sizzling chakra alone it causes me to let out a long low groan. My mind feels fuzzy as I push further and further in until I can go no further. Madara’s panting at that point is turning almost hysterical whilst my own breathing becomes increasingly difficult at the sensations. Despite there being little to no resistance on my Madara’s part, he is still so tight, so very tight. How tight will you squeeze little Hashirama once I begin wooing you, hmmm? Oh, Madara, Madara, my Madara, you’re so warm, so tight, I don’t think I ever want to move from here. I don’t care about how much little Hashirama strained from my dreams with you. I don’t care about my whole body screaming fuck him, fuck him, FUCK HIM! I just want to hold you and keep you close like this forever. I know your heart, your body and now I want your soul.

“Wait a moment…are you not…are you not…?” Madara’s voice was so husky so sexy but it was starting to become clearer. I would love it if you could wake up in my arms like this. I could get you accustomed to my warmth, to my love for you that much quicker. The sudden thought of your Sharingan makes my cock start to throb ever so painfully. Oh no, the only way I can release even a bit of this pressure is by thrusting. But now I can’t let my instincts take over, I want to hold you close with your heart buzzing along as content as tranquil as mine. Now if only I were an Uchiha or already clan head, that way our future meetings would not put you in danger. After all, you are the one that’s important. I stayed away to keep you safe, but I don’t know how long I will be able to cope only seeing you sometimes. If only we had our village already where I could keep you safe from any harm. I would find a way to marry you to bring out that extremely loving, sensitive and protective Madara from our childhood. If only I can do this before the taint of war makes you sick like this again.

It was at that moment that I felt as if someone were grinding themselves right up close to my balls. I leaned forward letting out a loud moan as my whole body spasmed forward. It was only then that I noticed Madara actively snuggling into my shoulder. His delicate fingers suddenly became very strong as they dug into my back. These were hands of someone highly trained and refined, of course, you would be like that my Madara. Wait are you the one lifting your hips up to…oh, oh, oh, you’re pulling back, then pushing back in, I can hear you mewling again. Your heart is all a flutter in excitement and your chakra, your chakra is starting to go up my nose. And there’s that smell of yours it’s so strong, like caramel like inarizushi my mouth. I leaned forward sniffling and then licking my Madara’s neck. I couldn’t help but give him a little nip as my beautiful Madara cries out: “Ah!”

But my Madara is the one taking the control now, no, no, NO! I have dreamt about taking you for so many years and you can’t suddenly take over. I need to be in control to make sure that you only feel only pleasure and never pain.

Think fast, think fast, think…! I suddenly pull my hands from out of Madara’s back as I let my arms and my legs go loose as the entire weight of my body presses Madara against the ground. I feel him trying to move his legs and his arms only flail and panic. Eventually, he lets his body go as I hear him whimpering, why, why, WHY? I pull back to see his eyes still glazed over, mouth open but unmoving. He seems to be getting more aware now, the heat on his body seems to be more pleasant for him. The redness in his face showing me very clearly that he is aroused, ever so aroused. I then plant my hands and feet onto the ground pushing myself up to hover above Madara. My cock comes sliding out too as I hear Madara’s huff and feel his shiver. I then slam back into him with all I have got. “Ah!” he cries.

I then pull out and slam back into him. “Ha!” he cries out again.

I then pull out as my breathing becoming increasingly laboured. My eyes squinted as my body starts to shake. I know this feeling. It’s the same feeling I get when reaching for my cock in the middle of the night as I try to calm my raging hard-on as I dream of ramming Madara. Wait but I am not dreaming anymore, I have Madara underneath me, the real Madara, the grown Madara, the Madara who I don’t want to let go again. This time I don’t need to stroke myself off, now I can ram in Madara hard and I do. “AH!” he cries even more loudly this time.

I then pull out again as Madara starts to twist and to turn and shake underneath me. I then pushed back in causing Madara’s entire body to seize up underneath mine. “HA…AH!”

I then let my chakra rise more and more to the surface as I continue my thrusting in and out, in and out, pounding it harder and harder and harder. Madara’s moans turn from moans to cries too full on screams of pleasure. Even I can help myself from moaning, panting and muttering into Madara’s ear, Madara, Madara, my Madara over and over again. Madara’s shaking becomes so uncontrollable that I wrap my hands around him so that he can’t get away from me. I continue my pounding as Madara’s ends up crying out: “More! More! More! More!

I obey as we both cry out “Ah…! Ah…! Mmmm…! Whoah…! Ha….! Ha….! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah…!” I hunched forward the pressure in my cock grows to unbearable that I feel a ripple as my essence shoots off deep inside Madara. Madara’s name is on the tip of my tongue as he shakes underneath me as his rock hard cock sprays all over my stomach as he cries out much to my shock. “HA…SHI…RA…MA!

Wait…wait, he said my name, he said my… I pull back ever so slowly just in time for me to see a pair of truly elegant eyelashes give way to eyes I had known so well yet not seen for such a long time, Madara’s stunning Sharingan.

.....Hashirama, three months after the breakup.....

Mada-chan, Mada-chan, Mada-chan, I’m coming for you. I’m coming for you. I have let you have too much freedom. I have…I have…I HAVE! I created this village to protect the children, yes, but I did it for you. This village is to protect you, is to make sure that I can find you whenever I want to! Yes, I am going straight to the Uchiha district.

Of course, Tobirama caught a whiff of where I was going from the moment I exited from the Senju district. His chakra was very rough, very angry with me that morning. He started raving about how I should be keeping my son and new wife company. I only laughed in his face telling him that he was always welcome to do that. I had hoped that he would do it too rather than following after me. In fact, he was trying to hold onto my hands, my waist, my feet. Gee Tobi, for someone so emotionally frigid, you sure are touchy this morning. But the more we get to the other side of the village, to the Uchiha district, the more I sense something from Tobi’s chakra that I never thought possible, panic.

“Wait for Hashirama, don’t go there, please!” Tobirama cries out.

It was then that I see a sight that has my blood running cold. My clansmen were there wielding weapons as if they were on the battlefield again. They are the only ones so brazen though, the other clusters from other clans stand there watching and exclaiming in disbelief. “I can’t believe they are doing this, I can’t believe it’s come to this. This was not supposed to happen anymore!”

I can’t help it, I look further on ahead to see a sight that has been hunching over and throwing up my breakfast. The Uchihas are out in force surrounding every inch of the village that Tobi designated as their corner. They are not brandishing weapons, not yet. Instead, they are holding hands, eyes bright with the Sharingan. What’s going on?

One of the Yamanakas come forward shouting: “Please don’t do this. We are not your enemies. We are meant to be one village.”

Don’t do this? We are not your enemies? What…what do they mean by that? I then see the flicker of something that looks like a dome flickering behind them. They aren’t sealing the Uchiha district off from the rest of the village, are they? I run forward, I need to get to Madara to tell him that his clan has gone mad. Why are the Uchiha acting like they are in hostile territory?

“Halt!” The Uchiha shout at me in unison.

I stop in my feet as I see Tobi running to my side. I turn my head as I narrow my eyes at my brother. His face contorts in guilt. “Just what exactly is going on Tobirama.” my voice makes my brother shake.

“Well…umm…um…” Now you act tongue-tied. Now is not the time. You will not dance around the topic. My hand reaches out to give Tobirama a sharp slap around the cheek. He stumbles back holding his cheek.

“Speak Tobirama…NOW!” I snapped.

Tobirama is shaking now as my glare continues on him, he ends up stuttering. “Don’t…don’t go closer brother, don’t go causing a war.”

A war, a war, A WAR? You are to blame for this Tobirama I know you are! You and your you bloody bias!

“Please…please just let me speak with Madara. I am sure…I am sure we can fix this.” I said again as I moved closer to the Uchiha.

“Step back Senju head, you are do not have permission to pass in Uchiha jurisdiction.” Uchiha jurisdiction…Uchiha jurisdiction…WHAT?

“Oy there is no Uchiha jurisdiction, everyone under this village lives under Senju rule and Senju rule alone!” My clansmen hiss in unison.

I turned to Tobirama as he flinched at my rising chakra: “So what if those demons withdraw from central government. They have no right to live under separate rule. Clansmen, charge!”

Withdraw from central government? What since when? Madara, you did not agree to this, surely? I know that you would never leave the Uchiha without representation without their rights.

I turn towards my clansmen lifting my hand as my vines spring from the ground knocking them all back at least a few hundred feet. Good, I can get to Madara now without them interfering. I then turn to the Uchiha, my friends please let me in, I mean no harm, I mean… I bow my head to show them I mean no harm.

“I ask permission…I ask permission to see your clan leader Madara. I will not harm any of you or your leader.” I then looked up expecting to see them relax, release their barrier and let me through the Uchiha district entrance. Instead, their Sharingan whirl with rage as they whip their kanai out getting ready to attack…me?

“Do no harm! DO NO HARM! YOU HAVE DONE OUR LEADER THE MOST HARM!” They shouted at me getting ready to charge at me. Harm Madara? How have I harmed Madara?

“Please friends, I would never do anything like that, come on you know me.” I tried to assure them. It was no secret with them the physical and emotional connection Madara and I shared. Tajima never made it a secret, unlike my monster of a father.

“Oh yeah! WAS YOUR LOVE GREAT ENOUGH TO STOP LORD MADARA DYING!” one of the Uchihas cried out.

Tobirama, three months after the breakup

The great demon Madara Uchiha is dead, thanks be to kami, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU. Finally, your dream will come to pass, we Senju will finally subjugate the Uchiha to our will. I will make sure to choose myself the most powerful Uchiha bride. I will carry on your legacy father even if Hashirama was too selfish to do so. Wait for a second, did those Uchiha scum, did they actually say love? My neck creaks around to the other clans there who have obviously heard that word too.

“Could it be? Could it be that those two were more than just friends?”

“Well, then our clan head will be pleased to know that his assumptions were right. If only one of them was a woman or could bear children, the foundation of this village would be so much more stable if based on marriage.” Damn those Nara, sticking their noses in where it does not belong. Who are they to talk about marriage? Elder brother is already married you fool and he already has a son. It’s…it’s not as if Madara is secretly a girl. It’s not as if he can somehow bare a child. I would have known that a long time ago. The elders and I would have long plucked any child that could come from his decrepit womb. What am I saying, it’s not as if Madara was anything more than a man, right? If he was…well then he would be as valuable as an Uchiha woman, and even we Senju know to protect the future bearers of our children. Just breathe Tobirama, breathe. You have to remain the level headed one. I reach forward to Hashirama to give him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Instead, all I can do is watch him sway on his feet giving those Uchiha scum a dirty look…oh how long I have been waiting for this day to come to pass.

.....Hashirama, three months after the breakup.....

“Oh sweet ones, come on, we all know you’re lying. Just let me pass, you all know just how well I can take care of my Madara.” my tone was hard as I felt my body shaking in anger. This is a cruel joke young Uchiha and I am not falling for it. I will watch your faces, watch as your faces erupt into grins. Then I will get you to bow your heads in shame and let me pass.

“Is it true? Is it true that Lord Madara’s illness finally claimed him?” My head turned around to see the one who spoke those words. It was one of the chubby ones, the Akimichis or something like that. Wait, illness, ILLNESS? What illness? This is not something to do with your stomach, IS IT?

“Illness? ILLNESS? What illness? You know I am the best healer in this village and even across the five nations. Let me pass!” I moved forward as the young Uchiha joined hands once more as their barrier pushed me back. I was not expecting that, I was not expecting to take a tumble back to the floor. Madara, Madara, my Madara you are going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on you! I will put you on lockdown, I will cure any ailment you have and then I will bury my cock into you so deep that you can never run away from me again!

I got to my feet reaching out as I let my chakra rise to the surface. If I had to use force to break through, then I would. The young Uchiha did not grin, they look horrified, sad, even flickers of depression even worse than mine. Then one of the young ones cried out: “We are not lying. You know Lord Madara’s chakra. Can you sense it? CAN YOU!”

You young ones I can call you that even if I am only twenty-two. Your sharingan has so much pain so much sorrow in it. But now my Madara can’t be dead, no, no, NO! But you are still looking at me with such eyes that they seem ripe for tears.

“My Madara is not dead!” I told them once more. Their eyes go black, they lower their heads and I smell tears coming from them. Why all this drama young ones? I will stop my brother’s foolishness, right here right now. And just to be sure I close my eyes and reach out to my plant-kin.

What…what do you want Stamen? Ah yes, there is that spiky voice that they always direct at me. You are only humming in approval when I am deep in coitus with my pistil.

“Alright then, find him for me, show me that my pistil is hiding away somewhere in the Uchiha district.” When those words tumbled out of my mouth my whole body tensed up. Oh no, would I offend them by giving them orders? But then as they see me as a halfling, they probably wouldn’t listen to me anyway.

_You want us to find your pistil. Since when did you think that it’s a good idea to separate from him in the first place? Have you human worshippers find him?_

_My human worshippers seem to think he’s…de…dead._

It was at that moment that their voices when from difficult to hear whispers to head pounding chattering. These voices when from the perimeter around my feet until the distance grew wider and wider. I hear them playing an interesting form of Chinese whispers. Find him, find his essence, now’s our chance to prove those deaf-blind humans that they are wrong. Look further…look further…look further…at that point, even my own chakra begins to wash off me in washes until I am sure that it’s hit the barriers of the village itself.

Wait…where is it…where is Madara’s lovely chakra…where is it?!

_Young stamen…our…our condolences but we…we can’t find him._

Can’t find him? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T FIND HIM!

_We…we will make sure that no one disturbs his last resting place._

No, no, no, no

“No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! Madara! Madara! MADARA!` MA-DA-RA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Tobirama, three months after the breakup

The pain…the anguish in elder brother’s voice, it’s so earnest, so painful that even I have to furiously wipe at my eyes to stop the tears coming forward. Snap out of it Tobirama you represent the will of the Senju, you obey the orders of the elders, you are the obedient son of the great Butsama Senju. Your brother is the dishonourable one. He’s the one collapsing to his knees sobbing his eyes out as his chakra starts pool out everywhere causing everyone in the near vicinity to break out coughs by only trying to breathe.

I stumble forward if only…if only to stop Hashirama making a complete fool of himself!

“Hashirama! Hashirama! Stop this! Stop this ridiculousness right now!”

But Hashirama is still on his knees, hands on the ground sobbing his eyes out. This is worse when you refused to eat because Madara up and left you. Come on elder brother, don’t cry over that demon.

“Madara…Madara…MADARA! You can’t be dead! You can’t…you can’t…YOU CAN’T. I can’t live without you Madara. I made this village for you, to protect you, to love you. You can’t be dead, you…you…YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME BEHIND!” Brother, stop it, stop this wailing, stop it! The other clans are starting to stare. Damn you if you go and make your disgusting relationship with that demon public? You are doing this to torture me, aren’t you?

“HASHIIIIIRAAAAAMAAAA!” I snapped as I let my own chakra rush to the surface.

Hashirama’s sobbing comes to an abrupt halt. Oh thank goodness, do you know how embarrassing this is going to be to explain away in the next clan head’s meeting. And no you can’t go, I can’t have you confirming what they all want to know. You are Senju clan head despite how much I deserve that role. You are hokage too. Thank goodness I am gaining more power now from behind the scenes. Madara’s crazy possessive bitch tendencies when it came to fighting on the battlefield was bad enough. Your inability to deal with your emotions is even worse!

Hashirama is now looking at me with tears still running down his eyes. Alright Tobirama, you be the level headed one. Go over to your brother, give him a pat on the head. Yes, that’s it, you are sure a kid sometimes, needing a bit of praise to soothe your ego. I suppose that might have been the only thing that Madara had been good for…  
Hashirama then grips my wrist, stands to his feet and give me a long hard glare. Then comes the snap of someone’s wrist, as I realise…that…that…it’s mine.

It’s only as I cradle my wrist that I hear my heart beating, beating, beating in my ears. Elder brother…elder brother has never sought to harm me before. Who is this man standing in front of me and why…why is he looking at me like I am suddenly his enemy?

“So that demon Madara is dead. Then it’s time to charge on Uchihas to show them that no one is exempt from Senju rule, not even them.”

Hashirama, three months after the breakup

So their underlings have come back, have they? Come back to spit on my Madara’s clan. The Uchiha are important because my Madara is…was…dead, dead, DEAD! My chest heaves as I let out a loud wail that I don’t care if anyone here. Let them feel it let them feel my pain, let them choke on it.

Let them choke on you rage stamen. If there was ever a time to be your destructive self it is right here, right now.

Destruction, destruction, but this village, it’s our village, ours and Madara’s. I can’t destroy it, but…but…I can destroy them!

.....Tobirama, three months after the breakup.....

Elder brother’s rising chakra is making every inch of my body shake. His chakra is so strong, so potent, so…so dark with rage. It is taking everything in me not to lose consciousness or at least retch up my last meal. The other non-Senjus were starting to back away so as not to succumb to those symptoms. I need to go forward, grab onto Hashirama’s shoulder and shake some sanity back into him. But I can’t…his chakra is so intense, even standing a few metres away was becoming more and more painful. And then it happened, the vines rose out of the ground as they charged right towards our Senju brethren.

“What it the name of Ashura!” I heard one of my cousins cry.

The vines were so enormous that the ground around my cousins started to collapse in on itself as some of them fell down. They seemed to be the fortunate ones as the vines chased the other that scrambled away and that was when Hashirama began walking right at them. His eyes were wide and the expression on his face was so dark, so very dark that everyone was struggling to get out his way. The trees around us grew more menacing more full of spikes like it had happened so many times on our battlefields. Even if that only went on for about two years before the hidden leaf came to completion.

“Lord Hokage! Please…please have mercy!” I heard some of the other clans begging. But Hashirama did not even spare them a glance, he just heading in a straight line. It looked like his target…no, it couldn’t be, Hashirama, you are not turning on our clan, are you. You should be channelling your anger at those red-eyed demons, not…not at our own clan! If there is anything that those demons know well is that clan should come before the village. That’s the way that our clan will finally have full control over the land of Fire and all those shinobi who stand in our way.

Hashirama then crossed paths with me as he gives me the sort of look that says if you get in my way you will pay. So I let him pass onto to follow a few minutes later when I can be sure that he would sense that I’m coming, or at least will not notice…so much. When I make that choice though I soon realise that I should have acted sooner. There are vines breaking apart buildings, there are trees upon trees blocking main pathways across the village. And then there are the screams and the shouts, “Get out of the way.” “What has happened to Lord Hokage to be in such agony?” “He keeps sobbing Madara, Madara. I always knew that there was something much more between them than simple friendship.” “Mama, is this what grief looks like?”

I don’t get it, I just don’t get it. Everyone is running and screaming for cover, but no one is cursing at Hashirama. No one looks scared of him, they pity him, they want to comfort him. They…they love him even as his plants rage havoc on this village. How could losing Madara invoke this sort of rage in elder brother? He’s acting like he's lost a part of himself.

He’s heading towards the other side of the village now, there is a clear pathway of vines and trees looking ready to attack. Thank goodness he didn’t get through his forest of death, he has some truly unsavoury plants in there.

At first, I thought he was just wandering around aimlessly through the village, but then I realised where he was heading. He did not aim his rage at the Uchiha, of course, would not do that. He did not go after the Shimarus or any of the other clans, no…no…he’s heading…he’s heading right for the Senju district. Now I need to run, now I need to snap him out of it. He’s lost it, he’s absolutely lost it, he is still clan head, he needs to remember that his Senju clan members come first.

By the time I arrive at the Senju district all the able-bodied shinobi are out and ready to defend and even attack. The young Senju who Hashirama originally chased after was there too. They all looked full of bravado, but I knew that they should not be so confident. Hashirama could take down thousands of shinobi if he was in that state of mind. A few hundred Senju, ha, they did not stand a chance. But they still stood their ground, idiots Hashirama’s vines still broke started breaking apart the houses on the outskirts. Mito, MITO I hope that you and little Tatsuro managed to get out in time!

“HASHIRAMA…ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON…ON OUR OWN BLOOD!” I screamed out. He spun around and a kunai almost took off my nose. His words then sent chills up my spine. “Yes, I must rip out the poison by its roots.”

“Poison! POISON! SINCE WHEN DOES HE ACCUSE US OF BEING POISON! GET THE ELDERS, GET THE ELDERS! THEY WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO…RIGHT?” Yes there it was, despite how much they looked ready to attack Hashirama, their voices showed no panic, strain. And they thought that the elders could do something. I wish they could, I wish they could. Hashirama is becoming a danger to a clan.

“Hashirama, please, please come back to reason. You are not like this. You are the great God of shinobi, you don’t lose your head to your emotions. You’re the leader of the village, you’re the head of the Senju clan. Don’t…don’t dishonour father’s memory like this!” I implored at him.

When I mentioned father he gave me such a look that it made every inch of my body shake. Did I…did I go and make things worse? Shouldn’t…shouldn’t Hashirama hold the same sort of respect to father as I do? Is he really that dense?

For a moment I wished…I wished I had put the same wall built around the Uchiha to keep them in around the Senju part of the village. It might have helped…it might have helped to keep Hashirama out.

I hurry after him as Hashirama heads further and further into the Senju district. There are no children, nor mothers around only shinobi willing to fix. At least everyone managed to get out in time before Hashirama lost all sight of his senses. And only when I am a few feet behind him do I ask him? “What…what do you wish to achieve by doing this?”

Hashirama is now standing right about the large building the one where the elders…no Hashirama you can’t be thinking of doing that. You can’t really think that you have any right to kill our elders?

“Elder brother back away and save face. It would be dishonourable for you to direct your rage at those who have survived the wars and made sure that our clan continued to thrive.” I told him in a no-nonsense tone.

“I thought I protected my Madara when my vines wiped Butsama Senju from this world. But the poison still got to my Madara, and I know it’s because of those despicable elders. Where I’m sending them it will not be the pure lands.” Wait, what! You…you killed our father? Bile started to rise out of the back of my throat as I collapsed to my knees. Shaking overtook my body as I started to retch and retch and retch. My brother…my father…my brother had killed my father.

“You killed him! How could you Hashirama your own father!” By now Hashirama’s vines had taken down all the houses by the main one where the elders resided. They were starting to make their way there too.

“Butsama Senju was nothing but a monster Tobirama. You just refused to see it.” No, Hashirama, you’re lying, you’re lying.

“Why? Because he tried to keep you away from those demons’ influence.” I tried to reason with him.

“Oh Tobi, poor poor Tobi, always so blind, the favourite little son of Butsama Senju. Be careful with your words or you might be the next piece of poison I have to rip out!” That’s it elder brother, elder brother has officially lost it. I hate to even admit it, but for once I wished Madara was here. His presence could always calm my brother. No, no, is it possible that Madara was the grounding force that kept my brother sane, the brother who would protect me regardless of anything. Oh no, what…what have I done?

Then suddenly Hashirama finds himself surrounded by them, all twelve of our elders. They stand there just as their residence disintegrates to the rage of Hashirama’s vines. Elder brother how could you…how could you let your rage cause such destruction? Surely Madara…he could not have meant more to you than…then your own clan, could he?

“Boy…! Butsuma always told us that you were a nuisance, do you wish us to brand you a menace?” Suddenly I remembered the words that the elders had said last, the words that Hashirama ignored, “…once you are no longer of use for us…”

Hashirama looked up at them his hollow eyes scanning around as he whipped round in one circle before saying. “Ah, so you are making this easier for me, coming to me like lambs to the slaughters. My vines will rip your poison from this world once and for all.”

The elders then burst into laughter. Fools! Hashirama is the god of shinobi. If he…gulp…killed father, then he can kill you too!

“Back away Lord Elders please, back away. Hashirama’s power is too great for you.” I moved forward stretching my hand out trying to get their attention. They could only respond in laughter.

“Yes, yes his power is great, it is like a god. But despite its rare appearance, the mokuton is still a kekkai genkai linked to the Senju bloodline. But do you think that over the centuries our forefathers did not put measures in places to keep the mokuton in our clan and under our control?” one of my uncles asked me.

Hashirama then started…cackling as he thrust his head back as vines pushed themselves up from under the twelve elders. Each other of them jumped back only for another set of vines to shoot out from the earth to hold each and every one of the older shinobi in a chokehold. Wait…why are none others than struggling?

“My Madara, he always worried about your poisonousness ideas hurting his clan. If there is one thing I can do to ease his fears, it’s to eradicate all of you from the face of this existence.” Hashirama snarled at each and every one of them. Wait, Hashirama, have you forgotten, Madara is dead. You…you are not thinking of seeking so of revenge are you?

But for some reason, the elders bore the same triumph smirk of father whenever he took the latest enemy captive. The elders then reached inside their robes removed a slip of paper. For the lines and squiggles, each piece seemed to form part of one large sealing jutsu. Each one of the elders’ chakra rose to the surface as the papers in their hands disintegrated.

“Oooh I am so frightened you are somehow going to stop me with pieces of paper. Soon my vines will choke you to death just like it did you precious monster Butsuma! Your chakra will be food for my plants.” Hashirama laughed coldly as his vines started to wrap around each of the elders’ necks. And it was then that I saw it, the lines and squiggled of various seals wrapping themselves around all twelve of Hashirama’s vines. They then travelled down those same vines until they went into the ground. What was that?

Suddenly I watched shocked as Hashirama collapsed to the ground coughing, coughing up blood. “What…what have you done?

The twelve pieces of the sealing suddenly crawled up from twelve different parts of elder brother’s body. Hashirama then fell onto his back as he started writhing and twisting in pain. His entire body started convulsing as he began gurgling something that looked very much like plant killer. The twelve parts of the seal then rushed right to his heart. The elders then held their hands together as their chakra’s flickered in unison. Hashirama’s screams of agony came soon after.“The burn, the burn, THE BURN!”

“You refused to slay Madara Uchiha in battle. You refused to pass on your kekkai genkai to the next generation and now you seek to destroy us with your power. Big mistake boy, big mistake. We warned you what would happen if you were no longer of use to us. It’s better to have no wood style user and break you, then have you coming against us.” our other uncle said.

All I could do was watch as Hashirama continued to scream and scream and scream until all the plants in the surrounding area starting to wither.

“Madara…! Madara…! Please come back! I need you! I need you! I NEED YOU!” But I could not scold my brother for his wails. I could only hang my head as the sound of his pain wracked my body. His too powerful chakra, the one that had protected me was starting to slip away until nothing was left. My heart suddenly felt heavy as I hung my head, my eyes stinging with tears.

“You fool…you fool…you fool! You are an idiot! This is your fucking fault Hashirama!” I yelled at him as Hashirama stopped convulsing and screaming. I hurried forward next to the elders as they let their arms down. Hashirama was sitting up, shaking with a tone that promised pain, a lot of pain.“Oh so you think you can control me, Butsama thought that too. No matter, one day my powers will return and I will eradicate you once and for all.”

The elders then started chuckling in unison saying. “He thinks he will get his powers back, does he? Does he? It’s not like that’s possible. He was too selfish to pass his power onto the next generation after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow this one was a tough chapter to write. Tobirama was still trying to control Hashirama right until the very end. He thought that Madara's death would finally mean that he would have full control. Tobirama did not consider his elder brother's grief though. Madara's lost his great chakra so to many it might appear as if he were dead. Hashirama though seems to be in a big, big trouble now. It looks like he will be needing Marcella. Next chapter six years later Marcella goes to the academy as Tobirama's power deteriorates over the village. Well if you my readers are still interested!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Izuna and some Hyuga badassery! Overemotional hurt Madara and Marcella-chan! You can't judge someone simply by how they act on the outside!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ever so much to CrazyNights and Nimaka for all your comments/feedback! You are the reason I am still writing this story despite all the terrible things going on in my life at the moment. How does one handle the sudden passing of their own mother? Let's just say that my writing slowed down to a complete crawl for the past two weeks! So please, please can I have some feedback and show me that writing even during this sad time is worth it!

Izuna, 6 years after Marcella’s birth

“After our initial blockade, we have successfully reintegrated the Uchihas back into the academy. Hashirama needs to be back in charge as soon as possible though as the Senju clan is looking at full expulsion from Konoha if their internal struggles continue.”

I listened to my white-eyed cousin Hidori’s hushed words very carefully. His standing in the village was already great, he was the head of the Hyūga clan after all. He was also the strong member on the shinobi council in absence of Hashirama and nee-sama. It was cousin Hidori who had passed on food, money and clothes to stop our clan succumbing to starvation at times. Nee-sama, too proud Nee-sama, would never have done such a thing for fear of showing our Hyūga relatives that we the stronger children of our shared grandfather had grown weak. Oh, Madara, Madara, big Mama, once upon a time he’d want to claw my eyes out when I called him big sister now he wants to do that when I call him big brother. Father you should see elder sister now, he’s become even more beautiful and scary now that he has a baby. I am sure that aunt Masami could tell you all about little Marcella when she passed. It might also be a good thing that she is not here. Madara has become ever so vulnerable what with him walking around like half of himself is missing. I need to get you and Marcella married off to Hashirama before your monthly episodes get worse, Madara. That’s probably why the elders have made sure that no news distressing or otherwise gets to you from the village. You would not like to know what Tobirama Senju tried to do.

“Are the internal struggles anything to do with your second blockade?” I asked knowing full well that this was information I needed to know.

Hidori’s eyes flashed towards me giving me one of his wicked smiles. “Since when has our grandfather’s seed not produced those who fight against injustice, cousin Izuna?”

“Well, you rallied the other clans to pull their children out of the academy just about the same time Tobirama tried to impose a full ban on us. What more can you do other than that?” I was really getting curious now.

“You are acting like that’s such a small thing Izuna. Tobirama is still reeling for a huge downfall in new genin. Our blockade got Hashirama’s supporters so worried that they demanded that guards make sure that all Uchiha children get to and back from the academy safely every day.” I could not help but cringe at Hidori’s words. For the love of Amateratsu, Marcella would have to deal with those guards today. I hope I can stop Madara from seeing them, he might just have a fit and expose his continued existence to the village too early. His enemies, the Senju elders and Tobirama, are still very much at large.

“These guards are they…are they Hashirama’s supporters?” I tentatively asked.

The room we were in was the smallest one in Madara’s house. It was dark, and we keep our voices low, as that was when we heard them.

“Marcella!” Oh no Madara and Marcella are already awake. I begged you, Madara, I begged you to stop Marcella wondering around at dawn. I know that Hashirama does it but Marcella’s still a child. You indulge her too much.

“Come out…come out wherever you are!” Ha, they have started the chase really early today. It was the ritual that I never took part in, I knew better than to interfere with elder sister’s mothering process. I did not want to give him a reason to protest for me still not moving out of his house since his womb removal surgery. A surgery that made him more horny mind you! He’s become more vicious though, but then you have been able to get through Madara’s defences no matter his state of mind right, Hashirama? I remember how much he argued that he did not need me around, that he could be a strong independent mother needing no one. Damn Madara stubborn ass. It was all feed Marcella, clean Marcella, hold Marcella to make sure she sleeps and lives. There was no feed Madara, clean Madara or anything like that. So I did and continue to do all those things. Plus I hold Madara all those times he wails for Hashirama and then try my best not to roll my eyes when he cusses Hashirama out. Damn it, you are so disrespectful to Marcella’s father sometimes, I look forward to the day when he has you screaming under him at the consummation ceremony, Madara.

Hidori was now looking at me, eyes wide. “The Senju Uchiha heir has godlike powers like her parents but even her chakra coils need time to develop. Not even my Hideki nor Himamori are awake yet.”

Wait…wait a second, did you just refer to Marcella as the… “Did you just call my niece the Senju Uchiha heir?”

Hidori than cocked his eyebrows in such a way that it might have been able to compete with Madara’s expression. Damn shared genetics!

“You really think that we are going to acknowledge that milksop of a boy as Hashirama’s heir?” No…Hidori…no…you better not have blabbed about Marcella, not yet, not yet, NOT YET!

“Hidori you can’t have blabbed already. The elders and I have this all planned. Get Marcella to the academy. Spread word off another wood style user. Encourage Marcella and Hashirama to meet. Prepare for Madara’s freak out. Promote their wedding…” My tongue started rolling as I was sure that Hidori might shake me for rambling.

“Wow, that sounds like a good plan. You might have to be quick about it though. I hear that the Uzumaki elders are set to sue Tobirama and the Senju elders for an annulment between Hashirama and Mito Uzumaki. Apparently, they are starting to search for Hashirama’s first love to pay them compensation for interfering in the courting process…” Pay compensation…pay compensation…the Uzumakis are rich as fuck and now they want to find Madara.

“You better not have…” I warned.

“Don’t worry cousin Izuna, we all know that Hashirama does not have his priorities straight. He needs to get off his ass and stop drinking. That’s the only way he will become a worthy husband for cousin Madara and a worthy father for young Marcella.” And all I could do was stare and stare and stare as Hidori crossed his arms. There was something that I was missing, something that he was not quite telling, I was sure.

“Oh Marcella-chan, I will find you. There’s a large barrel of hot water with your name on it and I will scrub you until you sparkle!” Madara’s voice was getting very, very close now. Wait…a…second?

“Cousin, cousin…there’s someone…that’s someone by the window.” I watched as Hidori’s eyes became very white. If he’s doing that means he was right. If he’s doing that, then could have someone listened to our conversation all this time? It can’t be Madara could it, no calm down Izuna, calm down. He’s out on a rampage trying to hunt down Marcella.

Gradually I turned my own attention to the open window to blink a few times to have my heart rate rising exponentially. I could then see her, the outline of her tiny body. She was had only recently turned six yet she was so tiny she looked closer to five years old or younger in height. Her features were becoming easier to see now that the sun was beginning to rise from the sky. She had elder sister’s slender arms and legs, more feminine mind you and her hands were just as delicate as Madara’s. These were features that only those of us who know Madara well would notice on her. If anyone else would look at her they would identify has as being a Senju.

“Wow, you didn’t tell me that her hair was just as fluffy as cousin Madara’s, Izuna.” As if prompted by Hidori’s cooing, she came forward and that was when I saw her big brown eyes widening at the sign of Hidori and his own white eyes. Her tanned skin matched Hashirama’s. Her hair though was indeed like elder sister’s duck feathers but it was brown like Hashirama’s. Then there were those thick purple rings around her eyes. They were always there when her rinnegan lay dormant. These features would forevermore mark her as the little godling produced between the two most powerful shinobi currently walking this earth.

“Mar…Marcella-chan?” I stuttered.

How…how long has she been in the room with us? Why did I not sense her chakra? It’s huge, I tell you HUGE. How much of the conversation did she hear between Hidori and I? And why is she even here in the first place?

“With mud splurges like that, it’s almost as if she’s gone a slept with the plants with her nightie on.” Gone and slept with the plants. Oh no, Marcella did you have to do that this morning? Do you know how much convincing it took me to let elder sister let you go to the academy? You know how much he likes you to be presentable.

The door then swung open as in stomped Madara with his latest purple yukata. He said that it helped him feel more comfortable to not wear trousers as that rubbed at his scars. The same scars that remained as a result of Aunt Emiko removing his womb. Personally, I think he preferred to appear more feminine, more docile, he had just about grown accustomed to the fact that I had to introduce Marcella to everything from taijutsu to even using the fireball jutsu. To restore him to full power and an unbroken body I think he might need Hashirama, though he always dances around that topic.

“MARCELLA!” Marcella immediately ran forward not to rush to his side but to hide behind Hidori and I. With everything else she would be more than willing to get snuggles and kisses from Mummy. When it came to baths…

“Izuna! My daughter now!” I turned to Marcella placing my hand on her shoulder. “Resist my demands and I might have to interrogate you on why that insufferable Hidori is doing in my house?”

I then nudged Marcella forward as she started whimpering. “No Uncle ZuZu, no bath, no bath, NO BATH! Marcella-chan doesn’t like baths.”

Madara was downright glaring at the both of us now as both Hidori and my teeth started chattering. Oh dear even without his sharingan, elder sister was still terrifying, perhaps even more than on the battlefield. No one could get between him and his baby girl…Hashirama you might have your work cut out for you.

Once Madara had Marcella wrapped into his embrace his features softened as he kneeled down to squeeze Marcella hard. “Come on my little sproutling, it’s time for your watering.”

Izuna, how Marcella hates her baths!

Okay, I’ll admit it, Madara’s idea of a bath is soaking out in a tub of hot soapy water. Water we drew from the koi pond, a fire jutsu drawn up today by cousin Hikaku and soap that Madara had cooked on the ageing stove. Marcella’s idea of a bath is doing as our chicken do in the back garden. Running up to the dust pitch and rolling over, over and back over. In her mind, if her plant friends sucked their nutrients from the ground then so could she. Was Hashirama ever like that? And in the meantime, there were plant pots running along every inch of the backroom’s wall.

My whole body jumped as I blinked a few times. From the place that Marcella had been clinging onto elder sister’s legs, there was nothing but an empty space. Had it not been for my sharingan, I would have not seen Madara lifting tiny Marcella up by her arms before lowering her into the bath. He was going out it very slowly too, but then Marcella had started squirming and wailing. “Mummy, no, Mummy, NO!” So the big splash staining the upper half of Madara’s yukata with water was Marcella’s fault.

And that was when the full-on brawling began as Marcella splashed her hands down into the water trying to turn her head round to face Madara. Her big brown eyes were shiny with big tears starting to form in her eyes. I rushed up to Madara. “Hey, Madara maybe you should take it easy on…?”

“Quiet Izuna, don’t you think I don’t know what crocodile tears look like? Don’t you think I don’t know when my baby is actually hurt or being fussy?” Why you? Why you horrible big sister? I will make you pay. I will make you pay for saying that somehow. I will make Marcella-chan’s boo-boos go away.

Madara then leaned over to bring out the bar of soap he had kept on stand by in the bucket. It was still whole, elder sister must have finished making it only yesterday. Is this your way of preparing Marcella for the academy despite not leaving the Uchiha district yourself? Am I going to have to pick you up the floor once Marcella’s not here? The elders and I know that you are trying to direct all the love you had for Hashirama to Marcella. You are trying to be both her mother and her father. Don’t you think that Marcella should have two parents trying to fulfil those roles?

I watched as Madara leaned against the side of the bath running his fingers through Marcella’s bird’s nest. Elder sister’s hair never got like that, he took great pride in making it his hair as shiny and as fluffy as possible. He did that when Hashirama used to coo over his mane and he still did it. But Marcella did not have such patience with her own hair, not when Madara started using his hands through it.

“Ow Mummy, ow, mummy, it hurts, it hurt, IT HURTS!” Marcella started crying again at Madara. Madara then pressed the soap against her hair as Marcella let out another shriek. These were crocodile tears? Hey Madara for someone who tries half the time to forget all about Hashirama, you sure treat Marcella the way you would have treated him.

Madara kept scrubbing that soap across each and every one of Marcella-chan’s locks. She did let out a shriek until she realised that she was going to get her hair washed either way. So she settled for big tears that cascaded down her face. My heart could only ache at her soft cries. It was the same thing they went through every few days. Would Hashirama have such a hard time giving Marcella-chan a bath? Wait Madara wasn’t there that time when I walked in on you washing Hashirama’s hair? Wasn’t he brawling his eyes out too? What to do? What to do? What to do?

“Marcella-chan is going to sparkle once Mummy is done with her.” I heard Madara speaking softly as he tugged through yet another knot in Marcella’s hair. A fresh wave of tears soon came onto her face. Okay elder sister, if only I can pull a Hashirama and come up behind you without you whacking me in the face…for a little bit.

One step…Madara is still scrubbing away…two steps…Marcella’s hair is starting to froth up in soap…three steps…and I can see new tears trailing down Marcella’s face. Alright Izuna, it’s time to lift both of your hands to press just by Madara’s shoulder blades.

“What do you think you are doing?” No…no…no…elder sister is looking away from Marcella-chan and straight towards me. Act now, act now, ACT NOW before he snaps. I lifted my hand, channelling chakra into my hands before pushing Madara head-first right into the water. Then came Marcella-chan’s high pitched laughter and a splash into the bath that had been even bigger than hers. Once the water settled down, elder sister was giving me the most gruesome glare he could muster. I might have run away screaming too if it were not for Marcella-chan coming up behind Madara trying to find a way to wrap her tiny arms around him.

“IZUNA!” Madara yelled.

“What’s up elder sister?” Play it cool Izuna, play it cool. Just look at Marcella-chan, look at the big big smile growing on her face.

“I am still in my clothes!” Madara snapped.

“Then Mummy be like Marcella-chan and have a bath?” Marcella-chan’s tone has become more and more lispy by the moment. The deep glare that Madara had been throwing my way was starting to soften as his eyes down to Marcella who was looking at her with those big Hashirama eyes of hers.

“Izuna heads up!” Wait what do you mean…? But Madara had already untied his yukata. He barely managed to throw his garment at me until Marcella pulled back and jumped onto his back. Madara’s entire body tensed up as he held onto the side of the bath. He might have gone back first into the water if he had not done that. Marcella soon had both her legs wrapped around his stomach as she started running her hands through Madara’s drenched black feathers.

Minute by minute, stroke by stroke Marcella-chan no longer had any more fresh tears. Instead of wails, she humming and muttering at why Mummy’s hair was so smooth.

“Izuna!” I blinked a few times.

“Yes, elder sister,” I acknowledge.

“The Bucket.” I immediately reached for the bucket placing down into the water. Madara rubbed both of his hands against the soap before reached back to pat down Marcella-chan’s hair. Slowly then very slowly, he stretched his arms around to rub her scalp until her whole hair was covered in a lovely soap lather. There were no more tears or wailing for Marcella-chan, only singing: “Washing Mama’s hair, Washing Mama’s hair. Marcella-chan…Marcella-chan is washing Mama’s hair.”

Izuna, Madara makes the best breakfast

If there was ever any time that Madara’s Mummyness shone it was when Marcella was sat waiting at the kitchen table waiting for her next meal. I liked to join elder sister and Marcella-chan at these times of the day. Madara was once the king on the battlefield, now he was the queen in the kitchen. He even glowed in the most hideous pink apron and deep green yukata as he leaned over the pots and pans he had splayed out on the cooker. And much like Marcella-chan, wearing a layer of beige and a layer of purple feminine yukata had done in the bath, Madara too was humming a joyful tone.

Most children would have toys or books scattered across the table, Marcella-chan was different. In fact, she was the reason why most of the rooms in elder sister’s were filled with flower and plants pots of all kinds. When Marcella-chan had been a baby, there had been many times she had woken at dawn screaming her head off. I think it had something to do with Hashirama and his tendency to track down Madara to either rut with him to high heaven or simply sleep with him in his arms until the morning or both. Marcella-chan’s waking was a problem, her chakra coils had not developed, she needed sleep. So elder sister ended up taking her out in between the trees and the plants with a blanket between them to sleep. When winter came, that became impractical, so year by year more and more plants made their way indoors. Most of them were the sort of plants you would expect to see, sedentary blooming and wilting with the seasons. They were the normal sort, the boring sort. But then there was the plant pot at the centre of the table, the one that even the Uchiha elders called Marcella-chan’s pet.

In that plant pot there stood a plant as small as five inches. It was like a tiny tree up close with minute leaves for hair and leaves on the end of the two of its arms. They were not branches they could not be simple branches, not the way the little creature would reach out and nudge at Marcella-chan’s fingertips. And just below its head of leaves, there were two black pearl-like eyes that had the ripple of the rinnegan and a micro mouth.

“Oh, little Trellia…” Madara called out in the same tender tone he used most of the time with Marcella-chan. At the sound of his voice, the little tree plant straightened up little to let out a loud squeak.

“What will it be today, the vegetable bucket or the manure bucket?” Madara asked him as he turned back to tend to the food. Marcella-chan always referred to Trellie as being a boy. Madara always referred to him as being a boy. How was I supposed to know when the little plant’s lower half was still buried deep within the soil of its pot?

I watched as Marcella-chan opened and closed her mouth as Trellie opened and closed her. Then came a series of clicks, trills and squeaks. Marcella-chan seemed to be hanging onto every single sound he was making. Madara too was glancing over every now and again to that little plant until he wrapped his leg around on bucket, kicking it towards the table.

“Make sure you feed him that rather than your chakra. Your chakra coils are not nearly as developed to sustain your rinnegan for a long time.” And I was sure that Marcella-chan got his warning as her face descended into a full-on pouty face. The same sort of pouty face that Hashirama gave Madara all those times that elder sister had almost given up with the negotiations for the village in the first place.

Marcella-chan then grabbed the bucket as Madara yelled at me: “Be useful for once Izuna and give her a spoon.” There was also the unspoken words, or do you want to deal with another one of Marcella-chan’s baths. So arguing with Madara was not at all practical.

I leaned forward waving a spoon be the side of Marcella-chan’s ear. She turned her head towards me giving me a big cheesy grin. I hope you find Hashirama before you run into Tobirama. If anyone would know whose spout you are, the white Senju demon would. I offered my hand, she offered me hers and that was when I put my spoon into her hand. She gripped it and then dug out the first small portion. She then brought it in front of the blinking eyes of that little tree creature who starting clicking, clicking, clicking away.

She then began to move the spoon side to side as Trellia’s eyes followed the spoon. Suddenly I had a flash in my mind of when Madara introduced Marcella-chan to solid foods at the age of four years old. She had not been very eager the first time, so he had moved the spoon in the same way to get her interested. Of course, she would mimic Madara’s actions when it came to her little tree creature. And unlike Marcella-chan who pulled away whining, Trellia’s tiny mouth went wide as he leaned forward to such a little of the food contents. Then came the clicks, the slurping and the noms noms.

“Alright when you are finished little Trellie, Obaasan, Marcella and Izuna will start their own breakfast,” Madara announced as he began to turn off one hob and then the next and the next. Trellie’s noms noms increased at that time as Madara carried the first dish over to the table. And at that moment someone’s stomach growled so loud Marcella-chan and I glanced at each other trying to figure out whose it was.

Madara, six years later

I cannot breathe, damn it, I cannot breathe! I taught my baby how to walk, talk, read and write. I might not have been able to teach her any jutsu, but I did everything else for her. Now suddenly the Uchiha elders, the same ones that wanted me to have a baby in the first place are sending my baby away from me. But I will not let her go, I will not. She had been with me from the first time I held her when she woke to this very moment. All these still images plastered over the entry hallway serve as a testament to that! Do not give me that cocky look Izuna, I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!

“Alright elder sister, the other thirty Uchiha children are waiting for the Uchiha heir now. You would not want to deprive Marcella-chan from hearing Hashirama’s speech.” Hashirama? HASHIRAMA! That bastard! THAT BASTARD!

“YOU DARE MENTION THAT NAME IN MY HOUSE!” I screamed as I felt Marcella tensing under my hold. The one who was not flinching was Izuna, he kept wearing that smug look on his face. He dared to mention that name in my house and in front of MY BABY GIRL! She is mine, mine! MINE! She does not need to know about him! He abandoned us. I hear whispers that he grew so lazy that HE LET HIS BROTHER TAKE OVER! That bastard never deserved my love! That bastard will never get his hands on MY Marcella. He choose his brother, he choose his clan. Fine! But he has lost my heart.

“I do not give a fuck about what you made my promise HAGOROMO!” I screamed.

“Mummy!” I heard Marcella crying under my hold. I forced myself to breathe as I felt her tiny body tensing under my hold. I cradled her, hoping to clear my mind. No, I did not need that Senju fool! My Marcella-chan was all I needed from Hashirama. She was mine and no one could come between us.

“Yes Mummy, don’t you think that it’s time for Marcella-chan to know who Hashirama is?” Damn you Izuna if I were at full strength I would have long dumped you in the Uchiha communal koi pond for all to see.

“Come, Marcella, Mummy will make you some...”

“Mummy, who’s Hashirama?” No! No! NO! Not now baby, do not ask me that question now.

“He is...unimportant.” And that is all you need to know baby. That...that bastard is strong in body but weak in mind. I am doing everything to make sure that you will not be like that. It is better that you stay with your Uchiha brethren.

Marcella was now burying her face closer and closer into my chest. Her body was starting to warm up ever so much. Was she sick? No, no, she was not. The heat came from when she used her chakra, damn it, it is like all those times when Hashirama would throw his chakra around to make me go insane. But then it is not like I will fall prey to that anymore, everything from my Sharingan to my sensory abilities have gone silent. It does not matter. All that matters is that my Marcella is alive.

“Then why is your heart so fluttery Mummy?” Fl...fluttery? I look down to see Marcella-chan’s big brown eyes, Hashirama’s eyes... Oh, Hashirama, Hashriama, our baby, our baby, she is...she is so much like you. You always see the best in people, but you...you are not strong enough to protect your family. I once asked you to choose between me and Tobirama, you choose did not directly choose me. If you were now given the choice between our Marcella and Tobirama, would you make the same choice? Yes, probably you would. But I refuse...I refuse to put our baby through the same heartache. The least I can do is show her that there is a least one parent who will choose her no matter what happens. Even if that parent needs the rest of his clan to do the physical protection thing.

“Oh, Mummy...” The concern in Marcella-chan’s tone was anything but not comforting. She was clinging to me just as much as I wanted to cling to her. I even kneeled down as the sobbing began to erupt from the back of my throat as my heart ached. My Marcella-chan only clung that much more to me as her spiky hair brushed up against my chin. At least I got her many well-groomed and fluffy for that day.

“Marcella-chan...” I called to my baby between sobs.

“Yes, Mummy.” Marcella-chan acknowledged in the affirmative.

“You…you would not mind if your Mummy came with you today right?” I asked her in a shaky voice. Fresh tears streamed down my face as Marcella-chan big brown eyes gazed into my obsidian orbs again. Oh Hashirama, it’s like I am looking at a chibi version of you. If the elders insist that you must go to the academy, then I must make sure that you get there safely. Hashirama might not be here to protect us, but I can do that, the evil Uchiha clan will protect each other. I know that Tobirama has cut off all finances to the Uchiha clan Izuna. I cannot say anything against cousin Hidori if he is the one keeping our clan from starving to death. Damn you Hashirama! DAMN YOU!

“Actually elder sister, I don’t think that’s the best idea.” I watched as Izuna placed his hand onto my baby’s shoulder.

“Izuna…!” I told him in a warning tone.

“Elder sister…” Izuna? You dare use the same tone with me.

“Be reasonable Madara. Things are hostile outside of the Uchiha district and you don’t have the sharingan to defend yourself.” And you just have to remind me, do you not?

“Screw you, Hashirama! SCREW YOU!” I feel to my knees as Marcella stood over me crying. “Mummy, Mummy, MUMMY!”

“Come on Marcella-chan. You know that it’s best if you leave Mummy in peace when he gets like this.” And with those words, Izuna pulled my baby further and further away from me.

“HASHIRAMA! HASHIRAMA!!!” I began to sob again as I wrapped my arms around my legs. “Why Hashirama, why did you have to choose him?”

Marcella, six years later

“Uncle Zu Zu, who’s Hashirama?” I asked Uncle in the most lispy tone I could muster as we made our way out of Mummy’s house. Ha, you were all expecting me to have a baby voice, baby thoughts and not think about the big wide world. Ha, as if I were like the other near six-year-olds out there. I am Marcella Uchiha, the great tree spirit. I am the heir of the great Uchiha clan. And it is my job to protect my clan, right? right? RIGHT!

“Ha…Ha…Hashirama?” I gave Uncle Izuna my worst eyebrow furrow. I wasn’t fair, there are times that Mummy becomes so upset and I can’t do anything to fix it. Sometimes I even think that my being with him makes it worse.

“Uncle Zu Zu, you told that man you wanted me to find Hashirama right?” I continued with my ultra lispy voice. I could see Uncle Izuna started to shake, yes that’s it, that’s it. I always got the answers I wanted with this voice. He hung his head instead. “Oh Marcella-chan, you are too young to understand…”

He’s acting like I am somehow stupid. He acts like am nothing but an ignorant almost six-year-old. Damn it, Uncle, I am Marcella Uchiha, the great tree spirit, that’s what my tree friends call me. Hmm, maybe they will know why Hashirama is so important. Would he help Mummy somehow…?

“Will he help Mummy through his tears?”

“Lord Izuna, the Senju and Sarutobi guards are now waiting outside the gateway.” One of our grown-up cousins came up to us bowing his head low. Wait, Uncle Izuna should you not be as tense as our cousin here? You going all relaxed makes me think you are hiding something. It’s like you never tell me what makes Mummy hurt so much every month. But if you won’t tell me, then I will find out who Hashirama is and how he is important to Mummy.

“Marcella-chan, please hold my hand now. It’s best that you don’t run away when we cross through the gateway.” I looked forward to the other Uchiha children. They were going through the gate without any hassle, why did I need the extra help? I was strong enough, I was a goddess, wasn’t I fellow tree friends? But Uncle has grabbed my hand anyway, holding it hard as he pulled me towards the gates. It was then as if we hit some sort of solid wall as all the hairs on my body stood up on ends. Must run away, must go back to Mummy, Mummy will kiss away Marcella-chan’s boo-boos. Damn it I am not a baby, it’s Mummy boo-boos that I have to fix, mine doesn’t matter!

“Marcella-chan, don’t pull away from me now, otherwise you will get stuck.” Uncle Izuna’s voice broke through my thoughts. With that, he grabbed onto my other hand, as he gave me one firm yank as I went stumbling forwards into his awaiting arms.

“There you go Marcella-chan, was that so bad?” Yes, Uncle Izuna, it was like being wedged into a tight space where I couldn’t breathe. I wanted to give him my most furrowed eyebrow look but then I noticed that the other Uchiha children had turned their attention to at least twenty shinobi dressed in guard gear. Half of the guards had armour with the three-leaf clover sign of the Sarutobi clan. I remember Mummy showing me this symbol in books. The other half had symbols of a double-edged trident. It was a clan that I had only seen when reading books for myself but neither Mummy nor Uncle wanted to teach me about them. Did they have something to do with Hashirama?

“Look at those headbands Marcella-chan. Maybe one day you will wear the hidden leaf symbol like that. If that happens that perhaps your mother will start believing in her combined dream of this village with Hashirama once more.” Combined dream? Huh? Since when is this the first time I am hearing about Mummy having something to do with Hashirama like that. I give Uncle Izuna my hardest look, he could only give me a sheepish look in return. I crossed my arms in a huff as I started to stomp towards my fellow Uchiha cousins.

“Hey Marcella-chan, you aren’t going to go with your backpack are you?” Ba…backpack? Oh no, I forgot that in Mummy’s house didn’t I?

“Oh, Marcella-chan…” Uncle Izuna called out to me in a chirpy sort of tone he used with Mummy when he was trying to hide something. He then pulled at some sort of sash on his back to reveal…my backpack? He had that thing all along, damn it, I need to pay more attention. I am the heir of the Uchiha clan and there is something…something that I am missing…

I grabbed the bag, before stomping off to my cousins. Usually, they would greet me with bows and murmurs of Lady Marcella. This time they stayed silent staring at those guards with double-edged trident each looking very tense. Were these shinobi our enemies or something? They were giving us some really dirty looks. And then there’s Uncle who’s keeping his head down as if he doesn’t want them to know who he is. Just what is going on?!

“Are you sure these young ones are Uchiha, don’t they usually wear the fans on their backs?” one of the doubted edged tridents guards questioned.

“What other children do you think the Uchiha elders would send us Senju?” one of the Sarutobi guards bite back.

Little by little my cousins started to circle me, surround me, protect me. I looked at them confused. What was it with the looks on their faces? They seemed so scared. They wanted to protect me. I have never needed protection. I have always been able to walk around freely before, just because we went through the gateway things should be no different…right?!

“Um excuse me…” It was cousin Momoko, twelve, due for her last year in the academy who came forward. She was the oldest, so did that mean that she would be in charge? No, no that was not right. I was the lady of our clan, I needed to be the one in charge. I needed to be the one to protect our clan. But I couldn’t do that, could I? Mummy had taught me a little about the village and the clans that lived outside the gateway, but there was a lot he did not tell me. Uchiha history is okay and everything, but even I could tell that there was something seriously off with there being groups of guards escorting us to the academy. Does this have something to do with what Uncle Izuna and the white-eyed man were talking about earlier this morning?

“Yes, Uchiha child.” the guards all turned their gaze towards Momoko.

Momoko then started walking, my cousins gripped my hands promoting me to follow them. No, no, NO! This is my job. I am supposed to be leading our clan. But I hear one of my cousins muttering into my ear. “There are things that our Lord did not tell you, things that he himself does not know. There is a lot that you have to learn to survive outside the safety of our home.”

“Keep our Uchiha name from your lips. It’s better that way.” I heard my other cousins starting to murmur.

“Should we not get going? Aren’t the young ones entitled to hear the Hokage's speech?” Momoko asked.

Both the Sarutobi guards and the Senju? guards gave each other looks that could not be anything present. Just what was so bad about this Hokage's speech? Who was the Hokage? Mummy, you did teach me, right? And now Uncle Izuna keeps talking about someone called Hashirama. These shinobi now talk about some sort of Hokage. I don’t like this, I don’t like not knowing things. I have to know everything about my Uchiha clansmen from all the babies born to the latest cousin who awakened the Sharigan.

“Friends…I hope you help me with this.” I muttered quiet enough so that no human ears would hear.

_Of course young whippersnapper, you are pure._

The Sarutobi guards then came to our left, the Senju guards then came to our right. My cousins circled me again. Some of the guards from the two different clans were starting to look towards each other and then at us. Why are my cousins trying to stop them looking at me? By hiding me, they are only going to make their intentions more obvious…am I right?

As we hobbled through the village, I had a sinking feeling, a feeling of fear. My hands began to shake and it became ever so difficult to breathe. The further and further away we get from the Uchiha district, the more and more I feel like I have stepped into foreign territory altogether.

“Friends…Friends…help!” I started mumbling again under the breathe.

 _It’s been a long time since anyone has called us friend. The last one has his connection ripped from us._ Wait, what sort of reply is that? I looked to my left and my right, there were tall trees here, withering trees here. I knew the plants but they did not know me, I don’t get it.

“Friends, don’t you recognise me? You gave me the name of whippersnapper.” I tried talking to my plant-kin again.

 _Who are you sprout? How is it that you are talking to us?_ they asked me back.

Usually this backwards and forwards with my plant-kin gave me a floaty sort of happy feeling. The more I did it now, the more confused I got. I would have to look at the humans instead of as we hide the shops and food stands. At home, everyone knew everyone else, but now there were so many strange faces with clan symbols that Mummy had only ever shown me in books. Plus out here the world had got bigger, so much bigger. Why did you want me out, here again, Uncle, wise elders? Some about Hashirama. Maybe we Uchiha should stay in our district. There are all sorts of shinobi clans walking around here, but there are no more cousins, why are there no more cousins?

“Hey, bitch! Get back here!” Hey, wait what was that? I start to look left and right, turn clockwise and anticlockwise. Damn it, I have no plant friends here to give me a better idea of my new surroundings. But then again, my cousins were also doing the same as me and that it when it happened. A sixteen-year-old girl with raven spiky hair wearing navy blue with the Uchiha fan on the back? Wait what? After her, came a group of four boys around her age too. Unlike her, the symbols on their backs were those belonging to the Senju clan…? Wait this isn’t right? My cousins are starting to close in on me from all sides as if I could really be in danger now. I’m not the one in danger, she is, she is, SHE IS!

Soon we see her back pushed up against one of the market stalls. Those wretched boys have her trapped now on all sides. I want to move forward. One of my cousins hisses: “Don’t get involved. You are our heir.”

“But…but we…we…we need to help her!” I hated at that moment how babyish my voice sounded. I normally like my voice, it makes people underestimate me, it makes Uncle Izuna think that I am not capable of listening into his conversations. I should have spent more time eavesdropping on him though, I might have even understood more about the village I am living in.

“Come here honey, come here and give us a big smooch!” one of those wretched Senju boys called out.

I tried to move forward again as many hands clamped down on me hard. “Please come lady Marcella, the guards are waiting for us.”

I pushed against their hold as I watched those horrible Senju boys going forward one by one to pull and tug at our cousin’s clothes. Why is no one helping her? Deep inside me something it was as if a fire had been set off, and it was spreading, spreading, spreading to every part of my body. The plants and trees around me starting to chatter, “This essence, this essence, it’s like that strange fellow, but more…purer.”

Just who is this he they are talking about? That doesn’t matter now. I still try to push past my cousins as I hear our other cousin starting to wail. Those horrid Senju boys just won’t leave her alone.

“Oh come on honey, show us some shoulder, show us some boob. Very soon when our Lord Tobirama, you will be one of the many who will nurture our superior Senju seed.”

Shoulder? Boob? Senju seed? Suddenly all the hairs on my body are standing on end. I can’t handle this, I can’t handle this. Something is wrong I just know it is. I have to protect my cousin as I let out one extremely loud scream. Seconds later everyone is turning their attention towards me, whilst veins begin to spike out of the ground piercing those horrible boys everywhere but their vital organs. One by one they fall down to the ground groaning in pain from all the parts of their bodies which are bleeding.

“Lady Marcella, quickly, quickly, quickly…” My other cousins start pulling me forward their faces looking so worried. Wait why are they worried? They know I can control plants. What else was I supposed to do?

“Lord Hokage, Lord Hokage’s powers have returned. How disappointed he will be when he finds out that we did not defend that Uchiha girl.” And just who is this Hokage person again. Why does everyone think that those vines were his vines, they’re mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!

All the while as my cousins pulls me further and further away from the market place. The only thing nice about the whole thing was our sixteen-year-old cousin getting up, adjusting her kimono before setting her eyes on me. Wait? Is that Satomi? She even gave me a little curtsy before she was on her way. I then made a promise. If my Uchiha brethren were treated so badly then I would…I would protect them…somehow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think, Marcella-chan is now in the picture. She seems quite the character doesn't she? Izuna and Madara seem to think of her as an innocent little six year old. Will Hashirama be hoodwinked too? How quickly should I have the two of them meeting? When Marcella is still six or should I build up her presence more in the village? Should I slow burn things or speed it up? What did you think of Madara trying to defy Hagoromo? He might not be able to keep it up now that Marcella is trying to figure out who exactly is Hashirama. I have some interesting ideas for the next chapter with Hashirama's speech and the big reveal? Your ideas on how Marcella might express disappointment in Hashirama would be much appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Hashirama sadness and growing anger towards a certain white demon! Pity he doesn't give the best impression to a certain Uchiha heiress...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you WestWindReborn(guest), CrazyNights and Nimaka for your reviews! Also thanks for all the new kudos, it reminded me each time that my story is actually getting read! You truly showed me that it is worth carrying on with this story, even if things are so terrible and manic at the moment for me! I know this update took a while and it's a little short, but I wanted to post it, finally! I look forwards to your feedback/reviews!

…..first anniversary of the hidden leaf village/ Hashirama’s dream…..

“Look Madara-chan, just look at our beautiful village down there.” And my heart could only swell and swell and swell at my magnificent Madara’s fluffy hair blew in the wind. We stood here as children, we trained here too and now we stood here as we had finally realised our dream. Madara had gotten his wish, protect his younger brother, protect the future of his clan. I had achieved the start of my own dream, something that would no longer have me waking at night. I have my Madara-chan off the battlefield and in a place where I can find him and make love to him over and over again with no one butting in. Now that the village system has taken over, I am sure that a day will come when everyone will know just how much I love MY Madara!

“Our village hmm? Don’t you mean your village lord Hokage?” No, no, no Madara-chan don’t give me that sideways huffy look. This is our village, our village, I rush to his side and wrap my arms real tight around the back of his wonderfully curvy and muscular body. I soon wiped that frown of his face as soon as I began to run my tongue down his neck.

“Ha…Hashirama!” Aw my cute Madara, how I love to make you stutter, to get you all flushed and a growing heat that only I can quench.

“Not here…not…not where…where anyone can look up and…and see us.” Ah Madara but I want everyone to see us. I want them to demand for our consummation ceremony. I want everyone to know that the great Madara Uchiha is mine. The only thing we might have to put up with is a concubine to produce an heir. Now if only Tobi could be helpful once in a while and figure out how to have our heir be half of my Madara and half of me.

“Since when would I be ashamed of everyone seeing my beautiful beautiful Madara, huh?” My hands start to creep under my Madara-chan’s mantle as he tenses and huffs under my masterful ministrations.

“Ha…Ha…HA!” Ah my Madara-chan is starting to twist and turn and shudder in my hold. I hold him tight as I pull my hand back, gathering the spit in my mouth before slipping my wet hand right until my love’s trouser waistline. Madara’s entire body bucked violently into mine as soon as my hand made contact with his already throbbing and very hot magic wand.

“Hashirama!” My Madara yelped.

“Madara, my strong restrained Madara, you are already so hard and wanting for me, aren’t you?” I started to move my wet hand up and down Madara’s perky pee-pee as I felt his entire body violently shuddering under my hold. I could feel Madara began heavier and heavier in my arms as I heard him panting and panting.

“Ohommmmahhhhh!” Madara cried out in my arms as he began sinking and sinking further onto the ground. I continued to pump Madara’s manhood as I eased myself into a cross-legged position with Madara leaning against my back.

“You’re…you’re going to ma…make me cum in…in my trousers like…like a some horny adolescent.” Madara huffed as he let out a long, long moan.

“Oh well I can help with that, my Madara.” I told him as my vines sprung from the ground sliding under my love’s trousers. I used my other hand to lift his hips up as my vines flipped his trousers to the ground, and my Madara’s manhood sprung free. He hissed, oh don’t worry my Madara I will warm you up soon enough.

“Ha…Ha…Ha…HASHIRAMA!” His entire body tensed in my arms as he thrust his head back as his essence sprayed all over my hand and right onto my trousers and even the ground. He continued to shudder and wheeze as I planted my lips onto his neck as I hummed to soothe him.

“There now my love, just let yourself go.” I sung to him as I stroked his manhood real firm a few more time as a few more after shots of his cum sprung forth. Once he slumped back into me, he spoke: “Oh how can I, when you dominator is sticking right into my back.”

“My dominator…?” I breathed into his ear. “Don’t you mean my instrument of love, Mada-chan?”

Madara’s hips squirmed against me as I realised that my cock was throbbing ever so much. My dominator huh, does my Mada-chan what to feel me deep inside him. Hmm…I am such a good stamen, my pistil is like putty in my hands. It must be that time of the month when your extra horny, don’t worry, your Hashirama knows exactly what to do.

My hands soon clenched the nice hard buttocks off my Madara. He lets out a low moan even though I can still hear how pitifully he is trying to hide how excited he is. His heart is starting to go all a flutter and from over his shoulder I can see Madara’s flaccid cock beginning to spur to life again. My Madara is trying so hard to hide how sensitive he is down there. Or is it just for me, hmm, Madara-chan?

It’s not long until I have him on all fours looking right over the cliff at our wonderful creation, our village, my sanctuary for Madara. My trousers and pants soon pool right onto the floor around me. I kick everything off, I even pull of my upper robes. I don’t care who sees me naked, my Madara probably won’t, eventually when he’s too far gone when I hit that spot in him again and again and again. But for now I lay one hand on his waist to hold him steady and swallow my other hand whole. Gotta make it nice and wet for the first finger that make Madara buck and cry out: “Ah!”

There is was that small mould that seemed even further back then my own was. But then Madara was always like that. Larger hips, curvier hips, it’s not like there is extra space for something else…nah… I then pull out my finger and pushing in two, then three, four until Madara’s entrance squishes my wrist ever so much.

“Ha…Ha…Hashirama…” Madara’s getting all breathy now as I feel his whole body tremble and shake. I keep my hand there for five minutes, ten minutes, half and hour until he stops trembling. I then remove my hand as I start to run my instrument of love right across his entrance. I can feel his entire body tense and shiver with anticipation only to face disappointment. Oh how I love to tease you my Madara-chan.

Little Hashirama or my fingers? I will go with my fingers. Though as I search for Mada’s hole, there is a space covered with some sort of blur. No, I was just seeing things, it’s all the blood going to my little Hashirama. I stroked my fingers against my love’s backside as he shivered looking back with the most beautiful blush and a growing…pout? And that was when I reached his hole only to push three fingers in without hesitation as I felt the whole of Madara’s body bucking forward. Oooh I better hold him close to me. Are you grinding against me trying to sink little Hashirama deep into you?

“No Madara-chan, I want to make sure that you have all pleasure and no pain, and no blood, not a single drop of blood!” That is why I would always take things slow. I could not stand adding scars to my Madara either in battle or deep inside my love.

So I pulled out my hand and then pushed back into him stroking the blistering heat deep without my Madara’s walls. He bucked again letting out a long and loud moan. I then pulled my fingers out and pushed four fingers back in as my Madara let out a sudden yelp as his body shivered. I pulled out my hand and pushed my fingers back in as Madara bucked again. I then pulled my hand and ran it over my cock which was wet, ever so wet with anticipation. If my Madara could not get so wet, I would help him, of course I would help him. I would have him cum, cum, summing until he passes out. If there were any other ways of driving Madara mad and very, very wet, I would, I would, but for now Madara seems mostly male.

After a good half an hour my Madara’s entire body began to shake violently, as a low groan starting to build in the back of his throat: “HaaaaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiiiiiiraaaaaaaaaaMA!”

My love’s entire body slumped forward as I helped him roll onto his side. All the while, I kept pumping my hand in and out in and out as I lay down to hold Madara to my chest as he convulsed until he let out a scream as everything from down below began wet ever so wet. I reached out to run my hand along Mada-chan’s cock to feel how wet it was. But there my Madara was still so wet all around his neither regions, it was almost like that of a female…

“Hashirama!” I heard Madara groan. “Please…Hashirama, please don’t tease me, I…I need you!”

Madara’s lovely round buttocks is now pressing up against me hard, really really hard as he gets onto his hands and knees. He is grinding and panting, he is so needy and it doesn’t help how painfully rock hard little Hashirama is. So is my Madara as he grinds his ass down on my instrument of love, I push in, push push push right in between between those slippery buttocks where I am sure that Madara could only feel pleasure and no pain.

“Ha…Ha…HA…SHI…RA…MA!” Why so much yelling my love, you’re the one who pushed me into you. You are also the one turning back to glare at me with a slight flicker of your beautiful sharigan. I give him most sheepish look the one that would make him burst out laughing if he were not trying to memorise my movements as I pull out of him and then back in.

“Ah!” he cried.

This time I pulled out reaching for Madara’s hanging man, giving it a few strokes. He let out a low groan as I watched his legs shaking from my touch. Little Hashirama starts to weep also getting hard, reminding me that he wants to play too. Yes little brother, we are going to take our pistil apart and back together because we are the only ones who can. I then lean forward into Madara-chan's backside to trace my finger along his balls.

“Nuaaaah!” my Madara gave out a yelp as I could feel everything from his hole to his manhood become wet. Oh my Madara, my lovely Madara how I love to make you wet beyond wet.

“Have you both lost your minds!” Wait no, no, no! I don’t want to look away from my Madara as he shudders under me in pure ecstasy. My friends around me start to wretch and gag at the presence, that chakra is so cold, so putrid to the life and love around me. And that same chakra is getting closer and closer until Madara is no, why are you pulling away from me? Why are you covering your beautiful self in shame?

My head turns towards the face of…Tobirama?

Get away from him! Get away from him! He’s poison, poison, POISON! My head feels like it will split from the hiss of my friends’ voices.

He has taken our Madara from us! Wait that voice is mine. It is so pained. Madara has not been taken. He’s…I look forward to see that Madara has all but disappeared and all I am left is with the horrifying feeling of a large gaping hole where my heart should be…

.....Hashirama, 6 years after Marcella’s birth.....

“Oh Hashirama what have you gone and done now brother!” What, who is that annoying voice calling to me. At first everything is dark and then comes that feeling as if there were thousands of hammers threatening to shoo away my peace.

“Come on Hashirama you are not going to keep lying around in your own waste are you? You have new academy students to convince of your dream.” Ow that voice again, that horrible voice, the one that made my Madara embarrassed, ashamed to display is beauty to the world.

“Hashirama! I know that you are awake, stop acting like a spoilt brat!” Eyes…eyes I must open my eyes. They are so heavy, so sticky, so not wanting to open at that moment. “Hashirama!”

My eyes shoot open as a blinding light made everything so blurry. There is a hand on my shoulder shaking me, shaking me, shaking me. I don’t want to wake up, go back to sleep, go back to sleep to find my Madara, to find the Madara in my dreams who is still alive and well and not…

“Ma…Ma…Ma Madara, come back to me. Please come back to me. Please…! Please…! Plllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssse!” A great sob climbs up from the back of my throat as my body spasms and I splash my hands down into…I look down to see something white, something that looks like rice but smells so bad, so very bad.

“Easy now brother, you have really been taking your drinking habits too far. Just what would the villagers think seeing you weakened and swimming in your own filth?”

Who is this despicable person laughing at my current state? He’s the one who put me here. He took everything from me, and yet here he is pretending that he cares. This monster who was born as my brother but has now become my jailer. He has taken everything away from me, my power, my pride and my…my…

“Ma…Ma…Ma…da…ra!” A long loud sob erupted from the back of my throat as my body started to curl into myself.

I then feels a shadows threatening to swallow me whole. I close my eyes willing my chakra to run forth to get him off me, my chakra does not come, of course it does. I am no longer the God of Shinobi, I am Hashirama Senju, the disgraced son of the great Butsama Senju. That is the title those wretched elders have given me and it’s not as if I have the power to eradicate them from this world…for now. One day I will get revenge for you my Madara and then I will join you on the other side.

You Uchiha sure got his name right with White Demon. I prefer to call him that too. He must love putting his hand under my arms pulling me onto my feet as if I am some sort of rag doll. Once I am up there the world around me begins to spin as my knees underneath me buck.

“Oh no Hashirama, there is a large hot bath waiting for you.” the white demon tells me as he grip from the side stopping me from falling is uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. And then I become aware of that smell, the smell as if something rotten has been set of in my room. Bile rushes up in my throat as I lean over to hurl. Someone is holding my hair back, as I can’t stop, I don’t want to stop. I want…I want more sake. Real strong sake to alleviate the weight that is crushing my heart.

“There…there now big brother. It’s okay, you little brother is here, he will always be here to take care of you.” His words only make me want to go and hurl again. The White Demon seems to realise this as he gives an obvious humph from behind me. He does not give me much of a chance to walk probably, he only increases his grip as he begins to drag me out of my room. One day my vines would have come to my aid pushing the wretched creature away. Until then I remain as nothing more than his captive, their captive, their marionette to control as they would like.

………………………………

SPLASH! My body is like lead as it goes sliding right into the scorching hot water. I should wince at how hot it is, but I don’t feel much anymore. Just like my brain feels all a fuzz when I should start splashing around to stop myself deep, deep into the water. In a way it feels so nice to give up my battle with this wretched thing called life. You managed to escape from this terrible existence to rejoin your mother, your father. If only, if only I could also slip away to the pure lands.

“Hashirama! Pull yourself together!” The white demon gives me a startling yelp. The same demon who has no lack of personal space. The one who washes me like some swaddling brat. Hmm…if only I could get my hands on another bottle of sake, that would blank out all the less than lovely parts of my life.

“Hashirama! Why must you be like this? So lifeless? Surely you can’t still be sulking that the Senjus, our clan, are so close, so close to taking over the whole of the village.” Oh those words, those wretched, wretched words. Take over the hidden leaf village? I don’t think that would ever happen Tobirama. You don’t know the things I know. You don’t know that the Senju clan would never be able to go up against both the Uchiha and the Hyūga clans. Their bond is as unbreakable as cousins.

Marcella’s POV - 6 years later

Everything is so weird, so very very weird. Uncle Zu Zu why did you not say anything? First I have to learn that there is so much more to the hidden leaf village than just our Uchiha part. Everyone is Uchiha there, but out here there are so many people who are just not like us Uncle. I can see it in their faces, some of them fear us, some of them worship us. But as those guards took us through the village, I could hear them Uncle Zu Zu. The whispers about our clan. There are some horrible things too Uncle, things that want to make me going running back to Mummy to make sure that he is okay. Why oh why does everyone think that Mummy is dead?

But as soon as we go through some big gates to a big building, I know that I can’t do that. As soon as we get through those gates, there are so many adults there standing around as if to make sure that none of us Uchiha can make a run for it.

Momoko pulls me to one side to stand in the back with our cousins. All the other children are in front looking at a stage, quiet as if waiting for someone important. There can’t be anyone more important that you Mummy, I know that you are powerful or were once powerful. I am sure that only you should have any kind of worship, right?

A spiky white haired man wearing black comes forward. The look on his face is so growly that is makes me think that’s why the other adults start muttering those not nice things about him.

“What is that white demon doing here? He is the reason why lord Hashirama is usually in the pitiful state that he is.”

Lord Hashirama? Wait the Hashirama! The name that can get Mamma so angry yet so very upset too. This man, I want to see the man who causes Mamma so much pain!

“Shinobi and students, I would like you to introduce you all to your very own lord hokage, Hashirama.” the white haired man announced as everyone’s muttering came to end. Just who is this man that everyone seems to love, to hate. Is he some great shinobi or some sort of god? I don’t think that Mamma would spend so much time obsessing about someone who is weak!

One by one everyone went silent as they all looked towards the stage, as we could all hear what sounded like someone like he might have have heart attack. It took me a few blinks to see someone staggering closer to the podium until he straight up hunched over the podium. That’s weird the colour of his haori, beige, is the same colour as my under kimono. Why are we wearing the same colours? Did you do this Mamma because this man is wearing that colour? This man, who is he?

“Good…hmph…morning…students” I looked to my left and looked to my right, everyone is still so quiet. It’s like they are hanging onto his every word. Why? It is not like he some really great public speaker. If he were not holding onto the podium for dear life I think he would have fallen over by now.

“Welcome to another…haa…year in the…academy” That white haired man is still there narrowing his eyes as if he too he finding the whole thing of this really long browned haired… Hmm, hang on…brown hair… At that point I see that I am running my hand through my own hair, and as I pull it forward I realise that the colour of his hair is the same as mine! Okay I know that I am an Uchiha, Mummy has told me again and again and again. But what about the colour of my hair! Why do I have Senju hair colour!

“Twenty years ago I meet a very special Uchiha with a massive heart and a brilliant mind…” It was then that I saw it as I hone my vision on his, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

Don’t do that sproutling! Don’t do it! You might have a legendary kekkai genkai but your chakra network can’t handle using it, NOT YET! I heard Mamma’s shouts echoing in my ears.

The blurriness came soon after as did that very horrible headache that made my legs tremble. My purple chakra starts to rise to the surface and then everything around me starts to spin. I then feel two arms on my shoulders and a rush of a foreign chakra disturbing mine.

“Princess Marcella, please keep calm. Your chakra is too special to be revealed now. Your uncle Izuna has a plan please trust it.” I look back to see that white eyed man from early this morning.

“Hidori Hyūga…” I muttered.

He smiled: “You remember me.”

“Who is this Senju man?” I snapped in a quiet voice.

“Hashirama Senju.” he responded.

I turned around to narrow my eyes as he ran his fingers along my purple circles. Oh there back now, at least Mamma will be happy that they are there.

“Why do we have the same hair colour?” I demanded.

“Brown is not that uncommon.” I crossed my arms at that.

“Didn’t Uncle Izuna want everyone to know that I am wood style user?” I asked him.

“Not in front of Tobirama Senju, Princess.” he told me.

“Why would I be scared of Tobirama Senju?” I snapped, my voice getting a little louder now.

“Please Princess Marcella, your mother has done a great deal to keep you safe from him.” Hidori starts to mewl that I start to see him as really pathetic.

“Well Mamma has never said anything about him. All he ever wails about his Hashirama this…Hashirama bastard that! Just who is Hashirama and why is Mama so obsessed with him?” I was on the verge of shouting until some full blown wails drowned out everything else.

“But my…ha…but that special Uchiha is…is…is…DEAD!” I looked back to Hashirama as he thrust his head back to let a loud wail. “Madara! Madara! MADARA!” It was at that moment that the white demon as they called him, jumped into action by jumping onto that stage. He came up behind Hashirama as if in a flash of light as he wrapped his arms around his middle.

“Madara…Madara…Madara! Why did you have to die and leave me all alone? Why Madara why?!” Wait why is he calling for Mummy? Mummy’s not dead, he’s not, he’s not, HE’S NOT!

“MA…DA…RA!” The white demon kept dragging him of the stage until the long haired man heaved forward…gurgling and making wrenching noise as we all saw it…the pool of sick all over the stage. And they act like this man is somehow a god, Mama I don’t get it, why are you so obsessed with man! He’s pathetic, pathetic, PATHETIC! You know that I am already more powerful that this weakling, you know that Mama, you know that!

.....Marcella’s POV, in her first class.....

The look on our teacher’s face was so Uchiha like, I wondered if he was part of our clan…at first. He introduced himself as a Nara, a break of clan from the Senjus. The Senjus…the Senjus…THE SENJUS! Why is it always about them huh? Their leader made a real fool of himself earlier on and everyone seems to have forgotten about it. No, it’s not that. It’s like they were expecting it, they felt guilty for it. Why should they feel guilty? It’s that horrible Hashirama Senju going around spreading rumours that Mummy is dead. That’s just mean, really, really mean. I might have wanted to know once why Mamma was so obsessed with him. I might have wanted to know what plans Uncle Izuna had with him. But seeing him has only made me realise one thing, that man is PA-THE-TIC! So no Uncle Izuna I don’t want anything to do with him. There are so many more important things to know like why does everyone walk on eggshells around our clan. Didn’t you always tell me that we were one of the founding clans? I can only hope that coming to this academy place might help me start making sense of things.

I am in a classroom, our desks start from low down going higher and higher up. There is a big blackboard at the front of the classroom. Each one of us have books in front of us. I have been put between a white eyed boy and a brown haired boy. I really wish I knew their family names so that things would not be so confusing.

“Now as you might all be wondering, you have been placed in your preassigned places. We don’t want you to hunch together in your clans, we don’t even want you to know clan names. It was a majority vote by the shinobi council that from this year onwards family names would not be disclosed to deter discrimination.” Well then why did you give your family name Mr Nara…hmmm?

I can see my other classmates looking left to right and looking as confused as I was. No family names? Discrimination, what discrimination?

“It’s all for a good cause Marcella - classmate. Us Senjus need to make sure that we keep the Uchihas in peace. I’m sure that your mum and dad have said the same thing as mine.” the brown haired boy next to me spoke…Akihiro…did the teacher say his name was? Hang on a second he said, us Senjus. Didn’t he just break the rule by giving away his family name? No, no, that’s not the bad thing, somehow he thinks that I believe to that clan. NO! I am an U-CHI-HA. But then again, it’s not like I can say anything.

“Not all of us are Senjus here great brightness!” the white eyed boy on my right cut in. He then leaned into mutter into my ear. “We are from greater clans, don’t you think? Cousin.”

Cousin…cousin…this is like it was between Uncle Izuna and that white eyed man this morning. By the two of us are not Uchihas, what was that other man’s name…Hy…Hyūga? I see Akihiro pouting as he looks at us, pouting but with eyes narrowing.

“I never said that you were a Senju, Hideki Hyūga boy! I only said that about Marcella-chan.” Akihiro snapped. Hideki? It that not the son of Hidori Hyūga?

“Marcella-hime, a Senju, in your wildest dreams!” Hideki snapped back.

Akihiro shot up from his chair making me go really red in the face. Hideki stayed seated staring into his book acting as if nothing was wrong. And that was when Mr Nara’s eyes fell onto us.

“Akihiro! Just what do you think you are doing!”

Akihiro’s legs started to tremble. “Umm…well, we were just…just…”

Now everyone was looking at us as my face was now seriously going to melt right off. Akihiro though, he looked defiant, even with everything being so very, very uncomfortable.

“Just what? Comparing family names are you…” our teacher’s voice started to go very, very dark.

“Well no, well yes…ummmm…” Akihiro began stumbling with his words.

Our teacher’s face became pure fury as he spat: “To the principal’s office Akihiro Senju. Perhaps you need a reminding that it is your clan who are the worst discriminators in the whole village!”

Hideki and I watched as Akihiro grabbed his bag before sliding out from the desk in front of us. He did however stare at me for a few minutes as everyone in the classroom could clearly see him.

“Sen…JU!” the teacher had lost all pretences now.

Akihiro started moving but I could hear his words as clear as day. “Marcella must be a Senju, she must. Apart from her spiky hair and the shape of her eyes, her colouring is all Lord Hashirama.”

Hashirama…HASHIRAMA! Why is everything always about him? I look like him, I do not, I do not, I refuse to believe that I have anything to do with that weakling. I am like my Mama I am. I have his wonderful spiky hair. I have his dainty fingers and I have his wide eyes. They go really big when my rinnegan leaks through when I get angry. I am like Mummy, I am, I am, I am. I am nothing like Hashirama Senju. I am not a Senju full stop.

Stop looking at me Senju boy and run along. At least cousin Hideki and I will be able to study better with you not being here. I hope if you come back then you will stop seeing things that are just not there! The room seems to go into an uneasy calm just as Akihiro leaves the room.

“Don’t worry cousin, he just doesn’t understand us. The Senjus have never known just how close the two of our clans actually are.” Hideki Hyūga assured me. Good I can get comfortable for my lesson as the teacher tells us all to turn towards the first chapter. Hashirama and Madara…wait what?

I start reading:

It is common knowledge that during the warring period the Senjus and the Uchihas were the most bitter of rivals and the most powerful of shinobi. If those two clans could go from enemies to allies, then all the lesser clans would off course follow suit. What is not know however that this turn around was due to a very special relationship between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha…

“Now due to popular demand, all of your history textbooks have been updated to contain what is now widely known across the hidden leaf village…” our teacher began.

But all I can do is to stare and stare at the book in front of me. Special relationship? SPECIAL RELATIONSHIP! What do they mean by special relationship? Mamma, Uncle Izuna, you taught me jutsu, Uchiha clan history and the other clans. You didn’t say anything about a relationship between you and Hashirama, Mummy. If he was that important to you, you would have said something, right, right, RIGHT!

“Just to make sure all the civilian kids lucky to actually be here, who are our two most gracious founders?” our teachers asked in such a way that I was sure he was expecting us to chant the answer, or something like that.

“Lord Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju!” Everyone chanted around me in such a roar that it was like the desk under me had started shaking. I could not join in, you pushed Mummy so much to let me come to the academy. You told me again and again that I would be at the top of my class. Well blow that Uncle Izuna, you did not prepare me for THIS!

“And Lord Madara was Lord Hashirama very special lady!” My head whipped round to track down the student who had said that. Very special lady friend, that does not sound innocent at all. I look down to my textbook. It is nothing like the books that Mummy has a home. It might though have the information that I really want to know, the information that will make sure that I do not look like an idiot in front of everyone. I have to be the best, I am the Uchiha heiress after all!

“Yes yes, Katashi, since you seem so full of energy, you can be our first reader.” Mr Nara said finally with a serious tone. Thank kami, we can read. I need to read, read, and read. I need to catch up, so that that I can make the Uchiha name proud… Wait a second, what are you saying wood spirit. It’s not like anyone apart from the other Uchiha here know your name.

Katashi was a strange boy. The only thing that he had of the Uchiha was the pale skin. Wait a second, not even I have that! My skin is horrible and tanned. I don’t like it, I don’t like it, I want to be more Uchiha-like. I want to be more like Mummy. It’s not like I have some non-Uchiha in me, no I can’t, can’t, CAN’T! At least his grey eyes and silver hair seem to be a part of the clan he comes from, Hatake was it?

Katashi began reading and he sounded so adult, so serious. Why oh why can’t I sound like that sometimes. Mamma goes weak in the knees from my voice. I can’t get away with anything, but sometimes it can getting really really annoying! Calm, Marcella, just keep calm. All you need to do is to watch and learn, watch and learn and someone find a way to rule. But how can I do that when my fellow nature spirits do not know who I am? Maybe my friendsies back home can explain the unexplainable.

“What is not know however that this turn around was due to a very special relationship between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha… Yes the same relationship that exist between a husband and his wife. They were lovers.”

Lovers? Lovers! Like husband and wife? Like a mummy and daddy? Mummy I don’t get it, I don’t get it! Why was Hashirama Senju so important to you? He’s nothing but a big mess, no matter how much everyone seems to worship him. All I can say is that I am SO happy he is not my daddy. I am sure that my daddy was some great and powerful Uchiha who fell in battle. If Mummy had actually been with Hashirama Senju, I’m sure he’s long since learnt from that mistake, RIGHT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it Marcella and Hashirama have indirectly meet. Marcella saw Hashirama but did Hashirama see her? Marcella-chan's world seems to be spiralling a little bit out of her control right now. Especially since she's denying the reality when it is clearly smacking her right in the face. Some questions, should Madara have withdrawal symptoms from Marcella being so far away from him? Should there be a confrontation between Marcella and Izuna about everything he did not tell her? Would he tell her or just wait for her to figure things out? Then again, Hashirama is not that stupid, no matter what the Senju elders might think! Until next time...I hope!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara's mental state starts to suffer with Hashirama's absence, whilst Marcella refuses to believe the truth. Hashirama catches sight of Marcella but does he really see her? Meanwhile respect for Tobirama continues to slide...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you CrazyNights for your continued support, your the reason I kept trying to write this next chapter no matter how long it took. I hope there are more of you out there interested in this story, the occasional kudos makes me think maybe?

……Madara, during academy hours……

One hour, two hours, three, just how long has it been since my sproutling has left me behind. The house...it just seems...it just seems so empty without her. I am trying to busy my hands, clean the kitchen, create order but it does not quiet my mind one little bit! I can’t believe I let Izuna talk me into this, I can’t believe I let my baby girl go to the academy. Have I not taught her everything she needs to know? Everything that she needs anyway. Out there in the village, she is going to be so confused. There are things she doesn’t have to know, things that she should not have to live with.

“Just like you refused to tell me about her. Isn’t that right Madara?”

Wait, that voice, it...it can’t be? He can’t be here. HE CAN’T! I turn but my body just does not want to move, as I stiffen up to the extreme. When I eventually do make the hundred and eighty-degree turn, the plate in my hand slips, falls and smashes all over the floor. My entire body starts trembling as he stands there, leaning against the kitchen wall, my kitchen wall with such a look on his face that it promises nothing more than pure pain.

“Ha...Hashirama?” I stuttered in such a tone that it cracks the facade of the great Madara Uchiha. Everything around me starts to feel so hot, that it’s getting more and more difficult to breathe. My entire body starts to shake even as my legs become so heavy. It’s the same feeling of weakness that comes over me when Hashirama does not get to me in time or to me at all. But he is here in front of me and his fury makes me fear for my life.

“So…Ma…da…ra…?” That voice, it’s so warm, so fuzzy…promising, so…much…pain… I started moving one step back and then another and then another until I hit the edge of the sink. I’m trapped, I’m trapped and I have no sharigan to…to find my way out. No, no don’t think like that, you did that, you did that to protect Marcella, to protect our baby girl. That’s it, don’t panic, you managed to get away from Hashirama once before…you can do it again.

“Don’t you think…that I deserved to know…” Hashirama is towering over me now as my heart is starting to beat into my ears. His hand begins to hover in front of my face as it landed right onto my cheek. He leaned forward pressing his big hard lips against mine. My knees started to go weak, but his arm kept me up just like it always did. Hmmm…okay this is not so bad. I can feel his chakra filling the room, it’s so wonderful, so wonderful, I have missed it, I have missed it ever so much. His tongue then starts to move into a waltz with my own. But then the pressing of his lips again mine began more intense, more uncomfortable, more painful as it suddenly became increasingly difficult to breathe. And it took every bit of the little strength I had to pull away from Hashirama gasping for air.

My mind screamed at me, pull away, pull away, pull away, but my body still very much melted into his arms as he started to devour the side of my neck. One arm snuck behind me pressing me against him, okay that seemed normal, Hashirama has always been very, very grabby. I could barely get away from the idiot all those years ago. Wait for just a second Madara, what do you think you’re doing? Hashirama is here and now trying to devour you, but he can’t be here…he can’t know about Mar…

“Aaaaaaaah!” Hashirama’s hand, it’s got into my pants, it’s touching my…my…cock…oh wow, it feels so good, so good. It’s just like before, his fingers stroking my manhood, rubbing my balls until suddenly a great deal of heat and pleasure starts to build up. My legs start to shake and shake and shake as I wonder from memory when they are going to give way. The sweet caress, the intense stimulation comes to a sudden halt replaced by a large hand gripping my entire manhood and pressing…pressing hard. Harder and harder and harder until I open my mouth gasping, gasping from the pain. Hashirama what are you doing?

“It hurts, please Hashirama, please stop!” I begged him between gasps as my entire body felt like it was now on fire only adding to my pain from down below.

Hashirama stops devouring my neck.

“How could you Madara, how could you?” he starts to hiss right into my ear. My head begins pounding at this sound as I will my body to pull away from Hashirama’s and run…run far, far away. Though perhaps I should have not down that as my whole body shivered in terror as I felt what appeared to be tips of nails trailing up my cock head. I immediately stop struggling.

“I love you, Madara, I love you. I gave you everything. I gave you my friendship as a child, I protected you from my father, from my clan, and I gave myself to you and only to you. And HOW IS IT THAT YOU REPAY ME MADARA!” Hashirama’s voice started to rise more now as I generally start to fear him as his nail start to dig right into the tip of my cock.

I open my mouth letting out a choking noise. “I…I don’t know what you are talking about!”

Hashirama’s nails start to dig in more and more and more now as he screamed into my ear: “HOW COULD YOU MADARA! HOW YOU KEEP MY CHILD FROM ME!”

No! No! No! “SHE’S MY CHILD! SHE’S MY BABY! YOU CHOOSE HIM, YOU CHOOSE THAT WHITE DEMON OVER US! YOU CHOSE HIM!” I cried as my ears pounded and I truly began to believe that I would pass out from the excruciating pain.

“MADARA, MADARA! NEE-SAMA! SNAP OUT OF IT! SNAP OUT OF IT!” I heard someone shouting as the pain and heat that gripped my body made everything around me go pure white.

“MADARA!” My eyes snap open as the first thing I realise is that Izuna is next to me washing me down with a cool cloth with a look of annoyance and concern etched across his feature. The next thing I notice is that I am lying flat on the floor…wait what am I doing on the floor?! My eyes travel down to…oh, kami my pants are down, my cock is out…and it’s half hard. Damn it Izuna didn’t catch me jerking off again, did he?

“How could you Madara, how could you?” Hashirama! I spring up as Izuna yelps out loud for my actions. I jump up as my trousers collapse to my ankles as everything around me start to sway. Izuna rushes me forward before I can topple right of my feet and crash headfirst to the floor. Okay, I will use him as a crutch just as soon as I can figure out where Hashirama is hiding. He was just here, I could feel his rage, my cock could feel his rage. He wants to hurt me, I know he does, I know he does, I know he does…

“What are you muttering about, nee-sama?” Izuna started badgering me when I had more important things to do. I had to make sure that Hashirama left or that he had already left. Wait for …uh…when…how…um…exactly did he get into the Uchiha compound in the first place? That doesn’t matter, he needs to be gone. I have to keep my baby from him…I can’t let Hashirama carry her of to…to…that WHITE DEMON!

“You can hurt me all you want Hashirama but I will never let you take our baby, never, never, never! You chose that demon over our family and I will continue to punish you for it no matter how much pain you want to inflict on my body!” A series of yells erupted from the back of my throat.

“Hashirama…hurt nee-sama? That’s ludicrous, absolutely ludicrous, Hashirama would never do such a thing?” Shut up Izuna you don’t know anything. You don’t know how Tobirama can worm himself into people’s lives just to turn them against me. It was only a matter of time until he got Hashirama too.

“Now let’s cover your dignity and get you seated. Your fevered dreams are becoming that much worse now. I fear that you are very close to the point of self-harm…” Stop muttering all this nonsense Izuna stop wasting the air with your ridiculous suppositions.

Then everything goes quiet until Izuna yells: “MADARA!” The brat is looking right at my cock now, so much for respecting my dignity eh IZUNA!

“Oh Madara, I know that you’re not used to pleasuring yourself properly…” Izuna said out loud.

“Come on Hashirama, please come back and fuck big sister hard already. It’s not like he knows how to pleasure himself properly.” How dare you say that Izuna? Hashirama is not mine anymore, he’s his slave and all he wants to do is cause me pain and more pain.

“But did you have to scratch yourself? Ur, I’m going to have to do the same thing father used to, cut your nails!” It’s okay Izuna, you don’t know what’s going on.

“Little brother’s muttering makes me think he’s trying to hide something. Like how Hashirama managed to get through a barrier that only Uchihas should be able to get through. Or have our elders been only all talk and no action?” Oh no, I was the one speaking aloud now and Izuna had the nerve to give me the stink eye. I raise my hand, as Izuna looks very close to flinches. What he doesn’t is worse, he pushed me back onto a kitchen chair as my naked ass slaps against the seating area of the chair.

“Why you disrespectful…!” I opened my mouth in disbelief, that brat has the nerve to turn his back on me as he heads over the sink. Just what is he up to getting another kitchen towel and running it under the water. He even has my back pressing up against the chair as he is close, uncomfortably close. I don’t have a good feeling about this, even as all I can see is his big dopey eyes pleading with me. Then I let out a big hiss from…from…from the cold. What in the name of kami…? I look down to see that Izuna has slapped a dripping freezing towel right over my cock.

“Damn you to the pit of a blazing inferno Izuna! With all your going on about my dignity you didn’t have to torture me with, with this cold…” But Izuna is now looking down as my cock instead. “Damn Izuna are you even listening to me!”

But no, of course, Izuna is not listening to me, he’s dabbing that freezing thing on the most sensitive part of my body.

“Damn it Izuna, don’t you understand the concept of personal space? You should learn to mind your own business.”

Izuna continues to dab and mutter, dab and mutter, saying: “It’s quite deep. Madara hasn’t hurt himself since before Hashirama took him that night. He hasn’t even done it over all of these years. Could Marcella-chan’s prolonged absence from the Uchiha district be causing this?”

“Poor little pistil, he needs his stamen…”

Shut up! Don’t say it. I can hear you, you stupid plants, remember that. I am like a wood style user without access to those powers. I shouldn’t be jealous my sproutling has them, just like she has his chakra, Hashirama’s chakra. How I miss it… It has always kept me sane.

……Marcella coming home from the academy……

So the young whippersnapper has returned, she is perfect the most beautiful sproutling to be born between a stamen and a pistil yet.

We were right to help the pistil with his sproutling though, even if he does not hold our essence in him since birth. He gained slight sway over us through nurturing that stamen’s sprout to life.

We know we always saw that stamen as a freak amongst us but he needs his power back. It’s that power that will lead the humans in the direction towards a state of peace once more rather than continue the cycle of destruction.

“Princess Marcella…Princess Marcella…” I blink a few times to realise that there is someone’s hand lightly tapping on my shoulder. My vision comes into focus as I recognise the boy girl twins, some of my best playmates. The girl is the one getting in my face right now.

“We will see you tomorrow.” The twins are both looking at themselves with eyebrows raised high. Wait? Shouldn’t I be more forward, acting more like a leader? I just stay standing there looking off into a distance, my ears on full alerts as my friendsies are very talkative tonight. And all I keep seeing in my head is Hashirama and his hair, Hashirama and his lies.

My hand moves to Mama’s manor house. It’s big because Mama says that as rulers of the great Uchiha clan we have to be ready to receive anyone in our clan in need and offer them accommodation. But I know that as I push the door open, we don’t usually have guests. Uncle Izuna is already standing there waiting for me with his finger to his lips. Meanwhile, there are pictures all over the two walls of the entrance hall of me as a baby.

“What…? What has Hashirama does this time?!” I snapped as Uncle let out an annoying shushing noise as he waved me into a nearby room. I followed, I would not back down, I would make sure that Uncle Izuna gave me answers. He could get cryptic about things after all.  
The room he chooses is the reading room or the writing room. Mummy keeps all his jutsu scrolls in here. But this was also the room where Mummy made sure I knew how to hold a writing brush, then a pen. But then so far there was no much to write in the academy, everything that Mr Nara had “taught” me, Mummy had been telling me for years.

“What’s with your prickly chakra today Marcella-chan?” Uncle Zu Zu had the nerve to ask me that. I gave him my most evil Madara Uchiha look. I could see his whole body shivering, but then he just had to go and laugh about it. Uncle Zu Zu, why do you never take things seriously?

“Hashirama.” I snapped expecting Uncle to cringe, to laugh, to change the subject, he did none of those things. He looked at me head-on.

“What about him?” And then suddenly I wanted nothing more to throw up.

“What about him? What about him!” The angrier I became the most it sounded like I was going burst into some sort of babyish tantrum. No,..no…no, I can’t do that. I need answers. I need to get Uncle Izuna to tell me the truth.

Uncle Zu Zu put his hands onto my shoulders as he started shushing me: “Breathe Marcella-chan, breathe. Your rinnegan is starting to flicker.”

Uncle Izuna’s words only made me my body temperature rise as I heard my plant friendsies starting to chatter. “The young whippersnapper’s essence is growing stronger. It would be long until she will need her progenitors to train her and make sure that she does not lose control.”

“Breathe! BREATHE! How can I BREATHE!” I was starting to sob between my shouts now as my body starts shaking. “How can I BREATHE when that Hashirama Senju keeps saying evil things like Mummy not being alive!”

It was then that I saw it. The way that Uncle’s eyes shoot straight down to the floor. His smile went away too as everything became very quiet.

“Marcella-chan, there are things that you don’t understand, that you may never be able to understand…” If Uncle Zu Zu could look at me in the eye at that moment I would have given him a long hard glare, I’d do it like Mummy. His evil look could make any of our brethren go running. One day I hope that I can get that look down, especially now that I have to make my mark outside of the Uchiha district.

“Well that would be because you...did...not...tell...me! Why Uncle Izuna, why did you never tell me about what’s going on outside of the village? I’m the Uchiha heiress, should I not know things?” My voice was growing more and more shrill by the second until Uncle Zu let out a big long sigh.

“The truth is I was expecting your father to not let things go spiralling quite so much out of control...” Wait a second Uncle Izuna what exactly do you mean by my FATHER!

“My father, MY FATHER? Who exactly do you mean by that Uncle Izuna?” I could feel my face becoming increasingly hot, my heart race as if I was going to either fight or flight.

I then saw Uncle Zu giving me such a sad look I did not think that I was talking to the same man anymore. “Well, Hashirama...I thought that would have been obvious by how much your Mama still pines for him a daily basis.”

“No...no...no...no...NO!” And then suddenly I can’t stop myself from screaming and screaming some more and more and more.

“Marcella-chan...Marcella-chan!” Now, Uncle Izuna is rushing towards me putting his hands onto my shoulders holding me close to his chest as I feel myself heaving then screaming and then sobbing.

“Just breathe, Marcella-chan, just breathe. You don’t want Mama Madara to feel your riled up chakra. Not in his state.” Uncle is now rubbing my back as I can barely control my breathing.

“Well, then you stop saying horrible things like Hashirama Senju being my father.” My voice came out in a near shriek worthy whine.

Uncle Izuna then gave me a long hard frown. It’s the same look that Mamma gives me when I don’t want to go in the bath. It’s the look that has always made me go running. And then Uncle Izuna had to go and open his mouth: “But Hashirama is your father.”

My eyes went wider and wider and wider as I started to see the chakra around Uncle Izuna and then it came. A high pitched scream started to erupt from the back of my throat. After the scream, came the stamping of my feet and the waving of my hands. Uncle Izuna’s sharigan began to flicker to life as if he were somehow threatened…by me?

“No…! No…! No…! No…! He’s not my father…he’s not…he’s not…HE’S NOT!” I repeated knowing that the more I said it, the more I would make it true. If I had to scare Uncle Izuna away to prove it, I would, I would, I WOULD! But Uncle Izuna was not backing away, he was coming closer and closer and closer until he put his hands on my shoulders stopping me mid-tantrum.

“Marcella-chan, Mama Madara might never have wanted you to know. But Hashirama Senju is your…” But before he could finish his sentence, I pulled away took a deep breathe and screamed: “HASHIRAMA SENJU IS NOT MY FATHER!”

“I…ZU…NA!” Both Uncle Zu Zu and I swing round to see the door to the study swing open with one big bang. In stomps Mama with such stink eye that even I’m scared that Mama might do something me. No, breathe, breathe, Mummy has never hurt you. You’re Mama’s little princess who can do no wrong. But when he gets this anger even I can’t get through to him. It’s all your fault…HASHIRAMA!

Mama comes stomping in getting closer and closer to us. He brushes past me and goes straight for Uncle Izuna. Uncle doesn’t do much but stare, stare, stare as Mamma wraps his hand around uncle’s neck. I move my head to one side…frowning. Mama would never truly hurt Uncle, would he? I don’t think Mummy could hurt him, not really. Mummy might have once had power, but now that power has gone somewhere. And without that power, Uncle might just be strong, but then who do I want to win?

Instead, Mama pulls uncle to him and mutter something in his ear. I know round about now, I should be a good little girl and close my ears to not hear anything. But this little girl grew up in Mamma’s arms as Mama presided over his royal court as our clansmen came to ask for him on how to run their eyes. It was this tree spirit whose first word was princess only because everyone in the Uchiha clan would call her that name. Mummy was the next word of course because I knew that Mummy would be very upset if I called him by his name. He’s my Mama who has promised to always protect me no matter what. I’m his sprout who still can’t help but look at how he lifts Uncle Izuna to the wall almost choking poor Uncle to death.

“You dare talk about that bastard to her!” I heard Mama hissing at Uncle between clenched teeth.

I watched as Uncle Izuna tried grabbing at the wall gasping for air. Uncle Zu Zu you're going to deny it aren’t you, aren’t you, AREN’T YOU!?

“Don’t you…ha!…think…it’s…time…that…Marcella…knew about him.” The look I saw Mummy give Uncle Izuna who spoke between pants made me look away and shiver. Then Mama let out such howl of pain that I felt as if my own heart would rip out of my chest.

“NO! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!” Mummy screamed as my body shook, my hands flying to my ears. I can’t stand it, I can’t stand hearing Mummy shouting. I can’t stand to hear…to hear his pain. It’s why I hate him! Damn you Hashirama, DAMN YOU!

“YOU THINK? YOU THINK I WILL LET HIM RIP HER HEART OUT!” I could still hear Mama howling as my eyes started to sting. Then I heard a thump and the sound of someone gasping for air: “Sister, please, you’re not thinking rationally!”

“I’M NOT THINKING RATIONALLY? I AM NOT THINKING RATIONALLY! I AM A MOTHER IZUNA! I PUT MY BABY FIRST!” So much shouting, so much pain, tears begin to fall down my cheeks and my body began to shake. This evil man, he’s caused Mama so much pain. How could you call such a man my father Uncle Izuna? I am an Uchiha, Uncle Zu, an Uchiha! I don’t want a Senju as a father, especially not one that causes Mama so much pain.

“Please Madara, she has his kekkai genkai.” Kekkai genkai? Uncle is not talking about the bond between me and my plant friends, is he? What does Uncle mean by his kekkai genkai? It’s mine, it’s mine, IT’S MINE!

“HE DIDN’T CHOOSE US THEN, SO HE DOES NOT DESERVE US NOW!” Mama continued screaming.

“But Madara…!” I heard Uncle beg.

“HE WILL NOT RIP HER HEART OUT LIKE HE DID MINE!” That’s it I can’t hear more of this. I fall onto the floor, as my entire body starts shaking, shaking, shaking. The sobbing comes soon after as I feel a pair of arms wrapping around me afterwards, cradling me, shushing me: “It’s okay Mama’s here baby, Mama’s here.”

I continued to cry knowing full well that it’s Mama who needs protecting from him, not me!

……Hashirama’s POV, the speech……

“Hashirama! Don’t slouch!” Does he ever stop? Was he always like this? Was I the blind brother who had not seen the true nature of his brother? Madara, my Madara, you tried to warn me. I know you did, I know. If only, if only I had listened, you might…you might still be alive. But I suppose I have my punishment now. I am his prisoner, even if he doesn’t bind my hands. He must love the fact that he is now the strongest shinobi in the village. He must love no longer having to living in the shadow of my wood-style powers.

“Brother…stop your dawdling.” When I hear those words I stop moving to force him to stop walking too, even if we are in the middle of the village. He turns around to give me to see the pout growing on my face. He gives me a loud huff.

“Don’t act like a brat Hashirama. The new academy students are awaiting the speech from their hokage.” Well, that was unexpected. Things not going as you planned? Annoyed that the villagers are not warming to you as their new leader. That is surely the only reason why you are still pushing me to perform my hokage duties.

“Why what’s wrong little brother, you seem a little stressed,” I answer only pretending to be concerned. Tobirama gave me such a dirty look that I had to bit down on my lip to not toss my head back to do a belly laugh. Oh, no little brother are you suffering? Is your plan to take over mine and Madara’s village not going to plan? Ha, you deserve it Tobirama, you deserve to feel the same pain you inflicted on my Madara and his clan.

“Good morning Lord Hokage, you are looking very well today.” I looked up to give Madam Yamanaka my warmest smile. A light blush began growing on her cheeks too. Madam Yamanaka was an unmarried young woman who I am sure had the woozies for me. She did always seem to make it her daily duty to cross my path every time I walked around the village. But that was becoming harder and harder without you my Madara. Oh how I miss you, my love, I would do anything to have you alive safe in the haven I created for you.

“Damn kami to the high heavens. You spent most of your time in the gutter and when you show your face they still worship the ground you walk on.” Tobirama hissed under his breath, that was when Madam Yamanaka was not quite the innocent woman I believed her to be. That was when she raised her palm and brought it down hard right on top of Tobirama’s head. He, in turn, yelped stumbling back rubbing at his temple. If it was me he would have thrown a real tantrum, Madam Yamanaka did that before he could even have the chance.

“You wretched, wretched creature. Don’t you think you have done enough? You and your horrible followers want to ruin lord Madara and Lord Hokage’s dream. Who do you think you are? You will never measure up to those titans!” She screamed at him before she stamped of.

I walked up to Tobirama with the smuggest grin right on my face. “Well I must say Tobirama, you are truly the greatest entertainment.”

………………………

“Lord Hokage, would you enjoy a cup of sake on the house?” A cup of sake, I turned my head to the last bar just before the academy. It has helped so much over these years, and so many mentions of my Mada-chan is making my heart heavy. One sip can’t hurt, it might make it easier to speak and believe that that white demon is not poisoning our village little by little.

“My Madara…” my voice croaked as I headed right to the bartender to gulp the whole of that cup. It happened within seconds, that lulling feeling as if my brain was going straight to sleep. My heart slowed to a steady beat and all thoughts about…about him…started to seep away…and then came that horrible screech. “HASHIRAMA! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SENJU AS YOU DOING!”

One cup, then another and another and another and soon enough I found that my legs could no longer hold me up. But someone did pull up me up and away, away from my good friend sake.

“Hey, you let him go! Don’t you think you have done enough damage?” Then came voice after voice, but that wretched demon would still not let me go.

………………………………………

I wake up not only with the most horrific headache but a sea of faces looking up at me expecting something. I can’t help it, I can’t help but look towards that white…white demon for guidance.

“Go on brother, they are waiting for their precious hokage.” Is that…is that sass I am hearing in his voice? Thinking about his attitude only gave me more of an unnecessary headache. I need to hold onto something before I topple over my feet. I had to breathe in and out, in and out, and try to figure out just what that white demon wanted from me.

“They are waiting for your words brother. You would not want to let them down.”

Oh, the speech, the one to convince the new generation that mine and Madara’s dream is worth it. But is it worth it? You are not here Madara. You are not here, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts. I lower my head as large tears start to trickle down the side of my nose. I wipe those tears away clear my throat and say the only logical thing that comes to mine. I am going to wipe that smug look of your face white demon.

I take a breathe and then another and another. My heart rates increasing at the same time as my pounding headache. Oh boy, I need to fuck something right about now. No, no, no what are you talking about Hashirama, you don’t fuck you only make love. And since your love is no longer around you must remain celibate, it’s the least you could do in Madara’s memory. Oh Ma...da...ra, why oh why, another sob is threatening to burst free from the back of my throat. I swallow it as I force the words to come out of my mouth. “Good…hmph…morning…students” a part of me is still trying to either hold back that sob or is it something else threatening to come upside my throat? Tobirama is watching me with those devil eyes of his, his mouth erupting into a horrible smirk. He enjoys my suffering, oh but he would be able to much longer. This is about the students, I must keep talking for their sake as I look down to see their wondrous eyes look right back at me.

“Welcome to another…haa…year in the…academy” then I can hear something that sounds very much like my stomach gurgling away out loud for everyone to see. The white demon has given me any look of disgust yet, maybe I am in the clear. Wait for a second, that spiky hair, is it...is that, Madara? No, no, I’m just seeing things…oh, Madara-chan I wish you were here. I wish…I wish…as another sob threatens to erupt from the back of my throat. That white demon is getting very close to me, almost as if he can smell my weakness. I will not be weak in front of you Tobirama. You feed on my weakness you demon and then snitch to those wretched elders. If only I had my powers I would have sent those old crones to the afterlife my now. My eyes look down on the children on more and I can see him, my Madara with his spiky hair standing there at the back. Maybe Tobirama was right, the alcohol is messing with my head. No, no, that white demon is not right, he took my Madara away from me and I want all of those children looking up at me to know. Yes, that is what I will do..“Twenty years ago I meet a very special Uchiha with a massive heart and a brilliant mind…”

It was as if someone had lit a candle above each one of the children’s heads. They all looked up at me with glistening eyes as if they could feel my pain. It was such a beautiful sight, it wanted to make me go and cry. My body was starting to shake because of it and then I saw my Madara looking right up at me cocking his eyebrows the way he used to.

“He…he was a gentle soul who loathed taking life…” and then it came the red eyes of that white demon trained themselves onto me.

I look up to see that my Madara is bored with me. A Hyūga has his attention now and all I wanted to do is jump from that stage to pull you into my arms and never let you go. I can protect you Madara-chan. Why would you pay attention to me? It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it not, not, not, NOT FAIR!

“Without him, the hidden leaf village would have never come into existence. He was the one Uchiha who put aside old war wounds for a better future…” The shaking starts again as everything around me starts to spin. My Madara is still not listening to me. If only you were alive I would tie you up and fuck you so hard you would not have the will to leave me. If only I had fucked you hard that night when you ran away from me. I would have broken through your wretched genjutsu to find exactly what you were hiding from me. You were hiding something from me, Madara, I know you were, I know you were, and it’s the same reason…SOB…that you…you died. “ But my…ha…but that special Uchiha is…is…is…DEAD!”

My vision starts to go blurry, oh no those tears are starting to run down my face. I bring my hakama sleeves up to wipe them away but they keep coming and coming and coming. Control yourself Hashirama, control yourself. You don’t want that white demon to butt into your moment. And then…and then I see him my Madara finally looks up at me and the look on his face is so full of disgust and scorn, that the dam breaks.“Madara…Madara…Madara! Why did you have to die and leave me all alone? Why Madara why?!”

Madara, Madara, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU! Why do you look at me like I am your worst enemy? I loved you, I love you, I want to die for you. But I must avenge you first. I must take down my wretched Senju elders and then deal with Tobirama. The brother who betrayed me, the brother who took you away from me. I will avenge you, Madara, then I will join you and I will make you fall in love with me all over again. I did it before and I can do it again. I know I can!

“MA…DA…RA!” Oh kami, what’s this feeling my stomach is gurgling and my body is going hot and cold, hot and cold. Everything around me is starting to sway and something is rushing right up to my throat. This feeling, this feeling, I need to relieve myself of this feeling. I lean forward as something wet, something slimy, something disgusting gushes right out of my mouth and onto the floor. And that is when I feel those wretched arms around me pulling me away as he sounds like a father at his happiest. “Come on Hashirama, let’s not have you embarrass yourself any further.”

…………Tobirama's POV…………

Hashirama, Hashirama, HASHIRAMA! What in kami have you done? When will I need to stop needing to clean up your messes? First, you were stupid enough to attack the Senju elders. Then you spent years moping around getting drunk and whine and whine and whine about Madara this and Madara that. Don’t you know how difficult it is to pretend that you still have the mokuton? You were my big brother, the one who swore to protect me with all your power until…until you meet that devil. The same devil that is long dead and yet you still act like he is alive. Don’t you realise there are more important things going on around you? I am holding the village together, and instead of receiving the same adoration that you get, they look at me like I am some demon straight out from the netherworld. You deserve all the beatings that the elders give you, they should make it a monthly occurrence. And now I am on my way late a night going to fix one of your messes again, I beat your whole sake supply on it.

There is one thing that I can take credit for that Hashirama did not do. The village was still too new when Hashirama and Madara…even associating that Uchiha with something makes my skin crawl. But then neither one of you had been smart enough to create a temporary place to accommodate guests from other villages, especially those as rich as the Uzumaki. The citizens have taken to calling it the hotel.

Entering the building I was pleased. Standards were high, cleanliness was top notch and the floor was made of marble. In some ways, I had styled this establishment after some of those pristine temples father and I saw in the hidden eddies village. Back then father had told me about the plans he had put into play, the plans that should have kept Hashirama on a tight lease. By having an Uzumaki wife, he had been upholding a long tradition of intermarriage between our Senju and Uzumaki bloodlines. You just had to go and cock that up didn’t you elder brother? All you had to do was to pass on your bloodline like you were supposed to, then claim your son and let us Senjus finally rise to prominence. Now the Uzumaki have reclaimed my nephew Tatsuro, and they have come asking to speak with me. You better hope Hashirama that this will be my chance to fix your mistake. You better hope that the Uzumaki agree to reverse their decision to take away my so…my nephew.

“Tobirama!” That shrill voice, is that, is that Mito? I turn around to see Mito and her father, the head of the Uzumaki sitting right there on couches in the foyer bearing emotionless masks. Breathe Tobirama, breathe. You might usually rely on others emotions to anticipate their thoughts, so all you have to do is get the Uzumaki riled up. As I take a seat beside them I know it’s all about saying the right thing at the right time. Come on Tobirama you are not dealing with those pesky Hyūga in this situation. But then even I can’t help but have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach for the dirty looks those Uzumakis are giving me.

“You have not responded to our correspondence Tobirama Senju.” The Uzumaki head told me in a haughty voice. Hang on a second, you can’t get snippy with me. I am not the one who threw Mito away, that was Hashirama. But then maybe that’s because he’s always been boy crazy. Urgh…that is so wrong, wrong, wrong, He’s the one you should blame, not me, not me, NOT ME!

“I did not feel it necessary to advertise the fact that the Uzumakis who should be the Senjus closest allies saw fit to steal away the Senju heir before he was due to begin his studies in the academy.” Oh, now you are more than welcome to give me those dirty looks you, hypocritical redheads. I read your letters but even I will not accept fault for pulling out of a beneficial marriage between our two clans.

“Senju heir! Senju heir! SENJU HEIR!” My once sister in law jumped to her feet as I could swear that her usually tame red hair was starting to spike up. Abundant chakra perhaps? You couldn’t pass that along to Tatsuro could you?

“Well, what else would he be Mito?” Maybe big brother’s marriage was always going to fail especially with a screechy woman like that.

“Oh my Tatsuro is a tender soul but he is no heir, especially not Hashirama’s. But then what else could I expect when I was never Hashirama’s boo.” Mito, oh no you don’t, don’t you dare bring that demon into this conversation, don’t you dare, don’t you dare, DON’T YOU DARE!

“Mito you really shouldn’t go there.” I ended up giving her that verbal warning.

“Ah, so you do admit breaking the contract then brother of Hashirama.” Brother of Hashirama? Damn it does this shinobi still see me as nothing more than my elder brother’s appendage. I don’t need this, the elders and I are so close to taking everything that Hashirama holds dear. We don’t need allies that scorn us at every turn.

“See I told you, father, that there was no point trying to have a proper conversation with Tobirama. He is still under the delusion that he will be as great as his god-like brother Hashirama or the love of his life Madara Uchiha.” How dare you Mito? How dare you!

“Well that we should be reaching out to the Uchiha clan and not the Senjus. It’s Madara Uchiha who should receive compensation for this sham of a marriage.” Madara Uchiha! Madara UCHIHA! MADARA UCHIHA!

“If you want to break our centuries-old alliance for a dead man be my guest!” And with those words, I did what I should have done the first time father and daughter gave me those dirty looks. I got up from my seat and I stomped right out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the thing, I am getting struck now, running out of ideas. I would love to bounce some ideas of you my readers. I think the Hashirama and Madara reunion is coming fast, it needs to, before Madara hurts himself too badly. Marcella might also start craving true friends that don't hang out with her solely because of her princess status. A Senju? A Hyūga perhaps? And next chapter Hashirama might actually put aside the booze to figure out just who this mini-Madara is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara might no longer have his powers but he's still go years and years of battle experience to teach and protect his child with. Marcella meanwhile becomes increasingly aware of how things really are in the village. Hashirama though gets the biggest surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you CrazyNights for your continued support I truly appreciate it. I am sorry for the delay with posting this chapter, my new job and writer's block make things incredibly difficult. I still write though because I live to write.

…..Marcella’s POV…..

Okay so Mama would always freaked out when I come home with my hair coated with dirt, shedding plant friends and other things to do with nature. But that’s what comes when you’re a tree spirit like me. Going to sleep that night might have been difficult had Mummy not pulled me into his arms and held me as I fell to sleep. He was fast asleep when I woke up when the moon was high and bright in the sky. I pulled away from him, watching him. Phew at least Mama’s sleeping better now. His misery has ended, mine has only just begun.

“Come little whippersnapper, come, come….” It was this voice, this female voice that had me out in the hall, then the kitchen and into the gardens. There all my plant friends are twisty and shaky. They call to me to head closer and closer to the small pond and then is when the ground around me starts to pull me down and down and down. I stay calm as that female voice grows louder and then I hear the singing. Hey is someone having a party without me? I wanna see, I wanna see, I want to be a part of my plant friends. Maybe they can explain why I have no plant friends with the rest of the hidden leaf village, as my body sunk further and further into the ground.

……three years earlier……

“Marcella! Marcella! MARCELLA!” Keep on walking, keep on walking, keep on following their voices. They have always been there, right from that warm cushy place deep inside Mama. But then there was another warmth another voice that made Mama feel all warm all fluttery inside and would help me grow and grow and grow. I am not there anymore, I am here, on my knees, my handsies go tap tap on the group. Where oh where are they call me from? The ground is all squishy now. Hey look I’m sinking, sinking, sinking and the voices, they’re becoming louder and louder.

“Marcella!” Mama runs into the moonlight just as my head goes under. Hey Mama why are you crying? Why do you look so sad? I’m okay, I’m okay, you know that my plant friends never hurt me, they have only made me stronger. That’s why I won’t panic now, not even as I fall to a dark place light only by a light that Uncle Zu Zu would call natural chakra.

“Little whippersnapper, little whippersnapper, come to me, come to me, I’m waiting for you, I’m waiting for you.” Oh there is only one voice now, I wonder who it’s going to be. They’re like Trellie then, he’s all by himself, no wait Trellie’s not speaking yet, he snores and he cries. Sometimes he gets so annoying. But Mama knows how to look after him. Mama doesn’t even mind that Trellie’s head popped up for out of the plant pot that Mama would always have me practice growing my vines from. But then Mama won’t talk about that night when that fuzzy feeling in my belly became fire and then there was someone screaming. It was the day after that Trellie’s head came out of the pot and Mama stopped crying. His eyes became shiny like he had really good idea. It was that night that Mama got me to cross my legs, it was so hard, and put my thumbs together in a funny position. By the next morning my ripply eyes had gone bye bye and around my other brown eyes I had big purple circles.

“Marcella.” Someone runs to me, hugging me so tight I almost can’t breathe.

“Mummy!” I croak.

“Ah young pistil, you’d best come as well.” Mama held my hand pulling me forward towards the voice. Wait a second, Mama can you…can you hear them…?

……back to the present day……

I start walking towards the singing, making sure not to get wrapped up in all those tree roots that were falling down the same way that I had come to this place. I keep going straight, straight towards the light and that singing and that was when I saw her. The biggest yew friend I have ever seen. She was the biggest tree there that I could see completely. The singing came from my other plant friends as they sounded so happy, so at peace.

“Welcome young whippersnapper, it’s been a while since we last saw each other hasn’t it?” There was something that I knew about most of my plant friends, they did not have eyes, Trelly didn’t could. He had eyes because I had eyes.

“Yeah when Trelly first appeared in his plant pot.” That happened maybe three years ago. Mama acted like it was completely normal but even I could tell that he did not know what to do. The great mother tree was who had told us that I might have a human form but my essence my spirit was like that of a full tree. I can still remember Mama’s happy tears, especially as the great mother tree had told him that he should be proud for bringing a full fledged tree spirit into the world. Even Mama had heard this, he refused to call me tree spirit, he still called me his sproutling. I did not mind.

“Trelly…yes a true manifestation of your power. But there is something more important that I must tell you today, something not within the earshot of your pistil.” Pistil? Oh yeah that’s what they call Mummy. But I don’t understand why, they didn’t call me a pistil or even a stamen, they just saw me as one of them.

“Is this something to do with my stamen?” I used the word Stamen because I knew that when my plant friends said that, they were talking about my Daddy.

“Yes. We have been watching you over the last day and we can see that your pistil has neglected to tell you about your conception.” the mother tree rumbled away.

“Conception?” I asked.

“How you were brought into this world, little sprout.” the mother tree told me.

The singing started back up again as a tornado of pollen started to form between me and the mother tree. There were shadows starting to appear in front of us, no they were no shadows, but they were forms of…of human beings. Wait…why are you showing me this? Then the noises came, the clashes of swords, the grunts of pain, of victory, of war? Is this what the warring period was like Mummy? Is this what my Uchiha brethren had to live through? There were two warriors that kept clashing their swords over and over and over again. One of them had long spiky hair, Mama? Is that you? And the other had long straight hair and had chakra which was…which was so similar to mine.

Wait Mama was it that? Your chakra is so strong, so blue and you have become this huge giant of chakra. You were…you had this power…where has it gone Mama? You were once as powerful as me but now you're not, I don’t get it. And then there is the other one, the one with long straight hair waved his hands and then they came, trees upon trees upon trees. Vines that stabbed all those who came into their path. And a roar which sounded so much like a battle cry. It was beautiful so beautiful, his control, his power over nature. Seeing the way he commanded the plants made my eyes sting with tears. Is this my…my Daddy?

“Can you see them young whippersnapper? Can you see your glorious stamen and your glorious pistil?” Father and mother, my…my parents. Mama is this my Daddy, he’s, he’s so powerful. Why don’t you ever tell me about him Mama? Is it because he has my wood style?

“You can see it can’t you young whippersnapper. You can see just how you came to be a part of us, just how you came to share in our power over nature.” the mother tree continued to say.

“He has my wood style.” I said.

“No, young whippersnapper, it is from him that you received that wood style. Just like your great eye power comes from your pistil’s bloodline.” I got the wood style from him? It’s a great power, perhaps the same as my great eye power, even if Mama throws a hissy fit whenever he sees them flickering to life. If Daddy had such great power then how did he die? I was always sure that he had fallen in battle, but seeing him in the midst of battle playing out right in front of me. I understood one thing, everyone else would have to fall before he did, no wait, he won’t even fall then. My hands then wrapped my shoulders as I shivered. But what I could imagine was a large pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around me instead, Daddy’s arms. Would would it be like if I had my Daddy in the picture? Would he look after me? Would he make Mama strong again, would he stop Mama from getting sicker and sicker?

“If my Daddy has such power then where is he? WHERE IS HE?” I cried out. The conversation I had with Uncle Zu Zu about Hashirama Senju. No, Marcella, stop it, stop it, STOP IT! Uncle Izuna was lying that drunken fool is NOT…YOUR…FATHER!

“We are not sure what happened young whippersnapper. All we know is that some time before your coming into the world, your father lost his power…” the mother tree started to explain.

Lost his power? So does that mean that he is dead then?

“It was at that this time that I realised how much danger you and your pistil would have been in had I not split the Uchiha territory from the rest of your stamen’s territory.” Stamen’s territory, what does she mean by that?

“Where…uh…where is my stamen’s territory?” Um whoops maybe I shouldn’t have blurted that out like that. I snapped my eyes shut as my whole body tensed up. I knew…I knew that I had do something silly but I still could not stand it when other people laughed at me. I think I told you all that some of my best playmates were the twins. They would play with me, all the Uchiha children would play with me, but then they would also be very careful for me. When they spoke there was a lot of stopping and starting when they were speaking almost like they tried to stop themselves saying the wrong thing. I wish they would say the wrong thing sometimes so that it would not be so uncomfortable when I did it. they would go very, very quiet. I wish they would laugh sometimes, that would make things easier and might have actually helped me get some friends. The mother tree did neither one, instead she called out to me: “Mar…cel…la” causing my eyes to open wide as I whipped my head around. Was Mama here? Had he not been sleeping after all? Only he could get down here and call my name like that.

“Marcella!” I turned my head round to realise that it was the mother tree calling out to me. She…she knew my real name. She called me by my human name.

“My lady…” my lips quivered.

“Your stamen’s territory is your father’s territory.” the mother tree told me.

“Yeah I know.” I gave her my best sniff.

“Humans call it the hidden leaf village and it’s leader, the hokage is your stamen Hashi…” but I could not bear to listen as I clapped my hands against my ears. I would not listen to this, I would not. I wanted a Daddy, but not him, not him, NOT HIM! Why oh why does everyone keep saying it’s him? WHY?!

The mother tree was always so full of knowledge and of power. Today though she made a big, big mistake. Today she just had to bring up that Senju. I had made my feet go stomp de stomp de stomp to show her that she was wrong, wrong, wrong. She did not try to call me back to explain things to me. She had opened up a hole in the ground above. I waved my arms up and then down as multiple tree vines came speeding down to meet me. I let the vines wrap and wrap around my arms and my legs and then pull, pull, pull me up. And from the moment my feet hit the ground, the sun was so high up in the sky that it was almost blinding. It was not an academy day today so I was free. I thought about going back to Mama but sometimes I can’t help but think that my face reminds him of someone that causes him a lot of pain. Mama would never say so, but I can see him suffering. So I decided that today would be the day that I would go solo, no Uchiha guards that Uncle Zu Zu would send my way, just me, me, me.

The Uchiha territory was the place that had been my home since the day that I had been born. Mama’s house was right on the inside hidden away by houses, houses and more houses. Everyone knew where it was even if you could not see it. Mama’s house was one of the only ones that had a mini forest and a pond as well. It was where he had pushed me to embrace the whispers and then push away that never ending headaches for vines and tiny trees to sprout up from the ground itself. When that starting happening, I began to fully understand why Mummy liked to call me his sproutling. Mama had started doing it from my earliest memory, when I was three? I even meet some of my tiny trees as I headed closer and closer to the gates. After five days of someone taking me to the gates, getting to those big iron things was now almost like muscle memory. It had taken me twenty minutes in total to get there.

“Princess Marcella!” They were all coming away from the gate now, all six of them forming a barrier. Were they doing that so that I could not get through? Right I am going to remind them who’s in charge, well...umm...whose second in command. And it is them that I feel something tiny making it’s way up through my kimono. I then looked down to see my Trellie would was giving me his best pouty face. “Hey, hey, hey you weren’t going to go out without me were you? It’s not fair, you going out into the big wide world and leaving me behind.”

Like always the other Uchiha stood by with their eyebrows way, way down. Uncle Izuna would always go on about the clicking and the clacking of the trees that echoed through Mummy’s house. Mama had never said anything of the sort so I could only think that somehow he understood when they spoke. The whispering then became louder as I heard them saying over and over: “The pistil is coming. The pistil is coming!”

Huh pistil, wait that could only mean one thing. The other Uchihas were beginning to get into their typical positions. Well that could only mean one thing, as I turned back to see him, Mama standing only a meter or so away from me. I could still remember him at a time he stood straight, he had rosy cheeks and a soft smile that always made me feel all warm and tingly inside. Now his skin was pale, sickly pale, he was hunched over as if he were trying to hide and there were those big horrible purple rings around his eyes. He was looking more and more like a ghost of himself and he was far from the magnificent Madara Uchiha the mother tree had shown me in the battlefield. This version of Mama was weak and sick, one who should be resting, not standing here...

“Ma...Mummy, what are you doing here?”

Mummy’s wide black eyes flickered towards me and all the little hairs on my body suddenley stood up on ends. I couldn’t stand it, Mummy looking at me like that with such pain. I can’t, I can’t be causing him more pain than that Senju has. I cannot help but flinch a little when he puts him hands on me. He doesn’t feel it, or act like he doesn't feel it. He flings me into his arms and hold me so tight that I wonder between struggling to breathe just how I will be able to get away.

“Sproutling…” he breathed into my ear.

“Mama…” I wheezed.  
He then planted his lips to my head and gave me kiss after kiss after kiss. And I could hear them, the guards talking amongst themselves and I wanted to pull away. Mama could this in private but not in public, not where other could talk, could laugh, could make fun.

“Don’t…” smooch. “Leave…” smooch. “Me…”

Is this that same thing again? He did it every morning before I would leave to go to the academy. He’s stepping up his game now, he’s not being private about things. He’s always private about things.

“Mama…I need to…I need to see the world” The world that you didn’t tell me about Mama. The world that exists outside what do they call it, the Uchiha territory.

“I didn’t want this to happen. I should have never let Izuna talk me into stop nursing you. You would not be so willing to leave me like he did…” I pulled away from him. Who was the ‘he’ that he was talking about? Hashirama or Daddy? Who was it?

“Mama, please…please let me go. I need to go…I need to…I need to…” I pulled and pulled and pulled again until Mummy’s hold on me became weaker and weaker.

“Sproutling…Sproutling!” He called after me as I turned to head towards the gates. Good the guards were still scattered, I was getting closer and closer to the threshold. “Stay away from him Marcella. Stay away from Tobirama Senju!”

Tobriama Senju, that name, where had I heard that name before, where had I seen that face before. Hmm, yes the first day of the academy, the speech, that drunken fool. There was another who pulled him off the stage, the one with that white spiky hair. What he Tobirama Senju? He was the only one who acted dignified, was he the one that the Uchiha called the White Demon?

But as I turned back towards Mama he was almost on the edge of crying. I didn’t want to make Mama cry. He’s sad when I’m with him and he cries when I go, sometimes I don’t know what to do. My feet on the threshold I turn back to Mama and give him my biggest smile. “Don’t worry Mama, I will stay far away from the White Demon.”

The moment I crossed the threshold the guards were back again looking quite peeved at me. You can look, but you can’t touch. I always think that Mamma might come running after me, but Mamma never seems to leave the Uchiha district. Hmmm, the Uchiha district, it’s so weird thinking of it. Up until my first day at the academy I had thought that the Uchiha district was the hidden leaf village. There was so much more to the village than that, so many more plant friends that I haven’t meet yet. The Mother tree might have seperated Mamma and I to keep us safe. Mamma might be falling apart so I had to be the one to get out into the big wide world.

“Hiya Marcella-hime!” came loud shout that made me jump back. There he was standing against a tree having a stupid grin plastered right across his face.

“Aki…hiro?” My voice actually trembled at that as Akihiro took that as an opening to come slinking up to me. What I truly wanted to do was to know what he had been doing standing there by those nicely pruned trees ever so close to the Uchiha district. Had he been waiting for me? Nah, that’s not possible, that stupid Senju boy still thinks that I belong to his clan somehow. He spent the whole week trying to convince me that I should go and present myself to Hashirama Senju, my father. Bah, that boy really does live in coo coo land.

Akihiro came up beside me as if he were so sort of bunny rabbit. My whole body went rigid, they’re coming, they’re coming, they’re coming…

“Hey so Marcella-hime, have you, have you had a chance to speak to your Papa yet?” I could ignore that question quite easily, after all any Papa of mine would be Daddy or Dadda. I haven’t decided, I had never thought that I would have to choose that. But then he would never stop badgering me about it if I did not answer.

“Hashirama Senju is not my father Akihiro…” I started by became quite snappy in the end. “How many times do I have to keep telling you that?”

Akihiro then stut his bottom lip out and I had to hold the hand behind my back to stop myself from whacking him in the head. I also walked trying to get as far away from the Uchiha district as possible. I can’t have the outside world knowing I am an Uchiha just yet, they might not be my friends but they are still my clan. I am their heir and it is my duty to protect them.

“Have you asked your Mamma about it yet?” Wait…since when does Mamma have anything to do with this?

“If the Uchihas are still participating then they should be paying taxing just like the rest of us!” Huh? I suddenely stopped in my steps as Akihiro bumped right up behind me. He had been following me all this time, how annoying! I wanted to keep going, but Akihiro no longer seemed so interesting in me. He was instead become more wrapped up in the group of thirty or so kids that appeared to be wearing Senju colours. They were split right down the middle in two groups getting ready to go at each other. Could this be what the Hyūga had been talking about to Uncle Izuna, about the split between the Senju clan itself?

“No, the Uchihas needs to be left alone. We rejected them first so they should be allowed to rule themselves.”

It didn’t really seem to matter so much who was saying those words. They seem to represent the group voice of the other group. I could not help but stand by and watch. This was after all the clan that ran the hidden leaf village.

“But then they should have their headbands taken from them. If they don’t serve us then they should not have the privelege of being hidden leaf shinobi!” This time the Senju in the other group ran forward getting into a mode that looked very much like he wanted to attack someone.

“We Senjus are nothing without the Uchiha. Our village would not exist if it were not for them!” another Senju came out getting ready to meet the challenger.

“We don’t need the Uchihas anymore,” I watched the first body putting his hands on the other boy’s shoulders to shove him onto the group.

The boy now on the floor flung himself forward screaming: “We need the Uchihas, we always need the Uchihas. They are the yin to our yang.”

“Just because Lord Hashirama liked to stick his dick into Madara Uchiha does not mean that we have to be freaks like that.” A third voice chipped in as I suddenley started to feel sick, very, very sick. How could such a insignificant Senju bug speak of Mamma in such a way? How could he?

“Marcella-hime, are you, are you okay?” I felt a hand rubbing on my shoulder as I lowered my head, my breathing becoming quicker and quicker and quicker. I had to clench my fists to stop my whole body breaking out in big bad shakes.

“Hey, hey, hey, stop it, stop it, just stop it!”

From my spiky fringe I could see Akihiro going forward raising his hands. He had gone from trying to comfort me to going up to these two bickering groups. How could he go from one to the other? How could he think that coming between those two groups was what I wanted? No stupid stupid Marcella, that Senju boy has only jumped in because his precious Hashirama got insulted. It’s not like he would actually step in to defend Mamma’s honor right.

“You dare dishonour the shinobi, the Uchiha god that Lord Hashirama mourns each day. You should be ashamed, if it were not for their love, we would still be loosing our lives out of the battlefield.”

I looked up as suddenley I felt my face going very, very hot. Love, Uchiha god, he’s not only worshipping that drunken fool but Mamma as well.

“You heard what Akihiro said, we should be honouring our clan head’s wishes. Without the Uchiha hanging up their weapons we would have lost our lives long, long ago.” Another boy agreed as I found myself pulling away from this argument, it was not as if I had the right to say anything, I was not a Senju after all. Did I want to be a Senju? No, don’t think so, it would probably be too hard, or would it? Don’t think about it now wood spirit just do what you were going to do this morning. Scout out the village, understand all the Mamma and Uncle Izuna has not been telling you all these years. I might get more information on who my Daddy is, he might not be an Uchiha but he definitely, definitely is not a Senju or that drunk. After all, shouldn’t Senjus be like us Uchiha and actually care about their children...

“Fresh fish, fresh fish caught this morning, who would like their cut.” And suddenly there were more and more voices that sounded suspiciously adult. I put my hand under my fringe. Damn it Mamma why won’t you allow me to cut my hair or even tie it up, sometimes it came be so hard to see out from the bird’s nest you gave me.

“Bread straight out of the oven, come here, come here and get your bread.”

Fresh bread, fresh fish, is this some sort of market? Hmm pity I didn’t bring some of my potatoes to do an exchange. But then I saw something odd, some approached the bread stand carrying a small bulgy pouch. He then opened it to remove some silver looking spheres as the seller blinked at him as if expecting something.

“Two loaves please,” the first man said. I then watched as the seller took those silver spheres turned around and began to make his way through his shelves hands hovering over his steaming stuff. He then started wrapping up the two loaves separately in what seemed to be paper before handing them over the first man. The first man gave a happy nod before walking off and I could not help but stare and stare and stare. I don’t get it, how did he get that bread without giving his own stuff in return. It made absolutely no sense.

“Hello there little one would you like something?” It took me a few minutes to realise that the seller was looking right at me before I felt my face going warm and I had to hurry away from him. I had nothing to give so all I could do is watch and wonder at those little silver spheres that everyone seemed to have but me. What a strange way to buy and to sell! Those silver things don’t seem to have a lot of worth, it’s not like they can be eaten, worn or even used as a weapons. How differently they do things out here in the wider village.

“Oranges, oranges come get your orange straight from Water country.” I stop walking all together when I heard the word oranges. Oranges that was the only thing that I could not grow on Uchiha grounds, it was always something that had to be brought in. Hmm did Uncle Izuna bring in from a place like this, with those silver spheres. No he wouldn’t be able to do that, I had never seen him have those strange circles, well unless he hid them. Maybe, maybe I could take a little look, that couldn’t hurt right.

I go to the stall and the strong orange smell hits me so hard that I sway from left and to right. I stretch my hands to hold onto the table, to stop myself from falling over. I opened my eyes real wide, it would be too embarrassing if I felt head forward right in front for everyone to see. That is when I see them, so orange so vibrant, surely it can’t hurt to reach out, to reach out and touch it. The seller seemed busy with the other people on the other side. Phew I could have a some time all to myself running my hands along the rippled edges of the fruit. My mouth then started gurgling as my craving grew especially as I keep feeling all the perfect places to start peeling.

“My lord, what is it that you desire from my humble stall?” Then I realised that seller was no longer busy, he was looking right at me. There might have been a large hill of fruit between us but I still ended up shaking from the really intense way that this seller was looking at me as if he were trying to figure something out.

“Fill a bag up with your best oranges, please,” and then came that voice, that sing-song voice. Everything in my body was telling me to turn around, turn around, turn around. My head was saying no Marcella-chan, don’t, don’t go there. I made my head keep looking forwards as the seller took a big paper bag and took one orange and then the next and the next and the next. So, so many oranges that it could only make my head hurt. Mama might have only been able to give me an orange every few months and now there were so many I thought that I was dreaming. I wanted to stick my lip out sob, it’s not like I could ever get any oranges from here I had no silver spheres.

I could only watch as someone’s hand reaching from over my shoulder. In their hands, their tanned hands, I could see that they had those silver thingies. In those same hands the seller put the overflowing bag of oranges. And then there was silence.

Then I found a hand on my shoulder and someone breathing into my ear: “I know how much you love your oranges Madara-chan,”

My body then went a hard a statue as I turned around to see my brown eyes on Hashirama Senju. With his other hand he was holding out the bag of orange and I wanted to take them, how much I wanted to take them. But my eyes was gradually looking at me more and more confused. The hand that had been on my shoulder slipped away. He then hunched further and further over until he had crouched down onto his knees. He then planted his hand on top of my hair and then he caressed my cheek.

“Wait, you’re not Madara, you’re a child.”

And that’s when I did the only thing that made sense at the time, I gave out my longest ear piercing scream.

……Hashirama’s POV……

Ever since…ever since the assembly, ever since I saw my Madara, sake had not crossed through into my mouth. I would still put the act on though, it was the best way to get that White Demon off my back. Just because I smelt drunk and took naps in the afternoon doesn’t actually mean that I am recovering from a hangover Tobirama. I would be a big no no, especially before I confirm, confirm, confirm that my Madara is not…is not de..dead.

“Oh Madara, why oh why did you not let me heal you my love. If you were sick I would have chosen you. If only, if only I had known how much those wretched elders and Tobirama are in cahoots.” The sun was blaring through my open curtains, gee Tobirama I didn’t mind you being so controlling when it was for the benefit of the hidden leaf village. But now you are doing it, to it’s detriment, no, no, that is not something by which I can abide. You might have taken my Madara from me Tobirama but I will not let you destroy me and Mada-chan’s dream. I will destroy if I have to Tobrirama even if you are my last baby brother.

I pull on my usual clothes, they are sweaty but at least they don’t smell like sake. I suppose Tobirama is a good laundry maid if nothing else. Would you have done my clothes for me if we lived together Mada-chan or maybe I could have done it? I would have minded just so long as we had been together.

As I make my way through the Senju compound, there are those who bow and there are those who give me the stink eye. Ah, those must be Tobirama’s supporters or the elders or both. One day I will elimate those elders just like I did Butsama, one day kami will let me do that I am sure. And when I get out there are five times more people then I was expecting, could it be, could it be the monthly market. Oh maybe I should have dunked some more sake on myself, I am sure that Tobirama and his guards will be out to enforce crowd control. Things can get a little rowdy on days like this, I wish you were here Madara, the look you could give is enough to stop any hussle in it’s infancy.

Wait long hair that look like duck feathers, Madara, Madara is that you? You are so far away. You seem so uncertain, come on my love you are just as much royalty in this village as I am. I usually walk, so I have to continue my walk so I don’t draw unnessary attention to you my love.

Phew you are really on the move my love, it’s getting harder and harder to keep up with you. Then suddenely you are standing still, I am getting closer and closer and closer, until I am right behind you. Hmmm, you don’t notice me though, you seem far to enthralled by the orange in your hand. Oranges…

……Flashback…….

“Hey Madara, Madara! Where are you?” How did you manage to get away from the market so fast my love? You are on the hillside lying down on a blanket, gorging and making such noises that little Hashirama is growing hard under my robes. I crawl up behind my love and wrap my arms around his waist. At first he tenses before he relaxes into my hold as I pepper kisses all along the back of his head. Madara’s still making those seductive noises as my right hand starts to further and further down my love’s chest. Then I break though his waistline.

“Hashirama…!” he yelped before getting back to his gorgefest. But I keep going as my hand comes in contact with little Madara, a very hard little Madara.

“Oh my love, my poor love, how long have you been suffering like this?” But my Madara doesn’t give me an answer but a long whine as he buries his head into my shoulders and squirms under my hold.

“My, my, it looks like you need your Hashriama to help you out, don’t you?” my vines sprout out from the ground slipping under my love’s trousers pushing them down and down to his knees. Then I start rubbing and rubbing as Madara squirms in my arms as the oranges in the brown paper bag go rolling everywhere. He lets out a long loud moan and soon he sprays out all over the grass in front of us. He gasps and leans back as my lips clasp onto his. He tastes so hungry, so hungry for me but the scent of oranges is ever so strong it can’t help but make me wonder if something had changed.

……Present day……

I then knew what to do to get my love’s attention: “Fill a bag up with your best oranges, please,”

My Madara stays very still even though I can see him going very, very rigid. No Madara-chan, no, you don’t have to be scared off me. You know I have always protected you, right.

I take the bag and that’s when I make my move. He’s so close now I can now put my hand on his shoulder to touch him, as I whisper into his ear: “I know how much you love your oranges Madara-chan,”

No, no, no, why are you going rigid under my hold. My touch would usually make you feel calm, safe. Look at me love, look at me so I can assure you that I mean you no harm.

Madara-chan does turn around to look at me but it’s not his eyes that I see but another. My eyes going wider and wider as I feel as if some sort of gengutsu has been lifted. It’s not Madara in front of me. He’s always been shorter then me, but not so much that I had to hunch over until it was just easier to get onto my knees. My hand had slipped away at this point as it had moved to a fringe that was like Madara’s but brown. My hand then moved to the face as I realised how feminine it was. Those eyes that were so much like Madara’s were also so much like mine. But my heart lurched when I recognised the panic in them. Then came a loud screaming that sounded very much like a tiny child in pain, a tiny female child.

“Hey, hey, shh, it’s alright, I won’t hurt you little one, I won’t.” But the child would have none of that as she twisted and turned trying every to get away from me as soon as possible. Her screaming went on and on and on as more and more of the market goers stopped in their tracks to look and stare. Oh no, how long would it be until Tobirama and his goons caught whiff of the comotion.

I then pulled my hands away as the tiny creature bolted away. It was only a few seconds later that I realised that the bag of oranges had disappeared just as fast but I didn’t care about that. No, what I cared about was just how much that child, that female child looked so much like my Madara. Could she somehow be…be Mada-chan’s child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hashirama has finally figured out that Marcella is a separate entity from Madara. Three more chapters until the big confrontation I think, though Madara might have to deal with Mito first. What do you think? Should I keep her around? Madara might start to struggle with Marcella's adventurous side but its Hashirama that might have to keep her in line in the end. I've started a potential relationship between Akihiro and Marcella now, perhaps I should do something between Hidori and Marcella in the next chapter. That will be an interesting love triangle in the future I think. I am very much looking forward to your feedback everyone :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hideki tries to step up but Marcella ends up being a little more vocal. Izuna can hardly stop Madara from hunting Marcella down whilst Mito finds herself flailing to support a friend she otherwise thought dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you CrazyNights for responding to my last question. Thank you for continuing to support me with this story! I am thinking that the teen years would start from twelve years of age round about the time Marcella graduates. I think I need more than a few chapters to resolve Hashirama and Madara's situation. They have to get married don't they? I wonder if Hashirama will be able to keep his head once he learns that Madara has a female part to him as well. Plus Hashirama has to make significant leaps to reverse or ease some of Tobirama's policies. I've added a bit more Mito in this next chapter, even POV'd her, but I have put in the possibility of her son passing away. If a character doesn't do much then why should they be there? I think the Uchiha might depend more on Mito than Hashirama, Hashirama might start to get a big territorial with her butting in. Yes Hashirama will have to do a lot to prove himself as in the next chapter he might start to get very close to the truth of why Madara left him. It won't be long now until Hashirama can come to the rescue...
> 
> To everyone else, thank you for all the new kudos, it keeps reminding me that this story is still be enjoyed and read!

.....Marcella's POV.....

What...what was that?! When he...when he touched me it was like my whole body became very, very hot. It was as if my chakra was trying to reach out and connect with his somehow. That's why I ran, I ran before he could realise that we...we might share some sort of connection. No, Marcella, no, that's a lie, lie, lie, Hashirama Senju is only the man that makes Mama's heart hurt so. So I run, run, run away with the oranges safe in my arms. If there is anything I can get out of that drunk, it's oranges. Hum, maybe now Mama will have an orange with me, we have to eat them before they go bad after all. And then there is that Senju with the spiky white hair...

"Child..." he was so calm, so I knew not to go all touchy-feely like his stupid, stupid brother. So I did not see any harm in stopping for a few minutes to rest as those bag of oranges slip down to my feet.

"Yep." Suddenly Mama's cries of stay away from the white demon, stay away from the white demon goes of in my ears. My eyes can hardly stay open with how loud Mama's voice is getting.

"Was...was he bothering you?" he was still so calm but my head was starting to pound. Mama's warning was not going away.

"Who?" I move my head to one side. I didn't know if I should put on my baby act or act more mature. Would I give away my secret weapon of people not paying me much attention and the freedom I get from that? It worked on Uncle Izuna plenty of times. The other Uchiha adults would only pat me on the head. When I did it with Mama, I would get him to melt every time...

"Hashirama." Tobirama was still be so mature about everything that I wanted to also be like that.

I let out a laugh: "He's a drunk, who doesn't he bother."

Okay so I had chosen the mature option, but then I realised just how much Tobirama was looking at me. His eyes were scanning my face and then my hair. The same hair that Mama spent so much time cleaning every few days. My eyes water from remembering the pain that comes with that process. Though I don't want to make Mummy cry by cutting it. It's what reminds me that I am the only child of Madara Uchiha.

I pick up the bag and go further and further away from the market. Huh this will be easier than I thought. Leaving Tobirama there in his thoughts, I will do more than keep my promise to Mama. The same Mama who told me nothing about the world right outside the Uchiha compound gates. Breathe, wood spirit, breathe, I'm sure Mummy had a reason to do that, didn't he?

"Um...wait, child, if he bothered you that much then the Senju can offer financial compensation." I keep walking, and walking and walking. And Tobirama Senju won't stop following me. Suddenly I get scared, is this his way of getting me to let my guard down. Is this why everyone in my clan warn me against the white demon? It's just so confusing.

"Tobirama Senju as you that's wise?" Stopping like before does not seem like the best idea, so I hid behind a tree. Yes a tree, the perfect way that I can defend myself. But then maybe there will be no confrontation for now, not when I feel his hand on my shoulder. He comes between Tobirama and I. This boy he had white eyes and looked like cousin Hidori, HIDEKI?!!!

Tobirama stops walking to as he turns his head to the Hyūga. Phew thanks Hideki, at least the white demon doesn't seem so infatuated with me anymore.

"Hyūga." Well that's rude calling him by his clan name because of his eyes. Didn't the sensei in school say that they stopped using surnames because...because of something the Senju did?

"Do you want to others to witness you harassing an heiress of a shinobi clan? Can you afford that given your poor standing in the village?" Hideki asked him.

Tobirama pressed his lips together: "Something that I can thank your father for I suppose."

I watched as Hideki gave Tobirama his most creepy toothy smile. Tobirama then gave me one last look before he stomped off back to the market place screaming: “HA...SHI....RA...MA!” It reminded me of those days when Mama would be wrapped up in his bed covers screaming for the same name.

“Hey umm Princess Marcella, it’s a bit crowded out here today father would like us to join him for lunch...”. Crowded, like there being a lot of people, but it’s not like they know who I am.

“Please...”. Wait is Hideki, is he giving me puppy dog eyes, geez. Are those tears in the corner of his eyes, no, no, I don’t want to make anyone cry. I can’t stop Mama’s tears but I can sure stop someone else’s. I must be the leader in this situation like Uncle Izuna tells me again and again. I must go to Hideki’s side, grab his hand and watch as his face goes very, very red.

“Um...eh...Princess...” he began to stutter.

“Well come on lead the way.” I pulled him forward just as I was sure that he was going to pass out from the heat.

This is weird. The first thing I realised when I went to the academy on Monday was how far away the Uchiha compound seemed from the rest of the village. That’s why I liked to wonder because it was almost a two-hour walk back home anyway. The Hyuga compound was completely different though, it was so close to the market, so close to everything, half an hour at most. I would not say it out loud, but the Hyugas were so lucky to be close to everything. Okay, so there is one thing, one very important thing that I learnt over the last few days is that there more clans than just the Uchihas. The question I now have as Lord Hidori guided me through the hallway to the dining room is why are all the clans split up into their respective sections? Nara sensei has made one thing clear over the first week, this village was built to prompt inter-clan unity.

“Would you like Hinna to deliver those oranges on ahead to the Uchiha compound?” Hidori’s voice broke through my thoughts. I blinked a few times to hear the sound of my belly grumbling. The table was so nicely laid out but the smell of the food made me think how much I would rather sit at Mama’s table, eating his food. No, wood spirit, no, you have to smile and act like a princess, you are the next leader of the Uchiha clan, so you have to be the adult and accept things gracefully. You have to be the strong one with how Mama is getting.

I lifted the bag as a short hair girl wearing some sort of maid’s outfit. I watched as Hinna scurried away wondering what Mama might think to learn that I am spending the afternoon with the Hyugas.

“Where would you like to sit young Marcella?” Hidori then went onto ask me. The question seemed a little silly when I saw that this table was at least big enough to seat twenty people. How many of us were going to eat, three?

“There will be five of us all together Princess Marcella. Mother is just helping big sister Himamori is just getting dressed.” Huh, it was almost if...almost as if he had taken the thoughts straight from my head and said them out loud. I began to walk and walk around this grand table. At home, we might only be able to seat five people max. Some people might think that it would be cramped but to me, it would make me feel all warm and fuzzy with having Mama and Uncle Izuna sitting so close. Could I do such a thing here? Didn’t calling the Hyugas cousins mean that we are family?

“It looks like we will all be congregating on the right end of the table.” It looks like I had chosen one of the side seats. It didn’t seem right to sit at the head of the table. At home, our table is round, no one sat at the head, here things are different, but what right do I have to complain?

The doors then burst open to reveal a woman with white eyes, a white kimono and stunning curly hair with her miniature leading the way. “Come on Mama I told you that Hideki would get Marcella away from all those grubby hands. I mean who in their right might goes out to the village on market day with all those people.”

I don’t know what it was about this girl, but the way she had said that made me think that she was nothing like her considerate brother. Who was she to talk about the other villagers as if she were somehow superior? She is no better than the Senjus who spoke about Mama in such horrible ways. I look to Hideki who tilts his head. Can he see how uncomfortable I see with the look of my face?

“Hey Hideki, that seat in mind, the two clan heiresses should sit together shouldn’t they?”

Hidori took a seat, I ran to the sit on his left and his wife to his right. For the next few minutes, I watched the brother and sister pulling the chair between them. Come on Hideki, win, win, WIN!

“Himamori, do act more dignified for Hagoromo’s sake! We have a very important guest with us today after all.” I watched as lady Hyuga snapped. Himamori looked between her and Hidoria who crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Eventually, she gave a loud huff, let go of the chair and stomped to the other side to fall dramatically onto the chair next to her mother. When she did that, I felt as if I could let go of the breath that I had been holding. I put my hand onto the chair getting ready to pull it out but Hideki got there before I did. He pulled out the chair and I did not kick up a fuss, I sat down. He had saved me from spending the afternoon with his uppity sister after all. He then took his seat as Hidori clapped his hands as the doors burst open to reveal even more maids. “We are ready to be served.” He declared.

………Hashirama’s POV………

Don’t push back Hashirama, don’t push back, don’t give that White Demon any inclination that one day soon you might just bite his hand. Though you will do a lot worse with those wretched old farts sit around their table glaring you down, still planning to take over yours and Madara’s village. For years I have been waiting for Tobirama, for years I have known that fate is on my side, and it has something to do with that child. That beautiful fearful child who looks so much like you Madara. Though you don’t usually top my love, do you…?

“Umph.” I have to suck my breath in as Tobirama pushes me forward onto the floor as the elders get up from their seats, their faces looking very, very sombre indeed. It took every inch of self-control not to burst out into a right out a belly laugh as they circle me. No, Hashirama, no, you don’t have the power to rid the world of these demons just yet. You need to wait a little bit more Hashirama if you go down fighting you will take Butsama’s cronies straight to the pits of hell. What are you saying Hashirama, you can’t leave just like that, there is Madara’s child to think about after all.

“Do you know what you have gone and done now?” one of Butsama’s brothers hiss at me. No Butsama clone, I don’t know, I don’t care. The fact that I exist and the other clans respect me as hokage after all this time must really, really make you grind your teeth. Ha!

“You dare laugh at us, how dare you, how dare you, HOW DARE YOU!” Then it came, that pain as if something had cracked itself right against my back. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to breathe, breathe, breathe. You do not show weakness, not here, not now and most definitely not to them.

“Centuries, centuries the Senju and the Uzumaki have shared one of the most powerful alliances our world has ever seen…” Tobirama, did you bring me here to have these old farts bore me to death with history that I…ALREADY…KNOW! Pfft! I have more important things to do. Hmm, Izuna is alive, isn’t he? Maybe I can sweet-talk him on just how Madara thought he could sire a child without my blessing. It’s not FAIR…FAIR…FAIR! You should have told me this my love, any child of yours should also be a child of mine, don’t you think?

“Are you even listening to us?” I gasped out loud as another crack of another whip went across me back. Oh geez are you smelly suckers so desperate to cut my hiori to pieces?

“This is all your fault, all your fault, all your fault!” another crack came and then another and then another and another. My vision starts to go white as my instincts are telling me maybe you should…run? No, I am a shinobi and I must endure for…the image of Madara-chan’s child flickers in my head instead.

“Look at how he shakes, look at how he gasps. Looks like we have finally broken your treacherous seed that thought himself a god.” And it’s those words that finally has me breaking my silence, as my gasps turn into hics, into all-out laughter that has tears starting to creep up from the corner of my eyes.

“Oh he laughs does he?” the next whip comes with something that feels very much like a burn. I know what a fire jutsu feels like, the love of my life is famous for them as you know.

“Beat me, have you no shame to attack someone who can’t even fight back?” As soon as I said those words I wondered if I had misstepped. It was one of the images that all Senjus upheld, or at least tried to, don’t attack someone who does not have the means to defend themselves. If you break that rule then don’t be surprised if other shinobi clans rise up to take you out.

“Why would we feel shame? You are the only one to blame. It was you who refused to pass your power down. It was you who spat all over your marriage contact. Time and time again the Uzumakis have come to our aid and it was time for us to share our great power with them. It is your fault that the Uzumakis have now chosen to turn their backs on us.” one of those old farts started muttering away. Geez, they do just love giving me their sermons, don’t them? I can’t strike back but I can wound their ego by letting off, what do the children call it, a raspberry.

Finally blessed silence reigns as let the sound tear away from my lips. Your baby seemed so sad today Madara-chan, I hope I can embrace her in my arms. I hope I can ensure innocence for the rest of her childhood love. I do so hate it when child start acting like adults too early. That is why you and I created this village, didn’t we?

My face then gets flattened onto the floor by the pressure of a foot.

“You only had to do one thing, one thing and we would have left you alone.” Ha, if that isn’t a lie if I haven’t heard one. I wait for him to lift his foot off me I bury my head into the floor, palms pounding the ground. “You seem to forget that you have already won, you took my power long ago…” Then there was silence. But I could not let those bastards strut around all high and mighty as I let my feelings known. “Though it’s more likely that an enemy clan would have more deserving of my power then any off you.”

And then it came, one kick and then another and then another until suddenley by bones start to crack and to snap. But I don’t feel any of the pain, the only image I have in my mind is of her. She is the one who is my priority now. Something deep within my heart is screaming at me, she’s mine, she’s mine, she’s mine. After all, if she’s all Madara left behind that surely I have more right over her then any of her Uchiha clansmen. Even they can’t deny that I loved her parent the most!

……Izuna’s POV……

“Lord Izuna! Lord Izuna! Lord Izuna!” My eyes shot open and my vision struggles to adjust to the darkened room. Dang it, did I fall asleep again trying to do all this adminstrative crap? Don’t complain Izuna, don’t complain, you know full well that Nee-sama can’t do it, even Marcella-chan is no longer keeping him as grounded as he used to be. Six years, Madara-nee, you lasted six years. You lost your heart, when you ripped yourself away from Hashirama. Might I mention that was stupid, stupid, STUPID! Then you gave up your power. It’s no wonder you’re starting to fall to pieces, even if you hide your scars over over big yukatas. The only scar you should have is the one across your lower belly, the one that means your yukatas have to be tied back like a lady to avoid any rubbing. But dang it Madara if Hashirama had been around, you might not have even had that. The white demon has only succeeded in making himself and his supporters pariahs of the village. Tobirama Senju has tried so hard to hide his failures, no doubt because he does not want the utter humilation of his Senju elders from stepping in.

“LORD IZUNA!” came a sudden banging.

“Oh for goodness sake, stop making such a ruckus and come in!” I gave them my best shout as the door swang open. It was one of the younger Uchiha, a lad, hunched over ripping his knees for supported as he panted. I still fought with the urge to put my head back onto the table to sleep. I had spent the day blocking Madara from leaving the Uchiha compound to go hunt down my little niece. I’m sorry nee-sama but it’s not safe for the village to know you still live…well even if you don’t know that that is the lie we have had to tell to protect you.

“Speak!” I finally snapped as the younger Uchiha boy seemed to have caught up with his breathing now. The boy then broke into a bow making me want to lift an eyebrow the same way that nee-same and cousin Hidori could. I was not blessed with the ability to do that infamous expression.

“The…huh…Uzumaki…hee…entourage are outside the gates…they...huh…are seeking…hee…an audience.” That boy was still wheezing, did he have some sort of lung problems. No wait, the Uzumaki entourage, are here, seeking entry…what could they possibly want.

“Well I don’t want to recieve them.” When I heard Madara-nee’s voice right there in the room I practically toppled out of my chair.

“Aiyah, for someone who has no chakra, you sure can sneak up on someone big sister.” I yelped.

I looked to see Madara’s gleaming black eyes watched me, pushing me. I got up considering my next move, as I asked him: “How do I know you won’t go hunting for Marcella-chan if I leave you?”

“That’s my prerogative Izuna, get lost!”

……Mito’s POV……

“Please forgive us in the part we played in the breakdown of the relationship between Lord Madara and Hashirama.” You can outright say that it was Tobirama Senju who was to blame father, it’s not like he has ever been a friend of the Uchiha. Izuna, Izuna, Izuna, you let us through the gates into a little wooden cabin that looks like it has seen better days. Come on Mito don’t be such a bitch, we both know that it’s been Tobirama who has been starving funds from the Uchiha Carter all of these years. But then if their houses are made from wood, how is it that they haven’t all come crumbling down with those wooden stoves they’ve been cooking on? Also aren’t the Uchiha a fire breathing people? I’m sure that father and my other cousins won’t mind if I sneak out step by step and have a little look around further inside the Uchiha compound. Oh boy the sun has gone down and it’s not like I can see much. I guess even before when I was still living in the hidden leaf village, it’s not like I managed to look around here. I must pay my last respects to my old friend, isn’t that right Madara. You were such a fool Madara, I told you not to break up with Hashirama, I told you, told you, told you. Now not only you are dead but you took your child with you.

As I walk I know that Madara and Hashirama’s child would have been powerful, another little god in the making. That child would not have turned out weak and sickly like that poor creature I brought into the world. It’s still a miracle I managed to transport him to the hidden eddies, but it’s not like he will ever be able to leave from there ever again. He surely won’t be able to have children of his own. You see what you have done Madara? You have cursed Hashirama’s line right to extinction. But no Mito, no, I can’t speak ill of the dead. So I slink from one house to the next, trying to figure out just which house would have been Madara’s. I suspect Izuna still lives there, even though he didn’t think I could hear him, I heard him muttering that he was worried about leaving Madara alone for too long. I can’t blame you for becoming attached to Madara’s last resting place, young one, Madara’s life was so unfairly cut short wasn’t it?

Half an hour later and I really want to stamp my feet on the ground. I had passed house by house to see Uchiha families of all shapes and sizes. This late and night they seemed to all have assumed the usual nighttime routine. Hmm…maybe I should have used my womanly wiles on Izuna to know just which house I should have been looking for. There is only one house left now right next to the boundary. It was not tall but it was wide and looked quite grand, as if it were a clan leader’s house. It would probably also have ample gardens too. Wait is there a light on? Is there someone else in the house? I need to step carefully now, press my body against the wall and look through the closest window. Whoever is there I hope I don’t scare them away.

I feel my kimono ripple and crease as I swoosh alone the wall. I then find the room with the light on. I get on my tippy toes as I press my toe agaisnt the window sill. And sitting there I see a slender creature sitting over a candle lit table. Wait that long spiky black hair, those brooding eyes, Ma…MADARA?!

I tried the door, good it’s open, well maybe that’s not good, oh I don’t know. There are those guards so maybe they can afford to be a little more open within the boundary. There is a decent sized hallway, very clean, so clean. One door leads to a kitchen another to a bathroom, the middle door though leads to a large hallway which would make a T-shape with the initial hallway. Oh wait there is another hallway, and what are there things I keep on tripping up in, plant pots. Where are there so many plants here Madara, it’s not like you were ever a wood style user. Do you use them to get off or something since Hashirama is not around? No, that’s not important what’s important is that how exactly are you alive?

I move through the other hallway to find myself in some sort of day room. The first thing I notice is just how there seems to be no wall and only sliding glass doors. On the inner walls there are shelves and there there are images that look so much more sophisticated then paintings. I recognise Izuna, I recognise Madara but who is that girl with Hashirama’s colours and Madara’s famous features?

I then notice another door, an open one, where the candle flickering comes from. I open the door, stand in the hallway and my heart nearly jumps out of my chest to actually see Madara there, in the flesh. He doesn’t seem to notice me, as he is pacing, pacing, pacing.

“Sproutling, Spoutling, you’re too much like him! You’re too Senju!” I continue to watch my friend pace and mumble, pace and mumble, and there is one question that comes to mind. Just what has happened to my calm and collected friend? His eyes look so distant but so close to fall onto his knees to curl up into a ball and scream.

Minutes later I can’t stand it anymore. I run forward with my airs open: “Maaadaaraaa!” Tears spill from my eyes as I brace to wrap my arms around that stubborn Uchiha and never let him go. I want to do what you failed to do Hashirama, stupid Senju.

But sometimes slams against my stomach as I crash to the floor gasping for breathe. “Blasted red head!” I brace for Madara’s sharigan to flare to life, but it doesn’t happen…huh?

Okay so Madara has no sharigan and everytime I try to sense him, I can barely sense any trace of chakra. My instincts keep screaming at me at just how is Madara alive when he is weaker then a civilian? My eyes tell me that he is on the move and I have to follow after him, yes, I must, I must not loose sight of him again.

“Hey eh Madara, how have you been over all these years?” The question I want to ask is how the kami are you still alive. Madara ignores me as he heads back towards the gates?

“Where are we going?” Maybe he will take notice this time.

“Gotta find my sproutling even if I have to bring her back kicking and screaming.” Sproutling, her, is it that girl in all those images with Madara and Izuna?

“Who is your sproutling? Did you adopt?” How are you still alive? How are you still functioning after the lose of yours and Hashirama’s child?

Madara stopped walking to look at me head on. “Since when would I adopt a child that was not my flesh and blood?”

“Your child survived!” I said so loud that some of the other Uchiha started to open their doors wondering what all the commotion was about.

I expected Madara to give me one of his cold glare this time, instead what I saw was a small smile on the corners of his mouth. Wait, he’s alive, the child’s alive, what’s he still doing here. He can go and marry Hashirama now. Once he does that I will no longer have the cloud over my head that I presided over the relationship breakdown of the two most powerful shinobi known in our world.

I then did something that father would most definatley tell me off for, I jumped up and down saying: “Are you going to marry him, marry him, marry him then?”

Madara cocked an eyebrow, pointing a finger: “Isn’t he married to you?”

I let out a snort: “Oh no, much to the horror of the Senju elders.” I then hopped forward looking as Madara’s features softened. Before he shook his head, “No, no, no, I much protect her, I must protect my baby from the white demon.”

Madara once again began his prowl. I struggled to keep up. You are in such good shape, or is this some sort of motherly instinct giving you this speed…

“Nee-sama, where do you think you are going?” Suddenley the two of us come face to face with Izuna and the Uchiha gate guards. Nee-sama, Izuna did you just all your brother sister? But then in the moonlight I can’t help but think that Madara’s attire is actually very feminine. He even seems to have a bit of chest.

Madara lifted his head up eyeing the young Uchiha down. “Move!” he ordered. The Uchiha guards started to do just that, until Izuna shouted: “Stop!” then turned his attention back to Madara. “Madara-nee please wait just a little longer it’s not safe for you to leave the Uchiha compound.”

I waited, waited, waited for Madara to lash out or scream at them. “It’s not like you have the strength to take us out.” Izuna that little snot. My chakra flared as the young Uchiha yelped as I charged forward. I gave a smack to my left, then my right as the Uchiha around me toppled over like pins in a bowling alley. I then grabbed Izuna by the collar as he glared my down: “If anything happens to my nee-sama I will go tell your father to go stuff his gold where the sun don’t shine.”

I then noticed a shadow moving past me. It was Madara who looked quite calm and serene and actually whistling. “Well what are waiting for?” the little snot is still talking.

I watch as Madara pulls up his hood and I dump Izuna onto the floor. “Okay I’m here, I’m here. I will protect you.” Well at least until you come back and do your job HASHIRAMA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it the silence before the storm and I got this chapter up before the new year, woo! How many of you like or dislike the way this story is going? Please let me know. The next two chapters will be the road to damascus so to speak, first the confrontation between Hashirama and Marcella and second between Hashirama and Madara. Soon though it looks like the Senju elders will have unknowingly dug themselves into a ditch with how much they seek to beat Hashirama down. After all even they know that a child of Hashirama's blood is the only one who can reignite Hashirama's power and Marcella is no doubt the key to that...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HASHIRAMA AND MARCELLA CONFRONTATION + many other things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is huge!!!! I spent the better part of two weeks banging it out on my keyboard. There's Mito in there, Madara on the brink and Marcella finally realising she has to hunt down her daddy. Let's just say the power struggle will official begin between Hashirama and his little sapling.
> 
> CrazyNights thanks you ever so much for your review. I do hope this chapter meets your expectations. I am thinking I am going to going to make Hashirama's darker nature, his possessive nature go a bit more haywire. I am going to update some warnings just in case. He's also a Senju, so he knows what Senju crocodile tears are when he sees them. Though he might go a bit far sometimes, both he and Madara could be considered the fair extremes of each, the enabler and the disciplinarian. He might try and push Mito away but know that the Uzumakis will try to get even more involved in his business if he does that. I'm thinking that he will want to build them a house and set things in motion so that both Madara and Marcella will be under his roof as soon as possible. He might end up moving too quickly though with the elders causing the Uchihas a lot of grief in the meantime. I think I am going to cut the Hashirama Madara confrontation chapter into two because of a time difference. One chapter being the action and the second chapter being the reaction where things will definitely be getting hot and heavy between Hashirama and Madara. But I look forwards to your thoughts on the next chapter :)
> 
> Thank you prismaticprism128 for your review! Yes the Senju elders will meet their downfall but their revenge might end up causing Hashirama and the Uchiha clan a lot of headaches. Tobirama though might get the shock of his life when Hashirama is no longer the pushover.
> 
> Thank you RulerOfTheCosmos for your review! Yes Hashirama is coming back very soon though Madara might not be very happy about it.
> 
> Thank you Aleksandra Kucińska for your review! I do hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Marcella’s POV

There were so many things about my life now that I…do…not…like. I did not like that Mama and Hidori stared each other down without saying a word. Hidori looked very much like he wanted to tell Mama off. Mama’s shaking of his head kept the Hyūga head quiet. I had tried to slip away during those few seconds, but this strange redhead woman stood in my way wagging her finger. So by the time, I could have figured out a way around her, Mama’s attention was on me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Everything in me was trying to bow and thank for hospitality and all the other things I should do as the Uchiha heiress. Mama only yanked me harder and that’s when I heard the sound of feet following us. I did not like that Mama seemed to know his way through the village as if he had walked around it many times before. I did not like that the Hyūgas had followed us guarding us from the shadows. I am sure I heard a couple of surprised yelps of shinobi or civilian that might have crossed own paths. I did not like that I did not understand why the cousins, that’s what uncle Izuna had always called them, seemed desperate to hide any trace of our footsteps. I did not need to hide, so did that mean that it was Mama they were worried about? There were so many things that I did…not…like, but the biggest thing was the way that Mama’s angry eyes burned me which would eventually make my eyes sting with laughter and then tears.

“What…in…the…name…of…Indra…were…you…thinking?” Breathe, tree spirit, breathe, Mama, Mama is just having one of his days. You just need to remember that for some reason when Mama’s like this it’s that his anger is towards stupid, stupid Hashirama Senju. Mama’s always stayed away from me before during times like this, so it surely can’t be that I somehow remind him of that evil Senju that hurt his heart.

“MARCELLA?” I can’t stop it, I can’t stop my whole body going as hard as a rock as I realise that Mama is directing his anger at me.

“Yes, Mama.” I wasn’t going to cry, I have done nothing wrong. It’s Mama that’s been keeping secrets.

“Are you trying to kill me with your antics?” Ma…ma, how could you say something like that? It’s not my fault you’re falling to pieces. All these years you kept me close only because I somehow stopped your whole world from falling apart.

“WELL…ARE YOU?!” Mama is still looking at me with those horrible angry eyes of his and I don’t know if I should laugh or cry. To let Mama know that he was completely overacting to the situation or to make him go weak in the knees from making me cry. My tears have not always been genuine.

I stay quiet for a minute, two minutes, three minutes as Mama’s horrible angry eyes go wider and wider and wider until I can’t stop it from happening. I can’t stop from the sides of my mouth curling up and up and up. Mama is the angry one. Mama is the one asking me all of these horrible questions. Mama is acting like I am the one who has done wrong. What about what he’s done wrong? Shouldn’t I be the one telling you off from keeping secret FROM ME?

“Are you…are you LAUGHING AT ME?” I don’t know Mummy am I? Am I? Am I? A sound starts to vibrate from the back of my throat as I put my hand there trying to stop it. I can’t be doing this can I? I can’t be finally making Mummy feel bad for all the times he’s made me feel bad on those crying days of his.

“Why you little…?” My eyes go wide as I see something that looks very much like raising his hand against me…But before he could move against me, a pair of arms wrapped around his middle pulling him back. “Madara…Madara, snap out of it, snap out of it. What would Hashirama think of you now striking your child out of rage?”

Mama blinked a few times before looking at his offending hand. I watched as his eyes moved downcast and his bottom lip quivered. The anger that was present on his face gave way to tighten lips and tears spiking from his eyes. Oh dang it, no Mama, no, don’t go making me feel bad, don’t you dare, DON’T YOU DARE!

“Hashirama, Hashirama, your child, our child, I was going to hurt our baby…I was going to…” No, no, NO. I cover my ears, I don’t want to hear this, I don’t want to hear Mummy confirming that Hashirama Senju is my father. That would explain why having me around sometimes hurts Mama more, didn’t Akihiro swear that I had that Senju’s colouring? No, no, no, I shake my head, it’s lies, lies, lies, Mama doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s the one whose head is becoming wonky as Uncle Izuna would tell me.

Then I knew what I had to do, I had to get rid of that redhead. She’s the one who has reduced Mummy to a muttering mess. Uncle Izuna is not here, almost as if he doesn’t want to be around her. Hmm, that only means one thing, I have to be the one to protect Mama. I have to stop this redhead from saying those crazy things, as even the things that I listen in on make me think that maybe her head’s a little wonky too. Yes, that is what I am sure that Uncle Izuna would tell me.

“Madara, you can’t keep doing this,” I heard her telling him.

“No, no, I can’t” Mummy muttered, my temples start to ache in anger at how that horrible redhead has got Mummy agreeing to such things.

“You are the yin to Hashirama’s yang. Without each other you are incomplete.” I heard her continue to speak her poison.

“Need Ashura, need Ashura, need Hashirama.” Mama added.

“Don’t you think that your baby needs her father just as much as you need him, how is her yin yang chakra supposed to be balanced if she doesn’t have both of her parents?” And that was when my head started to pound and my vision started to blur as I became very aware of the redhead’s red chakra. No, no Marcella-chan, I can’t punish Mama, it’s that redhead that must pay.

“You keep your poison away from my Mummy!” I scream.

The redhead jumped back from Mama, eyes going wide: “Wait isn’t that the renni…rennigan?”

Mito’s POV

Okay, how in the name of Ashura am I supposed to stay calm? All in one day I discover that the dear friend I thought dead was actually alive. You sneaky Uchiha, you are really smart keeping Madara hidden away all of these years. I get how much your clan wanted to keep you safe Madara from that wretched Tobirama and his cronies but did they need to keep you from Hashirama? Without you, you left Hashirama a shadow and Tobirama to take the mantle of hokage. Yu…yu…yuck. But then I suppose even you are suffering, I can see it even in your fevered state of mind that Hashirama is the one you are craving for. Though I am not entirely sure if you are aware of the words that are coming from your mouth? How much longer until you become a danger to yourself or better yet how much longer until you become a danger too little Marcella?

Mar…Marcella? That look, that look, it’s so dark, it makes all the hairs on my body go on high alert. It’s the same look that Hashirama gave me when the Senju medics declared me pregnant. On that day I was scared that you might just put me six feet under. Madara, you were the only one that was kind to me, the one that made me feel like I had a place in this village…

The air suddenly becomes so dense so thick as little Marcella flushed in a stunning shade of indigo, blue and purple are those the colours of your Mummy and your Daddy? It’s so strong, so very, very strong that my vision starts to go blurry.

“You keep your poison away from my Mummy!” that scream it’s so much like Madara’s that I can’t help but jump back thinking that it’s him that charging at me. No, it’s little Marcella whose chakra is so intense, my head is starting to pound. She is still giving me that dark look and that’s when I see it. Those purple rings around her eyes seemed to pulse and pulse and pulse away from existence. But that was not important, not as important as watching those big brown Hashirama eyes morphing into big blue ripples. Ripples, a dojutsu, I can’t be it…

“Wait isn’t that the renni…rennigan?” I cry. Everything seems to slow down as little Marcella raises her hand. I can then sense it that intense chakra, her intense chakra, Madara’s chakra, Hashirama’s chakra comes charging right at me. It’s like wind, worse than wind, it’s lifting right off my feet and pushing me, pushing me right into the nearby wall. No, it wasn’t a push, it was a throw, an angry throw that had my body slapping right up against a nearby wall. But little Marcella keep those terrifying eyes on me, how in the name of the Sage does she have those eyes? Her chakra is still pushing up against me, it’s pushing me, it’s crushing me, crashing my organs until suddenly breathing becoming harder and harder. The pressure is going up and up to my throat.

I then hear something which sounds like a high pitched wailing, so unbearable that I thought that my ears might start to bleed. My eyes try to search for the source of this sound, as my focus settles on a plant pot. There appears to be a tiny tree, how is it making such a horrible sound, how…how? And then Madara snaps out of:

“Baby…baby…” my neck hurts as I look at Madara starting to sway, starting to straighten himself out.

“MARCELLA!” that cry, Madara’s cry was of sheer panic. I then watched as Marcella’s rinnegan fade as her eyes hovered shut and she fell forward. The pressure lessened and lessened as I started to slide back off the wall. And on my way down, I watched as Madara’s broken form seemed to spark full of life as he ran towards little Marcella as if he were using some sort of teleportation jutsu. I then closed my eyes as my crash back onto the floor then came as everything when black.

What are you doing Mito, you can’t leave your friend and his child in need? Not when Hashirama is not here to keep Madara stable and to be the solid root upon which little Marcella can grow. My eyes shoot open as I see Madara on his knees whilst cradling his child in his arms. I am hearing low tones, singing, is Madara singing? He is so calm, he is so loving, he is so motherly, sweet kami he is everything that I am not. And that’s probably why you feel head over heels with Madara and never wanted to let him go Hashirama. Seeing him cradling your child, if I were you then I would want to lock them away and never ever let them go.

I rise to my feet and start to approach mother and child. I had tried to be the voice of reason, the proactive voice to save Madara from his breakdown and make sure that little Marcella has a future. Because Marcella is not just any child of Hashirama, with godly power like hers she’s his true heir. I am close now and that’s when Madara’s eyes fly open as he lets out a loud hiss.

“Madara…?” I kept my voice as non-threatening as possible.

Madara’s eyes hardened on me. “Get out.”

I cocked my head. “Madara, I mean no harm, please.”

He whips a kunai out from his sleeve as he points it right at me. “You’ve done enough harm, get out and leave me and my baby alone.”

I want to argue with him, to tell him that he is being irrational, but then isn’t that what a true mother is? Protecting their young against the enemies of the world. No, no, I don’t want to be your enemy, so I bow my head and wonder should I really leave those two in this state. I then heard Madara ask: “I know you’re listening all of you, please help me as you have done before.” I then watched as all the plants in the house and those just outside the window go from quiet to something which could only be considered chattering. This reaction from the plants since when do you have the wood-style Madara? No, no, it’s not you, is it? Is it little Marcella?

Madara’s POV

I stayed by my baby’s side all night, what sort of mother would I be if I didn’t? Plus it was so nice for once to have my baby actually in my arms. But it still that stupid redhead’s fault getting my baby all riled up like that to the point of tapping into the blasted dojutsu. Thank kami for Trellia, without him I would not have reacted in time. Without him, Marcella might have headed start for fatal chakra exhaustion.

I sometimes wish you were just all your daddy, all wood style none of me. That wretched Hagoromo, did he give you that power just to remind me each time you tap into it that I am failing as a mother. Did he do it so to remind me that Hashirama is the stronger parent and he would be to seal away those eyes with no problem? The wood-style I can handle, the wood-style everyone knows about. The rennigan, that’s a beast that even I don’t know how to deal with. I hear some whispers sometimes in the clan that they believe that my sprout got it from me. Bah, ha, ha, as if that were true, everyone knows that the sharigan comes forth on the awakening the Uchiha yin chakra. My baby is all yang chakra just like her daddy, so there is no way she can have any form of the sharigan.

“Madara…Madara…” my eyes snapped open. In the past, my chakra would rush to my eyes with my sharigan flaring to life. No, Madara, no, that hasn’t happened for years. Your chakra was more important…more important to revive Marcella…A tiny body, growing cold in my arms, no crying, no warmth, no sign of life, my baby…dead? I shake my head as I focus on the sight in front of me, breathe Madara, breathe, sproutling is here, strong and very much alive. She is sitting cross-legged on the grass with her light clenched fists and the back of her thumbs touching. Flashes of another flood my mind, a tall man, a grown man with my baby’s tanned skin and long hair. Long hair that was straight, long hair that would tickle my chest as that man would pepper kisses right down at my…Madara, snap out of it, that’s not important. Marcella’s the important one now, you need to stay sane for her, you can’t afford blackouts like last night. You need to stay more alert to stop that wretched dojutsu draining Marcella off her chakra. One of these days, her chakra might not spark back to life and it’s not like Hashirama’s here to make sure that things will not grow dire.

“Madara, you left the boundary last night, do you think that was a wise idea?” Waiting for that voice, that female voice. It’s getting clearer now as the plants around us start to emit a fade light, nature charka circling around my baby. Around her eyes, those purple rings start to return, first barely visible until they become thicker and thicker and thicker.

“Mother tree, you are not usually so direct.” I murmur.

“Is it strange to you that I use human-speak. It shouldn’t be, as I hope you take my question more seriously.” for a tree, she sure had a lot of nerve.

“Since when am I bound to never leave the Uchiha district?” I answer.

“Hmmm…don't be surprised that by stepping out into your stamen’s territory, you will bring him here to you.” I could not help but laugh out loud and that’s when my baby’s eyes shot open with confusion.

“There is something that your old ones have not told you, nor your brother. If Hashirama Senju should wish to enter, the wards will not keep him out.” But I did not listen I was more interest in rushing to my baby’s side, as she looked up at me, eyes full of life, eyes of mischief. Phew, things were finally back to normal.

“Mama, who’s my daddy?” Ha, wait, what? Did she just ask me that? Her eyes narrow as if waiting for an answer. Oh, kami, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe, I CAN’T BREATHE! I have been so careful, to never speak of my relationship with Hashirama, to never give an indication of my past with him.

Wait…could it have something to do with my blackouts? Did I let something slip last night during yet another blackout? I was so angry, so scared when my sproutling refused to come back. Why aren’t you happy anymore to be here with me? I am enough baby, you only need your Mama, screw you Hashirama!

“Mama, who is he?” baby’s reached out to grab the bottom of my yukata. Thank goodness I have it tied at the back otherwise the rubbing on my scar might start bleeding. I leaned down to hold onto her hand and allow myself to sink down onto my knees. This should work, coming down to her height. Mind you my sprout has always been very tiny, will you have a growth spurt baby? Neither one of your parents is short, not by a long shot!

“Mama…?” I let my knees shuffle along the ground until I lean forward arms wide open before reaching down and plucking her right into my arms. I hold her tight as she kicks and twists, flailing against my hold. Ha, my tiny, tiny baby, you’re still so small, you know you can’t get away from my grasp. And I make to hold you real tight, let my hair tickle your nose as I whisper into your right ear: “What’s all this talk about your daddy? I have always been enough for you and I will always be…”

“MAMA!” I squeeze my baby tight to my chest. It seems like just yesterday that you latched onto my breast and suckled. In that state, you had not a care in the world but to snuggle into me. Now you would try and push away for me like you are doing now.

“I am enough, enough, ENOUGH!” I yell trying to get my baby to calm down. You will calm down, won’t you?

“No!” Hearing that horrible word, I let her go as she pulls away to give me a yucky frown. She then gets all stroppy, Uchiha stroppy with her arms crossed looking very scowly. “Stop trying to ignore the subject Mama!”

I loosen my arms as I feel my baby relax, hmm, well that worked. “Ignoring the subject? Why would I be ignoring the subject?” It’s getting really hard to stop that big goofy grin growing on my face. I burst out laughing the last time Hashirama did something like that. Hashirama, my heart gives out a pang of pain.

“Hey, that’s not fair, that’s not fair, you can’t be laughing at me.” My smile is starting to become a lowing hum of laughing. Come on Madara, come on, control yourself.

“You’re keeping secrets from me.” Secrets huh? Those are big words for you don’t think? It’s so nice to rub round and round on my baby’s back. Your Senju side is coming out like a bad smell, but this is how I want you full of energy, at peek energy. Now if only you were not so obsessed with that dangerous world outside of our gates.

“Am I? Am I really?” I keep my chuckling to a low hum.

Then came a loud ripping sound as I looked down to my baby, arms crossed with her bottom lip hanging out. That look on your face, that pouting, doesn’t it usually come with a storm cloud when you’re like that Hashirama? Damn it not again. Don’t let that name slip through your teeth now, not when my Marcella-chan is trying to pull it out of your mouth. You’re kind of like your daddy that way baby. I shut my eyes tight as my whole body tenses up. If only you were here now you great oaf, I think, I think we might need you…

“Yeah. You didn’t tell me about the hidden leaf village.” Oh, that, that’s not important.

“I made sure to prepare you for everything that you need to know. Our clan, our cousins and our customs.” I continued to caress my baby’s back. She seems to be tensing up less and less. Good, she might actually stay put today, today a good day baby, today stay with me…please?

“But Mama don’t you think I should have known about the other clans?” Your cute chibi voice is becoming very, very whiney baby. Don’t start crying now baby, you know that Mama can’t handle your tears.

“Oh baby, baby, my baby, you can’t miss what you have never known.” I continue to hum as I think of the lullabies that have soothed my baby in the past. Hey maybe we can do some calligraphy today baby, you find that fun don’t you?

“Is that it, Mummy, could it be that daddy doesn’t even know about me? Is that the secret you don’t wanna tell me?” My chest goes tight as I start to wheeze and struggle to hold back the coughing fit that wants to come my way. Daddy doesn’t know about you because daddy doesn’t bloody deserve to know about your baby.

“No, baby, no he doesn’t” My baby’s heart rate goes up, I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t be burdening my baby with things like this, do I?

“Why…Mama…why?” there’s a certain panic to my baby’s voice now. It hurts my heart.

“He didn’t choose us, baby. He didn’t choose us. Don’t pine for someone who would choose another before us.” I am talking about you know Hashirama and my heart hurts, oh how it hurts. My chest starts to shake as tears begin to prick in my eyes. Why Hashirama, why didn’t you choose us? I would have given everything to you, my heart, my body and soul and our Marcella…

“Mama…” I feel my little sprout’s body starting to loosen up in my arms. Good, good, at least you didn’t take that to heart. At least I could save you from the pain that your daddy caused me. At least I could save you from the disappointment that he did not choose us. I kept you, safe baby, from Tobirama Senju and those elders would take you from me, after all, it’s not like you would stop them from overruling you Hashirama. Your dominant side might come out in the height of our coitus but would it ever come out to defend us? Would we ever be that important to you?

“Yes, sproutling.” My back rubbing has down the trick. It always does the trick especially when she gets angry. Can’t get angry, not with that blasted dojutsu. Huh, it’s almost like I was with my sharigan, when I was really happy, when I got angry or when Butsama made it his mission to tear Hashirama and me apart by that riverbank. You showed a glimmer of hope when you disposed of that evil man, your dominant side came out. The same part of your nature that I let claim me that night on the battlefield.

Hum your hair is so nice and fluffy sprout. You didn’t run away from me this morning though. It made things so much easier when you're only half aware but I don’t like it, Marcella, I don’t like when you are like that. When you’re like that it means that something is wrong.

“I am not gonna stop Mama.” I continue to stroke my sproutling’s hair, my hair. Hum, I hope to kami that you have not run into that white demon. He’s smart, he’s very smart and I am sure that even with Hashirama’s colour he would recognise my hair.

“Stop what baby?” I hummed into her ear.

“I am not going to stop going out Mama, you can’t keep me from the rest of the village anymore Mama.” Such big words for you baby, you are so mature, too mature, it hurts my heart. Am I making you grow up too fast?

“Hmm, why won’t you stay with me sproutling? You used to love the time we spent with my calligraphy brushes.” Marcella then pulls away from me, I let her. I see her big brown eyes, Hashirama’s eyes.

“If I found Daddy, do you think he’d want me? Do you think he’d make you better.” Oh kami what have I done, have I really made my baby grow up so fast that she wants to make me better. She’s still looking at me with those big, big eyes the same eyes that made it so hard for me to ever say no to Hashirama. And to stop myself from crying, I can’t say anything at all, I can’t prove to her that maybe, just maybe I might just need Hashirama. Because one of these days I might blackout and never wake up.

Marcella’s POV

“I’m sorry Mama, but I can’t nap with you at a time like this, not when I know how to fix you.” I pulled my chakra back, or maybe was it his chakra, daddy’s chakra that I was now pulling back from the sensory Uchiha patrolling the barrier. I see their eyes, their sharigan eyes, the eyes that I will never have. My eyes are different when they are like that, my eyes are white and ripply. Mama gets scared when those come out, so I need to work on controlling my emotions. I can’t be the innocent like kid that he wants me to be. But maybe this other chakra of mine, the wood style did Mama call it, it might just lead me straight to Daddy. I know he’s alive Mama, and I know that somehow he’s the one that can make you like you were on the battlefield. He can make you back into the great Madara Uchiha that they keep talking about in the academy. I wanna you to be like that Madara Uchiha that they keep going on about in the first week of the academy.

Daddy’s chakra…I let it rise to the surface from the moment I push past that wall that always wants to hold me back. Mama you fret so much about getting me to come home, but don’t you know that there is more resistance from the barrier when we leave then when we come? It’s not like there is a break off time for when I can no longer come back to the Uchiha compound. Hmm maybe it works the other way with outsiders…

Mama had always said that I should let the plantfriends feel the full extent of my power and reach out to me. That’s how I know that I would have hundreds of friends waiting for me when I got home. But the plants outside the Uchiha district were more like plantstrangers rather than plantfriends. It was almost like I was entering into someone’s else’s domain, someone who had not let me share that domain.

“It’s that strange child again. That sprout who has power almost like his was.” I move closer and closer into the village centre. Last time I had assumed they would be an extension of the mother tree, this time I stepped with caution.

“Um excuse me would you know where this man has been laid to rest.” It seemed like the first clue I might get to the daddy that Mummy said had not chosen us.

“Wait a strange child, he’s still alive.” I almost laughed when I heard that retort as a villager that past me by looked at me with their eyebrows narrowed. I froze in my footsteps as I realised that everything around me had past in a blur. The next thing I realised was just how exposed I felt. There were all these big spaces everywhere, with only buildings to the left and the right.

There still villagers going to and back but there was not that rush. My eyes started scanning all the available spots in between the buildings where I could run and hide. Oh no, maybe Mama was right, maybe I should spend more time in the Uchiha district. There I am safe, there I know that no one will want to hurt me.

I smack the bottom of my hand against my head. No, Marcella, no, don’t say that. You know why you like spending more time out in the village. In the Uchiha district they will only see you as the Uchiha heiress and always hold back, never find true friends. Out here things can be different, out here, you don’t have that hanging over your head.

Things then went from me wanning to go nap against the wall something to pulling my chakra back going to high alert. Out of no where, they came running, there was not two or three of them, but twenty, thirty and even maybe forty of them them come like a stampede of antelope right through the centre of the village. They were so tall, so muscular. From the drawings I had seen in Mama’s books, these were not children like me but battle aged shinobi. These might even be adults like Mama and Uncle were.

I watched as many the villagers got knocked over, shoved to one side or straight out tampled to the ground. They were coming closer and closer and closer and everything in me was wanting for the vines to spring from the ground to protect me. Then the warnings ring in my ears, those from Mummy, those from Uncle Zu Zu, those from Hidori, do not reveal your power in front of others. No vines, can’t use my eyes, so the best thing I can do is run for the nearest gap between buildings. I have to act the coward, and pull away from the stampede that left dust and boot marks on the ground. And then I became aware of their shouting.

“Lord Tobirama is the rightful hokage!”

“Lord Hashriama will never be dethroned!”

“Lord Tobrimama is the rightful hokage!”

“Lord Hashirama will never be dethroned!”

“LORD TOBIRAMA FOR HOKAGE!”

“LORD HASHIRAMA! LORD HASHIRAMA!”

By now the other villagers were starting to recover from their intial storm to the hokage building close to the academy too. A smile stretched on my lips but it was not a happy smile, it was a worried one. I might have only been out in the village for one week but even I know that everyone student, shinobi and even non-shinobis all come in and out of there. Who would be so stupid, stupid, stupid to start up a fight there? I kept watching them wondering if maybe their parents would hunt them down and drag them away. Hey that’s what you did Mama, so everyone else should have to face that to…well unless they are Senjus. If they are Senjus, is this another one of those situations where Akihiro got himself right into the middle of things?

And when the first attack came, it was more than a punch or a slap and that’s when I started to shake. Come on Marcella, your…your not scared are you? You are the Uchiha heiress, you have the woodstyle. Oh oh, they’re…they’re weaving hand signs. Seconds later something watery hits something with electricity and that’s when I hunch down on the ground as the aftershock comes. Electricting spreading up every building and metal post around them. The villagers out in the street start to scream as the wave of electricity snaps down on them like a way leaving mini explosions in their wake.

“Hey umm child spread your chakra a little. It’s what he used to do to ward off any zaps from those sorts of users.” He used to do, he used to do? Are they talking about my Daddy?

I let my chakra rise around the body, I soon have a indigo aura. Mama taught me to do this when she first go me to use Sage mode. Sage mode makes my chakra feel all fluffy like I want to go straight to sleep. I am almost fall asleep when the next shock runs down the building. My eyes went wider and wider, it’s going to hit me, it’s going to hit me, it’s going to…

Bong…bong…bong…splat. It had it me but…but there was no pain. It was almost as if the spark had bounced right of the indigo aura all around my body. Huh wait that worked? How did the plantstrangers know to do that?

“Where is he? The he you keep talking about?” I let them feel my chakra, the one that they seemed to familiar with.

“We tried, we tried to help him avenge the passing of his stamen and that’s when his connection to us got cut off…” I plastered the back of my palm against my forehead again and again and again. Why can’t they just give me a clear answer, or at least something that I will understand? There is so much that you haven’t told me Mama. How can I protect you and our family if I don’t have all the facts? I’m the one with the power so I’m the one that needs to take charge.

Take charge…take charge, my eyes flicker to group of fourty shinobi. That was what those headbands mean right? That they are full fledged shinobi who have finished from the academy and are now doing missions. It’s so, it’s awkward Mama that you haven’t told me more about how the village we work in works. I’m sure you know you know how it was built, I keep hearing how you were the founding father, well you and that wretched HASHIRAMA SENJU! But they are no where to be seen, so I have to step in, even if everything is making me think, should I have just stayed at home with Mummy today?

One on ones had turned to two on twos, ten on tens until it was two groups of twenty going at each other’s throats. If it was just hits and punches it might not be so bad, but they were using jutsus and they were steadily moving through the village once more. Those selfish, selfish Senjus? They must be Senjus, why else would they be treating the village as if they could poop all over it and there would be no consequences. And that’s why I decide to stand in between the two groups and give them each my scariest Mama look. That’s gets them stopping in their steps.

“Hey what do you think you’re doing? You can’t keep terrorising the other villagers you know. Keep your Tobirama Hashirama issues to the confines of your own Senju compound!” I didn’t like Hashirama much, he was the one who made Mama’s hurt ache, but Tobirama was not much different. It was not like he was going out of his way to stop these conflicts that seemed to centre on him and his older brother.

“So what if we are Senjus, brat, we are the masters of this village, you should be bowing down to us!” The group on my left shouted. I will call them the Tobirama group.

“Hey back off, the child’s right. We should defend what the great Hashirama built.” The group to my right shouted back. The Hashirama followers?

“Oh yeah the same Hashirama that has spent almost six years weeping about his poor, poor Uchiha!” the Tobirama group snapped back.

“Hey, don’t speak ill of the dead Taki!” a kunoichi from the Hashirama followers yelled.

A shinobi from the Tobirama group then did a dramatic step out. “Oh shouldn’t we? It’s not like Madara Uchiha was off any actual benefit to Hashirama, it’s not like he could ever give the great Hashirama a child, an heir…”

Chakra started to flare on both sides, as they got ready to charge at each other once more. And unlike before I was standing right in between them, oh no, oh no, oh no, I don’t have enough time, I don’t have enough time to get away as they start to charge.

Seconds later I feel something or someone pressing against me as their shadow covers be whole. Two hands then came around my middle as I start to panic as the two groups draw closer and closer. I then fell a yank as the Senju shinobi clash once more… But I am not there before a pancake, I am getting pulled further and further away from them, and further away from the village. My brain says do something, move, yell, scream, but everything moves like a blur.

When things do become clear again, I am no longer moving, I am no longer being pulled backwards. My feet are firm on the ground and as I look up to see none other than the stupid grin of Hashirama Senju.

Hashirama’s POV

I hate to admit it, but since the time I was ten years old, I have taken advantage of my kekkai genkai. With it my body had become near indestructable, now it took a night of restless sleep to react. I suppose my wood style was just like my Madara’s sharigan was to him. Madara…Madara…little Madara standing in between two groups of fully grown shinobi, jounin. My heart starts to pound in my chest, panic, panic, what are you doing there little one. You are so tiny, I must protect you, I must…

“Hey what do you think you’re doing? You can’t keep terrorising the other villagers you know. Keep your Tobirama Hashirama issues to the confines of your own Senju compound!” That voice it’s so small, so vulnerable. Why oh why do you feel you need to be there, amidst the danger? You shouldn’t be putting yourself in danger like that. No when you are all that I have left of my Madara-chan.

“So what if we are Senjus brat, we are the masters of this village, you should be bowing down to us!”

How dare you say something like that, to Mada-chan’s child no less? You wretched Senju, you sound, you sound like Tobirama, no it’s worse, you sound like those blasted elders. If only I still had some command over…over my domain. If only I could get my vines to spring out of the ground.

“I would give you all of these as fertilisers my plant friends. Would you, would you agree with me on that, would you?” But as usual there is no answer. If only…if only I had my power, my vines could come from the ground and yank Mada-chan’s child away before she gets exposed to things she does not need to here.

“Oh yeah the same Hashirama that has spent almost six years weeping about his poor, poor Uchiha!”

Why you…why you… I clench my fist and my body starts to shake. My chakra would usually rise to the surface, my chakra would usually have vines rising for the surface. How I wish…how I wish I could let my chakra lash, let the ground beneath me shake and put the fear of my power right into those disrespectful bretheren of mine. Panic sets in, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe as my bretheren are soon at each other’s throats once more and Madara-chan, Madara-chan’s child is right in the middle of it.

My brain is not giving me answers but my heart, it’s my heart that puts my feet into motion. It’s my heart that is pushing me to run, run, run, protect the child, protect the child, protect our child. Wait, what? But my hands are already slipping under her arms, locking in front, securing her for when I lift her a little and start to move away. My brain is still screaming at me, screaming at our lack of power. My heart is pushing me towards the mountain, the same mountain where Madara and I could get hours and hours, undisturbed. No matter how loud our activities were.

Once we were up on the mountain, I set her down. Finally, finally I can get a good look at you little one. Oh Madara-chan, she is so beautiful, so very, very beautiful, I want to cry. I want to…no, no I mustn’t startle the child. Just smile, keep her calm, keep her calm. Such stunning spiky hair love, your spiky hair Madara, it, it lives on. She has your oval eyes, oval eyes that are brown like mine. Huh? Brown eyes widening in shock that morph to anger then fury… Why so hostile to me little one?

“Why you? Why you? You have no right, you have no right…” I continue to smile as the child stuttering, I smile because…because at the very least this time she’s not screaming. I smile because something is making my heart swell and swell and swell, with pride.

“Sure, sure just keep laughing at me. Keep laughing at me just like the son of a bitch that you are!” I keep smiling even as my mouth wants to hang open in digust at the filthy words coming out of my Madara-chan’s child’s mouth.

“And he’s still laughing at me, Hashirama Senju is nothing but a…but a… DICKMONGER!” My hand start to shake as keeping my smile is beginning to hurt now to stop it from failing. The little one is not scared anymore, she is stomping her feet on the ground shouting: “DICKMONGER! DICKMONGER! DICKMONGER!” What a filthy mouth you have little one, I have the mind to take you over my knee and give you a few firm taps on your tiny behind. Wait what am I saying? I don’t have the right to do that! She’s not my child, she’s not… My heart, what is this pain so deep inside my heart, and why is it growing worse the more I try to hold myself back from this child?

Perhaps not spank, but if I reach out…reach out and place my hands onto her tiny form. The pain in my heart starts to dull only a bit, but now all I want to do is to wrap my arms tight around you and never let you go. If only I done that with Madara…

I see you now, you’ve done quiet but I see your eyes, your big brown eyes looking at me the same way that I look at Tobirama. Hey that’s not fair, I did everything I could to protect my Madara and I would do everything to protect you too… Ow that sharp pain in my heart has made breathing difficult now.

“Now…now little why such mean words, I mean you no harm, I would never do you harm. I would only protect you, just like I have only, only want to protect my Madara.” Ah good, good, good, you’re not screaming…yet?

What comes next though might be a little worse though, as my eyes close for just a second. It’s the sound of a Ptuh!, then something warm perhaps a little sticky sprays all over face. My eyes go wide, did you, did you just spit all over me? Right that’s it, I don’t care if you are not my child you need a good hiding right here, right now. I pull her close to me and that’s when I feel her pulling the other way. Oh now you struggle against me, you have already gone one step too far and you need a good, good spanking. Mada-chan, oh Mada-chan probably wouldn’t have the heart to lay a finger on you, he’s always been tender hearted…well behind that mask of his anyway. No I have to be the parent that puts you in your place, I have to be the adult that shows you that you cannot disrespect those older than you. But she’s not your child, Hashirama, but then why does the pain fade from my heart as soon as I fall into a cross legged position and flip the young one over my knee and onto her stomach. 

“Now, now little one, I will not tolerate such behaviour from my Madara-chan’s child.” I chided her in a tone that Tobirama might commend me for sounding fatherly. After making my ears nearly bleed, it feels so right, so right to finally give you that spanking that I should have given you from the first time you threw a screaming fit at me. Hmm maybe I can convince Izuna to let me adopt you, then, I would be your father for real. Then I would have my piece of Madara-chan forever more.

“Oh you who caused my Mama so much pain. You who says horrible things like Mama is dead. After years of making Mama hurt, I’m sure you would like to finish him off once and for all.”

Wait what does your Mama have to do with my Madara-chan little one? You refer to your Mama as a he, that, that doesn’t make sense. Boys can’t give birth to babies little one, if they could, I would have planted my seed into my Madara long, long ago. A child would have solved all of our problems. A child that was mine as much as his that not even Tobirama would have been able to come between us. I am sure that Senju elders would have loved to gain control of my child though. That way that might have though that they could control me. My vines would have snapped their necks and sucked on their blood before I would let them. And that’s when I feel it, it’s like a flame flickers to life deep, deep inside growing steadily bigger and bigger. Then it happens, after nearly six years of silence, the chattering returns, hundreds and hundreds of voices. My vision goes from clear to hazed, clear to hazed as the flame inside me lets of a burn that starts to spread and spread from my stomach up to my arms and down to my legs.

This feels, it’s like, it’s like when I was a child, ten maybe surrounded by trees and plants of all kinds. It was my place of solace after my father threatened to have my Madara killed on the battlefield if I sought him out any longer. So when I had no more Madara to talk to, I had spoken to them, even if they could give me no reply not until that day when they finally answered back. That had started as chattering too with voices that were quickly growing more and more comprehensible just like it was happening now.

“Please…please…let me go! Please let me go! You’re, you’re hurting me!” I hear something which very much sounds like begging. Now, little one, I am not done with you yet, you still need punishing for your appauling words and your cheek to spit all over me. I then feel her trying to pull away from me again as I push her further back down onto my knees. And then that screaming starts again, that horrible screaming. Oh you must be so used to getting your way little one, you do need a firm hand in your life.

“I haven’t even started yet!” Breathe, breathe, I must breathe, I can’t let myself strike this child, Madara’s child out of anger. Her screams start to give way to full on sobbing, but she is not moving, good, good, at least you are not fighting me on this. Once it’s over, I will make sure to give you lots of hugs and kisses to soothe your boo boos. Then when I take you back to your Uncle, I do hope you give me a bit of insight as to what exactly was going through Madara-chan’s head in his last days Izuna.

The chattering is still there, my plantfriends, after, after all these years am I finally hearing you again? How, why, what’s changed? No, no I must not get distracted, Madara-chan’s child needs me, needs me to act as parent, needs to know when she does wrong. My arms, the ones holding her down, are so hot, I can’t left them either one of them. This burning, is this my chakra, after all these years finally roaring back to life? The burning, can you feel it too little one. Is your chakra somehow spuring mine back to life?

“Daddy…Daddy…please…!” My chakra, my chakra, my power after so many years it’s running, after so many years I feel them, the life force of every tree of every plant. My domain, my domain that was quiet to me, I can hear roaring back to life.

There is that horrible sound as if a tiny child were in excruciating pain letting out a scream: “DADDY!”

I want to reach out to that child, to comfort them, to wipe away their tears, But I find myself surrounded by flickering images of the past with me and my Madara. My eyes then start to close no…no…no…

..........

My eyes shot open as I look around, wait this is not the cliff edge. I am inside a house, I am inside a bedchamber and standing a little in front of me, is, is Madara.

I rush forward, oh Madara, Madara, is this it? Have I crossed to the other side? Has my chakra returned only to kill me? Come here, Madara, Madara, my Madara… I run opening my arms preparing to embrace him and never ever let him go. But as soon as I think I am going to touch him, I fall right through him falling instead to the floor. My body flickers and fades a little as if I were some ghost. But as soon as I want to jump to my feet, I look up to catch sight of something beautiful, something shocking.

My Madara, it was him, but he was different, he was curvier, so much curvier. His stomach was large, plump ever so plump and a part of me thought I was looking onto a woman who was expecting. But this is not just a woman, this is Madara, my Madara and he’s, he’s so beautiful that he’s practically glowing. And he seems to be talking to his reflection right in the mirror.

“Oh little sprout, little sprout I am sorry, I am so very sorry. He’s not going to protect us…sob…” My heart goes to my throat when I see large streams of tears running down my Madara’s cheeks. I watch as he caresses that ever so swollen plumpiness of his. He’s not talking to himself is he. “I’m sorry my little sproutling but it looks like…hic…we can never be with Daddy. Sniff…he will never choose us…sob…He would not stop those Senju elders from taking you from me.”

Wait, who are you talking to Madara?

“MADARA!” I cry out as I once again find myself drifting off.

..........

Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! I force my eyes open to see that I am still very much inside Madara’s home, but no longer in his room. And instead of it Madara and I being alone, I became very aware of just how cramped everything was. My eyes scanned the room and scanned their faces, I had to blink a few times as I realised that the whole of the Uchiha clan had pretty much crammed themselves right into Madara-chan’s living room. The looks on their face were that of sheer panic, panic, panic, and then comes the sound of such a scream that it makes me fall right onto my knees. And that’s when I see him, my Madara lying on the floor head back mouth open…

“Aaaaaaaahhhhh!”

Madara, Madara, my Madara, where is it? Where are you in pain? Your Hashirama is here, he’s here, he’s… I lift my hands expecting to see the usual healing glow but my hands give off nothing but that translucent glow.

“Hashirama, where are you?” Oh Madara, my Madara, I am here, I am here, I can here you crying for me but I can’t help you. Oh love why can’t I help you?

“Lord Izuna you really shouldn’t have put him in a genjutsu. I know you wanted to ease the labour pains but he really should be more grounded in reality for something like this. His vision is likely going to become unreliable with the pain he is under.”

Wait Izuna, that voice, the voice of that Uchiha crone, Emiko was it? Labour pains! LABOUR PAINS! As in child labour pains, what did that have to do with Madara and the sorry state that he was in?

“Wait, Izuna…” I heard Madara pant “I told you not to…call me…Sister.”

I blink a few times to see that it was Izuna who sat behind Madara, his arms cradling his brother. I want to do, that, why can’t I do that? It’s like I am here only to observe and not to help, why is kami so evil to make me so powerless. I could only watch as Emiko moved in between my love’s open legs.

“Ah my legs, my stomach, why am I bleeding? Hashirama where are you?” Oh Madara-chan, Madara-chan I am here, I see you bleeding, bleeding, bleeding… Is this how you…sob…died…No, oh for the love of Ashura, no, and I wasn’t here to save you, I wasn’t. I shut my eyes tight as a sob rise from my throat. How I want to wake up, wake up from this torture…this nightmare!

..........

The next time I wake up I do feel like a ghost, as I find myself floating in the air looking down at a sight that has happy tears running down my face. It’s my Madara, he down on the ground, but he’s not withering in pain bleeding to death. No he’s running, his face beaming in delight as I hear him give the most wonderful sound that I have not heard for so long, laughter.

“Oh Mama, going to get you, yes he is, yes he is, yes he is!” I look down and realise that my Madara is not simply running, but chasing after someone. It was a tiny child, with long spiky hair, brown hair flowing out behind her just like my Madara. Wait, is it that Madara-chan’s child. She’s smaller, younger, two years old maybe and Madara is there with her, alive? Alive, he’s so full of life, so happy. How, how is that even possible? I thought that you passed over five years ago. I thought that your child would have never grown to know just how much you have to offer. Love that I once had and you took away from me. Did it have, did it have something to do with…with the child?

“Is that the most precious sight you ever did see?”

“Look at the pistil and his young seedling, isn’t it wonderful that we protected them from the cruel world outside of these walls.”

Walls, walls? As in the walls that the Uchiha put up to seperate you from the rest of the village. They did that to protect you my love, does that mean, does that mean that they knew you were alive all of this time. No, no, you couldn’t have been alive, I would have sensed you love, I know your chakra…very intimately.

“The Mother tree is starting to have regrets though. She thinks that the seedling needs her father. Strange that he hasn’t been to claim her though.”

These voices, they are not coming from humans. The only humans are my Madara-chan and his child running. That means the ones talking, the ones talking are the trees.

I then stop moving to look down to see that Madara-chan has stopped running as has his child. He’s on his knees leaning forward with his arms wrapping around his child. I see his lips pressed against her face as I hear tell tell smooching sounds.

“Mama, Mama, can you hear them, those…those voices?” My mouth bloosoms into a massive smile as she struggles to speak through Madara’s kisses. Oh Madara what I wouldn’t give to lock lips with you right now.

“Voices sproutling? You hear them, of course you hear them.”

Wait voices, do you…do you mean the trees and the plants around you? Everything around me then goes black, no…no…I need to open my eyes. I need to understand just what Madara meant by asking the child if she could hear the voices…

..........

The next I know is that my feet seem firmly planted onto the ground. Am I back in the real world? My eyes snap open as I find myself in the same place as before? My Madara’s garden. Will you be here love? I don’t know why, but after seeing that child, that girl child, it’s almost as if I am being taken through…through memories of the past.

“Now Marcella baby I think it’s time that Mummy teaches you how to use your wood style.” I do a double step back as I look around and then down to see my Madara sitting closed legged on the grass. Opposite sits the child, his child.

“Wood style Mummy?” Wood style Madara what do you mean the wood style. I mean I would share everything with you love, but you are the one who has the sharigan. Our child might have it, but there’s no way you and I could have a child, could there?

I come closer to Mother and child, mother and child, that’s…that’s crazy, isn’t it? I fall to my knees looking between Madara-chan and Mar…Marcella? Marcella like your little sister Madara? You called your child Marcella?

My eyebrows furrow confused until I see that the two of them have them hands pressed onto the ground. Well Mada-chan does, Marce-chan is tapping her little hands on the grass as if playing a game. That was until Mada-chan clasped her hands and pressed her fingers on the ground.

“Now baby, remember you were tell Mummy about that fuzzy feeling you get before your plantfriends come out to play.” Plantfriends, how do you know I call them plantfriends?

“Yes fuzzy feeling Mummy,” My head moved back to little Marcella whose seems to be giving off a michevous smile, the Senju smile. Oh boy that can be a sign of a lot of trouble to come Madara, especially with Senju children. I should know, I have perfected it against my enemies before I struck them down.

“Hush, hush, now close your eyes and let the fuzzy feeling take over.” Fuzzy feeling, like the same feeling I told you about when my wood style first showed itself? I watched as Marce-chan closes her eyes as her form flickers in an awe-inspiring hue of indigo. Indigo, the perfect mix of Madara’s blue chakra and my…my purple chakra?!

“Yes…yes keep going, baby, keep going…” I lean forward to watch as between Marce-chan’s little hands tiny branches start to grow and grow until a tiny tree comes fully formed. This child, Madara-chan’s child has the wood style. That’s not possible only a child of my blood could have it, and that’s when I look to Marcella to see a child version of myself with Madara’s hair and big eyes.

“Oh baby, BABY, you did it, you did it!” I heard Madara squealing, throwing himself forward and wrapping his arms around his child…no…no, not just his child…our child…?

“You make Mummy so proud, yes you do, yes you do, yes you do!” Oh kami, we have a child, we have a child. How do we have a child? How did…did such a miracle happen? How…? Everything around me then goes dark.

..........

“Stamen! Stamen! STAMEN!”

My eyes shot open as I clutch the side of my head. “Oww!” Aching all over it feels as if all my chakra pathways have suddenely been reopened. I still remember the pain from when those wretched elders shut them off, shutting me away from my power forever.

“Where in sage’s sake have you been?” another demand came hurling my way as I winced. Loud, loud, much too loud, much too many voices vying for my attention.

“You were the stubborn freak that forced your way into our world and then you bowed out.” Then came another voice.

“How did you of all humans manage to loose your power?”

I continued to rub my head. So many trees, so many plants, I can hear them, after so many years I can hear them. But they are asking me the wrong questions. The first question should be just how is it possible after all this time that my power has returned, I thought…I thought those wretched elders had damaged me permenantley.

I get up as everything around me spins and spins and then I feel something sliding off me. Something in my heart is telling me, don’t let her fall, don’t let her fall, don’t let her… I lean forward one arm under a chin and another under a pair of tiny legs.

“Mar…Marcella-chan?” I bring the small child to my chest. My tanned skin, my brown hair, my colours…how? Madara, this is all Madara’s doing. The great Sage of six paths once said that chakra was what connected us, well it was the return of my chakra that showed me. It showed me my Madara, glowing and plump, no glowing and pregnant, at least six months pregant. Then it showed me a day where I should have been there, I should have been there! I should have been the one between my Mada-chan’s legs easing our baby’s arrival into the world. Mada’s baby, my baby, our baby, my heir, Madara’s heir has my wood style, my power. Mar…cel…la.

“Marcella,” I look to down into my arms to see my little one lost to the world of dreams. She is bigger than the last chakra memory I had, there she was three, now she might be six. An academy student barely I think.

“Marcella!” I repeat this time trying to give her a little shake, but she remains unresponsive. Don’t you think you can get out of the spanking for your appauling behaviour little one.

“Come on, it’s time to wake up now.” But still her eyes stay closed and her body remains unmoving. Something’s…something is wrong. I fall back onto my knees laying her gently onto the ground. I place my hand onto her forehead, it’s warm, warm as if in a state of sleeping. But that doesn’t explain why you’re not waking up…my…my little seedling.

I then place my hand on her neck, huh there is a pulse, thank goodness, but it is ever so faint. I grip her wrist hoping to find a quicker pulse only to find the same results. She should be waking up, she should…

My eyes then drift to her eyes. She had these big purple rings around them similar to the red rings that come up around my eyes during sage mode. I lift her eyes lids, wait white ripples I pull my hand back, the sharigan. Isn’t it…isn’t it supposed to be red?

“MARCELLA!” But still she remains unresponsive. Okay, retrace your steps. Seedling in the village, seedling in danger, pull seedling away. Seedling’s filthy mouth, terrible behaviour on my knee she went and then the heat came, as the flame of my power reignited within me. That was when my chakra started showing me Madara and the past? No…no, I must have missed something. Yes, yes there was the crying, was that you Marce-chan? Wait, the burning, did you feel that too, did it cause you pain, did I cause you pain?

“DADDY!” the memory of that horrible scream make me furrow my eyebrows. Oh little one, that’s right, that’s right I am your daddy aren’t I? Yes I am your daddy, yes I am, and you are my seed, my heir, my baby, mine, mine, MINE!

“Come on little sapling, I’m here, you found me, you found me please wake up for your daddy.” I place my hand to her forehead closing my eyes summoning my chakra to the surface. I expect herself to respond in kind, she has the wood style doesn’t she, but inside hers is like a flame that has been blown out.

“Oh no, no, no, I haven’t, I haven’t gone and killed our baby have I?” I open my eyes seeing my purple chakra flickering around my body. It’s not just flickering but flowing downwards and downwards right into her, my little one. It just kept flowing down and down and down, it’s as if little Marce is suckling on my chakra. Wait, the burning, the screaming, you felt it that first time didn’t you, that’s why you made such a ruckus!

And then I remember something that those wretched elders said when they…when they took my power.

“He thinks he will get his powers back, does he? Does he? It’s not like that’s possible. He was too selfish to pass his power onto the next generation after all.”

Too selfish to pass his power onto the next generation. I looked down onto my child, my little Marcella-chan. I then cradle her back into my arms, rising to my feet leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. I know what happened, you were the one that reignited my chakra. And you won’t wake up because I took your chakra, I lean forward burning my head into her tiny shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I would never want to cause you pain, not when you are my child, Madara’s child.” I then move to the end of the cliff eyes scanning the village until I see it. Yes, the Uchiha district seperated from my domain, something that I allowed Tobirama to do. That’s where I will go. Idiot, idiot, stupid idiot, I should have chosen Madara, I should have…I will now. My family, my Madara, my Marcella are mine, they are my family mine, mine, mine.

I then bellow out: “I’m coming home Madara, daddy’s is coming home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think? Feedback/comments would be very much appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a confrontation long overdue, are Madara and Hashirama using Marcella to avoid that reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you RulerOfTheCosmos, CrazyNights and prismaticprism128 for your reviews! You really gave me the push to write this next chapter and get it out as soon as possible. I have split the Madara and Hashirama confrontation in part one and two with a month between them. Marcella is unwell, so both Madara and Hashirama's parental sides go into hyperdrive.

…Madara’s POV…

“Damn it! Damn it! DAMIN IT!” I scream as one kunai, and then another, and then another hit three trees dead centre. Phew even without my chakra and my chakra, I have not lost my reflexes. I taught sproutling everything but how to use jutsu. It’s it stupid, stupid, STUPID that she has to go to the academy now. It’s what’s started this whole mess in the first place. Things were all fine a year ago when I still had MY baby with me who relied on me for everything EVEN feeding. And now she’s gone off in the hidden leaf village, it’s not FAIR!

“Hey what have we ever done to you? If you want to train, use your training poles, don’t take out your anger on us!” it was one of those voices, the voices of one of the trees. Hum maybe I shouldn’t be so harsh, but then they could do more, do more to stop my baby from sneaking out of the Uchiha district where she is safe. Out there in the village, I cannot protect her. The longer she stays outside there, the more I fear that she won’t come back, or Senjus will not let her come back.

“IZUNA!” Seconds later Izuna strolled in as if this wasn’t an emergency. Yes, I will send you out to bring back my unruly baby. It’s your fault she’s out of my care in the first place, you and your ridiculous insistence for my Marcella to go to the academy.

“What is it brother, are the trees bullying you again?” I threw a kunai right at Izuna who stumbled to get out of the way.

“Hey! That’s not nice big sister!” Izuna yelled.

“You don’t want me angry Izuna, then go an bring my baby back!” I snapped.

I watched as my snake of a brother clambered onto his feet with his hands in the air. It was the closest to waving a white flag. And that was when the trees and plants away from me went from their low hum to loud chatter.

“Oh come, Madara, you’re just worried that Marcella-chan is going to run right into Hashirama…” I made him go silent with my glare as he shivered. Good, I shut you up before you can bring that traitor into this, if he comes sniffing around here I will send him packing…

“He’s coming…he’s coming…” the chatter was starting to become clearer and clearer.

“Coming? Who’s coming?” I say out loud.

“Hey, Madara, Madara who’s coming? Remember I can’t hear them as you and Marcella-chan can.” Izuna is throwing a huffy fit again.

“Stamen’s coming, the stamen is coming…” Sta…stamen? They can’t mean Hashirama can they?

I walk over to Izuna giving him a shove forward: “Hey!”

“Leave Izuna,” I tell him.

“Didn’t you just demand that I get Marcella-chan for you?” Izuna protested.

“You won’t be able to keep him away Madara…” I heard the mother tree calling out to me.

“Oh yeah but that doesn’t mean that I can’t make him leave.” I pushed Izuna again as he gave me a long hard look before stomping off. Oh good, your Hashirama cheerleading is not what I need right now.

…Hashirama’s POV…

So tiny, so innocent, so full of power, you are mine and Madara-chan’s child, so you cannot be anything but god-like. I am on the ground again, I could jump but I don’t want you to get ill and catch a cold. You might have my power but you’re so small, so vulnerable, I must protect you. I am your daddy, after all, it is only natural that the daddy is the protector and the mummy is the enabler.

“Tobirama…” I keep my tone to a low murmur as my traitorous brother and his cronies struct past. No, no, you are so close to the Uchiha district, I don’t like it. I look down at my little seedling, she has given me something that I thought I lost. My Madara and the future that we can now have together because of her.

“Ah but there is so much I can now do that you are here little one. I will start by taking out all those unruly Senju who are a threat to my rule and my family. Then I can do what our ancestral father Ashura wanted to do, bring the Uchiha back into our clan. The Hyūgas have intermarried with the Uchiha so often, they must also follow.” I need to keep my voice soft and tender, my little one, my Marce-chan must know that I will be firm to her because I love her.

“Yes I do, I do, I do…” I start to caress the ever so soft cheek of my little seedling. I then move my hand to brush your spiky bangs. It’s so much like my Madara’s, so very much. Madara…I let a few tears drop from my cheek. Why Madara, why did you run away from me? Did you not think I deserved to stand witness to the birth of my heir? I hope you didn’t think that I would love you any less because you had childbearing capabilities. Though I am curious ever so curious how that was possible. There was something I missed, didn’t I? Or were you keeping secrets from me, I don’t like you doing that Madara. Once everything goes back to how it was before…no, no once we are married, I will make sure that I will not let you hide secrets from me again. I can’t let you go again, not so that you can actually die on me!

“Halt!” Ah yes, the chorus of voice, the Uchiha young ones who stood in my way six years ago. Bad boys, bad, bad boys, you did not let me through, even though something in my heart tells me my Madara very much needed me.

“Good late afternoon children, I just have some business within your district today.” Hunt down my Madara, oh I know you’re in there, though why are you hiding away. Even with my chakra levels returning to normal, I still cannot sense your fiery self. Why exactly is that?

The young ones looked at me once, twice and then their eyes become like big saucers.

“Y…it’s you, wh…what are…what are you doing here?!” Hmm, only one of the young ones had the nerve to face me. I move forward only for the six guards to huddle together.

“Are you really going to deny me access?” Anger was starting to rise in my tone now, how could it not, these young ones were the ones who lied telling me that my Madara-chan was no more.

“Yes!” they think that if they act in unison they can fend me off. But they don’t realise that I have a secret weapon, do they my little seedling?

I then moved forward bring Marcella-chan close to my heart. She is a little colder than she should be, so my body heat should keep her warm enough.

“Mar…Marcella-hime!” Their eyes go wide, ah yes, their shock evident.

One of the young ones comes forward arms up getting ready. Oh no, no, no, you will not take my child from me. I raise an arm blocking the Uchiha guard in his steps.

“I think not young one, no one has the right to take my child from me, not even you!” My tone of voice begins to grow dark, my chakra flickering to the surface. The young ones immediately started to back away, good, good, at least neither one of you are daring to deny my connection to Marcella.

I feel their eyes following after me, they are making it more than obvious with their chatter: “It’s not like he will be able to get through. Our barrier will only let us Uchiha through. Then he will know to leave Marcella-hime in our care.”

Why you disrespectful brats, no one will keep me from my Madara, even with your despicable barrier, you still fall under my domain. And that’s when I push past them and place my hand onto the wretched thing itself. This is what has kept my beta and my child detached from me all these years…I then close my eyes, let my chakra rise to the surface and push.

Seconds later I feel a push, no, no, I push back harder and it pushes me again. I hold Marcella-chan closer certain that I will push through and then the resistance stopped as I slipped through.

“That…that shouldn’t be possible?” One of the guards stuttered. I want to flash them a warning smile, they can see it now especially with the fire poles lightening up the clusters and clusters of houses. Damn you Tobirama, I created this village to have the Uchiha under my umbrella and you separate them off. No, no, this is not something that can stand in the future as I begin my trajectory right through the centre of the houses

_So you have finally come after all this time._

“Mo…mother tree…you’re here?” No, I will not start stuttering now, not when I am so close to my Mada-chan.

_Yes, I thought it would be for the best here, this was where you flame still strong…_

The mother tree, a magnificent specimen, who once gifted me this domain, the place to build my sanctuary.

“My…my flame…?” Was the mother tree referring to my chakra? “How..?”

_I sensed your seedling’s essence mingling with your pistil’s. I moved here as I felt that without you, your pistil would need my help._

“And you didn’t think to tell me about his condition?!” I snap, anger rising in my voice as there is only one house now left before the end of my domain.

_Your pistil was going to do that…something prevented him from doing so._

“…if I asked you to chose between me and Tobirama, who would you choose?” I hear Madara’s voice echoing in my ears. Were you already pregnant when you asked me that? Oh for the love of Ashura, I let Tobirama get away with so much, I did choose him over my Madara, my Marcella. No longer…

I don’t know, I push the door open, Madara’s house, the place where you said you wanted your space. There will be an end to that, no more liaisons in the hours of the night, no more separate houses. We will leave together as Mummy and Daddy to Marcella-chan.

Going through the house, flames on hanging torches and illuminating the images on the wall. Madara slim, food belly, then swelling more and more with each image. The wonders of the sharigan are at work here. Then there is Madara and Marcella and my heart sinks. My Madara, devoid of his usual dark blue mantle, dons a purple yukata, a very feminine looking yukata slightly open. I would fume at him being so exposed were it not for the bundle that he held covering him. Was that Marcella-chan?

The next image is of Marcella-chan being held up between Madara and Izuna and a cake with a single candle. Madara is once again wearing a yukata and his chest rather rounded.

And as I continue my trajectory to the backroom, the place where I thought that my Madara had died. The place where my heir first made her entrance into the world. I see more and more images as my seedling grows and Madara blossoms into a far more feminine, a more motherly version of himself. Pulled perfectly between male and female I have to stop little Hashirama growing hard. No, no, no, not with Marcella-chan in my arms, NO! Little Hashirama goes back to sleep…

“HASHIRAMA!” And that’s when I see him, after nearly six years, my Madara-chan, alive and well, standing there, right in front of me.

...............

Madara…Madara…oh, Madara, you are here, you are coming closer and closer to me. How I want to run forward to embrace you, hold you tight and never let you go. But I’m the one holding Marcella, I’m the one feeding her my chakra, slowly, slowly so that she might eventually wake up.

But I don’t need to go to my Madara, he’s coming towards me. There is a sway in his walk as the yukata shimmies from on side of his body to the other. He is so much curvier than before, and his eyelashes are so long and his lips so plum I begin to lean down to kiss…

Then bang, such pain, such agony, as my nether region throbs. A threat, I must protect little Hashirama, I pull my hands back to protect him. No, wait, Marcella-chan! She’s falling, she’s falling, she’s falling… wait, Madara, pressing up against me and then stepping back. I bring my arms up, my heir, she’s not in my arms, she’s not on the floor. The throbbing dies down making it easier to think, to plan and to see my Madara cradling Marcella-chan in his arms. He lets out a hiss.

“Madara!” I try to go closer as he gives me a glare. I freeze in my steps as I watch Madara set her down onto the floor. I see Madara pressing a hand to Marcella-chan’s neck, then he presses his ear to her chest. You’re very practised at this Madara, has something like this happened before?

I then watch as Madara moves from the plant pots. There are so many of them pressed against the wall. He then pulls a plant pot forward with a tree that is almost a seed. He presses his finger against the tree as if expecting it to move.

I watch as Madara’s face turns ashen. I watch as he moves back over to Marcella-chan. He clasps her face and he starts to shake, he then hangs his head and starts to howl: “WHY!”

I watch as Madara hunches his shoulders forward, chest shaking and a load sob begins building up. I move forward to get onto my knees as Madara wraps his arms around her.

“Oh my baby, my baby, my poor baby. What…sob…what has he done to you?” I move forward, hands raised, glowing, channelling chakra. That’s it all Marcella-chan needs, my chakra.

Madara looks up, eyes wide as he howls: “DON’T YOU THINK THAT YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH!”

Marcella-chan…she just needs my chakra, she just needs…

“HAVEN’T YOU ALREADY TAKEN YOUR REVENGE ON ME!” My hands stop moving as I look up to see Madara glaring at me, eyes brimming with tears. My own eyes start to sting, Madara is becoming inconsolable…hysterical, I need to stop it. I can’t stand it when he’s like this. Thank goodness I am here now. I lift up my glowing hands, I need to show Madara I mean Marcella no harm.

Madara pulls her away sobbing: “I'M SORRY, I’M SO SORRY BABY. I DIDN’T THINK…I DIDN’T THINK YOUR DADDY WOULD ACTUALLY WANT TO TAKE BACK YOUR WOOD STYLE AND KILL YOU JUST TO SPITE ME!”

Everything around me then starts to flicker red. Did Madara…did Madara actually just accuse me….did he actually just accuse me of wanting to kill a child, an innocent child, my child, my true child, my heir.

“Madara?!” I yell scandalised.

He continues to sob and cradle Marcella-chan as he tells me in a low tone: “Get out, you’ve done enough.”

My body tenses up as my hands start to shake. Why you…why Madara, you are despicable, you are despicable to think that I would actually do something like that on purpose. I will make you regret saying something like that, I am the protector and…”I would not kill my own family!”

I will not let you speak to me like that Madara. I will put you in your place so that you can never say such horrendous things again. I would put Marcella in her place and I will show you to never say such things about me again.

I watch as Madara lays Marcella onto the floor and that’s when I make my move in a matter of seconds. My hand under his armpit as I pull him over my lap and onto my stomach. I then pull his yukata up and his pants down, raise my hand and lay the first smack. Madara then starts to struggle and yell: “Ow! What…what do you think you are doing?”

“Don’t…you…dare…accuse…me…of…trying…to…kill…my…heir!”

Smack….smack…smack…smack…smack…smack…smack…smack…smack…smack…smack!

I hold him down, he tries to move but just like Marcella-chan, you’re not going anywhere either Mada-chan.

“Yes that’s it, do your worst, you’ve already taken my baby from me, it’s not worth living anymore.” I feel Madara starting to sob in my lap. It’s one that tugs on my heart, oh no, what have I done I punished one of my loved ones out of anger. I start to pull up my Mada’s pants shifting my leg up a little. Wait what, what is this warm wetness? I reach under Madara-chan’s belly to touch this strange substance. I then bring it up, blood, oh kami!

“Madara! Madara! Are you bleeding? Oh sweet kami, are you…?” I look down to see Madara has rolled off my lap and has started to crawl on the floor trailing blood behind him. Oh for the love of Ashura, I see my Madara, he’s so small, so fragile barely holding himself together. How much pain are you in Madara? How much more have I added to your pain? You are still trying to act strong but something has changed, something that has made you more vulnerable… And how exactly do you have the strength to move?

I turn my attention to Madara who has laid on his side reaching out to pull Marcella slowly, slowly into his arms. How are you moving, with all that blood? You must be in so much pain and I need to heal you before you bleed away.

I move over very slowly now. Mada-chan has pulled Marce-chan into his arms. Oh, Madara, you have always been so sensitive, you have always been a little dramatic but as a Mama, you’re like a feral tigress protecting her domain. But if you a tigress then I am an alpha lion protecting my domain. And the first thing I have to do is to access where exactly all that blood is coming from. I am a healer, it is my duty.

This time I walk over, I don’t wait, I get down to my knees, pulling up his yukata. It’s soaked through with blood so I must be getting close to the source of his wound. My heart then gives a lurch as I see it, a scar, a hideous scar, an open scar running from one side of his lower stomach to another. Did I cause this? No, no, this is an old scar, complications from the birth. Blood, blood, I remember seeing so much blood in those flashes of the past. Is this scar a result of that?

I will start, I will start by stopping the bleeding. I might need some more time to heal this scar. Most healers our there will say they are permanent but I have healed Madara’s scars before, from battle and those self-inflicted. Scar never effected me and by the time by sanctuary came into existence I had Madara-chan’s skin gleaming. This time I would make sure to heal all of his wounds inside and out. But to do that I have to do what I should have done years ago, have Madara under my roof where he should have been all along.

I touch Madara’s scar, I let my chakra rise to the surface and out. The bleeding starts to settle, it starts to dry out. And then suddenly SLAP! I pull my hands away and see Madara pulling his own hand back to hold Marcella.

“Did you just slap my hands?” I gasp.

Madara’s glaring at me, at least his wailing seems to have stopped. But there is still a shadow hanging over his features as if he were breaking down. I try to raise my hands again to heal him again.

“No!” He slaps my hand again. “I’m not important!”

“MADARA! You are important!” Madara-chan you are a little unhinged. How long have you been like this? Is this why Marcella-chan is so desperate to control everything? She inherited that from me, and I wasn’t here to nip that in the bud. But I will start now.

“No, no, Marcella’s important, she must live.” I hear Mada’s voice going very small. Oh, Madara did something happens to Marcella?

I place a caressing hand onto Madara’s shoulder, he tenses up and tenses up and tenses up. He’s not thinking of rejecting my touch, is he?

“Okay, Madara…” I place my other hand onto Marce’s forehead, letting my chakra rise to the surface. I then watch as my chakra starts to seep into her. Madara watches too, as I feel his body beginning to relax under my hold. I start to caress his shoulder as he hoods his eyes breathing in and out, in and out. Good, that’s it, Madara, I know how much you love my touch, how much you must have missed it.

“You can stay and fix my baby.” He sighs.

“Our baby, Madara-chan,” I tell him in a sing-song voice. But Madara’s not looking at me anymore, his attention is back on my little seedling. I continue to channel my chakra and I feel someone or something pulling.

“You just had to bring him didn’t you Marcella-chan?” Madara starts to coo. “It took me months when you were first born to get you to stop wailing for Hashirama. And once he makes you all better I am going to send him packing. It’s not like he’d fight for us, he chose Tobirama.”

...............

Indigo, my little one’s chakra is indigo. That’s…that’s a perfect mixture of my blue and Madara’s purple. I look at Madara moving his hand through bathwater muttering something about Izuna drawing it up before he sent him away. You can boss him around but not me. I will stay and fight for my family, even if my opponent is you.

Marce’s chakra flickers again ever so. Huh, yes that’s right, you know your daddy’s here don’t you? You knew me from the womb, that’s how you grew and grew. Without me you cried, without me, you couldn’t be the carefree child you should be.

I look at the bathwater. I remember our first bath together. Senju and Uchiha at each other’s throats, Butsama against Tajima. Butsama had questioned why you, the Uchiha heir never fought on the battlefield. Later I found Butsama’s plans to infiltrate the Uchiha compound and poison you in your sleep. The elders that have become the bane of my existence found you coughing up petals and blood as you died. I came to you that night, you were in the bath, Tajima insisted I join you. You Uchiha sure love your baths, one thing that I am sure the Senjus will benefit from once our clans merge.

“If you drop her, I will cut your balls off in your sleep.” Madara snips at me out of the blue.

“Oh really, without my balls Marcella-chan wouldn’t exist in the first place.” Mada’s eyes go wide utterly scandalised. Yes, two can play at this game, but only one will win...me.

Mada waddles back to my side, my palms itch, I need to heal that scar, damn it. How many more scars do you have? I should have run after you and made you submit. That would have broken that genjutsu you used to hide my heir from me.

“Get in the bath already,” And suddenly my trousers to my floor and my haori flies open. Did Madara just undress me? We have a child in the room, the same child being the reason why things may not have escalated yet. And that’s when I noticed Mada’s hooded eyes again, are you getting turned on love? At least I’ve still got my pants on.

I hold Marcella-chan to my chest, as my chakra still flickers on and off around my body. Nice and slow, I can’t overload your chakra network, little one. It’s not developed yet. You don’t wake in the middle of the night, wondering around not being about to sleep, do you? Maybe this chakra exhaustion is a good thing, at least you’re having uninterrupted sleep.

“Get in, I won’t have my baby smelling bad because you have contaminated her.” A smile grows on my lips, you are just like a neko who can’t stand getting dirty. Are you like that too my seedling or do you like to get head first in fertile soil as I do?

“Our baby, Madara-chan,” I told him a tone mixed with teasing and a warning. I then take my first step into the bath, it’s almost scorching. My muscles are already looking forward to the relaxation. I then put one leg in front of another, I assumed the crossed legged. That was the safest position to slide little by little into the water. Madara’s water me ever so closely. Vines start to curl around the wood of bathtub, they want to lash out and hurt someone. But I have never done anything like that to Madara, not even in our dances. They were dances, not battles, battles are to kill, destroy and I would never do that to you, Madara. I would rather have just you, me and Marcella left in the world than do anything like that.

I then slid into the bath. At first, I don’t let seedling get wet, she’s still in her clothes. I look towards Madara.

“Doesn’t bathing with clothes on defeat the purpose?” Madara pressed his lips together. I watch as he unties his yukata at the back. You were so eager to cover your scar up and now you want to get undressed.

“Madara-chan, you’re giving me a lot of mixed signals over here.” As I watched his yukata fall to the floor. Madara leaves his pants on good, good, at least you take into account that Marcella-chan is, in fact, a girl child. I hope we can some more serious discussions on how you have been raising Marcella. Her powers? And what about that strange little tree that made you go from steady to hysterical?

“As soon as your back to running around with Trellia, I am sending Hashirama packing.” Madara starts muttering threats again as he climbs into the bath.

“Awwww family bathtime, Madara-chan.” I coo as I swim close to him getting ready to snuggle. As expected Madara’s arms snake forward to wrap around Marcella-chan and then pull. Uh uh uh, I wouldn’t let you do that again Madara-chan. So I hold Marcella-chan close, holding her tight. Mada tries to slip him hands in from other angles but I still hold him tight.

“Uh uh uh, Madara-chan, Marcella-chan stays with me. She’s my child, my heir and she inherited my wood style. She’s staying with me so I can make her all better.” I told him as Madara looked up, eyes hard. As long as I have Marcella-chan you can’t send me packing, once she’s better I will have to think of a more permanent solution.

“So you are keeping a child from their mother now, are you Hashirama? You and Tobirama are so much like alike…” I raised my hand and gave one smooth strike across Madara’s cheek.

“I am nothing like that white demon, Madara-chan.” Mada rubs his cheek, narrowing his eyes, confused. I will heal that bruise just as soon as you stop resisting. For now, he’s not arguing with me any longer. I know I did wrong Madara, I know I should have put you first. But I will also not let you be the alpha in this situation, that’s what took you away from me in the first place!

Madara then starts to slip off Marcella’s clothes laying them on the side of the bath. I ease my hold waiting for the next moment he tries to steal Marcella-chan from my arms. The only things Madara does is place his hands onto my arms and push down. I get the hint that he wants me to bring Marcella-chan to the water. I only dip her in a little, I wouldn’t want my little one to slip into the water whilst feeding her my chakra.

“First I will start with your hair baby. It’s our greatest asset no matter how much I know you want to cut it off sometimes.” I should get upset that Mada’s acting like I’m not there, only talking to Marcella, but I don’t. I observe and plan how exactly I will assume the place I should have assumed between Madara and Marcella years ago.

“I warned you baby that Hashirama would disappoint you.” I lift Marce’s head above the water as I free one hand. I only half-listen to Madara’s words, I am getting too distracted by the hundreds and hundreds of scars littered all over his arms, legs and torso. Some look newer than others, but the point is they are there. I start to free a hand ever so slowly, hoping that Madara continues to focus his attention on my heir. That way he might not lash out when I stroke Madara’s shoulder, my hands starting to glow. I continue pumping chakra with my other hand, the one that Madara has in his sights on all the time.

“It’s not like he will dispose of the Senju elders to protect your future.” The first scar on Mada’s shoulder begins to fade. My attention flickers to his hands, the ones scrubbing and scrubbing Marcella. His nails, they are very far cut back, near to the point of being raw. Was that done to stop you hurting yourself Madara? Well, I did that whilst little Hashirama was buried himself deep inside of you.

One scar down, so many more to go. But as I run my hands down Mada’s back, I notice how thin he is, how small he is. And then there is something missing, something that not even my chakra can sense. Where is your chakra love, your big ball of purple fire? All I sense when I try to search for it is traces of myself.

“Madara…?” I feel his hands running up my arms, every hair on my body is standing up on ends. Mada’s touching me, Mada’s touching me and it feels so good, oh how I have missed your touch. No, I mustn’t get carried away, you’re probably doing this to let my guard down aren’t you? I am not going to let you take Marcella-chan away from me. Not when you, not when you denied me knowing about her for all of these years, or even that you could perform such a miracle. Why Madara, why…!!!!!!!!!!? My chest starts to heave, as I hang my head.

“Because I won’t have you stinking my house. You are in my domain to fix your mistakes and then Marcella and I can get back to our regular lives.” Regular life? Regular life! Tears trickle down my face. You’re not even living a full life Madara, all these scars, and that horrible shadow hanging over your features. No matter how you are now trying to scrub yourself clean. It doesn’t change that you’re breaking down, and you know that I am the only one who can put everything right!

…Izuna’s POV…

“Hashirama is here.” When nee-sama sent me away, okay I was pissed, really pissed. I missed the days that he blessed the birth of new Uchiha, planned our military strikes and could train with me properly. Now you’re nothing but a simpering mess, making unreasonable demands of me, of Marcella-chan.

“Wait wait?” I sputter.

“Well to be more accurate Hashirama is now in Madara’s house.” I feel my chakra rushing to my eyes, everything in the room becoming sharper, the elders now clear despite how dark this hall really is. On the formation of this village, I had three aunts, now I have two left. Once I had six uncles and a father now there are five of them left. All of them, children of Sōjun Hyūga.

“Hashirama…in…sister’s house. No, that’s not possible, Madara would have started screaming for me by now, there would be noise disruption coming from the house at least. Madara would have surely blown up on Hashirama by now, even talking about him has sent Madara over the edge before.

“We believe that to ease the transition into marriage, we should offer Hashirama Uchiha clan status.” Make Hashirama an Uchiha, that would mean that Madara couldn’t kick him out. But wouldn’t that be giving the Senju elders the go-ahead to enslave our clan?

“We would, of course, expect Hashirama to remove the unsatisfactory elements in his clan first. He took Butsama out to protect Madara, so we are sure that he will finish the job that he started.” The elders continue to talk. I hadn’t thought they would give conditions to the marriage to take place.

“This will assure the protection the Uchiha Senju heir and it should make Madara feel a lot more secure in himself too.”

“Hashirama is here!” but still the elders pay no attention to me.

“We cannot forget that Hashirama created this village because he wanted to protect Madara from the world and by extension the rest of the Uchiha clan. He puts us first so that we wouldn’t have to face extinction again. Dictator Hashirama would work to our benefit, dictator Tobirama and the Senju elders would only seek our destruction.” Dictator Hashirama, is that even possible? He thinks he can get people to like him by acting like an immature crybaby, everything that Madara has always hated.

“Wait a second, did Madara send me away just as Hashirama was coming?” I stutter.

“Hey ho, little nephew, don’t forget that Madara has become more a part of Hashirama’s domain ever since he carried Marcella-hime to term.” Oh yeah, the talking to trees thing. I am starting to think that Madara might still be half functioning is because he’s more than just symbolically a part of Hashirama.

I better go back to the house before Marcella-chan returns and find herself torn between two sexually depraved and bickering parents.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” I stop in my steps turning back around to face the elders.

“Marcella-chan will be slinking back soon, I need to break Madara and Hashirama up before she gets exposed,” I tell them.

“Marcella is already here.” My eyes widen.

“The guards confirmed their reentry.” One of my uncles tells me.

“The same guards who saw the barrier keeping Hashirama out before?” I snap.

“The barrier works by recognising chakra signatures. If it were to keep Hashirama out, it would likely push out Marcella and likely Madara too.” Oh, kami!

“Nephew!” I look towards the uncle sitting in the furthest right sit. “We will send you in to retrieve the Uchiha heiress in time. That will be the only way Madara and Hashirama will have the confrontation that they desperately need!”

...............

Once I leave the elders, I head back to Madara’s house anyway. I need to check on elder sister, I need to make sure that he hasn’t hurt himself or Marcella-chan out of distress.

The first thing that I notice when pushing the front door open is just how quiet it is. I was expecting to hear screaming, shouting or the sound of things being thrown. A part of me was kind of hoping to hear grunts and moans and screams of ecstasy with the echo of skin slapping against each other. But then didn’t the elders say that Marcella-chan was here?

I then notice that the usual flames that light the halfway have been blown out. Wait Madara, have you already gone to sleep? You usually dose the flames with water when I am not around. You don’t have enough chakra to activate seals to do this. Did you get Marcella-chan to do it?

Marcella-chan, Mama wails about you spending so much time away but it looks like finally, you did it, finally you brought Hashirama back to return Madara to how he was.

The first sliding door I pull open is Madara’s, the bed is empty. That doesn’t make sense.

Then I move to slide Marcella-chan’s door open and I gasp. Buried deep under the covers. That’s normal. What’s not normal is that on one side lies Madara and on the other side, there is Hashirama. It’s such a beautiful sight that a part of me struggles with what I will have to do. This is the calm before the storm. This is the time before things kick off between big sister and Hashirama. How will you manage to do that Hashirama without pushing Madara right into oblivion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately await your feedback, all that you liked and didn't like otherwise I won't know where I am going wrong. I am going to start on Part Two, I can hardly wait to write it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Hashirama a pig? Is Izuna secretly one too? And can Madara finally bring an end to his warring female and male hormones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you RulerOfTheCosmos for your continued reviews! It is truly a delight to revisit what you consider the highlights of my chapter. I am very eager to see what you choose for this next one :)
> 
> Thank you prismaticprism128 for your review! Hashirama to involve Marcella, do you think that he would bear to put her in that much danger? Do you think that he would force Madara to live through his greatest fear by taking her along to the Senju elders? Marcella will be involved with Tobirama of course and I keep seeing interesting scenarios with Madara being Tobirama's jailer. Payback's good! I have made sure to make Hashirama more listening, but that only makes him more panicked, more possessive the more he learns just how much he loved ones have been suffering. 
> 
> More than half the next chapter is extreme kinky and extreme listening Hashirama, I eagerly await your feedback! Also what do you think of me adding the new tag about Madara, will it encourage more readers to read or scare them away?
> 
> Thank you CrazyNights for your continued support you are my most dedicated reader! I cannot thank you enough and I hope that you enjoy reading the end of Hashirama and Madara's consolidation with each other as much as I enjoyed writing and editing it! I can hardly wait to read your review :)

Madara’s POV, one month later

I wake up gasping, hot, so hot, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe! My eyes feel so heavy I can barely open them. I run my hand up my arms and my shoulders, heat, it’s that heat starting to knaw at me from inside my stomach. The one that hits me every month. Maybe I can ease it, let my hand slide under my short night kimono and into my pants. It feels so hot in there, it’s almost scorching. 

Then my vision goes clear as I see my baby wrapped in Hashirama’s arms right next to me. I pull my hand out of my pants, what am I doing, thinking of stroking myself off with my baby lying right next to me. Hashirama…my head starts feeling fuzzy, why is Hashirama still here, he can’t be here, anymore, not with this heat.

I need to get away from Hashirama, have a cold bath, control this before I do something I might regret. I try to move my legs, but they seemed to be tangled around something. I push up the cover to see…to see Hashirama’s legs wrapped around mine. How could I miss that!

“Woooaaaah!” that voice, that natter, I wipe my head round to the plant pot that I made sure to keep by the sliding door. 

“Aaaaaaah!” came another groan.

“Trellia?” I look to see little Trellia’s arms stretching upwards and his mouth opening wide as if letting out one long yawn. He then opens his ripply eyes: “Obaasan?”

“TRELLIA?!” I cry. 

I watch as Trellia lowers his arms starting to scratch at the earth around him. He then looks up and then narrows his eyes at Marcella or is it Hashirama?

Trellia then lets out a loud shrill, as I feel Marcella stirring against me.

“Sproutling!” I cry looking back to Trellia who’s blinking at me a lot. “Her chakra’s back, isn’t it?”

Trellia starts to natters again, as it suddenly sounds he’s got something caught in his throat. “Ha….ha…hai!” a new word. Marcella’s five and seven months and Trellia’s three. This is the first time that Trellia has used more than the words Obaasan. Does this have something to do with Hashirama restoring my baby’s chakra? Could Trellia have an extra word because Hashirama’s chakra was purer for Marcella than mine?

“Hashiiiiraaaama…” I groan as my cock grows hard. Right…right, it’s time to get him out before I do something I will regret. Marcella…Marcella, I can wake you up now. I reach out, wrapping my arms around my baby’s tiny body. She not cold anymore, especially now my body is making everything so hot and fuzzy. 

“Come on baby, come on, it’s time to wake up now. Mama wants you to wake up now!” I tried to pull from her shoulders, then her stomach and then her hips. Damn it, Hashirama’s hold is too tight, and that’s when I shout: “LET MY BABY GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Hashirama’s POV

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Huh what, I must protect the little one, my little one, my Marcella-chan. I lean forward, feeling spiky hair going up my nose. Oh good, my heir is still safe in my arms where she should be and should always be. Marcella-chan in one arm and Madara-chan in the other. 

“LET MY BABY GO HASHIRAMA!” I blink a few times to see Madara glowering at me. Wait where are his hands? I move my hands down as they touch with his. His eyelids flicker at the contact. 

“Hey Mada, you know you can’t do that? The more you try to take Marcella-chan away from me, the more you will delay her recovery.” And the closer we get to the horrible day when you think you can push me away from MY family. 

I then feel Madara’s hands on my shoulders, are they his hands? They seem to be sweating. What’s wrong love, what’s…

“Ow…” a simultaneous pinch in both of my shoulders makes me cry out, I look at Mada’s, eyes wide, a little crazed. Over the last month, I wasn’t quite sure at times if he knew I was there, right by his side, he spent most of his time muttering to Marcella-chan as if she could wake up at any time. But now, he’s looking right at me, and he looks angry. I hold my seedling to my chest that much tighter.

“All love comes with a little pain, you can take your frustrations out on me all you like. Just remember Marcella-chan inherited her wood style from me, so I am the best to restore her.” I see Madara biting his lips as the heat starts to pool in my groin. 

No, stop it, Hashirama, Marcella-chan comes first. I have every night for the rest of our lives to fuck Madara to remind him to never ever run away from me again! Wait no, no, no, the image of doing that in as many positions only makes little Hashirama strain against my pants.

“Mmmmm…” I have to hold my mouth to stop the moan coming out. It’s been so long, so long, thank kami your so tiny Marcella-chan that you can’t feel little Hashirama NOT cooperating.

“Hashirama…” I watch as two large tears run down Mada’s cheeks. My heart lurched, little Hashirama receding now, we don’t like it when Madara wails and wails and wails for days and days on end. I reach out and grasp his shoulder with my free hand. 

“Madara, it’s okay you don’t need to cry…” You just need to learn to share and not hold the threat of kicking me out at every chance you get. And if you really try to do that, know that I would bite back. Soft-hearted Hashirama flew out the window the day I thought you died!

“Get my baby back already, she’s doesn’t need you as an incubator anymore.” He wails.

“Incubator, Mada-chan, that’s not fair, I’m Marcella-chan’s Dada. How would you like if I started denying that you were not Marcella-chan’s Mama?” I let out a whine hoping to make him think twice before grabbing at her again. 

He does exactly that, wrapping his arms around her and then pulling. “Give her back to me you bastard, SHE’S MINE. I GAVE BIRTH TO HER.”

I hold her back. “It takes two to make a child Madara.”

Mada-chan’s chest heaves as more tears start to fall down his cheeks. “But my baby…my baby is all better now.” I reach out to stroke his cheek, hum heat, I pull down the covers. Are you hot love? I let my healing chakra flow into my hand and then his cheek, Mada hoods his eyes leaning against my hand. 

“I told you…” Madara wheezed. “You could stay to fix her… Congratulations you’ve done your job.”

Mada’s starting to rub his cheek against my hand as little Hashirama gives off a twinge. Madara then looks away from my face and to that plant pot. That strange little tree, I don’t see what’s so special about it. Why Madara spent so much time ‘feeding’ it as he said? Trees are not like pets, they can care for themselves.

“Trellia… You show him that we don’t need Hashirama anymore.” Trellia, I have to stop a smirk growing on my lips. I shouldn’t laugh, I shouldn’t laugh at how Mada’s mind is clearly so warped, why else would he continue to ask Marcella-chan why her Trellia hasn’t woken up yet.

“Ojīsan!” I hear a chirper which is not Madara’s voice. My head whips around, I am looking at that plant pot now as I let out a gasp. The little tree is…is moving. It’s…no his whole body is, twisting towards me and his eyes. He’s got eyes. Eyes that are blinking, looking at me. 

“Tell him Trellia, tell that baka that my baby is alive.” Mada talking, the tree plant nodding it’s…his head and then. “Hai…hai…hai!”

“The tree is talking, interacting…trees don’t do that…they don’t…” I watched as Madara wraps his arms around Marcella whispering into her ear.

“But Trellia’s special, isn’t he, my baby, because you’re pure, born of a pisitil and a stamen, yin and yang. At least I’ve had the mother tree helping me help you, baby, burrowing herself deep into Uchiha territory.” Mada’s muttering to Marce again, I am no longer a part of his reality. I don’t get angry, sometimes I can get a clearer answers like this when Mada’s not actually talking to me.

“You can speak to the mother tree?” But Mada’s got his face pressed to Marce’s now muttering: “Wake up now, baby, it’s time to wake up.”

I go back to looking at that little tree, the same tree that is using his arms, HIS ARMS, to dig around the dirt like some sort of dog, a pet.

“Wakey, wakey…” I suppose I have no choice then. I hold Marcella-chan tight, closing my eyes letting my chakra right to the surface, allowing it to flicker around my body and then bam. Something…no someone pushes back into my chakra and my whole body goes rock hard and starts to shake. Someone keeps pushing and pushing and pushing up against my chakra as if they were feeling threatened. I open my eyes as I see Madara’s eyes glowing in joy, and he's laughing, no cackling. “That’s it baby, hit him hard, hit him, hit him, HIT HIM and show him just how powerful you are!”

My whole body is starting to shake from the force that keeping pressing against my chakra.

“Atta girl, atta girl, show Hashirama the bastard what you’re made off!” Mada’s still cackling. 

Marcella-chan, you’re doing this? Why are you pushing against me, it’s me, your daddy, I wouldn’t hurt you. Mada, Mada-chan can’t have raised you against me, could he? My vision then blurs before it clears and I see the whole of Marcella-chan glowing in a brilliant hue of indigo.

“Oh ho, I knew it, I knew we don’t need that son of a bitch. I’ve just got to…” he lets out a loud moan. It’s still so hot despite the bed covers being down. Is there something you are hiding from me Mada-chan? I won’t tolerate you doing that anymore.

“Baby, baby, baby come to Mama, come to Mama, come to meeeee!” Marcella-chan is still pushing up against my chakra, harder and harder and harder and for a moment I want to push back harder, to force her to submit to me. But I can’t do that can I? She’s still not fully recovered from her chakra exhaustion, I might cause permanent damage. That makes me hesitate, that makes my arms go slack just for a moment and that’s when Madara pounces, wrapping his arms around my heir…our heir and a sob wants to come up my throat. No, no, NO!

“Oh my sproutling, sproutling, sproutling, you’re all better now. Good, good, good, and by the time you wake up, Hashirama will be long gone!” 

OH HO HO! I DON’T THINK SO MADARA!

............

Morning after morning, Mada, Marce and I had gotten into such a lovely routine. We would wake, I would hold Marcella-chan up and allow Mada to pull her nightclothes off and then puts on a kimono. Sometimes they are blue, sometimes they are purple but the under kimono is always beige, the same beige as my under kimono. Making me think that deep down Madara, the sane version of Madara, wants Marcella-chan to feel a connection to me. 

Then we would have breakfast, I would try to talk to Madara and one of two things would happen. Either he would ignore me, or he would start giving Marcella the answer I wanted not me. I had to stop myself from lashing out and hurting Madara many, many times. But this morning, there was no Marcella-chan between us. This morning, he was no longer somewhere far far away. He saw me and he was angry, angry that I was there.

Then I hear Mada sliding Marce’s door shut. I don’t wait for him to come to me, I go to him balancing a mug and saucer in my hands. It’s a tea that I’ve been making myself from the fruit garden that Madara has. Something that Mada wailed that he couldn’t do with Marce-chan anymore. I can’t want to learn how you do that my seedling, just as soon as I get you, Mama, to see sense, to see that he needs me just as much I see him!

“Caramel and cherry tea just like you like it.” Or should I say the way you taste, a groan rises in my throat. That night, that strange night when you were so wet, so wet like…oh for the love of Ashura did I just wee myself? Maybe I should look down and check just as soon as I push the saucer into Mada’s hands. Just so long as he’s drinking I can calm him down. Just so long as he’s not screaming at me, I take a quick look down at my hakama. No stain? Wait then why am I feeling so hot and sticky down there? Is it something..?

Crash! And I look up to find myself dripping from head to toe in tea, very, very hot tea. And Madara just stands there at me glaring.

“Ow, Mada-chan, that wasn’t very nice.” I am warning him now, as every inch of my body wants to do everything to get him over my knee to spank him. No, no, the bleeding, I can’t do that, I will have to find another way to get Madara to repent.

“It’s time that you leave Hashirama.” Mada’s talking to me now but he’s not looking at me. He’s looking at the floor at the mug and the saucer that has crashed onto the floor a little to my left.

“You don’t mean that, Madara-chan.” I make sure to look at him, head-on, I have nothing to hide love.

“You’ve done your job, now leave.” My job is far from finished!

I begin to walk towards my love, my tiny, tiny love whose so past breaking point he doesn’t know that only I can pull him back. I walk closer and closer watching as Madara’s shoulders sag and then straighten, sag and then straighten. Struggling to breathe, love, I stand toe to toe with him now, lifting a hand to caress his cheek. Such heat Madara, such heat, and you’re leaning into me, your breathing is heavy.

“Nothing has changed love, we just had a break. Everything can go back to how it was, everything can be as it should be we can finally take our relationship to the next.” Madara, you are so hot, you’re starting to sweat, and little Hashirama is straining at my pants desperate to bury himself inside of…

“No…!” Mada’s eyes go wide, something has horrified him. I then I look down to realise that he’s looking at little Hashirama, who’s become a tent.

And then a feel the full weight of someone shoves me right into the wall knocking the wind out of my lungs. Where did you get that power all of a sudden? Where did you? Then it comes, a knee right into little Hashirama as I fall to the floor wheezing. I look up half expecting to see Madara’s flashing me his sharigan. But all I can sense when looking at him is my own chakra. 

”Get out you pig!” Madara snarls at me as I grab onto his leg forcing him to look down at me as I give him my best smile. “Why so hostile love?” Something is making you more irrational then before.

“Let go of me!” Madara lifts his leg trying to shake me off. I only hold on tighter, making sure to use him as my ladder to get back onto my feet again. I make sure to hold him tight, hot, hot so hot, you’re so hot, my love.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Madara snaps. I continue to hold him tight, burying my head into his spiky hair inhaling his scent. Oh how I have missed you, but you’re not usually this hot, not unless…little Hashirama starts to throb.

There it comes to another knee to the groin as I double over, as Madara hissed: “Control yourself and leave already!”

I can’t help it, even as little Hashirama throbs, I can’t help but laugh. “Oh Madara-chan, come on think about, there’s nothing you need to hide from me anymore. I know about Marcella now, and I’m staying…” I start to straighten myself out now. “…I’m staying because we have always meant to be together. You need me, Marcella-chan needs me. You won’t want our baby crying for me again.” I see it the flashing of Madara’s eyes as he raises his hand to slap me. I react, grasping at his wrist with one hand and his shoulder with the other. 

“You dare…you dare…” my eyes narrow. “Oh yes, I dare, just like you dared to not tell me about my heir for five and a half years!”

Madara continues to struggle, but he’s never been able to overpower me when he was at full strength. Now, in his weakened state, he’s got no chance.

“Marcella is my baby. She is my heir. She is an Uchiha!” You can hiss at me all you like now Madara, but you are under my power now.

“Correction, Marcella is our baby. She is the Senju Uchiha heir and no matter how hysterical you get, I am not leaving. Unlike you, I don’t run away!” I watch as Madara’s expression becomes very sullen, very dark as he lets out a low cackle: “So that’s it, you have become Tobirama’s lackey. He couldn’t rip my baby away, so you’re going to do it for him, aren’t you…?”

“Madara-chan, please…” I feel Madara, shaking, no, trembling in my arms. Large tears start to trickle down his cheeks. 

“Oh Madara, do you think I’m that cruel. Do you think I could separate a parent from their child? Do you think that I would stoop to your level?” I am not holding back anymore, I need to break through, I need to get my Madara back. I need to…

“Stoop to that level?” Madara sneers. “Oh, I can go even lower than that to stop you from taking my baby from me!”

“Madara, I’d never do such a thing!” But Madara’s looking at me, eyes glazed. He’s not seeing me again, or does he know that I am actually here?

“Oh but Mama will do everything to protect his baby, yes he will, yes he will. No Senju is going to take my baby away. They already took my alpha, they are no taking my baby.” Oh, Madara, I’m here, I’m here, I’m here, I hold him tight again. He’s lost it.

“Tobirama took my Hashirama away because Hashirama was weak, Hashirama chose that white demon, he didn’t choose me, he didn’t choose our baby. He didn’t…” Oh, Madara, Madara, Madara, I’m sorry, I was weak, I was an idealist, I didn’t think that Tobirama could poison things so much between us. THOSE SENJU ELDERS NEED TO DIE! 

“Looks like Mama’s going to have to teach you how to take out Hashirama Senju, the man who only wanted my ass!” Why you, I see red, I push Madara away, raising my hand and slapping him hard across the cheek. Madara goes slamming into the nearby wall, as his back hunches in and he collapses to the floor coughing up blood.

“Why you? Now you’re promoting patricide, have you lost your mind?” Madara looks up at me as I see blood starting to trickle down from his dislocated nose. Oh kami, did I, did I do that?

“Come on you big bully, come and beat me up. Come and punish me as you should have instead of hurting Marcella. At least be a big man and fix your own problems for once!” Oh, Madara!

Madara’s POV

Blurry, everything around me starts to go blurry and it’s not the blood dripping down from my painful noise or coming up from my lungs. It’s that heat, that unbearable heat, the one that has gone from my stomach and spread all over my body. Now there’s just an ache, an extreme ache, I need someone to touch me, I need…a high pitched whine rises from my throat. Everything in me is screaming, Hashirama touch me, Hashirama kiss me, Hashirama strip me down and fuck me until I’m screaming so hard I pass out. And that’s when I feel it, like piss, no thicker, cum starting to pool in my pants. It’s my female hole, it’s throbbing, it’s preparing, it’s… NO!

“Why you? Now you’re promoting patricide, have you lost your mind?” Hashirama’s eyes narrow, he’s furious, so much that it’s making me shiver. Well, it’s your damn fault that I had to say that isn’t it Hashirama, you just won’t get a hint. I told you to leave…I told you to leave, before, before I do something stupid like rut against your leg.

I need to do something before you feeling me up with your eyes again to weaken my resolve. I’m sorry Marcella-chan, I sorry that I can’t trust your father not to steal you away to Tobirama when I’m not looking. What to do, what to do, what to…

“Come on you big bully, come and beat me up. Come and punish me as you should have instead of hurting Marcella. At least be a big man and fix your own problems for once!” Hashirama starts to walk towards me as the fury in his eyes is still there, I start to shudder in…in fear. Breathe Madara, breathe, just let him take out his frustration on you, let him beat you black and blue, then his anger will go away. Then he will bugger off and me and Marcella can get back to our regular lives. Words won’t show me that you are willing to put us first Hashirama!

He hunches over, lifting his hand, are you going to hit me, or maybe strangle me or… He’s gripping my nose with his hand, oh are you going to break it further. I narrow my eyes seeing his glowing hand, wait...isn’t that his healing…Then comes a yank to the…

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” I scream as my knees going weak and I fall forward, Hashirama catches me and for a moment I let go. I let him hold me, it feels so good, it feels…

“Oh boy, looks I came to get Marcella-chan just in time…” That voice, Izuna. I try to move my hand towards my baby’s door as Hashirama holds me close. 

We are now both looking at Izuna, Izuna who’s got my baby wrapped up in his arms and carrying her bridal style. 

I then pull away Hashirama’s all-encompassing embrace, hoping that he let’s go. He doesn’t, he holds on, holds me up and the tone in his voice is not angry, damn it: “Easy love, easy, you had a pretty big bang to the head!”

Izuna laughed: “Have you two already started!”

I feel all the blood draining from my face, Izuna, you didn’t just ask that you didn’t…

“Madara and I are just having a long-overdue talk…” How can you say that so nonchalantly? Two minutes ago, you flipping smacked me into a wall, okay I might have gone too far, but you are just…not…going away. 

Izuna looks between me and Hashirama and then back to me, narrowing his eyes: “You think you can talk any sense with him in that state Hashirama?”

“Izuna…” I call to him a warning tone, one that I hope he gets the hint to just shut up.

“What do you mean Izuna-kun?” I take that opportunity to pull away from Hashirama’s hold. I need to think more clearly, I need to…I need to…my legs start to shake and another rush of cum dribbles into my pants. I rush towards Izuna, get my baby, get back into her room and away from Hashirama before I jump him.

“Ah ah, nee-chan, you know why the Uchiha elders want me to take Marcella-chan away. They don’t want you hiding behind her anymore.” Why you brat since when do you dictate anything?

I still see Hashirama watching Izuna: “How long has Madara-chan be sick for?”

“If you’re going to steal away my baby, then get out already!” I snap as Izuna blows a raspberry at me in response, but he still answers Hashirama. “Oh you know the usual, once a month he gets a little more cranky, a little needier, a lot hotter under the collar…”

My face is about to burn off: “IZUNA!” be happy you’re holding my baby or I would pummel you to the ground.

“And it’s been getting worse.” Hashirama is still wearing that mask of confusion on his face.

“Of course it’s been getting worse, especially without you there to push him over the desk and…” Right that’s it I hurl myself at Izuna and push him forward: “Hey! You don’t want me to drop Marcella-chan do you?”

Izuna reaches out to touch my forehead and says out loud for everyone to heat: “You’re burning up, why haven’t you let Hashirama take care you yet?”

“Just get out!” I scream. “Hey, big sister you’re looking a little red.” Izuna squeals as he scurries away with MY baby!

Right now it’s time to turn back to get to Hashirama and push him out with my bare hands if I have too. But when I turn around I face none other than Hashirama’s hooded eyes and hear his low, sultry voice: “Oh it’s that is it? And after you hurt little Hashirama so, so many times, my naughty, naughty Ma…da…ra.”

Hashirama is coming closer to me now, oh for the love of Indra smite him, help me get away from him. But I turned to the right and he follows, I go the left and he follows as everything around me starts to spin. And then bam, something heavy, someone heavy is pushing me up against the door to my room.

“Ha…Hashirama! Let me…let me go!” I cry. My heart is going crazy and I don’t know if it’s fear or excitement that Hashirama’s so close. I hear him breathing deep and heavy into my ear, he’s already horny, how could he switch it on just like that. No what am I saying, he’s been horny since the morning, I try lifting my legs to knee him as I did before.

“Ah, ah, ah I’m not letting you do that again. You’ve already hurt little Hashirama more than enough, now it’s payback time.” Wait no, Hashirama leans down swallowing my lips whole. I move my hands, sliding them under Hashirama’s chest and then do everything I can to push. Nothing happens. Well, not what I want to happen, as Hashirama takes one hand out and then the other plastered them both onto my door. He continues to suckle at my lips as a moan starts to rise through my mouth. 

“Madara…Madara…” His lips are off me now, moving down my face and onto my neck. “You’re so hot, have you been like this every month, every year that I have not been here, not been here to take care of you. You must have been in agony over all these years, it’s alright, I will make it right, your Hashirama will make everything right”

I feel Hashirama sucking and nibbling at my neck, sucking and nibbling and then I feel my legs shaking, my arms shaking and my back spasm as I cry out and my essence comes gushing out into my pants. 

Hashirama's POV

The door shakes wildly behind us as Madara cries out bucking against me. And then suddenly the sliding door is moving and Madara is falling back and I’m falling forward, forward, forward. A bed, a bed, is this Madara’s room or Izuna’s? You’re such a good little brother Izuna, taking care of Mada and Marce all of these years. You’re so loyal and trusting, even with me. Without you, I might have tried to keep talking to Madara until he ended up seriously hurting himself. Without you I would not know what I know now, that Madara is in ten times worse a state than he was then when he was sixteen. I then see a bed laid out if that is your bed Izuna-kun forgive us for defiling it, but Madara is already falling to the floor.

“Easy Madara-chan, easy…” I part my legs a little as little Hashirama stands to full attention pressing up against Madara’s spent pepe. I move my hands up to the small of his back and bend my knees. I can do this, I can be safe, it’s Madara who’s so far gone that…

“No…no!” I hear him cry out as soon as I make sure it’s a soft landing onto the mattress. I crawl on top of him as my hakama pulls off from the friction of my knees against the bed. Little Hashirama bounces as he’s freed from my hakama. That’s it once Madara and Marcella are under our roof, I’m getting them a proper bed, a queen bed for Madara and a princess bed for Marcella. 

I look down to see Madara’s eyes are open but glazed over. “No, I can deal with this on my own, I don’t need Hashirama, I don’t need…” Stubborn, stubborn my stubborn Uchiha, my stubborn baby mama, my stubborn wife-to-be. I press my mouth to his once more as Madara let’s out a high pitched whine. That’s like before, that’s happened many times in the last few weeks, how much have you been suffering in silence love. I let go of his hands, expecting him to flay and try and push me away like he’s been doing all month. Oh Madara, don’t you know that no matter how much you might want to hurt me, I would not do the same to you. I love you too much. Instead, his hands go straight to my back rubbing up and down, up and down.

“Can’t feel, can’t feel, something in the way.” I hear Madara whining. You want to feel me, love, I can do something about that. I pull away, put one arm down and used the other to loosen the belt on my hakama before throwing it onto the floor beside us. I put my arms back down and plant my lips back against his neck. It’s been so long, so long since I had you like this, and I want to have you like to for every day for the rest of our lives. I just have to get you to see reason first, for your sake, for Marcella-chan’s sake. 

Madara’s hands smack against my back as I can’t help but let out a loud coo. My body starts to shake and shiver, Madara’s touching me it feels so good. Madara’s clenching my muscles, I continue to kiss and to nip at his neck as little Hashirama continues to rub against Madara. I feel Madara starting to shake and wail underneath me before crying out and bucking against me. Little Hashirama is going to have so much fun. 

I slide my hands behind his back looking for the sash at the back of his yukata. Wearing female clothes makes you look so much softer Madara, and now I’m pulling it off you, gently tossing it to the floor. Now all that’s left is your cotton pants and my silk ones. I don’t care if you wear female clothes or male clothes or no clothes at all. But the only thing I can tolerate you is wearing silk, especially around your private parts. 

With no yukata in the way, I continue to kiss and nip all the way down to Madara’s chest. They are soft, a little round and…and they were once full of milk. How is that possible? Only females can produce milk...is there something I’m missing Madara, or is there something that you have neglected to tell me…again!

“They're so much more to you that I have yet to discover isn’t there Madara-chan?” I coo as I swirl my tongue round and round his right nipple. Madara’s pushes his hands to the bed, wheezes the faster and fast I swirl my tongue around. And then all I want to do is to suckle, as I plant my lips onto his nipple and “Ah!”. Madara’s whole body bucks under me again. 

“Oooh, I do like these Madara-chan..” Madara keens under me as I clasp both of his…breasts and I start to rub. I watch as Madara arches his back, panting and running his hands along the bed. “Ah…ah…ah…!” I speed up the breast rub as Madara’s panting turns to screams “AH…AH…AHHHHH!” Madara’s hands and legs flailing underneath me, as his back hits the bed. 

I then place my hands onto the bed and then bam! Madara’s hands move to touch mine. “Oh, Madara-chan!” I coo as I weave my hands in with his. He goes back to panting, as I trail my lips down to his navel, down to that horrible scar. Madara starts shaking again but it’s different, and then comes that horrible sound. “No…no…no! My baby, my baby, don’t take my baby, she’s not dead, she’s not dead…SHE NOT!” The sobbing turns into a high pitched scream.

“Madara…Madara…MADARA!” I crawl up to Madara wrapping my arms around him as he continues to scream. “No, no, no, MARCELLA, MARCELLA, MARCELLA! BRING HER BACK, BRING HER BACK, I CAN’T LOOSE YOU. I CAN’T LOSE YOU LIKE I DID HASHIRAMA! I CAN’T!”

“Oh Madara, I’m here and Marcella-chan is fine. I made her all better, she’s fine.” I hold Madara tight to me. “My baby, you were dancing you were so strong, when daddy was around, why aren’t you dancing now?”

Damn it, Madara was right, I make foreplay too long, Madara needs relief and relief now. I ease Madara back into the bed and then I slip right down to Madara’s pants.

“Mada-chan, you’re soaked.” I pull my knees in under me. Good, I need to be balanced. I place one hand on Madara’s left hip and then the other, grasping at his pants and then I pull them down and down and down until I throw them off. Time to open up Madara’s legs, suckle on his thighs, oh Madara such soft thighs, how I have missed them, how…?

“Little Madara is dry?” I move my lips off Madara’s thighs. How curious, how very curious, you must have come three times already. I wrap my hand around his little man moving it up as Madara shivers under me. I move up and up and up and move my fingers around the tip, and find that it’s not wet. There is no cum, no nothing. Okay in the past I know I’ve needed to help you get stimulated.

“But you came, I know you came, just from my closeness you came. First, you run away from me, then I discover that you could somehow bare my child, what else haven’t you been telling me?” I don’t want to rub you dry Madara, I would have to lubricate first. 

Then I see it, there’s a growing wet patch on the bed covers. But it’s not coming from Madara’s pepe, I run my hand down and rub his balls, he shivers but there’s no more panting than the usual panting. But his balls are a little wet unlike his penis, but it’s not coming from there. I place one hand onto Madara’s chest and push him down and down until he is lying really and truly flat.

“Now don’t move love, it’s time for your Hashirama to find out all of your secrets.” Madara doesn’t move, good boy, I move back to his groin. So curvy, Madara, you have always been so curvy and so much larger down there. 

“Now I know you have a pepe,” I hold onto his pepe. So beautiful, my love, so beautiful I place my lips there, I want to suck, to lick, to…NO! I need to know where you are dripping from. 

I feel sad, so sad just to hold your little man and not make him go hard, not have you panting on me. Not have you wailing my name, but then you again, you are so far away you don’t know I’m here. Will I bring you back, will I have my Madara back once you and I are connected once more?

I press him against your stomach, he’s starting to grow a little hard now. I move my other down Mada’s length, then fondle his balls a little as he lets out a tiny whine. Nothing like when he bucks in my arms though.

“Wait a moment, there’s something else here.” It’s just under his balls, balls that are only slightly smaller than mine. I move my fingers closer…it’s wet and hot and so very, very wet. 

“Ah…Ah…AHHH!” I then watched Madara flinging his head back as he sprays my hand with his cum. I lift my fingers to my mouth sucking them off. It tastes like…like inarizushi, like caramel and like cherries.

“But I am not just enough with tasting you this time Madara-chan, I need to know just what you have been hiding from me…” I lay my head onto the left side, right between Madara’s legs. I wave my hand in the air activating more of the fire lamps in the room. Need to get electric lighting in our forever home Madara-chan. 

And then with more light, I see it, another opening which is definitely not Madara’s hole. It’s not just any sort of opening, they look like lips and they’re dribbling. I lean forward and give it a little lick. Madara lets out a shriek as his essence comes gushing right into my mouth. There is again, those tastes going up my nose, it’s so good, so good, I need to have more so I suck, and suck and suck. Madara starts to shake and shake and shake. “Ah…Ah..so good, so good, so AHHHHHHHH” Madara cums once and then twice, three times, four times unless I can’t take anymore and it goes all over my face and all over my hair.

“Daddy’s going to take a greater look, Madara-chan.” I place my index finger and my thumb and they open up to reveal…to reveal another pair of lips and such heat. Madara shakes and more cum splashes onto my fingers.

“Lips on the outside, lips on the inside and there’s a small lump, a very red lump, a swollen…” I take my other hand and touch him ever so slightly. He shivers and shivers as I watch little Madara rising with blood under he cries out and cums all over my fingers from down below and all over my face with his pepe.

“Oh Madara, this is wonderful there are so many ways I can make you cum, so many ways that I never knew about…” I get cut off by Madara’s sobbing, he starts talking as if I were not there, but I listen: “Hashirama…Hashirama won’t love me anymore once he realises…once he realises that I not fully a male.” Right, that’s it, I am not having my Madara such ridiculous things anymore. I get onto my knees, pull down my pants and finally let little Hashirama spring free. 

To start with I spit on my hand getting ready to lubricate, but he’s already as wet as…as wet as Madara’s… Madara’s pussy. Are we somehow connected with…with how wet we are for each other? No…no that doesn’t make sense, I have never been this wet? I can get hard but this wet ready to dive right in…Sometimes changed, in my chakra, something has changed. Madara came over and over and over again from the presence of my chakra, but didn’t he lose his chakra? Something replaced it, something kept him alive for all of these years or someone…Marcella-chan was in his womb for nine months, and Marcella-chan is a mass of my chakra. 

Could a little of that chakra stayed in Madara, a little piece of me? A grin spreads on my lips, I’ve marked Madara so that no one else can claim him, he is forever tainted with my essence. But that still doesn’t explain how little Hashirama is now dripping all over the bed covers when he hasn’t done his job yet! It’s not like I’ve come in contact with Madara’s chakra have I? Wait, when I took Marcella-chan’s chakra to reignite my own, it wasn’t just my chakra it was also Madara’s. Of course, my little one would have both mine and Madara’s chakra, but she must have had a third source of chakra. Madara’s chakra, his pure chakra, the one he gave up when…

“No…Madara…you can’t have done what your mother did to try to save your little sister. You can’t have given up your great power, you could have died…!” I am the one close to sobbing now.

“Kept her alive, I kept her alive, I kept her alive. If Daddy can’t protect us, then Mama will even if Mama had to die!” I want to scream at Madara to slap him, to snap out of it and tell me the honest truth of what happened when Marcella-chan was born. But then I double over in pain…throbbing…little Hashirama is throbbing so much he’s going red as everything around my groin feels like it’s on fire. Everything around me is going hazy, suddenly my body, or should I say my cock is getting pulled as if by some magnet closer and closer to Madara’s pussy.

“No wait, I need to…I need to prepare you, I can’t take you…d…dry…” But that part of Madara is not dry but oozing, lubricating, waiting just for me. Oh, sweat kami, this is insane, I am still furious at you for daring to put your life on the line like that. Even if you now have a piece of my chakra and I have a piece of yours, the one that makes little Hashirama ooze. 

“I’ve always wanted to make you cum, and cum and cum and now my wish has come true…” Another pull comes as the tip of my instrument of love touches Madara’s entrance. He starts to shiver, to shake and: “You’re not cumming again, not until I make you cum!” I declare as I push in, there’s no resistance, there’s nothing but a slippery and silky heat which has been waiting for years…to welcome me home!

Madara's POV

And suddenly all the fear, all the anger, all the pain starts to fade only to be replaced by the feeling of all my senses coming alive and a growing pleasure coming from deep inside me. Suddenly nothing else matters but that feeling of that long, thick, throbbing wonderfulness stabbing directly at that sweet spot inside me. With every stab, waves of pleasure wash over me making my legs start to shake, my back arch until everything goes white and my walls clam down hard on that wonderfulness. I grab onto something, anything, a comforting rack of muscles as I thrust forward crying out as my rushes to the surface: “Oh sweet kami!” Soon I start to feel all the energy starting to ebb away after that as that wonderfulness still keeps on stabbing, keeping on thrusting, still hitting that spot, that wonderful spot that was once the entrance to my somewhat functional womb.

My body starts to shake again as my arms loose all strength bouncing against something soft. Two strong hands then weave themselves into mine, as suddenly all the air is near pushed out of my lungs as I lurched forward feeling my essence come rushing out. And yet that wonderfulness just keeps on stabbing, keeps on thrusting the heat starts to pool in my lower stomach again as something deep inside me swells and swells and swells until I can barely breathe and hot cum spurt right through my cervix and into the place where my womb once was. And then hearing low moan of “Ma…da…ra!”

“Hashirama?” I croaked only for a pair of lips to clamp down on mine makes me go quiet. No, no, it can’t be Hashirama, this must be some sort of dream, it is only there that I can feel so sated. It is only there that Hashirama would be drilling away in my female hole, making pleasure start to build up in the pit of my belly again as I start to shake.

“Ah!” I breathed once as I hit my palms to the softness around.

“Ah!” I panted as I feel two hands finding mine, squeezing them as if holding them to stop me from getting away.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” I lurch into a pair of arms as the thrusting continues and continues, the burn pools in my stomach, getting more and more intense, as my body start to shake and shake and shake and I can’t control it. I don’t want to control it, it feels so good, so good, my walls begin to quiver and quiver until the thrusting becomes too much, my walls become too sore, I need to, I need to, I need to… “Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” again a hot load of my cum comes up and out as I fall back onto the somewhat soft surface. And then that wonderfulness, that wonderfulness starts to…start to pull away. 

“No…no…no!” It can’t go, it can’t go, the heat, that horrible heat is starting to come back, the aches in my body returning. My chest starts to shake as a sob starts to rise to the surface. 

“Oh ho, ho, Madara-chan, I’m not finished with you yet. You deprived me off yourself for nearly six years…” And before I can argue, I get flipped onto my stomach. I cry out in pain, my scar, that scar which Auntie must have taken out what was left of my womb. It stopped the bleeding back then, but it made me hornier every month. It’s like my female hormones wake up once a month screaming at me na na na there will be no more babies to shut me up. Na na na I can open up your cervix more now, I can make you I so pissed off that you can’t function. Then I can bring you to your knees and make you a nasty bitch until a true man comes and fucks us back into submission. That’s how it started reminding me that I no longer had Hashirama to make me feel whole. And that was why my mind started to break. As my female side accused me of depriving us of a man to make us feel whole whilst my male side keeps warning me that unless Hashirama stepped up we would have to be the protector.

“That scar, it’s awfully ugly, cut in a place where only your womb could have been. I don’t want to open you up there otherwise you might bleed to death on me. Maybe little Hashirama can heal you from the inside. Well, he could if he weren’t reacting to your horniness.” That’s Hashirama’s voice, how does he know about my scar? Better yet how the FUCK does he know about my womb? Then I feel my legs being parted as soon my whole body bucks violently as I feel a pair of fingers running themselves along with labia majora.

“It’s okay Madara-chan, just breathe, just breathe.” Breathe, how can I breathe, when ah I hitch my breath as those two fingers move to stroke my clitoris. My entire body starts to shake as the stroking continues and a soft hum comes my way.

“Oh Madara, Madara, Madara, I do love this part of you. This part that you were too embarrassed to reveal to me. Don’t you know that little Hashirama is already filling with blood with how you writhe and twist and cum…” And just like that, my hands and my legs have been flailing on the bed, yes it must be a bed until the heat pooling in my stomach becomes too much. My own pepe gets crushed into a soft pillow as my legs lose all strength as the pleasure in me keeps rising and rising. Those fingers just keep on rubbing and twisting around my clitoris, until my knees give way and I cry: “Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh!” My essence comes rushing up and down as my hips sputter and I wheeze. “Easy there, Madara, just ride it, ride the pleasure, my love.”

I then hear something that very much sounds like sucking as for once it is little Madara that starting to engorge in blood as if to say, hey I’m here. Hey, I want to know who’s the alpha male whose slurping away so greedily on our cum.

I reach out towards the sound my vision still a little hazy, as all I can process is how my muscles are all in knots from waves and waves of continual pleasure.

“Oh Madara, looking so hot and flushed as you are, I can’t wait…I can’t…I must take you again.” Everything in my starts to feel giddy but I do notice a pair of hands not my own pushing the pillow down to press against my stomach.

“There…now I can have you spasm and shake and not feel pain from that horrible scar.” my breath hitches as I feel the presence of someone hovering over me, and then it comes the feeling of something wonderful, hot and slimy running itself along my labia minora. Oh, kami have I been fucked that much that I am already opening up. Who is this alpha who has me opening up to him like a rose in spring?

The hot slimy rod continues to rub and rub and rub until I find myself reaching back wanting nothing more than to grab it and then push it deep inside me. Then suddenly smack and my wrist gets grabbed like a piranha. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Madara-chan, I do know what I am doing.” Those actions didn’t Hashirama used to slap when I tried to reach out and take control. You always were such a possessive bastard, but I do miss you, come back alpha, please come back!

My hand gets pushed back into the bed as the tip of the rod pierces me and I jump, biting my lips to stop crying out: “Don’t you dare hold back those pretty little noises now Madara-chan.” I let out a long high pitched moan as my whole body starts to spasm and shake the more and more that slippery rod pushes its way into me.

“Too slow, TOO SLOW!” I gasp for air.

“Oh I know you need no preparation here, but I can’t have little Hashirama already shooting off a load by entering you too fast. Your pussy is so warm, so welcoming, I just what to thrust and thrust and thrust until I can’t move.” Little Hashirama has never needed any preparation, he’s always been ready to take me over any desk, any branch and even in the middle of a battlefield right up my ass. I wince at the thought, sometimes little Hashirama was much too eager, not realising that that was not the hole that was waiting for him. Fucking me from my prostate was like doing things the long way round Hashirama, it would set off my manhood alright but then it would leave my female hormones screaming at me that we had done something wrong, that Hashirama had not taken proper care of us. You set off a constant sibling rivalry.

“Come on alpha, don’t be like Hashirama who could have only given me pleasure and no pain if he could have seen through my genjutsu! Don’t be like Hashirama...sob...Hashirama who didn’t take my warnings seriously! Don’t be like Hashirama who I had to leave before Tobirama would have locked me up and then given my baby to those evil Senju elders! Please alpha, I need you, I need you, I need you to heal the hole in my heart that Hashirama left festering, please alpha, please!” Another sob wracks through my chest as suddenly I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe, I can’t... “I know Madara, I know and I’m…I’m so” I could have sworn I heard the word sorry as I let out a loud scream as that wonderfulness plunges right in leaving my arms shaking, my legs shaking and moaning, and twisting around that wonderful sticky hot rod.

“Ohhhhhh! Ahhhhh! So good, so good, so GOOD!” It’s so different from when Hashirama took me from my hole, where he had to hit that bundle of nerves in just the right angle to make me scream. Now I twist towards the left and then towards the right as I groan a long: “Ha! Ha! HA!” My whole body tenses up, but this time there’s no heat building up in my belly, my inner walls are not quivering but just seem to have an itch that doesn’t wall to go away. I try to twist around alpha’s cock a little more and still the pleasure is not building up, it’s not threatening to take over. That’s not, that’s not fair as I let out a frustrated shriek.

“Oh ho ho Madara-chan, it looks like you need your alpha as much as your alpha needs you. It looks like you can’t find pleasure unless I give it to you. Oh no, Madara, you haven’t even been able to relieve yourself, have you. Those marks on your pepe, they were nail marks, you haven’t been hurting yourself there have you? You haven’t hurt yourself so much that your pepe can’t enjoy himself the way you should. Oh, Madara...” 

Then my female and male sides kick off!

Because that appendage is all that remains between us being fully female or a freak of nature in between! A voice screams in my head.

So you go after me, little sister, just because you were not strong enough to stop us from losing our womb! Another voice rises in defence.

That was your fault, brother, if it were not for you, it would have been able to regenerate, it would have been able to... 

Are you saying that our baby Marcella is not worth it little sister, that’s she’s not enough? 

Brother, how dare you, of course, she’s enough, of course...HASHIRAMA COME BACK, COME BACK, I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

“Ha...shiiii...raa...ma! Where are you? Where are you? Why did you leave me...sob...why did you leave us?” And then suddenly the hot rod pulls out and then pushes back in, pulls out and pushes back in, pulls out and then goes in, further and further and further. My body starts to spasm, to shake, I dig my hands and feet against the surface of the bed as that incredible heat pools into my stomach, the pleasure vibrating through me as I am so close to my muscles stiffening and stiffening until I let go and cum over everything. But I get cut off as I hear a voice trying to piece through, a fresh voice to free me from this insane heat. A fresh voice and the feeling of the hot rod, thrusting and thrusting and thrusting as I start to tremble, start to wheeze, and hear him panting with every thrust. “I’m here...I’m here...I’m here...you’re Hashirama is here!” And then I feel hips spurting against my ass cheeks, a hot barrel of cum squirts through my cervix rushing up and up and up.

Wait this is like when Hashirama’s seed broke through when my egg came to meet his seed, but I don’t have a womb anymore. Instead, this hot cum rising up and up inside and it’s the burst of this cold relief that starts to clear that fogginess that has dampened my brain for so long. Suddenly two hands hoist me back and back and back until my whole body smacks against something stiff, yet soft, hard, hot and full of ripply muscles. Damn it the heat in my stomach is too much, my nerves stand too far on edge, my muscles tense, as I throw my head back into a shoulder and I scream and scream and scream. The first wave of pleasure comes as does my cum, the second wave comes and then my cum and by my third wave, the energy I might have had to open my eyes evaporates. That’s it, that’s it, I’m done, I am now just like all the other Uchiha wives, I have really and truly been fucked. Mama the exhaustion feels so wonderful, is this what it felt like for you when father fucked you...fucked you to completion. 

 _Musume, no, no, don’t give in to the sleep, don’t give in to the sleep, just yet, your alpha Hashirama wishes to address you._  Wait, mother, Hashirama, Hashirama is here, Hashirama’s cock is the one that I’m...

..........

“Madara...Madara...Madara-chan, open your eyes for me, open your big beautiful eyes for me. I’ve been waiting for so long, so long for you to wake up...it’s time you see me now...” that voice, it’s so soft, but there’s a hardness in it just like when Hashirama planted Marcella deep inside me.

“Baka, my eyes are open!” I feel a hand on my cheek, it’s so nice and cool pressing on my cheek but that evil thing is shooing away the drowsiness.

“No, no, I want to sleep, I’m so tired, alpha can fuck me some more once I sleep!” I let out a loud whine.

“Ma..da..ra!” I hear a chuckle but that cooling hand won’t leave me alone. I then begin to blink once, twice and then again, and the fogginess, the dark veil clears from my vision. Who is this alpha who has managed to bring me back from a blackout? I sure did not have the strength to do it by myself like in the past...Who fucks me so good that my male and female sides are now abated? My vision becomes clear as I find myself looking into the big brown eyes of Hashirama Senju.

“Oh fuck!” I bend forward, I need to get off his...his cock. I need... two cool arms...no...no vines spring forth pulling me back as I let out a high pierced whine as I toss my head back and the last bits of my essence come splashing out of me. My body starts to grow cold now.

“Ma...da....ra!” He’s still holding me, holding me down and I can’t risk moving away from him to lose his heat. I don’t want another one of these episodes to end in a never ending coldness where I sob myself to sleep.

“You look so beautiful like this my love, so thoroughly fucked as if for the first time in your life...” a hand reaches around my stomach fingers running along my scar as another hand pushes my head to look down. It’s my scar, it’s usually so red, so angry, so close to splitting open every other second...but now it’s changed. Now instead of the angry red, it’s beginning to ever so slightly turn pink. Only intense pounding by Hashirama could have snapped me out of it, and it’s also what would have started up the bleeding not...not start heal it!

“It looks like little Hashirama has managed to do two jobs today, satisfy beta after so long and start to heal poor little Madara’s broken body.” I then watch too exhausted to move my hands and stop him from reaching down and grabbing my battered pepe. I wince expecting pain but all I feel if a lovely coolness as I see the familiar glow enveloping that hand. That hand better not start to rub, it will hurt, it will...it feels warm and sticky as if something was in the palm of his hand. I let out a soft groan as after so many years little Madara is starting to grow hard from just the right amount of petting.

“It looks like I’ve been able to balance my healing power with the new ability you gave me Madara, the ability to lubricate any part of my body at will. With the residual effects of your heat, it’s like I’m a tree in mating season getting ready to penetrate on command!” Welcome to my world Hashirama!

Hashirama then pulls my face back so that I couldn’t look away. I then notice that there are traces of whiteness in his hair that seem to be drying, traces of cum, my cum?! Oh sweet kami that’s hot, my lips start to salivate from the sight. The rest of my body is getting too dried out to find any more release.

“Quirks like this can only be passed directly through chakra, not through inherited chakra! So tell me how did Marcella-chan end up with both Madara-chan?” Wait there’s anger starting to rise in Hashirama’s tone as I start to shiver and shake, I’m too tired, I’m too tired for this...as a sob begins to rise to my own throat as I bury my head back into his shoulder.

“She...she was born dead. She died...she died in the womb...because...because...” everything in my body starts to heave as I want to wretch. “You separated her from me.” He finished, I want to close my eyes to avoid seeing his glower, no, no, I’m not going to accept this, I’m not going to let you make me feel bad in such a vulnerable state you put me in Hashirama! I did what I had to do to protect our baby, even if you wouldn’t!

“Only because...only because...only because you refused to listen to my warnings, only because you thought to give over the reins of control to the village…you and I created...only because...” I am shaking now not sure if I am going to starting screaming in rage or sob again.

“The village I created Madara....the village I created for you.” A village you created for me? You did that...for me? That was your secret motivation all along? A whole village just for me, or a place where you can keep me under lock and key and find me at any time to remind me that I was his. “Ohhmmuuuuh!” I let out a low groan as the mere through has me quivering against little Hashirama so at home deep in my female entrance. The pig!

“If that is the case then why did you...why did you choose him over me?” I asked him in a small voice. Hashirama’s anger then morphs into something that looks very much like guilt and sadness. “I thought that...I thought that somewhere deep down, Tobirama wanted the best for me, the best for us, just like Izuna...But I was mistaken...I’m...I’m sorry...” now it’s tears that are starting to fall down Hashirama’s cheeks.

“You’re sorry?” I ask truly stunned, Hashirama is actually saying those words after so long he’s admitting that he was wrong.

Hashirama nods as I feel him burying his head into my shoulder. I think he might cry, the possessive bastard doesn’t, he’s too busy peppering kissed along my shoulder as that’s his reason for muffling: “Yes, yes, I’m sorry, it’s all my fault and I will do everything to fix things, I will subject all those to my will who dare to hurt my family and if not then I will have my plants suck the blood out of them!” There is such darkness, such intense domination in that tone, it’s so sexy, so much so that a shiver of pleasure runs up my spine. How could I have lived without this man, without my alpha for so long…?

“And who are your family Hashirama?” My female side has simmered down so it’s my male side coming to the forefront now, the reluctant protector.

“You and Marcella.” I feel little Madara starting to engorge with blood at that statement. Hashirama’s hand resumes its stroking as his glowing hand helps to relieve the pain of the wounds that have increased over the years. It takes every bit of my strength to lift my hand to touch Hashirama’s other hand still on my cheek. He gives a humph and a furrowed expression. Worried that I might push it away Hashirama?

“You’re not leaving, are you?” I ask him my voice ever so raspy probably from all that screaming you subjected to, but then I would be a hypocrite to complain. It seems that Hashirama has only ever wanted the best for me, I don’t have the strength to resist as Hashirama moves my hand to his face instead. It’s there that I can see, see and feel him shaking his head. He adds a forceful: “No!” just for emphasis.

Well, I guess there’s no point fighting with you anymore... The reluctant protector can finally bow out. And that’s when the exhaustion comes back harder than before as my breathing slows and my vision becomes fuzzy. 

I feel thick powerful legs moving up and wrapping themselves around my legs. I shiver.

“Hush love, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m just making you feel more comfortable, more protected… I know you want that…deep down. Let Daddy protect you, let him watch over you, Mama Madara.” The deep voice, that no-nonsense voice is so settling, pushing me closer and closer to exhaustion.

Wait, my baby?

“Relax love, I will be here, I will watch over you now and forever…” he continues to assure me.

“Marcella…?” I rasp.

“Safe, she’s safe, Madara, safe, sleep now…” I lean back into Hashirams seeking his warmth, his chest the best pillow in the world.

“Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me again.” I breathe as exhaustion starts to claim every inch of my body once more, are those your arms wrapping around me, I love it, you deserve this too sproutling, you do, you do…

I hear Hashirama scoff as I start to lose all awareness. “Of course I’m not leaving, even if you try to push me away. If I go, then you and my baby are coming with me, even if I have to pull the both of you over my shoulders kicking and screaming.”

I laugh a little that, as Hashirama’s puts on the same lipsy tone that Marcella uses to get away with murder. “Hashirama, Madara and Marcella, together…forever.”

“Yes…yes…yes,” I murmur as sleep finally comes on the brink of Hashirama’s soft hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewweeee, over eleven thousand words in just a week, I must have broke a record trying to get this chapter out to all of you. I tried to get just the right balance of show and tell. Lot of hot and heavy goodness in part two. Lots of screaming, shouting, moaning and groaning, Hashirama gets back into control, kind of. Should his lubrication be tied to Madara's once a month need or be done at will? And Madara gets a lovely surprise from his alpha too something that he has always wanted deep down!
> 
> I DESPERATELY AWAIT YOUR FEEDBACK!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama moves to change things so quickly that Marcella might suffer from a metaphorical whiplash. How long until she snaps at him? And her classmate Akihiro might just be more than he seems. Madara though seems glad to stop fighting, though how long will it be until Hashirama realises that there are two sides to Madara he needs to tame?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you RulerOfTheCosmos for your review! I really love to hear you highlight what you consider the best part of the chapter. What highlight will you have in store for me for this chapter :) Woody Susanoo against Madara's susanoo in the distant future (well if interest in my story still remain strong at that point!)
> 
> Thank you prismaticprism128 for your reviews and feedback! Marcella-chan might already start showing signs of bipolarity from this very next chapter. Let's say that Hashirama is going full force to become the head of his family. How long until Marcella snaps at him, I wonder? Madara getting a knock on his head, oh I have some wild ideas to fulfil that, maybe mother vs daughter, susanoo vs susanoo? I added a special reference for you towards the edge of this next chapter, can you find it? I have already figured out when the elders can give their explanation and even thought up ways to make things even more hilarious. Sorry for the longer update time, I'm REALLY looking forwards to your review/feedback!
> 
> Thank you Crazynights for your review! These last two weeks have been hard both at home and at work. Writing was very difficult but I was desperate to get this chapter out within at least two weeks, it's a whopper at over 11 thousand words though! Hashirama will already start doing away with the poison from this very next chapter. Look very much forwards to your review :)

...Madara's POV...

“So Marcella-chan might have woken up once or twice already, so I thought I’d bring her back to you two as you seemed…finished?” Izuna, is that you?

“Is she sleeping now?” Is that Hashirama’s voice?

“Yes,” Izuna answered him.

“Did you enjoy the show?” You pervert Izuna, you’re just as bad as the white demon.

“What did you think of Madara’s little secret?” What do you mean by that?

“He’s even more beautiful than I could have imagined, both his male and his female parts.” Oh, Hashirama! Don’t make me a blubbering mess now.

“Let him know.” Izuna answers.

“Oh, he already does…” I then hear the door snap shut and the sing-song voice that has my heart fluttering. “Good morning Madara-chan!”

“Hashi…Hashirama?” I rasp.

“Hashi-kun’s here.” He chirped.

“You…” I started. “…made sweet, sweet love to you all of yesterday afternoon.” He finishes.

It then hit me, everything from trying to push Hashirama away even though I didn’t want to, oh I didn’t want to. And then I feel it, some hot twitching deep inside my…my female hole? To Izuna sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. I could remember everything!

“You…” I started again as he cut me off. “…will stay here until I can remove all to MY Madara and MY Marcella. I will start with Tobirama’s supporters, then the Senju elders and even take Tobirama if I have to…”

“Marcella…? You know…” I began. “That I was too stupid, too naive not to put you first and by extension our baby. I am sorry, love, I am so sorry, I will do better…I will kill…”

“You…kill…?” I asked confused. “Yes Madara-chan, I created this village to protect you. So I will punish and even kill all those who pose a threat to you”

“Why?” I asked. “Because I can’t live without you and you can’t live without me!”

Oh, kami it sounds so good, it sounds so good to hear that.

“Even after all this time, you think…” I began again. 

“I know Madara, I know that you love me, that you have always loved me…” Hashirama interrupts me again.

“Oh yeah…and how can you be so sure of that?” I look back to see the determination in his eyes.

“Because otherwise, you won’t have sacrificed everything to make sure that Marcella-chan survived and thrived.” He then leaned forward capturing my lips into his as I moaned, my body spasming. Is this what it feels like to be happy? To have the only man who makes you feel complete deep inside me. But what’s that pressure building in my nether regions?

Hashirama pulled away whispering into my ear: “It’s okay, love, I know your perfect pussy is overstimulated, you can cum anytime you want to.” 

“Perfect…” I moaned. “Yes, perfect pussy, perfect penis, not female, not male, just Madara and just for me, perfect, perfect, PERFECT!” Hashirama cooed as he sucked and nibbled me along my collar.

I moaned again as I pulled away from Hashirama’s lips, wincing as the pressure becomes unbearable.

“Hey, hey, I’m here, let me help…” he assures me. My heart wants to burst out of my chest, Hashirama’s here…taking care of me but all I can do is laugh:

“Um…um, it’s just…it’s just I’m about to piss myself.” I look back to see Hashirama giving a sheepish look. “Oh…oh…” and slowly, slowly he begins to pull out of me. Empty, empty I feel empty, so I turn around wrapping my arms around his neck: "My Hashi, MINE!" 

"Yours Mada-chan, yours"

...Marcella's POV...

“If I had known that one strong seed from me would pull big brother Indra from the brink of insanity, I would have done it in our first lives together…that way the Ōtsutsuki clan would not have split…” 

“Daddy…Daddy! Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me” I don’t know how long I have been here, in this misty plain, but all I know is that whenever I was there, he made me feel safe.

He pressed forehead to mine, “I’m not, little one, I’m not, it’s just time for you to wake up. The current me is there…waiting.”

……….

What did Daddy mean by waiting? Daddy, Daddy, my Daddy, I have a Daddy, a Daddy that is here in Mummy’s house. Does that mean that he’s made Mama better? I am almost running straight and then to right, it’s coming from the kitchen, Daddy is in the kitchen. I then go to the door and pull it open.

“Sproutling!” I stop to see Mama turn around to look at me with such eyes that made him think that he was no longer in pain. Something has changed.

“Come on baby, come to Mummy,” Mama’s eyes look a little shiny as he stretched out an arm as if wanting to reach me. 

Mama’s in a good mood, he must be. When he’s not, what he does not want is to see me, I remind of him of something painful, someone who looks at me. But Mama’s okay, so I run forward coming up putting my arms onto his lap as he putting his arm down. He wants me to climb up, but he’s not strong enough to pull me up and I can’t…

“Daddy’s here, daddy can help you get to Mummy.” And then I feel them, two hands, under my armpits, pushing me up, and up and up.

Wait no, I…I need to get away, I need…but…but Mama…Mama seems calm…happy and his arms are opening, waiting for me. And once I’m in Mama’s lap, he squeezes his arms around me as my chakra rises to the surface. I feel a hand giving me a few pats on the head and the fuzzy feeling that Mama calls mokuton chakra. Is this daddy touching me…is this…? I turn my head around to see the owner of that hand, I want to jump off Mama’s lap when I see Hashirama Senju.

“Shhhh…baby, shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, he…he won’t hurt you.” But Mama is holding me tight when he says that making me think that somehow this horrible man has come back to hurt MY mummy. So all I can do is turn my head and watch him. He goes over to the cooker, as I hear something sizzling. Is he planning to poison us with food? Does he think I’m stupid enough to eat it?

“He’s just making pancakes sproutling, I told him how much you like them.” What are you doing Mummy? Why haven’t you told this big meanie to leave yet?

“Chocolate or jam, my darlings?” his voice, Hashirama Senju’s voice is so chipper, so annoying. And who is he calling darlings?

“You sent your clones out to go shopping!” The tone in Mama’s voice goes up but he’s not angry, he seems close to laughter. That drunkard Hashirama Senju does it though, how dare he. “Of course I did, I wanted our first family meal to be special.”

Family? Did he just say, family? I turn around, I need to keep a better eye on the enemy. Mama slips his hand around my belly before I can slip off. And that’s when that idiot turns up carrying two plates stacked with pancakes, one with brown stuff on it and the other with something that looked orange. 

I looked back at Mummy who’s almost laughing: “We usually just put sugar on them.”

Hashirama pulls up a chair, he’s watching me, I don’t like why he’s watching me. He shouldn’t even be here. “Well, my Madara-chan and my Marcella-chan only deserve the best from here on out.”

“No…no, not eating, not eating food from the man that hurts my Mummy.” I wanted sound grown-up this time, I need to have bigger feathers to face him! And why is he looking at Mummy like Mummy’s done something wrong?

“Hey, Marcella-baby it’s not poison.” I turn my head to my left and then right to see Mama’s hands moving forward. He’s rolling up one of the brown covered pancakes. I then watch it as he brings it to his mouth, swallowing it, eating it.

“Chocolate, that’s a luxury I haven’t had for such a long time.” You’ve had this stuff before Mama? And there’s Hashirama Senju looking all doey and bright-eyed at us like he owns us or something. 

“Eat little one.” That Senju thinks he can order me about.

“Eat baby.” Now Mama’s saying the same thing. “I’m still here and better than ever…” I then watch something that makes my head hurt, Mama’s hand on the table and that Senju reaching grabbing onto it whilst giving out a noise that sounds a lot like cooing. I don’t like it, the way he’s holding Mama’s and Mama’s letting him do it. 

No…no…I lift my hand, if Mama won’t pull his hand away then I am going to do it for him. But before I even go close, that Senju, that horrible Senju reaching out and locks his fingers into my fingers with his other hand. “Oh sapling, If you wanted to hold Daddy’s hand too, all you had to do was ask?”

No, no, I wanted to get Mama’s hand away from yours. You are not my Daddy! Even with you smiling like that, it’s so obvious that even you know that. I look away to my hand, I need to get it back, I need to pull, but he only holds on tighter. I then bring up that fuzzy feeling to push him away. Then I feel something, or someone pulling back. I look up to see that Senju smiling and glowing just a little purple. I pull more but I can’t move my hand and that’s when my breathing speeds up.

“It’s okay baby, he’s not going to hurt you.” I look at Mummy, he’s got that same bright eyes and doeiness that that Senju has. You’ve done something to bewitch Mummy, you’re…you’re dangerous! And I have to be the one to protect Mummy…from him.

“Marcella?” How can things change so quickly from one sleep, one night? There’s something I missed, something that Mama break and have this horrible Senju think he can be the alpha and take over. No, no, NO! Think, wood spirit, think, first you have to get your hand back before you can get away.

I give this homewrecker my best smile, he narrows his eyes, he can’t…he can’t have seen through me, could he? I kick against the leg of the table as everything shakes. 

“Marcella!’ Mama yelped.

I turn around to Mummy, eyes going wide and putting on my best baby voice and sticking out my lower lip: “It’s just…it’s just I’m hungry Mummy.”

I turn back to the meanie whose pressing his eyebrows together before smiling and pushing the two plates of pancakes. He’s testing me, or is he making sure that I don’t come between him and Mummy again?

“Go ahead Marcella-chan.” I grab onto one of the orange ones, roll it up and take my first bite. Once I do that, that Senju’s attention goes back to Mummy.

“Does Marcella-chan have a routine?” The last bit of that pancake suddenly gets caught in my throat. Did he…did he just ask that? I look to Mama.“A routine? Like set times for everything…”

“I will take that as a no.” He’s then pushing another pancake in my hands and for a moment my heart rate goes up. I don’t like the way his chakra can make my chakra feels so small. At least he’s let go of Mama’s hand for now. I better eat another pancake to stop him from doing that again. 

Mama then laughs, I haven’t hurt Mama laugh for years and years. But it’s ao awkward, so… “Do you think that I could enforce one? I can’t bear…I can’t bear to see…” That Senju has Mama’s hand again, I spoke too soon. 

“It’s okay love, it’s okay. It’s completely normal for the Mummy to be the enabler and the Daddy to be the disciplinarian.”

Enabler? Disciplinarian? I don’t like it when grown-ups use words that I don’t understand. I look to Mummy for answers, he usually gives me them. 

“Did you just call me an enabler?” But Mama’s not paying attention to me, it’s that stupid Senju that stolen that from me. I watch as he strokes Mama’s hand and says in a soft voice: “Well one of us has to be the soft parent and the other one the hard one, right Madara-chan?”

Mama closes his eyes, is he considering actually this? “ Yes, I suppose you’re right. I am too soft to punish our baby when she deserves it.” 

Our baby? No Mama, I’m only your baby, yours.

“Another one sapling.” Hey since when can you order me around? But I accept the pancake he pushes into my hands because I don’t want his chakra touching mine! When I take a bite, I know it’s different, it’s a little bitter, a little sweet. It’s chocolate.

“I don’t condone not getting meals as a punishment, Hashirama.” And just when Mama says those words that Senju pushes another pancake in my hands, he’s not starving me.

“Am I doing that now Madara-chan?” No, his plumping me up like a stuffed turkey. And then it happens again, Mama’s laughing, as I look around at him as he takes a small hand towel to wipe my lips. I take over, Mummy raises an eyebrow, he doesn’t like it.

“No I suppose not,” he sighs. “And make sure you give her at least two warnings before you get to the spanking part.”

“Hey!” that’s not fair, I’m not agreeing to that, I’m not. That Senju is pushing something else into my hands, something a little hot, something that has a nice smell. “Drink up Marcella-chan.” I look down to see brown milk.

“I’ll make sure to give her lots of cuddles when I’m done!” Cuddles? Spanking? I look between Mama and that Senju, Mama and that Senju. Mama! You’re not going to let him actually do that are you? I got you to chicken out, didn’t I?

“You might have to get started on that soon Hashi-kun?” Mummy’s raising an eyebrow at me as if to warn me that he knows what I’m thinking? Well do you, do YOU? You’re treating this Senju as if he is…has always been some big important part of our lives and I DON’T LIKE IT!

“Drink up Marcella-chan, you need to get going to the academy soon.” Since when do I have to listen to anything you say? 

“What time do you want her home later today, Madara-chan?” he goes back to talking to Mama. 

“You mean…you mean I can actually have my baby back at a certain time?” I watched as that Senju strokes Mama’s right hand.

“Of course Madara-chan! Only if you agree to an early bedtime!” that idiot Senju is grinning now. 

“She wakes up during the night.” Mama you’re not supposed to be telling him stuff like that.

“Having the presence of my chakra present should keep her settled, let’s say eight o'clock bedtime.” Eight o’clock, but I usually get home later than that.

“Eight o’clock, then I will make sure that dinner is ready for six then.” Mama agrees. I start turning my head back and forth between the two of them again.

“Then bathtime at seven o’clock then?” that Senju got a smile on his face like he’s achieved something big. I then turn my head back to Mummy whose smiling so wide that he looks like he might start giggling.

“Bathtime, there will be regular daily bathtimes!” Mama’s eyes are glowing now. Regular bathtimes, no, no, NO!

“Regular bathtimes, regular schedule, all will be set up just in time for when I take you and Marcella-chan to our new home!” No, no, NO! I don’t like this! I DON’T! You can’t come in here and just take over everything. And Mama’s, Mama’s going along with everything that he said. I’m not going to sit here and I slam the mug onto the table.

“Marcella!” I twist to the left and the right as Mama keeps trying to hold onto me. I then lean forward and bite into his arm, hard.

“Ow!” his hold loosens as I slide off his lap and start my dash towards the door. I need to get out, I need to get out, I need to get away from the Senju that has put Mama under…under some sort of genjutsu!

“Sapling!” Oh no, that voice it’s getting closer and closer as running out of the house might be the only way to get away from him. The clansmen are starting to go about their day, good, good, maybe I can get lost between them. I then turned and go smack against a warm body as I fall back onto the ground. 

“Oh, Mama’s not going to like that you’re getting your nightie all dirty Marcella-chan.” And then there he is leaning forward with his hand stretched out and that yucky grin stuck on his face.

“Let me help you up little one.” Says the one who shadow is going to swallow me whole. That’s the only reason I reach out for his hand and then that fuzzy feeling is not pushing or pulling just feel warm and protective, just like daddy’s chakra did in those misty plains. 

And then I see them, my Uchiha brethren, finally, finally they are coming to my rescue. They are giving me a way out… They are just standing there watching, talking in hushed voices and not interfering. And then there’s Uncle Izuna and the elders, looking very, very happy. Their faces are calm as if everything is going exactly as they planned. 

“Come on baby, let’s get you dressed, I don’t think you want to go back to the academy with only your nightie on.” Wait, Mama, did you…did you actually have to go and say that? Now our brethren have smiles on their faces, they’re laughing at me, it’s not fair, it’s not FAIR! My eyes start to sting. 

“It’s okay little one, I’ve got you…I’ve got you…” They’re laughing at me, they’re laughing… How will they continue to respect me as the Uchiha heiress now? I don’t know what to do…I don’t…but having that Senju pull me back into Mama’s house, away from everything feels like my way out. It’s not like I’m grateful to that Senju or anything!

.....................

I went with green, I didn’t want to wear blue or purple, they are Uchiha colours, I don’t feel very Uchiha after that whole thing earlier this morning. I hoped to sit by myself in the back but as soon as Akihiro and Hideki saw me, they came running over to my side. My other classmates were also looking at me as if I were a ghost that has vanished and then reappeared. But what the sensei said left me with a really big headache: “To start with let us give a welcome back to Marcella”

Well if my classmates wanted to look back and stare at me, now they had that chance. What’s so special about me anyway? 

“As you know Marcella was off sick for over a month, her clan elders have informed the academy that it was due to sudden onset chakra sickness.” Chakra illness, suddenly I start to shake and shake and shake from anger…? There are flashes on me and that…that Senju on the mountain top. Then I’m over his lap, like a spanking and then the burning and everything goes dark. 

“That bastard!” I shout as everyone in the classroom let out a loud gasp. That bastard…bastard…bastard…he did…he did something to my chakra. And he knocked me out for a whole month!

“Hey is that any way to talk about your lord father?” I then notice that the Uchiha group of students glaring at me. Damn it, they have already heard about the nightie incident, haven’t they?

“Lord father, are they talking about Lord Hashirama Marcella-hime?” Akihiro’s looking at me with bright eyes, those Senju eyes, like…like that scheming Hashirama Senju. 

“Lord father…lord, father, does that mean that Marcella is a princess?” Of the Uchiha clan, I am not the Senju. Even if my clan members have started to laugh at me again.

“Yeah, the same lord father she just slagged off after he saved her from a really embarrassing thing this morning.” Since when are the Uchihas coming to the defence of Hashirama Senju? They are treating him almost the same way they treat Mummy, but only Mummy is clan head, that Senju, that Senju is nothing.

“Hey, you know that other than us Senjus, the two other noble clans in this village are the Uchihas and the Hyūgas. Of which clan are you, of which clan is Marcella the princess?” And of course, the one to ask that question came from the Senju group of students. 

Then came a sudden slam as everyone look up to see Nara sensei had dropped a stack of papers onto the desk. 

“You know the academy rules, clan names are not in play during class hours. Tobirama Senju is already trying to bid for Senju clan leadership, we are not going to give him the tools by which to hold the other clans to ransom.” He said.

“Nara sensei that’s not fair, most of us Senju don’t want Tobirama Senju to take over. We don’t want a return to the regime of Butsuma. We only want the God of shinobi as our clan head, we only want Lord Hashirama and his heir…” one of the Senju girls cut in.

“You mean that waste of space whose chakra levels and health was so bad, he did not pass the academy entrance requirements.” One of the other students chimed in.

“I heard that Tobirama Senju had no choice but to class him as a civilian.” Another student added. 

Someone from the Senju group speaks up: “Tatsuro Uzumaki is no clan member of ours, he returned to the hidden eddies village where belongs.”

“Didn’t you just say that you would only accept Lord Hokage and his heir?” a student on the row opposite me asked.

The Senju group then went silent for a few minutes before they finally agree with an answer. “Who knows Lord Hashirama might have another heir out there? Maybe even an heir that even has the wood style.”

Wait, the only one with mokuton is me. Hashirama Senju couldn’t have it too, could he? Our chakras kept fighting for dominance this morning, but there was one time, towards the end, where it…where it made me feel safe. Could I be heir to two clans? 

I have to hold my hand to my mouth to stop laughing at how ridiculous I am to think such a thing. The other students don’t see it, Nara sensei does, looking at me for a few moments as if trying to figure me out. 

“Very well, here are your first tests. Let us see if you have all learnt the importance of our founding fathers and how their love for each other was what enabled us all to move past the warring period.” They had a test on the love between Mama and Hashirama Senju. But don’t they know that that horrible Senju has wormed his way back into Mama’s house and is doing the same to Mama’s heart? He thinks he can do the same to me, but it’s not as if Hashirama Senju is my daddy.

“Hey Marcella hime, Lord Hashirama wouldn’t hurt you know. There’s something about you that I’m sure he would like, something very Lord Madara like?” Wait how would…how would Akihiro know something like that?

“Why have you meet Lord Madara Akihiro?’ Akihiro goes a little red in the face as if he didn’t think I would talk to him directly. 

“I uh…I haven’t but…but my older sisters tell me…that he only shined his sharigan eyes to the ones he loved the most.” And Akihiro is stuttering now. 

Nara sensei starts to hand back the test papers as some of the students start to groan that their parents would not be happy with their results. When Nara sensei gives back Akihiro and Hideki their tests, he says something that makes me wonder: “You are the only ones that got one hundred per cent.”

.....................

“Now class don’t break off from each other, some of you have moaned to your parents that I cannot teach you the shinobi arts. Let’s see how you can all handle your kunai!’” But Nara sensei, that’s what the non-Uchiha part of me would say. Non-Uchiha, no Marcella, no, if you start considering your daddy, not an Uchiha, then you might consider accepting that Hashirama Senju is your… NO!

“Come on Marcella-hime, don’t have such a scowly face, we get to try something new.” There’s Akihiro again being this great ball of sunshine and then there’s Hideki whispering into my ear: “That stupid Senju, he thinks that the Uchiha heires would not know how to simply kunai. Doesn’t he think that Lord Izuna would not have fulfilled the responsibilities the clan heir could not?”

Hideki is kind of cold but then he has a point, but then I don’t want to burst Akihiro’s happy mood. He’s so innocent, so much fun so far away from things that weigh me down like why are my older than me clansmen speaking of Hashirama Senju in hushed voices as we go past their classrooms? My ears start to burn as I can’t help but listen in.

“It’s not right…it’s not right…lord Madara has only been faithful to lord Hashirama all of this time, lord Madara has even given him an irreplaceable heiress who has his kekkai genkai. But still, he has not done the honourable thing, still, he has not bound himself in marriage to our clan head and publically demonstrated their unity upon the marriage bed.” Marriage? Why are they already talking about marriage? It’s supposed to be a permanent thing right? I don’t want Mama getting tied to a man like Hashirama Senju. Their marriage wouldn’t last, he’s broken Mama’s heart before. Plus the only man Mama can marry is my daddy and that’s that!

And finally, I can take a breath of fresh air, I am outside amongst those who might one day become my plant friends. I can hear them now chattering away, talking about me, curious about me for once. Huh! I wonder what has changed?

“Now can anyone tell me what we have in front of us?” I blink a few times. It’s not like the garden at the back of Mama’s house, it bore ringed around with a wall, a tall wall. There are long posts with shuriken or maybe kunai holes on it. Then there’s Nara sensei who’s acting like we have never seen such things before. He then drops a box of kunai at his feet as we come together in a kind of circle. 

Nara sensei then leans over to take one of these kunai before holding it up to us.

“You might have all had the nerve to go running your parents but who here is brave enough to show their classmates that they can shot a kunai to hit its target?” And then they came, hands up in the air, and a whole lot of pick me, pick me, PICK ME!

I don’t bother with that whole nonsense, I just do what Uncle Izuna says to do when the kunai are out. Get one before Mama gets it into his head that it’s too dangerous for his only baby to be playing around with such lethal weapons. 

“Well, it looks like Marcella has already taken the initiative.” As expected everyone turns to look at me, eyes curious. Oh come on, it’s just a kunai. It’s not as cool as making vines spring from the ground trying to find where Mama in hide and go seek. 

“We will be using the training post just in front of us Marcella…” I turned around gripping the kunai between my two middle fingers.

“Usually without those with little to no experience using kunai, it is best to grip onto the handle with the full of your hand. To throw you have to put one foot forward and the other back, making sure that you have perfect balance…” Nara sensei is probably still going on and on with his explanation, but my ears block him off. There is suddenly only me and that training post…and then I fling my arm back and throw.

It’s not enough.

I turn back and get another kunai and throw, another kunai and throw until I am not seeing the post, but Hashirama Senju standing right there in front of me. I need to get another kunai, make him hurt like he hurt Mama like he hurt me…by…by abandoning me. I remember crying for him, calling for him long, long ago, but…but he didn’t come. He never came. And he left Mama to wither away, pull away from me, as all he could do was cry and cry and cry.

And then suddenly there comes the sound of something cracking and breaking down the middle. I have to blink a few times to see that it’s the post that is crumbling into pieces. Then there are my classmates who are looking at me, both in awe of me and in fear of me. My Uchiha clansmen are not laughing at me now. And then I feel it, there’s a presence, there’s a chakra that’s pushing up against me from every angle. My chakra rises to push it away but they only push down harder and harder until my knees go weak.

I need to fight, I need to…I start coughing, my head starts pounding as I hear my classmates dropping one by one to the floor.

“That chakra, that power, Lord Hokage, what have we done to make you so angry?” what in kami’s name are my classmates wailing about. 

I then stop fighting, let my chakra relax and the pressure starts to die down just enough for me to look up into the nearby tree to see him, sitting there. I am sure he’s got his eyes narrowed as if he knew that instead of that training post my actual target was him. Then the pressure becomes a hand, a hand patting me on the head as I hear his voice deep in my mind. “No sapling likes to be ripped out by the roots, so what are you going to do about it Marcella-chan?”

...Hashirama's POV...

Some nights I heard Tobirama whispering over my bed on how sorry he was that I lost my power, in reality, he’s probably ever so happy. I knew he had meetings with his supporters every Thursday afternoon. So once I had ruffled my sapling’s feathers a bit I slipped right into the Senju elders’ compound. The walls there had been all abuzz to let me squeeze into them to watch. It’s not the most comfortable of positions, but it’s the prime place to watch Tobirama lord it over his one hundred or so supporters. That’s strange the Senju clan have at least five hundred members.

“Welcome everyone to our weekly meeting. Our elders are most eager to hear about our ongoing progress to gaining the support to go for the Senju clan head position.” Oh really Tobirama, do you think that there is enough support for you to do that? Just keep on making you wretched, wretched plans Tobirama, whilst I watch and memorise the face of every traitor here who will soon cease to exist. 

“Any news on this forefront?” Oh wow, Tobirama you sure have grown lazy over the years having your followers do the grunt work for you. 

Oh, but those same followers of yours little brother look positively grin. I would want to give a grin if I currently were not fuzed together with the wood in the walls. Tobirama, of course, narrows his eyes, even you can see that not everything is bright and rosy. Not like it’s become for me after having little Hashirama hibernate the night away deep inside my Madara-chan. I wonder if my love will honour me with that privilege every night. 

“Well um, …it’s not exactly good news my lord.” I would have to hold my mouth from bursting out into laughter right around this point. Isn’t that would you had to do after calling me such a horrible word Marcella-chan? Once your Mama and I go public, I won’t hesitate to spank you right in front of the whole class!

“What do you mean, Kato?” Kato, first name to remember. Unlike you Tobirama, I take care of my own dirty work, that’s how I can make sure that it gets done!

Kato shuffled in his steps as his answer came first in a stutter and then in a tone laced with fear. “Well, Hashirama’s supporters they have…they have mobilised with the Hyūga to keep you out as clan head and as hokage.”

From where I watch I can see Tobirama starting to shiver, good you’re scared. Makes you think you should have paid more notice that you could never truly push out my Uchiha, not when their Hyūga cousins can easily fill the vacuum. 

Tobirama’s supporters look further perturbed by something though it takes Tobirama at least five minutes to ask the question hanging in the air.

“What else?” the white demon snaps. 

Kato looks to his left and then his right, before finally admitting: “Well it’s just…it’s just Hashirama’s supporters have been saying that Hashirama’s power has returned.”

Tobirama then bursts into laughter, which would even make the hairs stand up on my own body. “Hashirama’s power came back, CAME BACK! We’re you not all there when the Senju elders announced it to all the clan that Hashirama was curled up drunk somewhere because he was stripped of his powers?”

“Yes…but…but…!” Kato was now stuttering.

“BUT WHAT?” Can’t stand it when things don’t go your way, little brother. Can’t stand the fact that you still can’t come out from behind my shadow?

“But there was a report over a month ago of vines rising from the ground in the marketplace…” Marketplace? A month ago? I didn’t even know about my love and my heiress then? Marcella-chan, that was you? I will have to move even more quickly to make this village truly a sanctuary for you. The Senju elders can never know that you exist!

“That report could have easily been fabricated by Hashirama’s supporters you fools!” Supporters, supporters, who are those who have remained steadfast to me?

“Kato has always been overly pessimistic Lord Tobirama. He thinks we are like Hashirama’s supporters, that we won’t play dirty to get what we want!” another one of Tobirama’s supporters finally spoke up. 

“Are you calling me weak Bansal?” Kato snaps back. Oh, there is a division between your followers Tobirama but I cannot spare them, maybe their families and those that they have influenced over the years against me. 

“Yes, I am, because you keep trying to agree against using our secret weapon. Do remember that Hashirama’s supporters have children too? I heard one of their children only recently entered into the academy. Wouldn’t it be most unfortunate if something happens to them?” 

I suddenly I have to bit my lip down from laughing. Do those bastards actually think they are going to put the children of my supporters in danger? My supporters, well that’s a lovely thought, that they even after so many years of neglecting them, my clan are still loyal to me. They are just as your clan were to you my Madara, no, no they are my clansmen too, or they will be. Somehow, sometime very soon. 

“First of you must give me the name of this child’s father. I will convince him to come to my side first, we must do that before we resort to drastic measures.” Yes, this is a name that I would also love to know, he might be instrumental when I come back into the spotlight once more.

Everyone then goes silent for a few moments before Bensal speaks: “Yes his name is Akiara.”

Akiara? As in the Akiara who came running to me to help your wife who was bleeding out from birth despite being twelve years my senior? Wasn’t she the brave Senju women who gave you triplet girls? Did you have a seventh child since the last time that we saw each other? Whoever they are I hope that can make a good friend to my Marcella-chan.

...Marcella's POV...

Half-past two, that’s when class finishes and I stayed awake for the whole day. Mama and Uncle Izuna taught me all the booky stuff, but after the whole training post-incident, my classmates have not kept their eyes off me. If they just admired my skills that would be fine but they kept going on and on about how I was the one who finally brought lord Hashirama back into the open. It’s not fault that he has such control over my chakra. I’m supposed to have the legendary mokuton but he can snap my control as if…as if it were some sort of twig.

So the first thing I do when I get out of the academy is to try to catch a whiff of that bastard’s chakra. He had the nerve to try and crush me with it, so I should…I should have learnt to sense it right? It’s some hostile force that wants to make me feel small. If he truly were my daddy, then his chakra would make me feel warm and protected. But then it’s not like he could be my daddy when I remember him being there and then not. I just have to wait for him to leave again.

“Hiya Marcella-hime, what you do wondering around the village all alone? Tobirama’s supporters are not the nicest people to run into.” I turn around to see Akihiro barrelling towards me whilst Hideki stands on the sidelines arms crossed and curious. He’s such the serious type, so that doesn’t explain why those two came to find me together.

Akihiro then bounces up to me: “Hey, hey, hey Marcella-hime, my older brothers have got this cool new game that has just come into the village. They’ve gone back into the academy to get some ropes.”

And all I want to know is why Hideki hasn’t gone home yet, he’s still here, that means that maybe this game is worth it. I close my eyes a little, let my chakra bubble to the surface and nothing. I can’t sense that baka Senju anywhere. I must have wasted at least an hour looking for him. But there are still so many hours until tomorrow and it’s not as if Hashirama Senju is going to drag me back for dinner.

I turn back to Akihiro: “Okay then, shall we just go back to the academy then.” And that makes Akihiro go silent and red in the face. 

.....................

Okay, so I am back at the academy. Uncle Izuna was so determined to get me to come here, like getting me out of the Uchiha district was like a life or death situation. But then that might have been because somehow he was hoping I would bring Hashirama Senju back. No, no, no, the reason I wanted to go out was to find my daddy so that he could fix mummy, there’s nowhere in that equation that Hashirama bloody Senju fits in as far as I’m concerned. He’s the one who caused all the problems in the first place.

“Ah, so these are the precious friends of our little brother Akihiro.” When Akihiro said his brothers I didn’t think he had meant twin brothers. They were holding onto two pieces of rope pulling them out and swinging them to pound on the ground. 

“This game has been brought in from the hidden cloud village. It’s something that our age can do now that Lord Hashirama and Lord Madara have brought an end to the never-ending battles.”

The boys then went onto explain that it was a game called jump rope and that most people started with one rope before moving to two. I would start with two.

“Marcella-hime?” I had already moved forward, this was a game that could be fun. Akihiro’s brothers had wanted to do a show how I wanted to show them that I was smart enough not to need it.

I then went in between them and demanded: “Use both of them.”

Akihiro’s brothers looked at each other nervous: “We will start with one rope, we don’t want the clan your hime of, to come breathing down our necks. We would do the same thing too if someone didn’t make sure to keep our heir safe.” 

I looked over at Akihiro, he and his brothers looked similar in features but not in the way they thought. At least they could see reality and not say such silly things like I was their hime. 

They began with one rope I jumped just before the rope could hit my leg. Then went the rope came around I jumped again. Then a third time, a fourth, fifth and sixth. And my heart was getting all fluttery in my chest, I like this, I want to jump more and more. Then I hear the whoosh of one rope and I jump to one side and then the whoosh of another as I jump to the other side.

“Hey, hey, wait a go Marcella, already a pro, on her first go.” Jumping to the left, jumping to the right, whoop, whoop, whoop, goes the tree spirit Marcella-chan.

“Of course she’s a pro, she’s our heiress after all.” The ropes then come to a grinding halt, as we all turn to look at Akihiro. Why did you have to go and ruin my fun? His brothers don’t look too happy as one of them said: “You shouldn’t be saying things like that Akihiro. If Marcella-chan is truly Lord Hashirama’s heiress then he will tell us in his own time. There are those in our clan who would not have her best interests in mind after all.” I should be happy that Akihiro’s brothers have finally put an end to their younger brother’s nonsense but their words made me feel uneasy. Who in their clan would want to hurt me?

.....................

Akihiro went headfirst into the ropes and Hideki hesitated once, twice and picked up a good rhythm. Akihiro’s brothers had long since given over the ropes to us as soon as my turn was over. When it was my turn, I went jumping in, jumping, jumping, jumping, the rope would not trip me up. No, it wouldn’t, no it wouldn’t if there was anything that I could control it would be that. I could be here all night, just so that I wouldn’t have to go home and face Mummy and Hashirama being all gooey with each other. 

“Oh Marcella, Marcella, Mar-cel-la-chan!” Wait that voice? And suddenly both ropes twist around my feet as I fall like a pancake right against the grass of the academy grounds. So when that horrible chakra, that horrible pressure came, it didn’t knock me over, but I didn’t even both to get up. I…I knew this move, it was the same move that…that bastard pulled in the academy. I would just have to wait it out and maybe I could get away. But then…then I couldn’t…couldn’t leave Akihiro and Hideki, they are my way out, they might even be my friends…friends?

And why are they now falling to their knees, arms and legs flailing, and crying out: “Lord Hashirama, Lord Hashirama, please forgive us, please forgive us for angering you. Have mercy, have mercy, HAVE MERCY!” No, no, no that’s not right, I don’t like you picking on my classmates Senju! You can’t just push your way back into my life and expect me to…to…worship the ground you walk on like you’re my father or something. But I am the only one who can fight you off or at the very least the only one to wobble to my feet. 

“Leave them alone!” I give him my best shout as he finally creeps out from behind the trees and he’s wearing that yucky big grin on his face. 

“You don’t look too happy to see me Marcella-chan.” There’s was that playfulness in his voice but that growing hardness too, like…like he was the one in charge or else. Mama might like it, but then Mama has not always been in the right state of mind. So it’s my job by having the mokuton to protect him from all threats, even if you don’t want me to Mama!

"Go away! I can make my own way home." I have to be firm with this big bully who’s gone and bulldozed himself into my life. I was the queen of the garden and no one is going to change that! That stupid Senju doesn’t listen, of course, he just takes that as the go-ahead to hurry towards me with really big steps. And then he has the nerve to reach out and touch me, not just touch me but to stroke my face. I pull back as I see a frown in his face, finally something other than grin! “Oh have you forgotten what your Mama and I agreed only this morning, my sapling?”

I won’t…I won’t let you make my heart sink just…just because there’s disappointment in you voice Senju baka. I have a mind to stick my tongue out and spit all over you. I wonder how much you would like that!

“You will repeat it for me, wouldn’t you?” My whole body goes rigid at that, no, no, I can’t let you rile me up, and it’s not…and it’s not like I’m going to let you spank me. Ha! Even I know when to “behave” if it’s for MY benefit. 

“The nighttime routine.” That bastard’s face brightens up real, real quick at that point. But all I want to do is to scream and shout that everything that comes out of my mouth with him is a baby lisp, I need to be more serious, show him who’s boss!

“Hai, hai, Marcella-chan, it’s really simple, show me how clever girl you are and tell me what the nighttime routine is.” Piss off! I cross my arms turning my back to him, his tone is so sweet, so slimy it’s making me sick. But before I can even take my first step away, a big hand clamps down hard on my shoulder, squeezing hard and forcing me to turn back aground.

“Now!” I flinched, I wouldn’t shake, I wouldn’t cry even…even if the anger in the Senju’s voice makes me want to…to run away. But I can’t…he’s not letting go, his hand on my shoulder it’s like shackles keeping me tied to him.

“Dinnertime at six o’clock, Bathtime at seven and…and Bedtime at eight.” My voice was trembling so much now…I mustn’t cry…I mustn’t…not…not in front of him!

“Ah such a good girl, you’re such a good girl.” And just like that, his smile returned, and…and I felt as if I could breathe. Then suddenly his arms are all around me as they close in…they close in…and squeeze, and squeeze.

“Oh Marcella-chan, my pretty little Marcella-chan, it’s time to go now. Mummy’s already waiting.” I can’t get out of this can? I should be screaming at him, I should be kicking, I should be… And then there’s that fuzzy feeling that is flowing into me, my chakra rises only to find itself blocked from the left and then the right. Dad…Daddy, are you…here?

“It’s okay boys, you don’t need to fear me. My little one just needed a reminder that daddy is the stamen, he’s the boss.” That hits me like a bucket of cold water as I put my hands up pushing myself away from Hashirama. And then a hand snaps onto my right wrist as if…as if it were some sort of piranha. He pulled me back towards him and I tried to pull away as he only held tight as his returning smile...was...was trying to egg me on!

“Yes…yes…yes…I knew it…I knew it!” Akihiro was there jumping up and down and all I wanted to do was to punch Hashirama’s stupid grin away!

...Madara's POV...

She’s awake, she’s awake, I know that she’s awake. She was in such a foul mood during dinner, that I wish…I wished she would have just thrown a tantrum already. That way Hashirama could have administered the spanking and they could have bonded over the cuddles. It worked between father and Izuna, so why wouldn’t it be good for my baby too? 

I pull the door open, I am still damp from my bath. There’s no point in wasting Marcella-chan’s water is there? And as soon as I wake through I expect to see her sitting up in her cover planning for a way to sneak out without being detected. But what I see or more importantly what I hear, makes me my heart go aflutter.

“Sleep little sapling, sleep my little one, sleep so that one day you can grow big and strong.” The singing is low, raspy and warm, so very, very warm that it’s like a pair of arms want to wrap themselves around me to embrace. I move further in to see that it’s not Marcella sitting up, but Hashirama. And as I move closer into sproutling’s room, I see that Marcella’s bedcovers are all twisted around her legs as if she had begun to twist and turn only to be stopped in her tracks. Her usual panicked breathes that usually come as a result as now becoming calm gasps. Something has changed, and that something is Hashirama sitting over her bed with one arm holding himself up and the other hand caressing her face.

“Sleep little sapling, sleep my little one, sleep as you no longer need to fear that Daddy will be gone.” Then comes a high pitched whine from none other Marcella herself: “Daddy…” But Hashirama is singing, my Hashi…is singing. Something that has me sinking to my knees. It’s so warm, so safe in here and then I realise what I am reacting to, it’s Hashirama throwing his chakra around the room and Marcella’s glowing a little indigo rising as if to say, Daddy, Daddy! Pay attention to me, pay attention! I suppose she’s always wanted Hashirama, deep down.

“If only she were so trusting when she is awake.” Did I have to say that out loud? Hashi’s stopped his singing right now. He’s done a lot better than my usual humming. I then feel Hashirama’s gaze upon me as if makes me shiver even my battered cock seems interested. I see him, his long brown hair that would sometimes tickle when he held me close. He’s still hunched over our baby but as he’s turned his towards me I see the lines of muscles peeking out from the centre of his light brown single layer night kimono. My mouth suddenly becomes very, very wet and my face hot, so hot, Hashirama is so hot and I was the one that gave this god his heir. No, no, Marcella’s an Uchiha too, she’s my baby, she’s…

“Ma-da-ra-chan” I blink a few times to see that Hashirama’s supporting hand outstretched beckoning me to come closer. My eyes drift to Marcella who rolled over on her left side, heading lying straight on top of my Hashi’s left hand. You sure haven’t lost your flexibility al…alpha.

I shuffle closer on my knees, the sight too precious to miss. And once I am close enough, a hand grips me from the back pulling me back first again against Hashi’s constant warmth. His heat is comforting, mine is something that that develops as an itch only to turn into extreme pain. But I seem to have a way out of that now as I feel a pair of lips brushing up against my neck. Marcella…Marcella, I must think about her, she…she can’t wake up to her mother moaning at her father’s ministrations.

“I…I don’t think Marcella is taking the change well.” My right ear hears Hashi giving me a humph when I stifle my moans. 

“Of course not Madara-chan, no sapling likes to be ripped out by their roots, away from everything they have wrongly grown accustomed to.” This is just like it was the night before, Hashi’s arm wrapped tightly under my moulds. I can’t quite call them breasts even sometimes I would really like to.

“But maybe you’re moving too fast, she’s still so young, so fragile. She might need more time to adjust to you being…” 

“Part of the picture, Madara?” Hashi’s starts to become hard. “I’d rather have Marcella lashing out so I can repot her back into my domain where she should have always been. Six years of her life were stolen from me, I am not going to waste any time in establishing the father-daughter relationship that should have commenced from her birth.”

Hashirama’s tone is so dark, so forceful, so hurt that the rational side of my brain feels guilt, so much guilt for not just coming out with the truth with Hashi all those years ago. He might have actually made a change, this change if he had known what was at stake. Now he knows what is, he’s become more serious, more frantic, more desperate to hold onto me and Marcella, his…his family. Even the thought of the change has my female and then my male sided squealing in my head!

_Time to get on our hands and knees to worship the ground of the one that has finally fucked us back into submission._

_Does this mean we can let go, did father keep his promise that he would find the right one to shield us from the cruel world out there?_

“Madara-chan?” I blinked a few times as I see that Hashirama has moved his hand to turn my face as he draws closer and closer until his lips latch onto mine. A moan rises from the back of my throat, as I break my lips away from his.

“Have you no shame, you pig!” Hashi looked at me with amused eyes: “No.”

“Daddy!” And by the sound of Marcella-chan squeal, any sexual tension between me and Hashi goes cold. There is another feeling that takes over, one that makes my heart swell and swell. It’s looking down to see Marcella sleeping so deeply by using Hashirama’s thumb as her pacifier.

.....................

The sleep haze is starting to set in when I feel a pair of warm hands sliding under my yukata. My heart starts racing when I feel the same hands lightly gripping onto the bony part of my otherwise very curvy hips. I reach back trying to pull them away. If only I hadn’t gotten so comfortable on my side.

“Shuuuu, Madara-chan, it’s okay, you know that your Hashi-kun would never hurt you.” 

“Ha-shi-ra-ma.” I hitched my breath. With Marcella latched onto your thumb like that I didn’t think you would have the heart to leave. But here you are now with your hands starting to slide down and down from my hips, down my thighs and then all the hairs stand up on my body as my penis limps free. I wince as soon as it rubs against the bedcovers, this is part of the reason why I don’t like going commando.

“I get…I get cold without anything covering…” I get cut off by the sound of Hashirama blowing…blowing a raspberry. “No, no, I will not allow it, I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!” He then plants his mouth onto my collar bone and sucks as my whole body trembles ever so slightly. “I will not allow my Madara to hide any part of himself from me, not his scars…” I feel Hashirama caressing my large scar with his hand over my yukata. He let out a snort as if disgruntled that there was something in the way. 

“Nor his curves…” I then feel the belt holding my yukata together being loosened as a pair of hands slide under to clasp onto my hardening moulds and rub and rub. Planting my head sideways into the pillow, my breathing speeds up as the rubbing gets harder and harder until I let out a groan as my pussy starts going wet as if on command.  

“And especially not his pussy!” My entire body spasms forward from the moment his two fingers, his two seeping wet fingers brush against the outer folds of my pussy.

“How…how in the world are your fingers already so wet?” I gasp as his digits start to rub up and down, gradually pushing his fingers further in as I cry out bucking against him as he pinches my clit between the tips of his fingers.

“It’s so wonderful, so very wonderful, I can take you whenever, wherever and I don’t have to hurt you anymore. Thank you for giving me the gift to pleasure you at any time, to bring you to completion.” Oh kami, oh kami, oh sweet kami. I feel his fingers start to push in ever so slightly, dang it, one day, one time and it’s like you already know your way around my…

“Ah…! Ah…! AHH!” He’s pushing his fingers in and then he’s pulling them out, he’s pushing them in and my whole body shakes to shake and shake and shake as Hashirama holds me close. Heating pooling and pooling in my belly as suddenly. “AHHHHH!” As my juices gush all over his fingers. Seconds later he pulls them out as I am still struggling to recover from just how quickly he could bring me to orgasm. Oh kami, it’s not even that time of the month when I am over-sensitive anyway. If he can get his fingers so wet, ready to open me up and cum, he can’t…he’s can’t do the same with his cock, can he? If he can he might just end up driving me mad with lust.

“So beautiful, so beautiful, and he’s all mine.” I hear Hashirama murmuring into my ear, those kisses his become nips on my shoulder as my cock twitches in intrigue.

And then I feel it, running again my bare ass, it’s so wet, it’s so sticky, and hard, damn it this is just like before, you horny pig. But it’s different, he knows as well as I do that my pussy can take him at any time. No, no, I will not be ruled by my sex drive, I will tell him no even if my body is screaming Yes! Yes! Yes!

“No, no, I don’t want to…I don’t want to…” Hashirama chuckles into my ear. “It’s okay, Madara, it’s okay, I’m just putting…”

The tip of his cock breeches my entrance and then pushes in and in and in as I go from breathing heavy, to panting and let out a long loud moan. It’s so good, it’s feels so good, so good, as my inner walls start to quiver in anticipation. Desperate, desperate for Hashi to begin his thrusting.

“…little Hashirama to bed.” 

“Ha ha, Hashirama, what do you mean by that?” Full, full I’m feeling so full with that hot rod, ooh that delicious heat, the one that’s slowly warm up everything inch of my nether regions. Now if only, if only he would start to move, to speed up the warming process, as I let out a sigh of frustrated.

“It’s okay, love, I’ve got you, I’ve got you and I won’t ever let you go or my Marcella-chan go.” He murmurs as he licks and kisses my exposed back, my yukata has started to slide just off my shoulders. 

“And you’re just going to enter and not…and not…” I start growing hysterical now.

“Hush Madara-chan, hush, didn’t you just say that you didn’t want to…” Damn it Hashirama you are beginning to get on my nerves now. 

“So you’re just going to leave your dick in me like it’s…like it’s some kind of womb warmer!” I let out a near shriek as Hashirama humming into my ears. “Yes, every night for as long as we both shall live.” Womb warmer? I don’t have a womb, I can’t have more babies and I… Fuck me, Hashirama, fuck me! Heat starts pooling in my belly as I try to pull and push my body any way that I can. I just need a little friction, then it will be like he’s the one who’s thrusting. But it doesn’t happen, and I am feeling so hot like the heat is coming back and it’s maddening.

“And since…and since when have you ever waited…ah…ever needed…anyone’s permission to…” I gasp as something cool reach out to touch the tip of my cock like a high pitched whine escape from the back of my throat. 

“Ah looks like little Madara just needs a bit of help to come out and play.” I shiver as Hashirama cooing into my ear. It’s not worth it Hashirama, it’s not worth it. The only thing I feel from there anymore is pain and getting hard will only mean more of that. Just satisfy my female side, she’s the needy one, she’s the one who has near driven me over the edge over and over again.

But Hashirama’s hand is caressing my pepe so lovingly, so without any pain that I pull the covers up to see that familiar green glow. And slowly, slowly, I feel the blood starting to rush into that limb as I moan from that ache, that horrible ache…

“Shh…my love, shh…look at that, look at little Madara coming out to play.” And as if command my penis does indeed begin to bloom under Hashi’s care. I lean back to bury my face into his neck, panting…my cock is started to throb now, just slightly, waiting for alpha’s attention. 

Hashi’s hand moves under my left knee bending it outwards. Damn it Hashirama, I hope you’re happy, you have me in that dreaded spooning position, the position which should have had you drilling into me already.

“Yes, yes, yes my love, I’m on it, I’m on it, I’m on…” He pulls his cock out and then slams back it so hard I feel as he was aiming to knock the breath right out of my lungs. “…it!”

“Hear you, Madara-chan, I must hear you!” Why you kinky, kinky, I turn my head the other way to see that beautiful grin growing on his face. He then leans forward to capture my lips into his own, as my whole body spasms. He then pulls out and thrust back in: “Ah!” I feel his smile forming within our kiss. He then does the same again as I let out a little cry, and then again, and again, and again, until he had picked up such a rapid speed that had me panting against his lips.

You’re thrusting so hard, so very hard, it’s incredible, it’s…the sounds of our slapping flesh starts to bounce off the walls. So good, so good, my wall start to quiver as the heat in my belly start to build and build. My body then starts to tremble and to shake as Hashirama wraps the arm he had under my knee around my chest. He had a rhythm now, and he keeps digging more and more and more until the heat in my stomach grows so, so unbearable that I fling my head back against Hashirama as he slams in one last time. Too much heat too much heat…

“HA-SHI-RA-MA!” I cry as the heat gets taken over by the rush of coolness that comes rushing up and all over Hashirama’s goodness throbbing ever so much deep inside me. 

“And now the same for little Madara, ne my love?” Hashirama purrs into my ears. I try to wheeze, try to speak: “There’s…there’s no point Hashirama…there’s…”

“I can’t wait to see you’re face twist together in ecstasy to hear you crying my name.” Just keep thrusting, Hashi, let me feel little Hashirama rubbing against me, please fill me with your essence, let it warm the place of where my womb used to be. 

“You don’t need to cry, love, your Hashi only wants to make you feel good.” His weeping hand then gets into a slow pumping motion, up and down, up and down as heat once again starts building in my stomach.

“Just a little more, just a little more until little Madara goes from dribbling to full release.” I start to pant and pant, gasping from breath as I reach back to grab onto the muscles in Hashirama’s pumping arm. The trembling returns, oh kami, oh wow, he might actually be able to…

 _Oh, I think not, only I can receive pleasure at the hands of our alpha._  That snippy voice, the higher-pitched, more feminine version of my own. 

Then suddenly the heat gets drowned out by coldness, as my body starts to violently shiver. 

_Hey little sister, that wasn’t very nice._

I then turn my head back to the pillow and close my eyes. You should have just left it when I told you to Hashirama, now there’s nothing but that horrible coldness, the one that means that I have been left unsatisfied. 

“Who dares, who dares denies my Madara from receiving his pleasure?” Oh Hashirama, you have no idea on the mess that goes on inside my head.

“Sleep now, alpha. Beta, would like to sleep now.” Hashirama moves his arms up to wrap around me as I fall into a sleep that I hope will not be fitful.

“Another secret you’re hiding from my Madara-chan, you know that Daddy doesn’t like it when you do that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hashirama's presence was quite extreme in this chapter wasn't it? Marcella's not taking the change well, in her mind, she can't quite register that she missed out on one month of her life. Hashirama and Marcella are both dominant types, something that Hashirama is desperate to break her out of as soon as possible. Madara seems glad to let things go back as they were before, to not fight the inevitable. Marcella's the one who wants to do the pushing away now, but deep down, she knows that Hashirama is her daddy.
> 
> Some questions:
> 
> Should I use japanese terms such as hime, mokuton etc or their english equalivents?
> 
> Should I spare Tobirama when the time comes, should he have a chance to have his worldview radically changed towards the Uchiha, to learn to see Madara's worth and to see the Uchiha as family?
> 
> REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK WILL BE VERY, VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama believes that everything is starting to go his way by taking out Tobirama's followers, getting to know every angle of Madara to make him scream and furnish and finish the multi-story house for his new family. Marcella though throws a wrench in the works when Hashirama learns something concerning during her overdue spanking where he has to consider forceful means to stop Marcella shutting him out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you RulerOfTheCosmos for all your reviews and replies! Hashirama will start to catch a whiff in this next chapter to the emotional strain put on Marcella for witnessing her mother's anger towards him. Hashirama will learn more in the next chapter where he has to break through Marcella's anger to learn the full extent of her pain. How do you think Hashirama will approach Madara on what he has learnt? It might be delayed a little as Hashirama's confrontation with the Senju elders is fast approaching (Chapter 16 I think!) Tobirama will witness Hashirama's yandere tendencies when it's too late. Should Hashirama let Tobirama's followers have funerals or just have their bodies vanish for becoming plant food? I very much look forwards to your highlights on this next chapter!
> 
> Thank you prismaticprism128 for all your reviews and replies! I am trying to use the Japanese terms though I might have to start watching Naruto in English sub to do it right! There is a part in this next chapter which specifically shows just how invested Izuna and the rest of the Uchiha are invested in Madara's sex life 🤣. Think of it as when they were on the battlefield and the head of the clan would show both his proficiency in battle as well as how many of his clan heard him making his wife scream in bed. Let's say Izuna's sharigan will get a little too close to the action in his voyeurism in this next chapter 🤣🤣 Trellie will become her sunsanoo form, growing bigger based on the development of her chakra coils and how angry she gets. Hashirama will start to satisfy his ego and his exhibitionist side in this chapter when Madara begs for it and Izuna watches, though how many horny Uchihas and Hyūgas will there be when they hear Hashirama's and Madara's quickie in Chapter 14? Marcella might eventually want to watch out of a burning curiosity though Hashirama might scare her off for being too eager to demonstrate just what he and Mama get up to. Though would Marcella only watch or do more? Also I've got lots of ways to torture Tobirama especially as Izuna will be Hashirama's first student in the art of making love when he starts to drive Tobirama over the edge. Can't wait for your feedback in this next chapter!
> 
> Thank you CrazyNights for your review! Yes Hashirama is definitely going to be the only alpha in the house. Though how will he cope when he starts to realise that Marcella's conflicted feelings of hatred towards him is from Madara's influence? I'm stuck on whether he would punish Madara or try to heal the strained relationship between mother and daughter, or a bit of both. I am thinking of Hashirama punishing his darlings equally so there are no feelings of unfairness. I know that Hashirama rarely used his power that way in cannon, it kind of mad him boring. Everyone wants to know more about Madara for going off the deep end but Hashirama is always the boring happy one. This time though he was the one who was almost left alone with both the love of his life and their child nearly loosing their lives. Marcella's breakdown starts in this next chapter though Hashirama will not rest until he's unearthed everything that coming between him and Marcella bonding the way they should. Let's just say that Hashirama will use his power a bit more to see all the painful memories that Marcella can't put into words in Chapter 15. I am so happy to hear that I keep provide and I do hope you continue to read and review :)

…Tobirama’s POV, two months later…

 

“Damn it…damn it…damn it, am I going to find you passed out in a ditch somewhere anija. Somewhere drunk or maybe…or maybe even dead. It’s not funny for you to disappear for weeks. The villagers are starting to ask questions and strange rumours are afoot.” I lift my head from the hokage desk, I probably have a red mark there Hashirama, no thanks to you. You and your stupid tendencies to drink yourself silly and then hole yourself up in your room. But you haven’t come back for over three months, please for the love of Ashura, don’t be dead. The shinobi council would likely sentence me to a public execution.

“Ah maybe I should just edo tensei Madara back, then I can make him you own personal fuck doll. You’re not mourning him anymore, you’re just mourning your dick! A dick that failed to make a Senju heir of my poor nephew Tatsuro.”

Breathe just breathe, you can’t let them get you riled up, those wretched, wretched Hyūgas who are almost mini-me Uchihas, it’s absolutely infuriating. They have taken over the academy, now the team formations and soon they will take over assign the missions themselves. Damn those Senju traitors that sided with them. It’s because of them that if I so much as show my face at the council meetings, they start to sharpen their knives from me simply being there. When my supporters mentioned that boy…Akiara’s boy, I could not help but think of Tatsuro, poor, poor Tatsuro, my wretched brother failed you. He failed you to pass on his power, to make you the Senju heir. He’s the reason you dying…slowly…painfully…

“IT’S NOT AS IF MADARA COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU YOUR HEIR HASHIRAMA YOU SELFISH, SELFISH BASTARD!”

At least, at least the missions are still mine. At least I still have some semblance of control, but for how long. Why can’t I have something of yours Hashirama? I should have been the one with your power, your magnetic personality, your genius. They are wasted on you, WASTED! How father lamented that it wasn’t me that has inherited Ashura’s great power. How you disappointed us with your Uchiha infatuation Hashirama?

“Those wretched Hyūgas, I can’t get rid of them. It’s like they are there to remind me that whilst I got rid of the influence of those wretched Uchiha, you white-eyed ones are there to take their place. Maybe Hashirama wasn’t speaking nonsense when he insisted that the Uchihas and Hyūgas were cousins!”

An Uchiha and Hyūga team, successful mission, successful mission, successful mission, well there is something between them to be sure. Damn it how much didn’t you tell me? Somehow you could control them, somehow they were willing to worship the ground you walked on, somehow they had chosen you to be king. But I want it, I deserve it, you just get everything that you didn’t work for Hashirama. It’s like I shouldn’t even bother anymore.

“Alive, alive, alive, Hyūga, Hyūga, Uchiha. B Rank successful.” Well, of course, they were successful, a B rank is easy compared to all those A-rank missions and S rank missions that my Senju clansmen have to do. Maybe I should let the Uchiha rise to joūnin rank… No, no, the elders would never forgive me, they would not tolerate if I let the Uchihas go back to how they were before. To have them on the same standing on the same rank as we Senju. All we need to do is to find Akiara’s wretched boy, that will show Hashirama’s supporters to come back to the light, to my side..err…the elders’ side.

“Alive, alive, alive, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, B rank mission successful.” That trio of clans whose kekkai genkai fit so well together. I thought they were of the reasonable sort, but they participated in that campaign against me, taking out their children until those demon children were allowed readmittance. Years, it had taken, years, I don’t like being forced into changing my mind by peer pressure. I didn’t like learning that control was slipping out of my hands, I hear whispers that an ugly fate awaits me. Stripping me naked and dragging me through the streets…shiver…that will not happen, I…I won’t let it!

“Dead, dead, dead, Senju, Senju, Senju, A-rank mission successful.” Well, of course, they would be successful, these names, these are the names of my supporters, I would not expect anything less of them. Wait, dead, all three of them are dead, that’s not a mission I would consider successful. Who’s the psychopath who would put that mission as successful? Who’s the one who has done it for all ten teams with my supporters in them? It was not me, it must have been one of those damn Hyūga tormenting me. But how can they be my supporters when they don’t even know they are?

“Wait a moment…” I open the drawer, the one where I like to store those documents that I don’t want any of Hashirama’s supporters and their Hyūga allies to see. It’s the files of suspicious deaths which have taken place in the village. It’s good to monitor these, to check if there is any simmering resentment that might spill into inter-clan war. If that were to happen I won’t know how to stop it, I don’t have Hashirama’s secret hardness. Shiver…shiver…

“Sudden choking at a family meal. Mind control causing a fight to the death. Found dead in bed…” And the list just keeps going on and on and on, these names, they are all my followers. In some cases it even looked they were targetting each other, but that can’t be right. My followers are all working towards one goal, to be the supreme clan that rules over all of those who scoffed at us. Have you lost faith that this is going to take place? A little bit of pain to get to our goals never hurt anyone.

 

…Madara’s POV…

 

When I first heard the cooing, my body tensed up anticipating Hashi’s limbs to come at me from all angles. He can’t resist me when I’m naked, and with Hikaku leaving me with a bath of steaming hot water that’s inevitable. But it’s not Hashi coming at me from behind, but Izuna coming at me head-on with cheeks so rosy I wonder what he’s so happy about.

“Oh aniki you’re simply glowing.” I furrow my eyebrows as my little brother strides as his eyes settle on my half-hard penis. Don’t you have any concept of personal space Izuna?

He then laughs: “At least there are no new wounds there, aniki-chan.”

Izuna coming ever closer still and he’s got that goofy grin plastered across his face. “Hashirama’s only been back in your life for three months and already I can see glimpses of my aniki coming back. I am so happy…” And then come these big overdramatic tears from Izuna as he launches himself at me wrapping his arms around my neck: “Oh aniki I knew it, I knew that nightly fucks with big brother Hashirama would set you right.”

Why you…you’ve been watching us haven’t you?

“At least you’re not tethering on the brink of insanity any more, nee-sama. I’m so happy! SO HAPPY!” I try to move my hands to peel Izuna’s hands off my neck. “You’re dealing with this change so much better than Marce-chan is, the Senju children are getting hunted down by her vines.” Of course, my baby’s lashing out, Hashirama has not managed to pull the tantrum out of her yet. No, no, that’s not important.

“You were watching us!” I hissed as Izuna held much closer to his chest declaring: “Well, of course, I had to, I’ve seen you and Hashirama doing the dirty so many times before why do you suddenly need to hide away.”

“You’re such a pervert Izuna!” I groan as Izuna pats my hair ignoring everything I’ve just said. “At least big brother Hashirama likes to show just how happy he tries to make you. But the Uchiha elders are worried nee-chan, we’re worried that you’re not screaming to high heavens like you were during your reunion. Our aunts and uncles asked me to observe today to establish if Hashirama is failing to pleasure you or you just need a little help to not hold back…”

Observe…? Wait, what, as suddenly my whole body bucks as Izuna holds me tight. It takes a few seconds to realise just what has my body bucking and spasming, it’s the feeling of something warm, something wet running itself against the folds of my pussy. My heart rate goes up as I struggle to breathe.

“Hush, Mada-nee, hush, this is your time, it’s only ten in the morning and Marcella-chan is hours away from coming home, this time is for you, the time for Hashi-ni to show you just how much he loves you.” Slimy, slimy Izuna, don’t get involved, don’t…I let a loud moan as I hear something that sounds very much like something guzzling away on my cum as my juices start to trickle down my legs. Is that you Hashi between my legs.

“Oh kami, oh, oh, oh!” The sound of you slurping on my cum is making all the blood rush to my groan has my cock straining against I…Izuna’s knee. And then that warm hotness returns as I realise it’s not Hashi’s finger rubbing against me burying deeper and deeper into me, it’s Hashi’s tongue. And then his breathing, his hot breathing against my genitalia has my whole body shivering in Izuna’s arms.

“Come on Madara, that’s it, that’s it, I’m here just close your eyes and let go aniki. I won’t let you fall.” Bloody pervert you are Izuna, it’s like, it’s like you’re already have me practising for the coupling confirmation ceremony. But come on, it’s not like the other shinobi clans will expect to see me in my naked glory as they did with Mito. That was a cringefest if I ever did see one!

“Oh kami, oh kami, ooooooaaaaahhhhhh!” Hashi’s tongue keeps digging further and further in as my body starts to violently shake and shake and shake. My legs keep wanting to give way but Izuna’s there, holding me up, not letting me go. Oh for the love of Indra, this is so embarrassing, but from the moment the tip of Hashi’s tongue lightly brushes against my hot pulsating core and the burning in my nether region become so much, too much and I can’t pull away from Hashi or Izuna. A scream starts to climb up the back of my throat as I pant and pant, I need to keep myself composed, I am the leader of the Uchiha clan, the mother of the seed of a god and I can’t…I can’t…

“Do it nee-chan, scream out like you mean it!” And then everything goes white as I let out such a loud ear-piercing scream that I can’t believe that I’m the one doing it as I can feel my cum gushing out once, twice and three times until I scream myself hoarse.

I come to with the sound of someone suckling away on my cum as my penis becomes unbearably hard. “Thank you so much for helping with this Izuna-kun.”

“And why won’t I want my two precious older siblings to finally be happy with each other. Don’t shut me away anymore okay.”

“Such a wonderful brother, you’re such a wonderful, so caring, so thoughtful…” Hashirama’s turning so mushy, you better not have a cloud hanging over that head Hashirama! Thank kami Marcella has not gotten like that yet!

And then something in me snaps: “My sex life is none of your business Izuna!”

“Tut, tut, tut, nee-chan, don’t you know by now that your sex life has always been and will always be everyone’s business? Don’t go spitting of Tou-sama’s sacrifice now!” Huh, what do you mean by that Izuna…

“Haaaahhhhhh!” I feel something warm, something slender, something sopping wet pierce through my pussy, my burning pussy. It that your dick Hashi, no, no, then I’d have you closer, I want to feel you Hashi, I don’t want Izuna in the way, I only want you.

“So hot, so ready for me Mada-chan, can’t wait to show Izuna-kun how I can make you scream.” No, no, no, I am too dignified for that, I need to practice staying quiet now so that I don’t accidentally wake my baby up when she is finally getting the regular night sleeps that she deserves.

“Ha!” Hashirama pulls his finger out and then pushes back in two as my body spasms against Izuna’s hold.

“Ha!” I cry out against as I realise that Hashi’s moving his fingers in such a way as if he were gently caressing my inner walls. Oh, Hashi and that’s when heat being to pool in my belly as my cock throbs in excitement.

“Ha-ah!” My whole bucks as Hashi does that lovely caressing motion with three of his fingers now.

“Come on nee-chan, stop holding back!”

“Shut up Izuna!” I snap as my whole body starts to shake and shake and shake as Hashi’s whole hand goes in. He’s stretching me much, so much that I can’t even think straight anymore. Hashi’s hand is inside of me, going deeper and deeper, his fingers gently caressing my walls the further in he goes. It’s so much, too much, my legs begin to shake as I twist and turn against Izuna’s hold as my juices start to ooze out trying to ease the pressure.

“Don’t be stubborn now nee-chan, I can feel your thrashing but I want to hear it, just like everyone else will want to hear it too.” And then suddenly Hashi’s hand stops moving as I feel his fingers curling inside of me and then it touches…and then it touches what’s left of my womb, my cervix.

“Oh Madara-chan, that’s it, isn’t it? This is where Marcella first made her entrance into the world. It soft yet hard and there’s a small little opening, that if I massage round and round ever so…” But I can barely register Hashi’s words as the heat becomes too much, too much and a howl rips itself from the back of my throat as I shake and shake and shake until suddenly I slip, I fall and fall and fall.

“Aniki!” And my fall gets broken by something cool yet comforting wrapping themselves around my body. Hashi’s vines, lowering me slowly, slowly until I relish in my knees reaching solid ground.

“Don’t look so down Izuna-kun. I will always be to catch my Mada-chan before he falls.” Such soppy words, don’t be soppy, don’t be Hashi, and don’t bring up Marcella-chan’s birth at a time like time. It should have been your hands inside that day, easing her transition into the world where we would have both heard her sharp welcoming cry.

“It’s okay love, I love seeing you like this your cheeks so red and rosy. Your legs quivering for me. Your…” But Hashi’s is still caressing that part of my body as my legs shake, my body burns and my head feels like it’s on fire. I try to breathe, to catch my breath.

“Oh Aniki, lean into my shoulder, and let us hear you.” And I can’t argue with Izuna this time, as he sits next to me pulling my head onto his shoulder. And then I howl, and howl and howl, as I come once, twice and three things as everything goes white once again.

I come to, to feel Hashi’s legs pressing up against my sweaty behind. Oh, he’s going to penetrate me thank kami, thank you kami! And then I feel his all-encompassing hand starting to tug on my deflated manhood. No, no, why does he have to insist on touching me there now, not when he’s every nerve in my body turned on and ready to react to his touch.

“No! No!” my voice comes out so croaky. He’s got me so turned on now, please just take care of her, before she…before everything goes cold.

“It’s okay my love, I just need to make little Madara gets some attention to.” No, no, no, stop it Hashi, stop it, I need it, I need your cock deep inside me, rubbing at me, driving me mad. I pull off from Izuna’s shoulder as he protests, bloody pervert. Feast your eyes on what I’m about to do, on how I get what I want. I press shoulders and my chest to the floor which undoubtedly makes my ass push up into the air. I feel Hashi’s pulling his hand back, he’s probably in awe at my cum still dripping down drown pussy.

“Madara?” What’s wrong Hashi, are you blown away by my wanton behaviour? I can fight for what I want too, now how to pull on those heartstrings on yours you big bad alpha!

“Fuck me” I will start with that as I hear Izuna sputtering for words.

“Mada-chan…?” you sound surprised Hashi-kun but even you can’t resist running your hands over my ass! Izuna’s gasping confirm my suspicions: “For the love of kami, how is your cock already so wet?” I look back, that fucker, he was still wearing pants the whole time! My body starts trembling as I watch his near nine-inch cock bouncing up and down. That monster cock, that monster seed, responsible for planting my too powerful for her own good baby deep into my womb, is coming closer and closer to my pussy. A low groan starts to build up from the back of my throat from the anticipation. I close my eyes at the moment I feel the tip rubbing alongside the folds of my pussy.

“It’s a little gift that Madara-chan gave me.” Why isn’t he pushing in already? You riled me up this much, finish what you started baka!

“It’s kind of like when nee-chan would have to lock himself away in his room because his cum was leaking through his pants.” My eyes shoot open as I look up to give Izuna my best glare. The snitch gives me a grin.

“Was that before or after he came to see me?” I try to grabbing onto Izuna’s knee to stop him speaking, of course, he ignores me.

“Both.” Thank you for confirming to Hashirama that I’m just as sex crazy as he is, not! I let out a whine as he guides his tip to enter me only to let it rub instead. Quit, quit teasing me.

“Oh…and was it worse before or after?” Why so sad Hashi-kun?

Now Izuna stays silent as I watch his cheeks going red as he says quietly: “After.”

Then comes an unbearable silence as my female side starts panicking, starts asking then demanding. Alpha fuck us, fuck us, why isn’t you dominator deep inside of us already? What have we done wrong? You know it won’t be long until you reduce me to begging Hashi-baka!

“Oh well, Madara-chan was very naughty keeping secrets from me.” I feel his cock piercing me. “Keeping his pussy from me.”

Alpha’s cock is inside us, it’s inside, it’s inside. Phew at least she’s happy, I can actually enjoy this without her butting in. Minutes later I have to ask, why is he still pushing, why he moving so slow, I need him in me already.

“You’re looking very frustrated nee-chan.” Way to state the obvious you little pervert!

“Now Izuna-kun, watch me as I introduce you to the art of teasing. It’s perfect if you want to punish a naughty lover for not allowing him to take care of their needs. And it’s perfect if you want to bring the love of your life to beg for it!” Hashirama, your tone of voice is terrifyingly chirpy at the moment, do I dare to look back, to see your facial features hardened with anger. Do I risk it as you suddenly pull out when you didn’t go fully in? I will beg, I will beg, I didn’t let you satisfy me then but do it now, please!

“Hashi! Hashi! Ohh please, oh please…” He pushes into again as the lovely heat starts to pool in my groin.

“Please what Madara!” There’s that tone of voice, it’s so dark, so possessive that it has my whole body trembling. Even Izuna is starting to look a little green from fear.

“Ohh, fuck me Hashi, fuck me, FUCK ME!” And then it came, he slammed in with one thrust as I let out a scream in triumph.

“You know the elders and I were wondering for how long and how hard you would have to pound into Madara until his female side backs down and lets his dick jack off.” Did Izuna…did you just dare to reveal that? I will show you the pain that awaits snitches, as I reach across his lap to give his cock a painful squeeze.

“Ah-ha, owee, owee, owee…” Izuna stumbles back. “Naughty nee-chan, naughty! Do your worst Hashirama-nii!”

“Female side, whatever could he mean by that?” Hashi pulls out as I whimper and then feel as if there something is pushing inside of me. Its feel a little like when my baby was still growing in my womb where she would let her chakra leak out to reach out to mine as if to say I’m here Mummy, I’m here. But this is not Marcella, this is stronger, more refined, older, and then my female side has to be a little bitch!

_If you keep messing around I won’t hesitate to hurt him!_

“Wait, what…? No one hurts my Madara!” Oh shit, Hashirama, you heard that. And then he slams back into and then pulls out, and then in and then out until all I can register is the tip of his cock stabbing at my cervix deep inside of me over and over and over again.

“Yes, Hashi! Yes, Hashi! Yes! Yes! YEEESSSS!” As I let out a scream as cum gushes out and runs down my legs. But Hashirama doesn’t pull out, he keeps that speed, that unbearable speed that the heat is already coming back just as soon as it went away.

“More! More! Moooo-oooorrrreee!” I let out a scream as my whole body shakes and shakes and I come again. I’m panting oh woah I’m panting I can barely breathe, but Hashi not slowing down, he’s speeding up, so much so that the sound of his groin smacking against my backside starts to echo off the walls. I open my eyes a little to see Izuna crawling towards me as I nearly smack into him from how hard Hashi slamming away. The heat in my belly is once again become unbearable as I notice something else, Hashi’s dick throbbing ever so painfully rubbing along my silky slimy walls.

"Does that feel good Madara-nee-chan?” I can only manage to let rip a loud moan as my legs shake and that heat becomes too much, too much, and Hashi’s still not stopping as I scream. “So good. So good. SOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOD!“ as I cum once, twice and three times letting out three separate howls as I do. I open my eyes to see the flickering of Izuna’s Sharingan, hey don’t do that you pervert, how will I know if you don’t go and broadcast what you have seen to every other Uchiha?

"Keep going Hashirama-ni, you haven’t tipped nee-chan over the edge yet!”

Damn it Izuna what more do you two want from me? Hashi’s pounding his cock into me, it just keeps going in and in and in again as if it’s been hours. Hey, Hashi some foreplay would be really good right now, to catch my breath to be able to breathe properly. But I can’t even beg any more as all I can feel is Hashi’s suddenly spurting against my backside as he lets out a load of cum that pushes it’s way through the opening in my cervix rushing up and up inside me. Ah finally you’ll slow down a bit now right, even you can’t keep going when you’ve just let off a cumshot.

"No time for cumming, Madara’s needs come first. Must keep going, keep going until little Madara gets the release that he deserves.” Stubborn baka Senju, just like your stubborn Senju seed! I can’t hold back anymore, each time he pounds in I cry out and cum, cry out and cum, and I’m not even in my most sensitive time of the month. It’s the only way my body can keep up with that unbearable friction of Hashi’s hot throbbing rod sliding in and out of my walls. The heat starts in my belly this time as I let out a cry and I cum. But of course, Hashi doesn’t give me a reprieve, he’s merciless. And it not long until with each thrust the heat starts to crawl down my legs and further and further up my spin.

“Well he took his sweet time but it looks like little Madara is almost standing to full attention.” I want to scream out bloody pervert. Who’s sitting so close that his bloody sharigan can get a perfect view of my hardening appendage. But then I start to lose feeling in my legs as I brace myself to fall onto my stomach hard. But before I can do that, those tight cool vines coil themselves around my stomach so tight that they don’t let me move a muscle. In the end, only my ass and my painfully erect cock are conveniently left wide open. With no way to move, no way to thrash all I can do is to open my mouth and start yelling Ah! Ah! Ah!, which become progressing louder the more and more Hashi thrusts.

“AH! AH! AH!” all my limbs have become like jelly but that heat is has gone right up to my head now. My nerves are so on edge, so on edge, as my cock is so hard it’s painful. I need release, give me release, please don’t cut me off now little sister. Can’t you two cum together for once, please, please, PLEASE!

“AH!!!!!! AH!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!” It’s too much everything, this stimulation is too much!

 _Alright fine!_ She confirms in a huff.

Hashirama thrusts in one last time as my whole body tenses up as suddenly I feel Hashirama’s cock lets of an explosion deep inside of me. His orgasm is not just a cumshot but multiple cumshots that go shooting straight through my cervix, right into my belly as I shiver from the rush of his power claiming my body whole as I hear his sweet yells of: “MADARA! MADARA! MY MA-DA-RA!” And then it’s like my body feels, safe as I feel his presence everywhere inside me or maybe the stimulation has gone right to my head as I start hollering to the highest heaven: “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” my walls begin to quiver and my cock begins to bounces and bounces and my head pounds from too MUCH stimulation. Then in unison, my cock and my pussy find release, as my cock sprays and sprays and sprays as cum gushes out from pussy again and again and again. And I only manage to open my eyes for a few moments to hear the sound of someone choking and see someone being sprayed by something thick, something white. It’s Izuna being progressively buried from head to toe in my cum.

Serves you bloody right for sticking your head so close, I want to say but I don’t have the energy to do anything as my body continues to find release. I eventually scream myself hoarse as I feel the sudden absence of Hashi-kun inside me. I let out a whine, he can’t already have finished so soon, while my body…it can’t…it can’t stop. The vines then lift me into a pair of two strong arms as I feel a pair of lips on my neck and a strong leg pressing itself between my legs to gently rub and rub at my too sore and too overstimulated pussy. I tensed up wanting to hit myself over and over again at how much I lacked control over even my own body. Well, that was until Hashi murmured into my ear. “That’s it…that’s it, my love. Just keep going. You’re so beautiful in how you are glistening in sweat and painting me with your own cum. I feel blessed love, so blessed…and I can’t wait to show the world how beautiful my queen is for me and me alone as I drive him over the edge, again and again, and again!” And all I could think about was the wonderful feeling of that slippery leg rubbing away at me as everything around me goes black.

 

…Hashirama’s POV…

 

“That’s it, let you Hashi-kun loosen up your muscles. So tense love, so tense, does your Hashi-kun need to help you find your release again?” My Mada-chan has been deep in slumber for the past hour. The first half of that all my Madara needed was the simple rubbing of my leg against his perfect, very overstimulated pussy for just that little bit of encouragement. It’s been years overdue for Madara-chan to mark me in his essence. And he did it so beautifully too with that calm waterfall of his cum gushing down my leg. Izuna-kun got the full attention of Madara’s pepe though, as by the time the little one bounced and sprayed, bounced and sprayed. Madara-chan’s essence had soaked right through Izuna-kun’s clothes. You have such a good brother my love, you should have seen the beam on his face. He’s so unlike my little brother Tobirama who cares nothing for my happiness.

Izuna-kun was the first to wash off, and he was even so kind to heat the water again with a well-placed katon jutsu. I then climbed into the water and realised for once that I had time all to myself to marvel and wash Madara-chan’s hair. It’s time I practice no after all my little heiress has your hair too.

“Four hours Hashirama-nii, I think nee-sama is spent.” I gave Izuna-kun my usual pout before placing my hand onto his left breast as I start to rub and squeeze, rub and squeeze. Madara starts to twist and turn in my hold until he grabs onto my shoulder as his whole body goes rigid and then he relaxes with his face pressed against my chest.

“Oh goodness, I guess I was wrong.” I watch as Izuna-kun starts to style his hair. We get cut off by a loud whine and the soft moans of my breathtaking queen: “No more alpha, beta can’t take anymore.”

“It’s okay Madara-chan, your Hashi-kun is just finishing off making you nice and clean for when I bring Maracella-chan home.” I lean forwards just as Madara-chan opening his eyes as I latch onto his lips as I hear and feel him moaning and writhing in my hold.

“Wash me?” You hurt me by how surprised you sound my love, you hurt me as I pull back to see you furrowing your eyebrows in disbelief.

“Yes Madara-chan, yes. Just like I want to do the same for our Marcella-chan too.” My Madara still has a hazy look about him but still manages to muster up a whine: “But you don’t take baths willing. Plus bath times with Marcella are my thing!”

I plant a kiss against his forehead: “Ah but I can change my love and don’t you think it would be so much better if I did it? With me, she won’t whine or fuss, I could start to settle her down and then she won’t put up so much of a fight when it came to bedtime.”

“Oh really…” Madara gives me that horrible smirk of his, you know that the evil Madara look doesn’t work on my love. “…won’t whine and fuss, only because she knows she can get away with it. It’s not like you’re holding up your end of the bargain. You haven’t even spanked her for her foul mood yet.”

That’s because I need her to be furious with me, to lash out at me. I am not going to do anything before she does that, I don’t want Marcella-chan to start being scared off me.

“You’re the one who kept her from me,” I say in such a way that Madara cannot argue with me anymore.

He manages to stutter: “Fine, fine, you can have bathtime and bedtime only once you’ve got the first spanking out of the way. Figures you’d only fuck me senseless just to twist my arm into getting something you want.”

I cradle Madara to my chest laughing as Izuna-kun takes the words right out of my mouth. “Oh, I’m sure that Hashirama-nii will find plenty of other reasons to fuck you anytime and anywhere, nee-chan.” Little Hashirama grows hard only from the mere thought of that.

“Hey, are you still here you pervert!” Madara yells as he clambers to the side of the bath, to grab onto Izuna’s collar.

“So what if I am?” Izuna snips.

Madara pulls him forward so hard, I wonder for a moment if he’s going to yank poor Izuna-kun right into the bathwater with us. As Madara yells: “If dinner isn’t ready in time for six then your balls will be our main course!”

............

My ears are still ringing from how much I had Madara laughing in my arms once I managed to slip on my first official gift to the love of my life. Silk pants of the softest quality to caress my Madara’s pepe when I could not, and to cover my love’s pussy whilst devoid of my instrument of love.

“Hiya Alpha, have you come to checkup? You know we wouldn’t slack off, we’ve been working extra hard to make sure that the mansion you built is furnished for your queen and your princess.” The one to approach me was Vita the first wood clone that I made at the age of eleven. I was alpha both in bed and in real life, that’s how it has always been and will always be.

“And the dungeon?” All my clones stopped in their movements, as Gamma responded. “Well yes, but I don’t think you’re going to want to dispose of your enemies in the same house that sapling will sleep.”

“Now is not the time to set Alpha off…” Vita hisses.

“Now is the perfect time. He’s the one that gets to bring Queenie to climax. Pity he will never let us help though, he’s selfish that way.” Gamma proclaims as I give them both a hard look. “My Madara will only ever get the real thing, never will I let him settle for second best…in anything.”

A big entrance hall was a must when I start to rise this house from the ground. The stairs were through the archway. It was a separate room in itself that would have the door to the diagonal left to the kitchen and the door to the diagonal right would lead straight to the dining room. That was the one thing that I couldn’t stand about Madara’s house, there was no where for us to just sit down and eat. There was nowhere that Marcella won’t get distracted by everything around her. The doors behind me I plan to lead to the meeting room for the clans whilst the door opposite lead to the living room. The rooms between them would have one room for the toilet and the other for the bath. The only room so far furnished if my clones were not lying was the kitchen.

I went through that door as I could see the orange colour of the setting sun through the kitchen windows. The kitchen I’m sure that you will love this Madara-chan. There are so many appliances that I have been bringing in from the east, the place where the Uchihas fled after the first war.

I run my hand along with the shiny new appliance they call the refrigerator. I’m sure you’ll like this Madara-chan, somewhere you can prepare food in advance and won’t worry that it spoils so soon. There are counters too which every day I make sure to add another cooking utensil that I think you would like. The oven though is my favourite thing about this kitchen. It’s an oven, with a door that will close. No more sad faces from you Madara that you can’t use your katon jutsu to light the fire. This oven does it electronically. Electricity, the one thing that will make so much easier for my darlings. So that I can start playing and maybe even bonding with Marcella-chan when she’s awake and making Madara-chan scream when she’s asleep.

Marcella-chan… I press my hand against the walls. Most of the houses in this village came to life through my jutsu. When the Hyūgas and the Uchihas had opted out to build their houses out of stones, I only smiled but I was hurting inside. Now I can tap into Madara’s katon jutsu, I weaved it into every strain of wall, of housing levels I summoned from the ground. Building houses from stone meant boring house of one floor, building houses of wood meant that I could raise a mansion for my queen and my princess.

I move from the kitchen out to the stairwell. I let my chakra flow into the walls. I want this house, this mansion to be our haven. I want Madara and Marcella to instantly feel at ease to sense my presence from every inch of these walls as soon as they step into this house. This is the place that I will be able to hide them away if I need to after all. I won’t have Marcella screaming at me that it’s a prison, she can leave the house but she will not be able to leave the boundary of my domain, the village. She’s far too precious to have that freedom without me or someone of my power level protecting her.

I make my way up the stairs to the second floor. There’s another bathroom there, one where I plan to have a bath with jet sprays, a jacuzzi is all the rage for lovemaking in the east. The other rooms here are bedrooms, one for Izuna, he’s important. I will build him a house too if he wants it, but he will always be welcome. He’s loyal. There are other rooms too, each with a wardrobe. The largest room is of course where my Marcella-chan will sleep. That’s the room I hope will be finished next, just as soon as my clones carry her bed up the stairs.

“Opf, careful, careful, Alpha spent all of last week fashioning this bed. He made it out of the thickest and the softest wood he grew from his own hands.” I watch as they bring it up the stairs. The footboard came first it was curved with gold lining enunciating the spiral going off to the left and to the right. The headboard was the same but higher up. It was just the frame for the moment. But I could see having only the softest mattress for my princess, a place where even Madara and I can curl up to her for a family snuggle. A family snuggle, it seems so close, so close until I finally have MY queen and MY heir living under MY roof. The wait it’s becoming…unbearable.

 

…Marcella’s POV…

 

For months Akihiro just would...not...stop badgering me to show me the mokuton...show me the mokuton...show me the mokuton. I tried ignoring him, then making fun off him until outright asking him why he thought I had it. His answer was simple if he was right that Hashirama Senju as my daddy, then he was right that I also had the mokuton. I didn’t like his reasoning but I also didn’t want him to start harping on about that Hashirama Senju was the god of shinobi because he had the mokuton. I liked the idea of my daddy being a god but not of that god being THAT Senju.

And once Akihiro had gotten that out of me, he and Hideki cooked up some hair-brained idea that had us climbing up the highest tree to summon vines that would swing us up to the mountain that I’ve heard Mama saying has “his ugly mug on it!" That brought back a memory that I had tried to bury, of Mama screaming at me, being a constant reminder me of how Hashirama Senju ripped his heart out. That had tears stinging in the corner of my eyes as I rubbed them away, concentrating on the task at hand.

‘Yes, yes, yes! I told you she could do it Hyuga-san, didn’t I, didn’t I, DIDN’T I? I don’t know why Akihiro was so stupidly happy, all I could concentrate in were the trees, the plants, everything being all uptight and judgey on what we were about to do.

"Is that wise young sapling?"

“What you are planning to do might hurt you?"

"The mother tree wouldn’t like it."

"Your stamen wouldn’t like it much either!”

“Hashirama! Hashirama Senju!” Baka trees so mean they wanna ruin my fun. At least in the Uchiha compound, they are on my side. Pfft, I will show them, I am the only mokuton user here and it’s not as if Hashirama Baka Senju will be able to hear their summons.

Instead, I hold my hand out as the vines come closer and closer as I let my indigo chakra come to the surface and then fall, come to the surface and then fall. The branches start to move all wild like as I look back to see that Akihiro’s got poor, poor Hideki in a chokehold. Maybe he’s not that much into it. But then he’s the first one to grab one of the veins. He’s the first one to double knot it under his bum and then under his arms as he jumps off the tree swinging forward and then swinging back. He then declares: “It will hold.”

Akihiro then copies. I give the boys my best-raised eyebrow, that’s what Mama does when he doesn’t like something I do. That what’s I do to show them that I don’t like how much they have been badgering me, but I can control the veins so much better. All I have to do is waves my hands a little it the left and a little to the right as the veins wrap themselves around my legs and then my arms. I make sure to direct them to the boys as well, we are going to need a really big swing to go from one side of the village to the other. We then kick-off and launch.

The boys ooh and aah as the streets of the village whizz by underneath them. I don’t pay much attention. I need to look for an anchor, something for my chakra to latch onto tree after tree, say no no no, until I sense it, sense him, my daddy, my daddy is somewhere close, somewhere in that mountain and he’s calling to me. And I want to come, oh daddy, oh daddy I’ve missed you, why haven’t you shown me your current face yet!

Then I suddenly become aware of how close that mountain is. Maybe I should pull back before we all go smack against that Baka Senju’s head. But then I realise that I am no longer the one pulling but daddy is. From the moment the smack does I come, I have no control. As I look down to see Akihiro and Hideki, sliding, sliding right off the mountainside. The vines I summoned have long since abandoned them and it’s panic, sheer and utter panic that the fall down is a very, VERY long one. Then suddenly three vines come barrelling down after us, vines that I can be sure that I did not call. One wrapping around Akihiro’s leg, the other around Hideki’s arms and seconds later their being pulled up and up away from me. Akihiro screams Geronimo! as he gets flung over the other side, and Hideki manages to perform an almost perfect front flip looking so graceful when he does it.

The vine comes for me last, wrapping so tight around my chest, it reminds me of Mummy when he sobs on how worried he was that I put myself in danger yet again with the rennigan. I know that Mummy can hear them but he can’t control them, if he could, then I would have been really upset that I had no one to play with me over the years. Would daddy want to play with me though? Would he pet me on the head and tell me how proud he is of his Marcella-chan? It’s what Mummy’s does after all. Uh oh didn’t Mummy also say not to use my mokuton in public? But we were so high up, it’s not like anyone would have seen us, not unless they came looking.

There is not flinging over the side like it was for either Akihiro or Hideki, I feel kind of sad asking, doesn’t daddy want to play with me? Instead, he puts me down ever so carefully there’s not even, and become angry, so angry when I hear the yucky cooing of THAT Senju: “Hiya Marcella-chan”

............

There is such a thing as being happy. Then there is Hashirama Senju happy that has all the hairs on your body standing up on ends. You can’t be that happy to see me. I’ve tried to show you again and again and again that I am not…happy…to…see…you, not EVER! But everything it’s the same thing, every day you track me down and I get that much closer to blowing up! You just DON’T get it! I don’t want you in my life. And now you’ve gone and ruined our wonderful game too.

“Now, now little ones, I get that the mokuton can be so fun, so very much fun. And don’t want to ruin it, I really don’t, but your safety must come first, especially for you my little sapling. You don’t want to make your Mama cry do you?” His tone of voice is so happy, so chirpy that it takes me a few moments to ask, wait is he telling me off? And you’re the one that makes Mummy cry you baka!

He turns to look at Akihiro and Hideki who have pulled themselves up from the ground. “Make sure you come to find me first next time.”

“No!” No! No! No! I won’t, I won’t, I won’t, I have learnt all these years how not to need you, so I won’t start needing you now. You didn’t want to be my Daddy then, so I don’t want you to be my Daddy now. I’d much rather have Mummy’s love than yours.

Hashirama Senju’s looking at me now, there might be a smile on his face but there’s the narrowing of his eyes. Don’t you think that I can’t see through your smiles too Senju baka!

“What do you mean by “no”, little one?” No means, no baka, there’s no who, how or what about it?

“No!” I tell him again.

He’s still smiling, pressing his eyes together but then I see it, or more specifically I feel it. His chakra spiking, making the air go heavy. No, no, I will not let you bully us this way, I will fight back. But he’s already got control of the whole area before I can even summon my chakra to fight him.

“I can control the mokuton because it was MY Daddy who planted me as a seed deep inside MY Mummy.” The lispiness around him is getting so much worse that I’m almost whining.

Hashirama Senju is looking at me with a really weird look on his face. He's pressing his lips together as if he were about to start laughing. But then his eyes start shining as if he’s cooked up so wonderful idea. He opens his hand holding it up a little from my face forcing me to watch the palm of his hand even if I don’t want too, hmph!

It takes me a few seconds to realise that he’s rubbing his fingers together as if trying to get rid of an itch. I watch as something white rises to the top of his palm, it’s kind of clear with our skin tone. Wait, no, no, I mustn't, I mustn't think of the Uchiha muttering about how much me and that baka Senju lookalike.

I see it’s a seed like I was a seed once. And then it sinks back into his palm as seconds later there’s a little green shoot. Wait he can do it just from his hand! That’s not fair, I need soil at least!

“What’s this Marcella-chan?” How is he so calm all of a sudden when I am, I am becoming so very hopping mad.

“A sproutling.” The answer to that is easy. He reaches out to touch my face as his chakra, it is…it is almost starting to feel nice.

“And what does Mama call you little one?” What’s…what’s the point of all of these questions?

“His sproutling,” I answer with no hesitation, he smiles, it makes me…it makes me feel safe.

“But unlike this seed in my palm, little one, you are very, very special. You needed extra help to grow, so I choose a very, very special pistil to help me with that.” Stamen, pistil, male and female parts of a plant, yeah, yeah, I know all of that.

“And who else was I going to choose for this very important task, but the one I can’t live without, your Mama of course.” His voice was so soothing, so calm, but all my hairs stood on ends from the moment he brought Mama back into the conversation.

I pull back as his hand falls to my shoulder, gripping it tight, as if a warning.

“You have the mokuton because I gave it to you. I was the one who planted you deep into your Mummy’s tummy as only he was worthy of bringing you into this world.” I started to shake my head, my body trembling as everything around me was starting to go red.

“No! No! No!” I began to shout, hoping that he would go away and stop staying such things.

“Mar-cel-la.” He calls to me in a hard tone as I try to pull away from his hold.

“You know it’s true. You’ve always known.” I raised both hands doing everything to pull his hand off my shoulder. I don’t want to hear this, I don’t!

“I am your Daddy Marcella-chan.” My head, my head hurts so much I think, I think it’s going to explode.

“No! No! No!” I scream even louder this time.

“Mar-cel-la.” His voice is growing harder now.

“But I don’t want you, I don’t want you to be my Daddy.” I hear a pair of gasps from Akihiro and Hideki as I remember they’re still there. They’re looking as white as ghosts as if I’ve said the most horrible thing in the world. Why would it be, I’m just saying the truth, I’m just speaking my mind.

Suddenly I fall back onto the ground as the grip that Hashirama Senju’s hand on me goes. He stands over me looking like, looking like he might start crying. And then, and then it’s like I can’t breathe as I hear him say it: “This is your first warning Marcella.”

I jump back onto my feet, as he just stands there, blinking very, very hard as if he holds back tears. Baka don’t go and cry now, I am not going to start feeling bad, I’m not!

I shout as loud as I can to not hear his first sob: “And I will say it now so you can finally get the hint. I don’t want you in my life and I don’t want you anywhere near my Mummy. You might have the mokuton but one day when I’m big and strong I will get rid of you once and for all.”

I look up to see his eyes closed with tears streaming down his face. Are you going to say something you baka?!

“This is your second warning Marcella.”

Oh, you can warn me all you like Senju baka, it’s not like you’re actually going to go through with it you big crybaby! And then I explode as I scream and scream so all the world can hear it: “I hate you! I hate you! AND I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU!”

I want to make him feel pain, I lunge at him, I want to scatch him, kick at him, bite him. But suddenly I’m being pushed down onto my stomach, and my bum feels very cold. No, no, this can’t be, this can’t be happening. I move my arms trying to pull myself away as I feel another hand, a big hand pushing me down until I can’t move. I try to do the same with my legs only for vines to wrap themselves around so tight my heart rate goes up. I can’t move! I then feel something large, something warm lightly pressing against my bum. And then I hear him speak: "Your Daddy won’t tolerate such wicked words, especially from you, I do have feelings you know...” and that SMACK!

It’s burning, it’s stinging, it’s throbbing, and my head hurts, and I start to gasp. This is a spanking, this…this…I don’t like this, I don’t…I don’t. “Ow!”

I need to get his horrible hand away before he can do that again. I reach back until suddenly someone grips my wrist together pinning them behind my back. And the only reward I get is SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!, as I can’t stop my body going stiff and jumping with each smack. My head is pounding and my eyes start to sting, there are even sobs that are threatening to come out during my gasps. Calm down, calm down, I can’t start…crying, I can’t give that him that satisfaction, I can’t…I can’t…I can’t…

SMACK!!!

“Waaaaaaaaah!” I screamed, the burn, it’s too much, it’s too much and then they come, SMACK, after SMACK, after SMACK. I want to thrash, I want to pull away but I can’t move, I can’t do anything but let the gasps become full-on howls. Howling that become louder and louder and louder the more the smacks come.

“Cousin…Cousin, he’s your Daddy. Everyone has always known and accepted it, it’s time you did too. The pain will stop if you just say sorry!” Wait, Hideki is that you? What do you mean by everyone? Even the Hyūga?

“Daddy…” I gasp in between my sobbing. The burn on my bum bum is too much, too much, I want it to stop, I need it to stop. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings…D…Daddy.

“Daddy!” I manage to say a little louder as the barrage of smacks from every second to every ten seconds, it’s still enough to have me howling, from the pain.

“Yes…Marcella.” This is a bad idea, the way he talks is so hard, this is not going to work, is it? He might have stopped the sparking but I still howling from the pain. Okay so all I have to do is just say sorry and the pain will stop.

"I’m sorry," I whine, it’s going to stop it’s going to SMACK!

"Despite what your cousin says a simple I’m sorry will not work here” SMACK!! Well, what else could you want from me? "Waaaaah!”

"I’m only little what else can I give you?" I sob everything else is starting to hurt now. He’s let go off my arms but I don’t have the strength to pull away, sleeping sounds good maybe there the pain will go away. SMACK!!!

“Do you love Mummy?”

“Yes!” I cry as another SMACK comes.

“Would you ever not want him to be your Mummy?”

“No, no,” I would never ever if sometimes he doesn’t want to be!

“Then why am I any different?” Uh uh, well, well…I feel a hand on the back of my neck, my body goes hard. It takes me a few minutes to realise that the smacks have stopped, he’s rubbing the back of my head, and there’s even a kiss. He’s being gentle, he’s being like Mummy, he’s…

“Then why am I different?” I feel his hand on my bum bum again, and three more smacks come as I start howling again. Everything is aching now. I need to make him stop, I need to…

“You’re my Daddy,” I say in a quite unsure voice, worried what’s going to set him off. “Yes, we both know that already Marcella.” He brushes his hand over my bum bum as I howl from the pain, as I cry: “But you’re...you’re the one who didn’t want to be my Daddy first!”

I hear an oh no as there’s an arm under my chest and one under my legs. I start to struggle, to cry, I don’t want him to hurt me anymore.

“Marcella, Marcella, Marcella-chan, shhh, shhh, shhh, it’s cuddle time now, I promise, I promise.” he starts to lift me to his chest, letting me snuggle into his chest, his chakra making me my acheys feel better.

“What do you mean by first my little one?” I don’t want to think about it. You were there, helping me grow deep inside Mummy and then you were not there. Everything then became very cold, as everything went black. I went to a warm place where grandpa Tajima told me again and again that I shouldn’t be there. I needed to go back. I went back, and Mama was there when I opened my eyes but you were not there. You...

"You left me all alone, and now you suddenly want to come back into my life, now you want Mummy. But then you’ll leave us again and I don’t want to be hurt any more Daddy. The mokuton might make me strong but it doesn’t take away the hurties in my heart.” After that I can’t speak anymore, my heart feels heavy and I just want to curl up to cry and cry like I can’t do in front of Mummy because it makes him sad.

I feel a hand sliding under my chest pressing against my heart. It so warm and comforting like it’s telling me that it’s okay to cry. I don’t hold back, and tighten my hands on the fabric of his haori. I then feel his arms other hand sliding from my back to under my bum, bum as I scream in panic: "No more, no more smackies Daddy...please!"

"No more baby, no more...promise. Just need to make sure you won’t fall my little seedling. I’m just going to carry you back to Mummy, can’t have you going to bed on an empty stomach can I?” I bury my head into his chest gripping that much tighter, as I let the tears continue to fall.

 

…Hashirama’s POV…

 

 _But you’re...you’re the one who didn’t want to be my Daddy first!_ Any anger that I was trying to keep out of the spanking, evaporated at that point! When you have made that proclamation about me planting you as a seedling into your Mummy, anyone older would have been talking about sex. But you’re far too young to be alluding to that! Maybe when you’re older, when you have you’re monthlies, Daddy can help when the itch comes between your legs…but I need to have your full trust before then, I need to know just what you meant by ‘the hurties in your heart’.

I had expected you to cry, I had expected you to lash out even though you hurt my heart, and I would have made you eat your horrible words. I saw a glimpse of something, a soft vulnerable side of you, a side I want to see more. No more thorns Marcella-chan, no more thorns when all your Daddy wants to do is…is…

“Hurts…Daddy…hurts…” Suddenly I can’t breathe as my chakra steady flow allowing me to jump from building to building back to the Uchiha compound gives a jerk. It becomes volatile, as, without warning, I’m falling, falling. Protect Marcella, she’s…she’s irreplaceable, she is the gift Madara-chan gave me. I curl around her, as she clings to me, still wailing. Come on Hashirama, they don’t call you the God of Shinobi. They…

A vine wraps around my leg just before then inevitable crash against the ground.

You’d best settle that seedling of yours, stamen. I open my eyes as I realised that the one to speak was the mother tree, I had fallen right into the Uchiha district itself. Madara’s house is not far off now but as soon as I look down to Marcella-chan, it’s her chakra that fizzing and spattering, it’s her chakra that caused me to lose my balance. She can’t still be in that much pain from the spanking, I have one hand in her lower back and an arm under her legs, nothing is pressing against her bum. She said something about me leaving her, and then the fresh tears came...oh!

"Oh Marcella-chan, I know you might not like me very much at the moment, but if there’s something wrong Daddy will listen to no judgment promise.” But Marcella-chan is shaking her head, burying her head into my chest as I start to rub circles into her back.

"Alright baby, you just cry for as long as you need to Daddy will ask again when you’re ready to talk." I should be happy that Marcella-chan is seeking comfort from me, but then will she still be like that when she calms down? I won’t tolerate it if you push me away Marcella-chan. I can’t use the same methods I used with your mother, but there is another option, we do share the same chakra and I am not opposed to taking the easy way out. I am not against taking what’s in your head if you don’t put them into words!

............

“Well if you look at that.” The door opened to reveal my Madara, my beautiful Madara looking absolutely radiant in his blue yukata and pink frilly apron. Won’t Daddy love if it was just you on little Hashirama wearing nothing but that apron? I have to hold my mouth to stop groaning. Mada-chan gives me a stink eye up until the point that he looks at Marcella-chan in my hands. Yes, our little one is still very weepy at the moment, the spanking has brought up a lot of her unresolved issues. It’s best just to let her finish when…when…she’s ready?

I look down to see something that makes my heart sink...Marcella’s not crying anymore, but it doesn’t seem voluntary. Not when her cries have turned to such heaving that I am sure that she might just expel any contents in her stomach.

“Someone got the spanking that’s been long overdue, eh sproutling?” I move into the house as Madara’s leaning over to run his fingers over her drying tear streamed face. “Those are some signs of some really overdramatic crocodile tears Marcella baby.” Crocodile tears? Those cries were very real Madara, her chakra didn’t lie, it didn’t!

“Stop crooning over her already Hashirama, and set her down. Do you want to give her the invitation to start whingeing?” I obey Madara reluctantly making sure to set her down as slowly as I can, I can see you wince baby, but what’s making you hold back your tears. Didn’t you say that you had hurties in your heart Marcella-chan?

Madara then sets the food onto the table, but I don’t pay much notice, how can I when there is clearly something wrong. No child can suddenly stop crying after working themselves up so much, not unless…not unless they’ve had practice. No, Marcella-chan, please not that!

“Hashirama…Hashirama…Hashirama!” I snapped out of my thoughts to see Madara narrowing his eyes at me. “Yes my love,” I answer with my automatic coo, the one that has Mada-chan going red in the face from embarrassment.

“I was just trying to say that I look forward to seeing how much better you can do bathtime and bedtime tonight.” I did want that, didn’t I?

“You did finally father up Hashi-kun.” Madara-chan breathes into my ear. “Plus beta needs a break tonight alpha, please.” You are not about to deny little Hashirama’s place deep inside you, warming you up, reminding who you belong to, are you Madara-chan? But then I get cut off, as I notice something ominous starting to form over Marcella-chan’s head…a dark cloud of depression.

I reach forward across the table to rub my little one’s cheek…she pulls away, eyes downcast. Speak to me baby, cry for me, don’t be quiet, oh for the love of Ashura don’t suffer in silence. How long have things been this way?

I push a little of my chakra forward only to hit a brick wall of my seedling’s chakra. It’s lost it’s turbulency, it becomes hard, unyielding. No the best word to use would be that it’s become angry, very angry!

............

“No kicking, no screaming, no wailing, no running away. For years and years, I’ve had to put up with that, but not you…damn it, that’s not fair!”

Not fair? Not fair! Look who’s whingeing now Madara! I have the mind to pull you over my knee and give you a good hiding, you’ve been making Marcella-chan uncomfortable ever since I brought her back.

But no, now is the time to think of my little one. I make sure to be nice and slow as I lower her into the water… I have tied my sleeves behind my back just for this occasion.

“Just dunk her in already Hashi-kun, don’t give her the opening to kick off!” From the moment I feel Marcella-chan tensing in my arms, I turn round to give Madara a well-placed frown. Suddenly he goes quiet, good I can give my full focus to my little one now.

She curling into herself now, arms around her knees as if she were trying to hiding away from me with her eyes shut tight. At first, I have to think that she’s embarrassed in front of me, but her eyes shot open just as soon as the tips of her feet open the water.

“Daddy’s just lowering you into the water now baby.” Still, Marcella-chan’s looking off into the distance, even as she jumps when her little bottom meets the end of the bath. I then reach for the liquid soap that I hoped to use for just this occasion. Madara refuses to use it, says the scathy soap does the job just fine. You’ll have to learn to embrace luxury once you are living under my roof Madara.

I lather up my hands as I start to rub at Marcella’s shoulders and down her arms. Her eyes flicker shut, leaning against me like a neko that enjoys being petted.

“Now let’s see if your chakra os settled now my little sapling,” I tell her in only a tone that she can hear. I close my eyes letting my chakra reach out to touch hers. There’s no more anger there, yukkata. But then suddenly I’m not feeling much of any of her chakra, it’s almost as if…as if something dares to raise a wall between me and my seed…

“Marcella!” I then scope her out of the water for a few seconds to deliver six smacks to her behind: “You…will…not…shut…me…out!”.

I don’t get it when I merely touched her bottom before, she cried out, but now nothing. As I lower her back into the water and the reach for her feet to scrub them, I see that she’s nearly biting through her lips to stay silent. Would you be crying if your Mama were not here my little one?

When it comes to her hair I reach for another bottle and as soon as I touch her hair, Madara grips onto my wrist: “I will take it from here, Hashirama.”

I turn to Madara, who's got his own eyes narrowed as if daring me to disagree with him.

“Bathtimes are my time Madara. You did agree to that after I had you screaming to the heavens early today.” Ah, you are going ever so red in the face Madara-chan.

“Don’t…don’t speak like that in front of her Hashirama!” Madara begins to stutter as I raise an eyebrow amused.

“Oh, but why shouldn’t I hum…Mama’s been vying for my attention hasn’t he?” I immediately reach out to press down on Madara’s yukata making contact with little Madara as Madara jumps falling into my shoulder. I then rub and rub the fabric above Madara-chain’s pepe as he starts to whine. “So good, so good, Hashi, Hashi, please not in front of her please!”

“Then back off Madara-chan!” Madara pulls away crossing his arms and turning his head with a humph! I pull my hand back...hmm you’ve just given me a very good idea I might use very shortly, my love. I then lather up my hands, Marcella-chan first!

“Marcella-chan!” She’s not sitting up, where is she? Oh no, oh no, she hasn’t gone and drowned when I wasn’t paying attention has she? She’s so young, barely a sprout, I mustn’t, I mustn’t have split attention when it comes to her. I hurry over to the side of the bath as I let out a sigh of relief. She’s fine, she’s fine, she’s just lying on her back with her hair splayed out in the water looking as if asleep. I thought you didn’t like the water, and now you using it to hideaway. Hey, this is a big change ne Marcella-chan? Wasn’t it only a month ago that you were trying to pull me and Mummy’s hands apart? Now you look away in embarrassment.

“Oh well, you will want to know about those sorts of things one day sweetheart.” I lift her head out of the water and to give her scalp a good scrub. And that’s when her brown eyes open as I see then glossed over in…in hatred. No, no, no, this can’t be happening, you opened up to me, you showed me a glimpse of the real Marcella.

You’ve given me no other option Marcella-chan. I press a hand to her heart and push and push. I then feel it, she starts thrashing around, of course, she does. She doesn’t like that I would actually push to break through that wall she’s started building.

_Hello, sapling!_

She gasps.

_Ah, so you can hear me, yukkata!_

I hear her grappling from breath.

_You seem to be struggling little one, to get your thoughts into words. Think of this as Daddy making it this much easier for you._

............

“If you don’t leave now Madara, I won’t hesitate you to take you right here in Marcella-chan’s bed.” That was what I whispered into Mada’s ear as he tensed in my arms. He scurried away just in time for me to reach out and pull Marcella back before she followed him out of the room too.

“Bedtime Marcella-chan, have you forgotten?” I pull her to her bed pushing her down onto her knees. And then I climb under her bedcovers as I put a hand onto her shoulder pushing down until she has no choice but to do the same.

She turns to face me finally putting her thoughts into words: “You agreed to a routine without my consent. You even agreed to the spanking. But there was never any agreement to digging into my private feelings and especially not into my private thoughts.” I don’t like the tone in your voice Marcella-chan. It’s far too grown up, far too independent, almost threatening too. Have you brought your thorns out to play baby?

I reach out to caress her face. I won’t tolerate this cold hard shell of yours Marcella-chan, not when I know the way through it.

“You have so much anger in your heart little one, so much hurt. Do you think that Daddy can just ignore that?” I feel her clenching her teeth against my hand.

“I won’t let you…I won’t let you do it again!” Do I hear a stutter in there? Or a sign of something else? I wrap my arms around her, rubbing circles into her back. “It’s okay, Mama’s not here, come finish your crying into Daddy’s shoulder now. Then you can tell Daddy what’s wrong so you don’t have to suffer in silence anymore."

I then feel a horrible nip in my shoulder, as I let go for only a second to see her wiping her mouth. She then dares turn her back to me, but I wrap my arms tight around her middle before she can pull away from me too much. I let my chakra sink into her chakra network. Her chakra rises to the surface, I know this move Marcella, and it will not break my resolve, as I let my chakra push hers back down. She starts to thrash under my hold and wheeze under my hold. "I’m not telling you anything! And using your chakra won’t make me!”

I hold her tight as her chakra starts to falter from the pressure of mine. You’re hiding something from me, you and your mother both and I won’t hesitate to keep digging until I know all of your pain and secrets!

"I am trying to do things the easiest way for you little one. Please stop being so irrational, and tell Daddy more about the hurties in your heart.” And of course, she shouts out. "AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I’M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING! I’M LOYAL!”

Loyal baby, well that’s new, who this person you are so loyal to that you can’t submit to me? She starts to loosen in my arms as her chakra has now given up the fight against me, too exhausted to carry on. Once she’s falling asleep she becomes less aware, less conscious that while she might have been doing everything to climb out of my embrace before, she is now doing everything to sink further into it now.

"You mask your pain with anger baby. I’ve had to break down Mama’s walls of anger to stop his pain from destroying him, don’t think that I won’t do the same for you too little one?"

“Mama…Mama….” Can’t have Mama here at the moment, you don’t seem to settle very well around him.

“Baby is loyal. Baby is strong.” I placed a hand onto her head stroking her increasingly fluffy hair that I spent at least twenty minutes brushing. See Mummy, I can take just as good care of our baby if I’m given the chance.

“Loyal and strong. Please tell Daddy more.” Talking in her sleep doesn’t really count as much when she’s awake. It’s not like she remembers any of it.

“Loyal to Mummy, Baby must remain loyal to Mummy, she must, she must, she must…” I pull her forward to kiss her on the forehead as her words become deep breathing. “Oh little one, my little one I’m not asking you to choose between us. We are a family my little seedling, we are, and Daddy’s working ever so hard so that the rest of the world will soon know it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a whirlwind of a chapter right at chapter of over twelve and a half thousands words, a new record! What do you all think of this chapter going full throttle? Now I am trying to get a good balance of everything though that might end up making each chapter longer and longer and longer 😅 Now some questions. Should Hashirama have his and Madara's bedroom on the same floor as Marcella's or dedicate the whole of the top floor to build a chamber of pleasure for his queen Madara or do both? Marcella will physically lash out at Hashirama in the next chapter, though should she use the mokuton against him or the rennigan?
> 
> I am very eager to read all of your reviews asap, so I can hunker down and write Chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama lets out his dark side, as Madara realises that he has to tame the horny beast (but who tames who, hum?) Izuna takes joy in realising that he is not alone in his voyeurism. Madara though can't help wondering why his Hyūga cousins keep trying to imagine him without clothes on. Hashirama meanwhile learns the full extent of Madara's intersex struggles from an unlikely source, these elders actually care about the future of their clan. Marcella gets a little too bold with her mokuton, only to fall foul of much more than a spanking. What happens when you can't stop crying, you throw up! Cue the relevant tag. Also cue to Implied/Referenced Child Abuse tag, physiological abuse is just as bad! But then Hashirama becomes more determined that ever to protect his darlings for the future after their difficult past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you prismaticprism128 for all your reviews! Your continued support is what motivated me through finishing this monstrosity of a chapter! In the next chapter Hashi's going to realise that once Madara is officially his queen, his clan will not only put up with their coupling, they will expect it. I have now changed Possessive Hashirama to Dark Hashirama, it was time give what Hashi does in the very first scene of this next chapter. Senju elders and Hashirama showdown coming in Chapter 16! Madara might be irrational but let's just say that Hashi is learning to keep his sex drive out of parenting Marcella (only fingering Mummy when their little one is sleeping on his shoulder). I really look forwards to your feedback for the next chapter :)
> 
> Thank you RulerOfTheCosmos for all your reviews! You are one of the main reasons why I preserved with this chapter even after I thought I had lost one of the the most crucial parts of the chapter, the Hashirama and Uchiha elders scene. Lots of plant food for Hashi's plants from the very first scene, as Hashi demonstrates his dark side. He becomes the plants so his prey has no chance. A bit of Daddy daughter mokuton madness in this chapter and Madara gets a shocking visit from someone who has wanted him for centuries. Marcella's memories though will cause a lot of pain, but what parent pushes away their child when they are sick?
> 
> To all my new subscribers, welcome! I have now changed the summary to reflect what is currently written and where I hope to take this fic. Some feedback and thoughts of where this fit should go would be very much appreciated from you. I do hope that you enjoy reading this next chapter!

…Hashirama’s POV, one month later…

There was one thing that I cannot deny that Tobirama did very well, having the Hokage tower preside over the village. It’s the perfect place to watch over Marcella-chan in the academy (looks forwards to the day that everyone knows she’s mine. That’s the only reason I haven’t ambushed you about the hurties in your heart right in front of all of your classmates Marcella-chan!). I just need to bring my queen closer that’s why our mansion to be is also close to the Hokage tower as I can make it! Though only those who get my express permission will be able to get past the genjutsu barrier. Any barriers not under my control will have to go!

But back to what’s important, why I had to leave Madara whimpering for the absence of little Hashirama by leaving him very early in the morning. My clones have taken out most of Tobirama’s followers, but they caught a whiff of the last them on the prowl early this morning.

And from where I sit cross-legged on top of the Hokage tower, I let my chakra wash further and further across my domain. Less than fifty of those snakes remain! As I close my eyes, my heart swells in relief knowing that traces of my chakra still remains across the village. All I need to do is to strengthen it as the plants that I rose to life start reacting to my presence.

This is a bit early for you isn’t it stamen? Oh come on why so harsh plantfriend, you will all be getting a feeding very soon. What better way for Tobirama’s followers to realise that their worst nightmare has come to pass. That their clan head does have his power and it will be their downfall.

I close my eyes and see myself looking everywhere and everything from every part of the village. I am the tree on the dark corner, I am the tulip just coming into spring, I am every tree, every flower, every blade of glass, I am a god. Who dares stinks up my domain with their malicious intentions rising through their chakra? It can only be Tobirama’s followers, usually dispersed but now moving in such a way that I do not think it’s an accident. My clones were right the last of Tobirama’s scum are more than just on a prowl, they’re on the hunt.

That boy!

I’m sorry Madara-chan, but I had to come away this morning. I can’t let an innocent child get in the middle of this. Then again this child was suspiciously close to the Uchiha district for the moment as if looking for someone. Could it be an Uchiha child that go locked out after curfew? No, no that’s too horrible to think about. The guards would have surely let them back in. That’s why I don’t like barriers, a barrier kept me from my Madara, kept me from witnessing the birth of my heir!

I then catch sight of one snake as I let my vines rise from the ground. Then like snapdragons, they lunge wrapping themselves around the snake-like a boa constrictor squeezing the life out of its prey. It’s so quick that the bastard can’t even struggle as I feel all his bones crack under my vine’s hold, my hold until there is nothing more than a bag of skin left in the place of a living body. The trees in the nearby distance come out to play, sucking up all the remains until there is nothing left.

My vines then catch the next snake clamping down in him hard. I feel him thrashing under my hold, gasping for air, but unlike with my seedling I only push down harder and harder until I hear a snap of the neck. This time I let my vines keep on twisting and twisting until there is a large slurping noise from the centre and nothing remains of the one who thought that Tobriama might once rule. Ha! As if I would ever let that happen. I will either kill you little brother or make you wish you were dead. Unless you completely change, become submissive inside and out, I will not let your poison anywhere near MY Madara-chan or my Marcella-chan.

This is going too slow. I pinpoint another snake, then another and another, until I have at least ten in my sights. My vines go in for the kill, the feel of them struggling against my hold sends a thrill up my spine as little Hashirama grows unbearably hard. Suddenly all I want to have in my arms is Madara begging for my touch as I shred the useless layers between us and begin thrusting. I want to hear them, the screams of ecstasy of my Madara echoing across the entire village. But damn it, I can’t do that until Madara is my wife and Marcella acknowledged. First things first I need to make sure that my darlings are safe and that no one stands in my way to have possession of MY family.

Wait who’s screaming in panic, don’t you know that you’re causing a public disturbance, I could have you arrested for that. I then pull back to see that instead of the bodies of ten snakes there are thirty of them. They are out in the open as the remainder of Tobirama’s followers see them. Damn it I’m getting too hasty, I’m not cleaning up my messes. My vines snap at their feet, their heads becoming venus flytraps with razor-sharp teeth biting and biting until they start drawing blood.

"Don’t back down now, get Akiara’s boy and seek shelter indoors.” One of them is foolish enough to order. Ah, ah, ah, don’t you know that I can see and hear all that you do? I raise twenty, thirty, sixty vines as I am sure that I am going to get a headache at the end of this. It doesn’t matter, I need something with teeth, this is taking too long let them just eat the rest of the bastards whole. My vines then become as thick as regular-sized men with head of venus flytraps, teeth as sharp as knees and poison that would melt anything including the human body.

One of my vines launches, jaws open wide to snap the head clear of the first snake. That screaming is still in the way damn it, think of Madara, of Marcella, keep your own head. The vines continue to munch away on the twitching body until there is no more. That’s when the others scatter, ha you think I am going to let you go back to Tobirama. The next time my vines strike they spring forward opening their jaws and swallowing whole and then the next and then the next until my cock is so hard I can barely breathe.

Need relief, just a little bit of relief as I hover in and out of my meditative state to will my hand to move into my pants. I grab onto my cock which is so painfully hard, it feels like it might just want to split in two. There were twenty left and I got how many eighteen, nineteen, twenty was it? It doesn’t matter, as I lay my already sopping wet hand on top of my dick inside my pants. Then I grip and start to rub up and down, up and down, I have to imagine for a moment that it’s my Madara I’m plunging into over and over again. ‘Hashi-kun! Hashi-kin! Owwh HASHI-KUN!" I hear his cries echo in my ears as I feel my relief sprays all over my hands as my cock goes limp.

I then hear the awful scream of a tiny child; "Help! Help! Help!” I spread my chakra again as I see the flickering silhouette of a man coming in for the kill. Damn it I can’t maintain this link properly I’m too horny to think straight. I cut off the link and leap off the hokage building before I can even open my eyes properly. I land somewhere close to where the child might be and I pull myself away into one of the shadows. I then see him and the child, I hear their words.

"Hey kid, I was going to do this the easy way and take you to the Senju elders to put the fear of kami into that traitorous father if yours. But your precious Hashirama has gone and fucked that up hasn’t he?" Is that an insult supposed to draw me how, how crude! I come up behind him as he jumps forward before flipping around to face me. "So your power has returned then?" I lick my lips, snake blood tastes very good right about now.

"So your power has returned?" He turns around forcing me to pull my hands away as he points a kunai to my neck. "Do you think that I will go down without a fight?" I lift my hands squeezing them around his neck as horrors grow in his eyes. "I will...I will fight you! I will tell the elders. They took your power before, they can do it again!" I squeeze that much harder and harder. "Oh you will, will you? But don’t you know, my vines are ever so hungry, and do so look forwards to feast on the blood of a snake!”

It’s at the moment that I see the panic in his eyes as he starts to claw at my hands to let go, let go. And why would I do that traitor-san? You are one of the reasons why MY family, MY darlings cannot love safe in my domain. Eventually, I hear a crack as the light leaves the snake’s eyes as I finally serve the head away from the rest of the body. The body crumpled to the ground as I toss the head away too, that’s not the head of the snake that I need to remove, is it Tobirama or is it the Senju elders? Could Tobirama still be warped into being Butsama’s perfect son? Hmm if that’s the case then he might not have to die, I might still be able to beat that brainwashing out of him so that Tobriama submits to my will and my will alone. But to seal the deal he would need to submit to the cock, but who’s, who can I trust to do that?

My eyes flicker to the body, blood and guts are now all spilling out in front of me, how disgusting. I raise my hand calling my vines to the surface once more. "It looks like I’ve left a bit of a mess." I wrinkled my nose at the putrid smell. "Never mind, it’s dinner time, make sure to eat every last mouthful. I don’t want there to be even a slither left of these snakes in my domain. I am a magnanimous ruler, the families of these snakes will not have to bury those bodies and live with the shame of being associated with those who directly sought to oppose me."

I look back to see large shark teeth climbing out to play as munch, munch, munch, any evidence of the snake in front of me gets slurped away from existence. Once done, I let them spread further and further to continue their feast, don’t want even the carcasses of all those snakes stinking up my sanctuary.

I then hear wailing.

I whip my head road to see a tiny ball, no what am I saying, it’s a tiny child wrapped up into a ball rocking to and fro on the ground. Oh no, did they see all that? Quickly I step over to the child, kneeling before giving a light tap onto their shoulder. They look up as I see the face of none other than Marcella-chan’s little friend.

“Akihiro-kun?” Seconds later his scrambling up towards me, trying to wrap his little arms around my neck. “Hashirama-sama! Hashirama-sama!”

Of course, I return the favour, circling my arms around him, holding him tight as he sobs his little heart out into my shoulder. Oh if only you were more like this my little seedling, more Senju, more willing to cry into Daddy’s shoulder than use anger to keep me away. But Daddy’s not staying away, he will be there to teach you how to be a good Senju child who can trust me with soothing the hurties in your heart.

“So Akiara-san had another child?” I couldn’t help but coo as the child buried his head further into my shoulder. “How many does that make of you now, seven?”

The child is now hiccuping into my shoulder as I rubbed his back. How much more do you need to cry for me Marcella-chan, how badly have you needed me over the years?

“You know?” he finally has the strength to say as he pulls back from me. I wipe away his tears with my sleeve as he giggles. “That your father has stood by me despite my difficulties over the years.”

“Pa told me that you lost a part of yourself when you lost Madara-sama.” Isn’t this child perspective?

“Yes well…” the child’s hiccups are starting to become fewer and far between now.

“But something has changed, you are like you were before, but stronger, fighting harder.” Haha well, that’s way to put it I am fighting harder, I have an heir now, a true heir given to me by my only true love.

“It’s to do with Marcella-hime, right?” There’s a shiny look about the boy’s eyes, the sneaky Senju look as if he were planning something he shouldn’t be doing.

I nod lightly reaching forward to tickle the bottom of his child, asking: “And what were you doing so close to the Uchiha district Akihiro-kun?”

Now he pulls away, “Uhh, uhh…”

“You’ve seen how much I can’t stand secrets with my heir Akihiro-kun,” I tell him in a warning tone, as he snaps pointing a finger right at me. “But you’re hiding secrets! Marcella-hime’s Mama is an Uchiha, right, right, RIGHT?”

Oh kami, I can’t give him the boy the answer even though I do want to. I can’t have him go squealing around the village with the Senju elders still alive but I don’t want to lie either, I would never deny your role in Marcella-chan’s life, Mada-chan.

“Yes,” I confirm as Akihiro-kun’s eyes go wide as he stutters. “That’s why you’ve been spending all your time there.” He starts jumping up and down. “Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who’s going to become Senju queen?” Senju queen, my Madara, clan queen, the mere thought of that makes little Hashirama throb. As my official queen, not even my clansmen will deny my right to bang Madara-chan over and over again, they will expect it!

I reach forward to pat the boy on the head. “You’re such a good friend Akihiro-kun, such a good friend for my Marcella-chan.”

“WHO IS IT?” he screams as I give him a hard look as he cowers away. “I will take you home now Akihiro-kun.” As I move away as he follows after me whining: “But you still haven’t told, I can’t keep living like this when everyone won’t listen when I say that Marcella-hime is Senju heir.”

I laugh: “Not much longer Akihiro-kun, I promise, I promise.”

…Madara’s POV…

“So apparently my pervert of a brother Izuna has deemed it appropriate to only inform me that he’s dumping the cousins’ meeting on me today.” I did not want this, those pesky white-eyed cousins, I know what they are thinking. I still remember how Hidori burst in on me a month after Marcella was born to berate me for keeping Hashirama away from the birth. I had not wanted to see him since…and not now, not when everything he said was right. Hashirama should have been there, then maybe I wouldn’t have made my baby suffer.

“Hashirama?” We are in the conference room, where everything has already been laid out for the Hyūga. Hashirama is nuzzling into my neck with his arms loosely wrapped around my middle. “Yes, love?”

“Izuna has agreed to take care of Marcella-chan this evening as I will most likely not make it back in time,” I tell him. Suddenly Hashirama’s pulling away from my neck, his arms slipping away from me, and I start to panic. I turn around confused as to what I might have said to offend him. The hardened look coming my way is making all my hairs stand up on ends.

“Ma-da-ra!” he snaps.

“Y…Yes?” I breathe, struggling to my pussy moistening at his dark aura.

“How many parents does Marcella have?!” I raise my eyebrows, I want to laugh, oh I want to laugh. But then I see that Hashi’s not angry, he’s just very upset!

“Two,” I answer as Hashi lays a hand onto my cheek, as he starts to caress it.

“And what am I, Ma-da-ra?” his voice is becoming softer now. Tears, are those the start of tears starting to form in the corners of your eyes Hashirama? Damn it, don’t go all weepy and soppy on me, don’t remind me of the time I thought you were too soft-hearted to protect us.

“And what am I, Madara?!” there’s that hardness that one that has my legs quivering.

“Marcella’s father,” I say in a quiet voice, you can calm down now alpha. You can…Hashi’s coming up real close now pressing my buttocks into the lining of the table.

He’s leaning forward coming closer and closer, as his lips touch my own. They suck and they nip as his tongue starts to push forward demanding entry. I let him as I let out a sigh, your possessiveness is turning me on Hashirama.

I pull away as he cups my face, there something ever so dark in his eyes as if he’s delved into his dark side. “Madara” Hey have you been on a killing spree lately? You always were so dangerously horny after the mass slaughter on the battlefield. “Yes alpha.” Something is pushing onto my legs pushing them even wider apart. “I will take care of all of Marcella-chan’s needs.”

I look down to see that it Hashi’s leg wedged between my legs as little Madara starts getting curious.

“You will not deny me access to my heiress.” He leans forward to wrap his arms around my back, pulling me forward.

“You will not deny me access to you.” You have been killing, oh Hashi-kun are you keeping your promise to protect our baby and me.

I let out a moan as I shiver in his arms.

“We can’t do this Hashirama, I have to deal with the Hyūga interrogation.” Hashirama then pulls me even closer as his leg ends up...ends up being in such an angle that, oh kami Hashirama!

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” I gasp as Hashirama rubs his leg right along my now dripping wet pussy, as Hashirama leaves little love bites along the collar of my neck.

“Want my Madara, want him NOW!” He rubbing between my legs speeds up so much that I start panting, start wheezing as my muscles tense as I bury my head into his shoulder and my pants become that much wetter.

I am still coming back from the mini-orgasm as I say. “Al…alright, but please make it quick.” I hear something that sounds very much like Hashirama laughing in my ear. I should get huffy but at least he sounds happy. He’s been taking such good care of me so why shouldn’t I return the favour?

Hashirama’s hands then slip away from my back as he pushes me towards the table. I grab onto the table just in time for Hashirama to hook his hands under my knees to push me up. And as soon as my bottom touches the table I worry that my sodden pants will stain the surface.

"So beautiful, my Queen is so very beautiful." Hearing Hashi’s words ignite a growing heat deep inside my belly as a groan escapes my lips. “Your…your queen?” He hunches over me as his hands slid up below my yukata right to the elastic of my pants. Can’t wear a pure fundoshi, not with my extra lady parts. “Yes, my queen, my soon to be Senju queen.”

Hashi then starts to pull down my pants inch by inch, as I start panting in anticipation. Just like always, Hashi has always been after my ass but it’s so much more now, he’s so desperate to hold onto us it makes my heart swell and swell. How close are you to proposing marriage Hashi? And what right would I have to deny you, to cause more unnecessary pain for us and our baby?

My pants are suddenly on the floor and Hashi’s sopping digits are under my yukata, under my pepe and rubbing along the folds of my pussy. My body jumps and spasms against his ministrations, damn it…this is taking too long!

“Just stick your cock already Hashi!” I sound as whiney as Marcella. But for the moment, I don’t care as I lie back onto the table pulling my legs onto the table.

“Ah but Mama don’t you know how much I love to watch you pant and whine for Dada? Can’t wait for everyone else to see it too…” His tone is so dark and sultry that it takes me a moment or two to register that he’s referring to the Couple’s Confirmation Ceremony. Oh come on Hashi, why bother, they’ve already seen you and Mito, it’s not as if anyone would want to see me in my naked glory. I love you so much it hurts, it’s always hurt and I know that you love me, but it’s not like everyone will feel the same about me as you do. But no…no, the cousins are coming, they…

“Hashi please we have an hour tops, give me your dominator and I will…I will submit!” I open my eyes to see his hood gaze on my lower half. My wearing of yukatas has made this so much easier for him, as he pulls his trousers and fundoshi down to reveal little Hashirama already blood-red, standing to attention and glistening in cum. How many hours has your rod of wonderfulness been like that Hashi?!

I then watch as he comes closer and closer sliding one hand over my penis pressing him to my stomach whilst his other hand he places it onto his own cock. I don’t see much more after that as he’s towering over me latching onto my lips and then slam, I moan against his mouth as his cock goes all the way in.

I am only faintly aware of his two arms wrapping themselves under my neck as he pulls out and slams back in again: "AH!” He then does it again, and again each thrust harder than the last as the heat starts to rapidly pool in my groin. I start wheezing, panting, crying as the heat keep growing and growing as the friction of Hashirama’s cock becomes too much, my walls get so hot, I need release…I need…I thrust my head forward wrapped my arms around Hashi’s neck, burying my head into his should as the scream comes right up my throat: “HASHI…HASHI…HASH-SHI-RAMA!” My whole body curls inwards as my fluids go rushing down from my stomach and flooding out along my legs and all over Hashi’s cock.

And then I realise that Hashi’s not stopped, he’s not letting me recover, he’s still pounding, has plastered his hands out beside me to facilitate this. Why is he still pounding? My pussy is becoming sore again, my walls getting too overstimulated and the heat in my belly returns as suddenly I can barely breathe, I can barely even think. Oh kami, just how am I going to survive that ceremony if Hashi doesn’t give me time to recover? Will everyone witness me becoming a pleasure whore? Hashi’s whore? And that’s what sets me off!

“Ah! Ah! AH! AH!” And Hashi just seems to take that as a signal to pound so hard that my whole body is shaking for the sheer force he is using to pound into me. The buildup…what am I saying there is no buildup, there’s just such intense heat in my stomach that suddenly I want to do everything to pull away. I turn in my side crawling at the table to attempt this. But it’s all in vain, as the heat becomes too much and Hashi takes his revenge but slamming in so hard that I throw my head back and scream and scream and scream as I cum once, twice and three times.

Then suddenly Hashi’s coming at me from behind, the side, in the…in the spooning position but I don’t argue, I can’t argue… “Mmmmmmmmmm’” I moan as his rock hard cock just slides right in as if it’s his right to do so. But no I should be so selfish, it’s not my pleasure that I should be thinking off, it’s Hashi’s. He still not satisfied, why hasn’t he cum yet, I should do something, move as he thrusts…but I am too tired. Hashi’s thrusting so hard, it feels like it’s been hours, with all my nerves now on a frizz. Maybe I should have just let Hashi use his fingers to play with my pussy, with our daily fucks, I have noticed that he likes to…likes to watch.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!” and then I feel that Hashi has slowed to a halt with his hand pawing at my cock, my flaccid cock. I pull my hand forward to clasp onto his, as I murmur into his ear. “Please Hashirama, please don’t, please before she makes it painful…”

He nips at my neck make me jump on his cock. “Are you referring to that strange voice in your head Madara-chan?”

Hashi then starts pumping at my cock harder and harder and harder, wait didn’t I just say? I push my head back into Hashi shoulder as I feel an invisible hand starting to reach inside of me, Hashi’s chakra. The heat in my belly grows and grows as my toes curl from the waves of pleasure Hashi’s inflicting on my body. And then she lets out a shriek: I think…! Hashi’s pumping then becomes furious as I lean back and scream as my cock releases a load all over the table.

“How…how…?” How the fuck did you manage to do that? But Hashi’s peering over my shoulder as I see a grin growing on his face from the corner of my eyes.

But…but Alpha you’re supposed to be paying attention to me not him!

And then the pain comes, I expect my body to go painfully cold, what I get is an intense throbbing and itching from deep inside my vagina that is making my body so hot, so hot that it’s hard to breathe. Oh no, oh no, that heat, that heat, that one that plagued me for years, it can’t be coming back, not now, not after Hashirama has kept it at bay with our daily coitus.

“Mada…Mada…Madara-chan…why are you crying? Why are you in pain? Where are you in pain? Don’t hide it from me as you did with Marcella!” Oh, oh, why did you have to bring up Marcella now? Don’t you think I don’t already feel horrible for that? How will you ever be able to forgive me, how will I ever be able to forgive myself for putting our baby through that much pain? I am full-blown sobbing now, as I gasp and cough and wheeze.

Hashirama’s trailing kisses along with my sweaty hair now as he murmurs into my ear, hand abandoning my spent cock with arms wrapping themselves tightly around my stomach instead as I realise that Hashirama seems to know all that’s going on with my body even without me having to say it. He’s not going to be able to get into my head is he, read my thoughts like he’s doing with Marcella-chan. Please go further with her Hashi, I know I hurt her somehow but I just can’t remember, I can never remember my blackouts. You are a lot stabler parent than I am Alpha, that’s why I need you to be the protector, dictator in our lives.

Hashi’s hooking his chin over my shoulder when I become aware of how slowly, how carefully he’s rolling his hips behind me starting to gently fuck into me bringing my sobbing into steady hiccups. I look back at his sultry gaze as he leans forward to kiss me on the forehead. I let out a long groan from the soothing sensations as he speaks. “Little Hashirama feels it, love. The pain is in your pussy right? It’s throbbing so much you must be in agony." His tone is soft, so soft but hard at the same time, the same solid foundation which is once again becoming the centre of my universe. I then hang my head feeling my cheeks go hot, as I start panting.

"I...yes...why...?" Why aren’t you spurning me for being this freak of nature trapped in the in-between? Can’t be a full woman because I have a penis and can’t be a full man because of that overpowering female voice that has driven me nearly over the edge time and time again over the years. You probably say I’m beautiful because you have always been so caring, but will you when you learn about the cluster fuck that goes on in my head? Big brother has always been a pushover as little sister screams the loudest but even I know that I’m only supposed to have one mental voice, not two. How can I be your Senju Queen when I am like this and hurt your heir. I am an unworthy mother.

"Has it been this bad during all our years apart?" Hashi licks across the back of my shoulders as I shiver in his arms letting out a long moan. "W...Worse." I suddenly feel Hashi tense up around me, as I brace myself inwards expecting the punishment I know I deserve.

"There is something I’m missing love," The rolling of Hashi’s hips increases a little in speed as I flicker my eyelashes and lie back into his shoulder, the heat now beginning to pool in the pit of my stomach. "Will you tell me what it is or will you give me no choice but to take it from your head like I will Marcella’s? The last time one of my darlings kept secrets from me I almost lost them both.”

But I can’t think straight anymore as Hashi’s rolling of the hips turns into steadier and steadier thrusting as the heat starts to grow and grow within me. I hunch forward letting out an even louder moan than before. Behind me, I hear a long groan that is not my own but Hashi’s. I feel his hand running itself through my luscious unruly locks.

“Beautiful, so beautiful, let me hear you, let me see you, let me feel how you writhe under me, Mada-chan. This is what I need...love.” If that’s what will take to satisfy you Alpha then who is this wretched creature to deny you that?

I start moaning louder and louder as Hashi goes faster and faster as he leans forward over my shoulder to let out such a loud groan I would be sure he’s got the table shaking under us. He’s whispering into my ear, demanding: “So beautiful, my goddess, my queen, tell me what it is you want?”

The head is starting to reach my head now as I just about notice that the itch in my pussy is now burning so much and my cock is now so throbbing hard. Both of you at the same time? Damn it!

“Hashi! Hashi! Hashi-kun!” I cry as Hashirama is panting into my ear. “I’m close now Madara-chan, so close, how I want you like this for the rest of our lives.”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Hashi’s digging in real close now brushing against my cervix as my mind is starting to get overtaken by white noise by all the sensations attacking my body. I claw at the bed trying to hold onto the edge of reality as Hashi grabs my hands holding them to my chest. He leans forward asking me again: “Tell me what you need love!”

I thrust my head back into his shoulder my vision going fuzzy as I shout. “Fuck me! Fuck me! Please for the love of kami, FUCK ME!”

And then it happens, I don’t care who sees, I don’t care who hears, all I care about is Hashirama’s instrument of love hitting into me harder and harder and harder as I cry.

“Faster, faster, faster, more, more, more! Hashi please, HASHI PLEASE!”

So good, so good, don’t stop, oh kami Hashirama please don’t ever stop. And then I hear Hashirama crying out: “Madara, Madara, MY MA-DA-RA!” His hips then stutter against my backside as he slams in one last time as I feel his cock exploding deep inside me ejaculating hard once, twice, three times as his semen rushes up and up inside of me. I then let out a howl as my vision going white and all the muscles in my body tenses as the burn in my pussy and my cock find release at the same time cumming once, twice and three times.

I’m panting and panting and panting as everything around me is going dark and fuzzy. Suddenly I feel a hand pushing my head to the side someone is breathing over my face capturing my lips into theirs. And I hear a warning that makes me pause for thought as my body shuts down: “No one rushes me Madara, no one!”

…Izuna’s POV…

“Is it true, cousin Izuna, is it true that cousin Madara has not suffered from a blackout since Hashirama came back to claim him?” Cousin Hideki is not wasting any time getting to the point, is he? Sometimes I want to be more like him, but if I am than nee-sama will likely throw me and all my belongings out into the street. Hashirama-nii is back now but I don’t want to be left out of the picture altogether. Now hopefully Cousin Hideki and Madara-nee wouldn’t blow up at each other. If Madara hadn’t asked me to take care of Marce-chan then I would have been the best mediator.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!” Cousin Hideki, his two sisters and my four Hyūga aunts and uncles stopped in their steps all of a sudden looking towards the conference room door. And then there’s a high pitched scream as the veins made their Byukugans bulge into action. Ever the protective cousins, especially when it came to Madara-nee-chan.

“Izuna boy!” one of the elders hollered.

“Quiet, and listen.” I pressed my lips to my mouth as they all narrowed their eyes at me. And then I regret it as I hear Madara sobbing and sobbing, it’s the same sort of sobbing when he comes back out of one of his blackouts. It’s what had me rushing to him in the past, but now I can sense that Hashirama-nii is there. Quickly though moans drown out the sobbing and I can’t tell if it’s Madara or Hashirama or both, who can I get to submit to me as Madara does with Hashirama? Maybe a Senju, it can’t be a girl, sorry Marce-chan but it looks like you will remain the only pure girl in our family.

“Hashi! Hashi! Hashi-kun!” Damn it Hashirama-nii, how am I supposed to become senpai to my future omega if you won’t let me get hands-on experience?!

“Yes, yes, yes!” My Hyūga brethren's dōjutsu is starting to fade away as wide grins start to take up their faces instead. Ha, I’m not the only one who enjoys experiencing one of the finer things in life second hand. Some Hyūgas are so Uchiha just with a different surname.

“Tell me what you need love!” I watch as the Hyūga elders' mouths go wide as they start to whisper. “Is that Hashirama? Is he some sort of sex god too? Dayum…!”

I give them my best Madara eyebrow raise but Hidori’s eyebrows raising is better than mine.

“Fuck me! Fuck me! Please for the love of kami, FUCK ME!” It’s not Hidori who running to the conference room door but his two sisters. They are clambering at the door, falling over each other as they do.

“Damn it why is there a key in the door, it’s blocking the view!” one of them hisses. And then we go quiet as all we hear is louder and louder moaning from both Madara-nee and Hashirama-nii.

“Faster, faster, faster, more, more, more! Hashi please, HASHI PLEASE!” Here nee-chan brings tears to my eyes, thank you, thank you kami that everything is should be, thank kami Hashirama is back to banging you. One more year aniki, one more year and the Uchiha elders and I would have had no choice but to take Marcella-chan out of your care before you became a physical danger to her. That’s why we pushed her into the academy at five and a half, we couldn’t afford to wait until even her sixth birthday, let alone her seventh!

Then there’s grunting and crying and moaning, that grows louder and louder coming to a climax. Oh boy, Hashirama-nii’s climax too and then I hear him: “Madara, Madara, MY MA-DA-RA!”

And Mada-nee’s howl comes soon after that. I turn my back to Hidori whose who a lecherous grin on his face. “It’s going to be sweet, sweet revenge cousin Izuna when Hashirama picks Madara apart for the whole world to see.”

…Madara’s POV…

What the fuck is this weight threatening to squash all the air out of my lungs? I let out a large gasp of air as my eyes shot open. No headache, body well-rested, that bitch no longer screaming in my head! Oh shit, I’ve just had one of my blackouts, I remember Hashi’s painful erection, him pounding into me and then having my cock shoot off! The bitch got her revenge though, there was a time when she did that when Hashirama wasn’t around. Marcella was around but I could see it. The way she clung to me but there was hurt in her eyes that she thought I couldn’t see.

“Hey, hey it’s gone very quiet in there. Cousin Madara, are you decent for us to come in now?” That was Hideki and he was snickering away.

I look down to see Hashirama lying on my now naked stomach, I look to the side to see my yukata lain against one of the chairs. Everything around us is so clean, didn’t I cum everywhere.

“Hashirama, get the fuck off me!” Hashi, of course, doesn’t listen. He takes that as a sign to climb on top of me looking down, his hair tickling my face.

“Hiya Madara-chan.” Now you’re talking to me like I hear you with Marcella. That darkness has cleared from your expression, good I’ve taken the edge off, you won’t be distracted when you care for our baby tonight. And then Hashi’s lips latch onto my nipples and starts to suck and suck as I start to shiver.

“You know Madara-chan, carrying Marcella-chan into this world has permanently marked you as mine.” Huh, what do you mean by that? Hashi is now dragging his tongue across my chest, as my pussy and cock start getting interested.

“What...what do you mean by that Hashi-kun?” Hashirama moves to my neck before murmuring into my ear in a no-nonsense tone. “Chakra doesn’t lie Madara-chan. Marcella-chan is my chakra and since she grew and grew inside you, you also have my chakra as well.”

I have mokuton chakra, is that why I can hear the plants nattering away? Is this why I can sense sproutling’s mood?

“You belong to me love don’t you ever forget that.” But then his light-hearted tone becomes hard, very hard make me tremble. “I can sense the conflict in you like I can with Marcella. If you don’t give me answers soon Mada-chan, then I will take them from your head like Marcella has given me no other option to.”

But will you still love me when you learn just how messed up I am? Will you ever be able to forgive me for hurting Marcella? She’s the head you need to start digging into first!

“Marcella-chan will need collecting soon, please go so that things remain as normal as possible." There’s softness in Hashi’s eyes at my mention of Marcella as he pulls himself into a seiza position. But before he does, he slides his arms behind me pulling me up at the same time. I grip onto his arms snuggling into his warmth.

“Please go Hashirama, before my cousins see and talk.” Hashirama then bursts into…into laughter. “Oh Madara-chan, Madara-chan, Madara-chan, they’ve already heard everything, I’m sure we have given them plenty to talk about.”

I feel my whole face becoming hot, very, very hot, as Hashi strokes my chin. “Next time though I will just tell them to come in and watch.”

My eyes go wide.

“No one tells me to rush!” he brisks at me.

I frown stuttering: “An hour was enough, more than enough for a quickie Hashirama. Don’t be unreasonable!”

Hashirama is laughing even harder now. “Not for me Madara, not for me.”

“What do you mean by that baka?!” I huff but Hashirama gives me a warning glare as I pull back.

“Three hours Madara, I need at least three hours. We don’t have sex, we make love and I will not be rushed when taking care of you is what completes me.” Huh did he say all that without cracking even the smallest smile, he’s...he’s being serious? Oh shit, this version of Hashirama is dark, possessive, a hot shiver run down my spine right into my nether regions. Damn it Hashirama could you have been like this all along, there to protect us, there to stop me cracking into millions of pieces and have our baby experience the brunt of it!

Still having my arms lopped around his, with his hands holding me under the armpits I give him a good look to see that his expression is calm, he’s in control and...and the male in me feels calm.

"So if three hours is a quickie for you, then what do you consider long?" Hashirama opens his eyes fully at that flashing me a mischievous grin, answering: "Days,"

...Madara's POV...

Why are they all looking at me like that, eyes hooded as if trying to figure out what I look like without clothes on? Damn it! And then there’s Izuna who’s flashing his naughty grin, oh fuck, is…is Hashirama right, did they hear EVERYTHING?!

“Aniki are you going to start or should I?” And now you on the edge of laughing Izuna, you could have knocked you, idiot. You could have let us know that you were there. I don’t have the sensory abilities that I once had. I can sense Marcella but anyone with not her chakra is lost to me.

“Um, yes, well…” I am lacking practice in this, it’s so irritating, I am the head of the Uchiha clan who is now reduced to the same bumbling idiot that Hashirama used to be. That was what drove us apart, it’s probably what drove Tobirama to walk all over you too. Once upon I might have been all for killing him, but now that my brain is not filled with fog, I know that would not work. For if you did that, we would no longer be even, we would no longer still have a least one surviving brother.

“I would usually say thank you for coming. But then it was all of you who wanted me here in the first place to chew me out about something no doubt!” Calm, keep calm Madara, remember the clan rule, don’t attack you, cousins, don’t attack them. But it’s so fucking annoying when they’re the ones standing over me looking down. Every time I try to lift myself off the chair, I see that my legs have NO strength. And then there’s cousin Hidori looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Damn it Hashirama you fucked me so hard I can’t stand up!

Finally one of the Hyūga elders take over, snuggling up into Hashi’s heat would feel good right about now and maybe have little Hashirama have his way with me. Damn it, I can’t STILL be horny! Get a grip of yourself Madara and share, remember Marcella is the child, she needs Hashirama, probably more than you do!

“How are you feeling in yourself Madara boy?” the male elder who always reminded me of father’s twin asked.

“Fine, fine, I’m fine, I’ve always been fine, why are you asking?” I immediately regret my words as they all turned towards me glaring. I can’t get a lie past them, can I?

“You’ve become a mother Madara boy, brother Tajima can finally rest in peace. Forgive us for not have come to congratulate you in person up until now.” I look up at this Hyūga elder, he’s got all the Hyūga looks but all the Uchiha mannerisms. My own elders have practically been doing everything to push me back onto Hashirama’s cock all these years, at least these uncles and aunts of mine don’t seem to show the same…eagerness? Damn, I hope my face hasn’t got bright red?!

“Marcella-chan? I fear that she might end up turning into a right little terror.” She and Hashi are having personality clashes, you should bend baby before things become too uncomfortable.

“Ah truly nephew, truly? You still chiselled her into an heiress who will one day rule the Uchihas and the Senjus combined. We congratulate Madara boy. And fear not, we will refrain from interfering in any more personal matters when it comes to her.” Clan heiress? I did that? Huh maybe, things are so fuzzy from back then. Now that I am getting more stable. I know that Marcella deserves all my kisses for bringing her daddy back to us.

“We have made sure to defend the Uchiha clan honour in your absence.” I wrinkle my nose, wouldn’t have Hashirama done that? I hear him muttering something when he thinks I’m busy with our baby, about how the Uchiha clan will soon be his brethren too. That he will be just as Uchiha as the rest of us, not really going to happen unless the Uchiha elders offer you clan status though. Unless you’re born into it, that is an exceptionally hard thing to do.

“Oh, how so?” I keep my voice mellow, they are respecting my boundaries so far, this is, therefore, my thank you. But then the way they are looking at Izuna makes me wonder how much have I missed over the years. Whatever it is, I cannot overreact, after all, I was the one who made myself mentally weak over the years.

"Our greatest achievement was quite simple. When Tobirama Senju sought to ban all Uchiha children from attending the academy, we pushed our way onto the council. We showed all the other clans the completely uncalled for discrimination against one of the founding clans of the village. And then all other clans starting pulling their children out of the academy too."

I could not stop my mouth from opening in awe. The Hyūgas managed to do that! They stopped Tobirama from going too far. Displaying a united front seems to be the best way to retain stability in the village. But then my white-eyed relatives are looking at me like that again.

“How am I supposed to know what you want from me if you giving me all looks and no answers?” Oh, now I understand what has got Hashi so prissy.

I give my cousins an expectant look.

“Are you ready to reassume full responsibility as Uchiha clan head again nephew?” one of my Hyūga aunts finally gets straight to the point.

“Yes…” I glare at Izuna. “I can’t have my little brother making runaway plans to marry me off to Hashirama.”

Izuna was going bright red in the face now and looked on the edge of blustering.

“If he doesn’t push then we will,” I look at how my Hyūga relatives are now staring me down. “You have already given the Senju head your innocence and an heiress. It’s time for him to fully commit.” And then all I could think of is just how much my face wanted to burn right off!

…Hashirama’s POV…

The Uchiha elders wish to parlay with me, how strange, how very strange. I acquiesce, of course, it’s only four, one and a half hours until I have to track down my little sapling and drag her back kicking and screaming. In our new home, there will no need to make such a ceremony of it again…what am I saying, she’ll just find another way for us to end up in the same situation.

“Hashirama Senju, you have come.” It was a humble meeting hall that had seen better days. In fact, most of the Uchiha district had seen better days, redirecting funds would have to be implemented but would it be to repair or to rebuild. After all, once I took my queen and my heiress away from the Uchiha district, how long until the Uchiha demanded to move closer to them?

“You wished to see me.” There were seven Uchiha elders, all sitting behind a table. Well, this is different, to my own elders are usually standing poised to attack with their words or their fists or both. I had been weary of these elders, concerned that they could turn into just as much of a threat as my own as to my precious darlings.

"There is no need to get your chakra so riled up lad." I blink a few times to realise that they are referring to me. How...how...I have been keeping my chakra drawn back, they can’t have known my derision when it comes to them.

"You and our little hime are quite the same in that regard, lad" Oh, so that’s what it is, they are familiar with the ins and outs of my mokuton chakra. They were fortunate to witness my sapling growing into hers, making my heartache that I was not.

"Is Marcella-chan the reason you summoned me?" No, no, you should not be afraid to ask straight out what they want. You are the God of shinobi, if they are a threat to you and yours then they will feel the full extent of our wraith.

"Not fully, no, we summoned you here to make you an offer.” It’s one of Madara uncles that are speaking, I let my chakra leak out to determine the mood of the other chakra in the room. That’s becoming possible now with my handing together and my body receptive to gathering sage chakra.

"An offer?" I cock my head, what could they offer me?

"Yes, lad. We do know that it was you that stopped Madara succumbing the Indra’s curse when he was sixteen. So over the years, we have tried subtlety ever so subtly to bring you two together so that all will be right once again." Huh, how strange these elders, these elders want Madara-chan and I to be TOGETHER? My eyes widen at understanding that.

"You are delivering."

Huh.

“That is why, should you meet our conditions, we feel it only appropriate to offer you Uchiha clan status.”

“Uchiha clan status, would that mean that I would be able to officially bare the Uchiha name along with the Senju name?” I ask stunned, as one by one the Uchiha elders nod their heads.

“Is that not the same thing you are currently offering our nephew Madara?” They’ve been spying on us, I don’t like, I don’t like it, but smile, you must smile as soon very soon, your darlings will be living under the privacy of your roof!

“Yes…you mentioned conditions?” The Uchiha elders give me small smiles.

“Continue as you are doing, removing Butsama Senju’s poison…” but there was more.

“And?” Calm, keep calm Hashirama, these are Madara’s clansmen, they haven’t done you any harm…yet!

“There are a few things you must know before we get to that lad.” This time, they are sounding more serious as I notice them bringing a letter forward.

“Our sister Masami, may she rest in peace, asked us to read this to you once we reached this stage.” Masami, wasn’t she Marcella-chan’s midwife? I clenched my hands, that was something I should have done!

“Hashirama, forgive this old healer. Madara’s womb simply would have not survived, even you would have faced that eventually had you been in my position. Please do something about Madara-chan’s scar, I know you have a speciality with that.”

Oh Masami, little Hashirama is already on that. I continue to watch the Uchiha elders as they continue to read.

“I performed a partial hysterectomy. It would not have been fair to remove the rest of Madara’s female organs. The young lad has always struggled with his unique intersex physiology, so who was I to take away a part of himself?”

Little Hashirama thanks you Masami-san, little Hashirama thanks you. Madara-chan is so much less inhibited than before. He tries to fight it, to be the scary Madara Uchiha but I’ve softened him. I am here now to make sure to guard his back. Hmm, maybe that’s why he never wanted me to stand behind him when peeing as a child, I would have seen his female parts.

“I apologise that I am not telling you this in person myself, but once Madara performed the lifeforce ritual to revive his infant, he no longer had the chakra to stop himself bleeding to death. I did not let this happen.”

My body is shaking, shaking so, so much that suddenly the floor beneath us is starting to crack and crack. “Lad, lad, Hashirama calm down, calm down!”

Calm down? Calm down! Madara-chan and Marcella-chan needed me and I wasn’t there. I wasn’t there to keep them safe, to keep them alive, I didn’t stop my darlings from suffering. Oh my darling, my precious darlings, I love you so much my heart wants to rip out of my chest from how much I wasn’t there to take care of you both!

“HASHIRAMA!” I snap out of it when I feel two hands pressing down on my shoulders. It’s one of Madara-chan’s uncles. “Don’t beat yourself up! You are here now.”

So I do calm down, taking large gasps of air to achieve this. Huh, isn’t that how you usually do it my little sapling? It looks like your anger is not only something that you get from your Mama.

A chair is suddenly being pushed under me as the Uchiha elder is guiding me into it. How strange, this almost feels like having parents to watch over me, to stop feeling as if my mind is spinning out of control.

Madara’s uncle pulls a chair to face me as I turn to the Uchiha elders as the table between them cracks down the middle crashing to the floor. I feel my face becoming very hot.

“Huh, anger so much anger from both Madara and Hashirama. Marcella-hime is so very much more composed than either of her parents.” I turn towards the other elders, narrowing my eyes, WHAT? That’s wrong, wrong, WRONG? Marcella-chan has just as much pain as the both of us, MORE. She’s just hiding it better, it’s her pain I have to deal with first. Only then will she stop trying to be the adult and start being the child she needs to be, my child.

“You are dealing with all of these revelations very well lad, considering you have only been back in the picture for less than six months.” I should have come earlier, I stopped Madara from going over the edge but did I stop Marcella?

“Madara-chan had a baby.” My heart starts to flutter as an image of Marcella-chan’s pouty face enters into my mind.

“Yes, lad.” Madara’s uncle in front of me confirms.

“My baby.” I muse.

“Your baby, yours and Madara’s.” It sounds so nice, kami you have been so kind to me. Giving me everything all wrapped up in one, an heir and my love who will forever be MINE! Everything else can just be a bonus.

“It’s such a wonderful dream, I don’t ever want to wake up to find that my darlings are…are dead.” And suddenly SMACK! I blink a few times to a sting all along the side of my face with a hand still there. It’s Madara’s uncle who’s narrowing his eyes at me. “You are supposed to be the stable one Hashirama!”

I press my lips together in a tight smile, how embarrassing getting reprimanded like a small child. I don’t raise my hand to heal my face, this pain is nothing like how my darlings have had to suffer.

“I never thought such a thing would have been possible. I thought that I would have to twist Madara-chan’s arm to let us use a surrogate to have our heir and spare. This is better so much better, Marcella-chan is half mine, half Madara’s. She’s perfect, absolutely perfect.” Now if only she stops fighting me when I only want the best for her, for her Mama, for us.

“Um, well about that Hashirama. Madara will not be able to carry another child, he would have never been able to.” I turn my attention to Madara’s aunt. There is more to this, something that might just give me an answer to why Madara-chan has been so conflicted.

“You see Hashirama, Madara has always had a greater struggle than most. Tajima knew this, Marcia knew this, they loved him, they loved him so much that they wept for him. For they knew that Madara would always be a battle with himself on whether he was a daughter or a son, whether he would be a wife or a husband. In some ways, Madara is two persons in one, with male and female hormones constantly in conflict.”

And then everything suddenly makes sense. That voice, that female voice that threatened to hurt my Madara-chan. That wasn’t an outside enemy, that was my Madara, that is my Madara. There are two versions of my Madara, a male and female Madara vying for my attention at the same time, that’s…that’s…little Hashirama is starting to swell ever so painfully as I let out a low groan. Glorious, simply glorious, alpha loves to be wanted by my gorgeous beta, and alpha will make sure to do it properly this time. He will make sure that no part of your head, no part of your heart and no part of your soul is left wanting. You are so special, so very special, so unlike anyone else, so you can only ever be MINE!

“Well, it looks like brother Tajima chose very well, siblings mine. He who has inherited Ashura Otusuki’s power does not shy away from this revelation, he embraces it." I blink a few times looking at Madara’s uncle who is giving me a hooded gaze they all seem to be looking at me like that. In turn, little Hashirama grows even harder loving the attention, now if only you were here my Madara-chan, whimpering in my arms as I bring you to climax again and again under the intense gaze of your aunts and uncles. They want to watch and I more than willing to show them just how much I love you, my queen.

"Ashura Otusuki?" I manage to stutter, my head still feeling fuzzy from my wicked erection. I know you only want to please our beta, my instrument of love, but tonight it’s our child that needs our attention more.

My vision clears as I still notice that that the elders in the room are intrigued by little Hashirama still very much a tent in my hakama. You will be welcome to take a front-row seat during the couple’s confirmation ceremony to all see little Hashirama for yourselves if you like.

"You know of the Senju ancestor?" Each of the Uchiha elders nods their head in turn. "Yes lad, we also know that it is from him that you inherited your great mokuton power." There was still something else there that they were not telling me, calm down, keep calm, these elders are nothing like the Senju elders, they wish to inform and to help. I am sure they will give you the answers you want soon enough.

"Tajima knew this too, choosing you to be the father of his grandchild. For if your seed could not survive within Madara’s womb, no other seed would have had a chance." Oh, father Tajima, you choose me, I am flattered, truly flattered, tears start to stream down my face at knowing this. If only you were with us now, I am sure that I would be a good son for you, father. I would show you just how much I am taking care of the family you have blessed me with. If you were here I would kiss your feet.

“Now Hashirama you should know that we don’t resent Masami’s wish to give her life so that Madara could live. Nor do we resent Madara for being the way that he is. Years ago when young Madara had hit puberty, we stood beside our brother Tajima against our cousins who sought to cut Madara’s womb right out of him.” Any threat of little Hashirama bursting out of my hakama deflated as terror gripped me whole.

“They wanted to…WHAT?” I will track them down and tear them to pieces, how dare they, HOW DARE THEY!

“Lad…lad…Hashirama…” I hear the Uchiha elders coughing and wheezing as I see that my body has become encased in purple. Then I hear one of them fall out of their chair with a thump as a hand presses down on my shoulder.

“They are already dead, Tajima would not have sacrificed his life otherwise.” You did that father, it was because of you that my seedling has a chance to live. I still remember those nightly discussions we would have at night. You were so protective of Madara-chan, rest in peace chichue, rest in peace, I will honour your final wishes to take of Madara. I will make sure that Madara and Marcella are only surrounded by love, and of course, be the foundation upon which they can grow.

“We are the children of Sojun Hyūga. We stand by our father who had always seen Madara as female despite his male appendages.” I narrow my eyes at the elders. Sojun Hyūga…I know that name, I know it. When we moved from our encampments to what would become our village, I remember helping Madara unpack his belongings. There was a box labelled grandfather. They were all addressed to my dear granddaughter, so I didn’t take much notice. I should have taken more notice and then maybe, just maybe I could have caught a glimpse of Madara’s pain then. It is a burden that your brethren know so well and it makes me think that I am missing a piece of the puzzle.

“Hashirama, are you aware that the sage of six paths had two sons?” Madara’s uncle is addressing me this time around. Don’t start laughing, don’t even start smiling. That would be rude, even if the consensus amongst the Senju is the sage is nothing but a myth.

“Oh, two sons?” Madara’s uncle answers with a nod.

“Indra and Ashura Otusuki.” Wait, what, Ashura Otsuski is the founder of the Senju clan, Indra was his older brother that lost his way.

“Just as Ashura was the forefather of your clan, Indra was the forefather of ours.” Wait for a second, the Senju and the Uchiha are…are brothers.

“Indra, Ashura loved him so much. He wanted to save him from the darkness. To bring his clan back into his own...”

“Indra’s curse…” the Uchiha elders added.

“Huh.” My mouth is hanging open now.

“A curse which you saved Madara from might we add.” I did something that Ashura could never do.

“I…I don’t understand.” I suddenly feel my face getting very, very hot.

“We didn’t comprehend it either, not until Madara was born with Indra’s power and his unique characteristics.” Indra was intersex like Madara is, that’s…that’s fabulous.

“When we and Tajima realised this, we realised what it was the drove Indra to madness, rejecting his female side.” Madara’s female side is quite needy if I do say so myself. Oh no, what have I done? I’ve only been paying attention to her, satisfying her needs, even today. What about Madara’s male side? I have been neglecting him, I am a bad alpha, a BAD ALPHA! Need to start digging inside your head Madara-chan, need to figure out the best way to help you out. As your lover, as your soon to be husband and as your soulmate.

“This is when we realised that the only way to sate Madara’s female side was to give him a chance to bear his own heir.” Marcella-chan, Marcella-chan, how long until we can move past the disciplining part and get towards the training…no the playing part. Yes with mokuton vines, katon jutsu and everything else. Daddy is ever so curious to see what his little one is capable of.

“Now other than the obvious we only have one condition to elevate you to Uchiha status and of course to bless your marriage with Madara.” Marriage, yes marriage, a way to bind our clans, a way to fulfil Ashura’s final wish to bring Indra’s clan back into our own. My heart swells and swells and little Hashirama wants to harden too if I didn’t have my hand over him to keep him under control.

“I’m all ears.” Whatever it is, I will do my absolute best.

“As you know your marriage vows are only for show, tradition dictates that you must show your commitment to all those who witness it. That is why previous elders came up with the couples’ confirmation ceremony.” But what the elders don’t realise is that if that ceremony had existed back in the time of Indra and Ashura, then someone would have noticed Indra’s lady parts. Were they as beautiful as Madara’s? Oh, Indra-chan, I’m sorry, I’m sorry that someone like me wasn’t there to give you what you need. You didn’t have someone to love you as much as I do my Madara-chan.

“During this ceremony we expect you to demonstrate a permanent way to end the conflict between Madara’s male and female sides.” The conflict, yes, yes that is something that I want to do above everything else, but in the context of the ceremony. Do they mean to find a way to sate Madara’s male and female sides at the same time? I would need two dicks for that, wouldn’t I? Uh…uh…

“You hesitate lad..” I am not hesitating, I would never, but how would I do something like that? I can’t use a clone, that would go against everything I believe in. Clones can be used for everything that is NOT important!

“It was you that took Madara’s virginity was it not?” I nodded, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! If only I had taken the Senju elders out at the same time as I took out Butsama. Then I could have done things right, I could have bonded the Senju and the Uchiha clans through marriage when Madara was eighteen. But no, no I was too weak, too idealist to take what I wanted, not anymore, do you hear me Marcella-chan, NOT ANYMORE!

“It was because of you that Madara almost died to bring your heir into the world. He lost so much blood we still wonder to this day if it prompted him to lose all his eggs as well.” No siblings for Marcella-chan? No, no what am I saying, how can I be so selfish? Madara has no womb, any future pregnancy would break down before becoming viable. Endoscopic pregnancies are a death sentence for mothers who have to endure them. Masami knew that I know that. The only one who would know if Madara has truly lost his eggs would be Marcella-chan, but I don’t want to traumatise her that way. If it ever happens, I would put Madara’s life before the child, by giving me Marcella, he has already given me everything.

The Uchiha elders have now succumbed to silence, their expressions denoting the pain they felt for my Madara-chan. And that was when I choose to stand, to address them, even as Madara’s uncle eyed me concerned.

“Elders…” I approach the other slowing as Madara’s uncle follows. “Now is not the time to be in low spirits. After all, we have only ever needed one child to bind our clans together, and Marcella-chan is that child, born of Madara-chan’s egg and my seed.”

These elders look upon me in awe, these elders, I think we will work very well together in the future, as I continue: “And I know from the depths of my very soul that I will spend the rest of eternity worshipping Madara for the family that he has blessed me with.”

…Marcella’s POV…

Warm, so warm, I have forgotten how warm the earth is. It’s been so long since wood spirit has joined her plantfriends deep in the underground. It’s so peaceful here too, I need peace, I need peace because ever since Hashirama Senju pushed his way back, I knew…sob…I knew that it wouldn’t be long until Mama left me. He never truly said he would but then when he got really angry, he would compare me to Hashirama Senju and that’s what like a cut after cut to my heart. I remember all of those times now, especially since, Hashirama Senju brought me back to Mama’s house where Mama was no longer there.

There will be no more Mama calling my name, screaming at him for hurting his feelings for hiding away from bathtimes. What about my feelings Mama? What about…?

Suddenly there’s someone behind me, two arms wrapping themselves tightly around me. Then a murmur into my ear as anger starts to comes out as my shield.

“Looks like Daddy caught you Marcella-chan. Time for your bathtime now.” I want to struggle, to pull away, but Hashirama Senju acts quickly. He wraps his arms around real tight as he is pulling me, pulling me towards the surface. Once there the wretched Senju, the reason why Mama’s not here, turns me around to face him. He’s on his knees, stroking my face and has that stupid grin plastered on his stupid mug!

“Tonight’s the night you try to run away from bathtime? Come on Marcella-chan, I know things are a bit strange with Mama being at his meeting, but everything is still just the same. Dinnertime, Bathtime and Bedtime will go ahead just as it has been over the last three months.” I narrow my eyes before bobbing my head forward and bitting in his hand hard. Things are not the same, they’re not, Mama’s gone and abandoned me and it’s all your fault!

I want to pull back as the baka Senju looks at his hand confused. I was so stupid, so STUPID. I called him Daddy to make him happy, but then I didn’t think, I didn’t think that it wouldn’t make Mama happy. It’s okay, I will just have to do what Mama wasn’t strong enough to do, to make Hashirama Senju leave so that Mama will come back!

So I let my chakra rise to the surface, to let the fuzzy feeling take over and make it spread and spread and spread. Then I just want to push that Senju away, as my vines come springing out of the ground just as I raise my hands. Go further, go further and push him away, PUSH HIM AWAY!

But Hashirama Senju dodges them so easily, so easily but his face is twisting in anger. Ha, you’re angry with me, I’m the one who is allowed to be angry!

“Use…” I direct one vine as he jumps away. “Your…” He dodges another vine as he finishes. “Words!”

Jump away from my vines, will you? I will show you the full force of my anger. No stupid words, not for you, never for you!

“NEVER!” I launch my vines again as they surround him and then burst into flames. Ha, ha, baka Senju, I will show you the true might of the Uchiha. I will use the power that Mama lost to push you away. You might have vines, but I have fire, I had a dojutsu that I will use against you!

“Mar…cel…la!” he calls out to me in a warning tone.

“You took my Mama away from me and now you will pay!” And my mouth grows into a big smile as Hashirama looks to the left and the right as the fire is too strong for him to pass through. Hah, I don’t have to wait until I grow up to defeat you, I will do it now. And that will show Mama that I choose him, I have always chosen him.

“Marcella, you are not giving me much choice over here.” Ha, now he’s begging.

“I should have done this months ago.” I snap back at him as I see him narrowing his eyes, sighing: “This is your first warning.”

Then he raises his hands, of boo hoo, what are you going to do huh? It"s not as your vines can get past mine, I have fire he, he, and you don’t and it's not as if you have a way around that Senju Baka! Oh you vines are coming up outside my circle, but you are still trapped, I just have to figure out a way to push you out without you getting too close. Can’t have you, can’t have you curating of my chakra now, not when I have to show Mummy that he matters more than you do.

"Hey, that’s not fair." That Senju’s vines are not coming at me but they are wrapping themselves around my vines. And then it’s as if something is squeezing me as hard as his vines are twisting mine. I try and pour more chakra into my vines willing them to move, to do anything and get away from his. How can it be? Why are his vines growing stronger and stronger, the fire should have made them burn to dust. Too tight, his vines as twisting so tight, I can’t breathe, everything is becoming blurry, my body is aching, the link is becoming harder and harder to hold onto.

Then his vines are twisting so much that one by one my fire gets extinguished and one by one my vines explode into dust. Mummy, Mummy why did you leave me, I was loyal, I am loyal, it doesn’t matter how much you hurt me but why did you have to leave? My head hurts, I don’t understand, I don’t...and now my body is aching becoming weak as I’m falling backwards, backwards as my head smacks right against the ground as everything goes dark.

.........

“Oh Marcella-chan, your Mama and I were dance partners on the battlefield, do you think I didn’t adapt my mokuton to resist destruction by his fire.”

I open my eyes trying lifting my head off the ground as a sharp pain runs through the back of my head.

“Easy…easy…” he tells me as I realise that it’s his hand that pressing up the bottom of my head. “That was a pretty big hit, let Daddy take away the pain, little one.”

I want to push away from him, but his hand, it does feel kind of nice. It’s making the pain go and it’s relaxing, wait, no, no, don’t fall asleep. Plot, plan, figure out the best thing to do while you can still catch him off guard.

“It’s time to use your words Marcella-chan.”

I open my eyes for just a moment and will my vines to spring right up from the ground. That sends baka Senju flying in the other direction. I get up, crouching on my feet as I watch him be so graceful about his landing.

“That wasn’t very nice Marcella.” Oh, Daddy sounds pissy, really pissy.

And then suddenly the ground until me shakes as a vine spring out throwing me up in the air and flip right down onto my stomach. Seconds later that baka is next to me in a blur, kneeling over me with a small smile and a hardened look. As if your looks can stop me, and then umph!

“Hey!” I yell as I feel a large hand pressing down on the nape of my neck.

“Wait, wait, don’t…don’t press there…” I can’t move my arms, I can’t move my legs, he’s doing something with his chakra. It’s not fair, it’s not fair, I can’t fight back, I CAN’T FIGHT BACK! The anger that has protected me so far is going away, no, no, I need to hold onto in. I can’t start crying, I can’t show him any weakness, I can’t.

“Yes Marcella, I’m listening.” You are going with this, are you? “Get off me baka!” His chakra, it’s…it’s suffocating me. It’s…

“This is your second warning, Marcella.” Oh he’s playing that game again is he, but I know what to do this time. You want to smack me, do you, DO YOU? Well fine, but it’s not as if you’re going to get any answers out of me. You are not getting anything out of me, you’re the reason Mama left, I hate you, I hate you…

“I HATE YOU…! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!” I hear his long loud sigh. “This is getting quite boring Marcella.”

“Oh yeah, and are you going to start crying like some big crybaby again!” I snap. And then there’s a hand under my kimono, one my knickers and I will myself to move my arms, move my legs to get…to getaway. But that doesn’t stop my knickers going down, oh no, oh no, another spanking within a month. Damn it keep calm, keep calm, wood spirit and don’t let him think this is the way that he can get control, as I scream: “YOU TOOK MY MOTHER AWAY FROM ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

…Hashirama’s POV…

I raise my hand down and bring it down with one hard SMACK as my little one visibly spasms. And then I raise my hand again and bring it down with another SMACK onto her behind.

“YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!” You’re rambling Marcella, you’re doing that rather than giving me the answers that I want. I can’t take you seriously until you stop lashing out at me in anger.

“YOU’RE EVIL!”

SMACK! Marcella jumps under my hand as I watch her digging her arms and legs into the grass. Uh…uh…Marcella-chan, do you really think I am going to let you get away from me? I grip onto the collar of her yukata pulling her back down before she can crawl away.

“LET ME GO, BAKA!” Let you go, after you are being so disrespectful. SMACK! I hear a hitch in Marcella’s breath. Any other Senju child would start wailing soon and then go seeking comfort from the adult. That’s how spanking is supposed to work. With Marcella though it taking too long, as I feel her chakra rushing to the surface prickling with unadulterated rage. Trying to shield yourself from me, are you? SMACK!

“Ow!” my little one cries out and then starts heaving and heaving as if on the brink of sobbing. I raise my hand and SMACK and SMACK and SMACK, I keep going as I feel Marcella’s angry chakra starting to dissipate. You’re not angry, you’re upset, but I keep going to bring your barrier down.

Then you let out a heart-wrenching scream, as I watch you curling into yourself wailing. Smacks are no longer needed, you were already close to the edge, to begin with. I then press down against Marcella’s backside and move my hand from her neck to press it against her heart. I let my chakra rise to the surface as I push it further and further into Marcella’s body as she starts to thrash and howl.

Let me see, Marcella-chan, let me see what is too painful for you to put into words.

“No…no…no!” she cries as I delve deep into her mind.

.........

It’s the same as before, I am a ghost watching as the events take place. I am standing in the hallway of Madara’s home. I then hear a high pitched sob that doesn’t sob like a young child at all. Madara? I look down to see a smaller, younger version of Marcella running towards the sound, I follow knowing full well that I cannot away from something painful. I follow as Marcella pulls open the kitchen door to hurry towards the bundle of black spiky hair collapsed into their knees. As Marcella runs forward, tiny arms open I release she must be at least three years old, old enough to remember things but young enough for them to be extremely traumatic. Don’t be stupid Hashirama, even your heart lurches in pain as you watch the events taking place.

"Hashirama..." I hear Madara sob. "Why...why did you choose Tobirama over us?" At that moment it takes everything not to run for to comfort my love, what can I do when these events have already happened and I was not a part of them? I can only watch.

"I gave..." sob "...you everything. And you threw it back in my face!"

You did Madara, you did. I was too blind, too idealistic to see that Tobirama was taking me away from all that was important, taking me away from you. I had not considered just how much the creature he was of my wretched clan elders.

"Mama?" Marcella-chain’s voice snaps me out of my stupor as she stands only a foot or so away from Madara. Her features contorted in confusion at the sight in front of her. Oh, my little one you sense your mother’s pain, do you? His tears make you feel uneasy. You have the right idea with having your arms open slowly, slowly approaching him. But...no...no, this is your memory, this is what is causing you pain.

But I don’t close my eyes as you wrap your arms around Madara, you’re just like your Daddy, he would do the same as well. Your Daddy has learnt a lot about your mummy today, about his own struggles. But you are so kind, so caring, so innocent, so loyal, I can’t wait until you are like that with me my seedling.

"The pain, the pain, is this what you wanted to rip my heart out?" Madara hisses as I know that there’s no point in denying it, he wouldn’t be able to hear me anyway.

"Mama! Mama! It’s okay, Marcella-chan is here, your sproutling is here, she will protect you, she will, she will." Madara only has his eyes half item at this point as Marcella-chan wraps as much as she can of herself around my love’s body. There are those big ugly tears running down his face, tears that even I can’t bear to see. And then something changes...

Madara’s eyes open wide as he sends Marcella-chan such a nasty look that it has all the hairs on my body standing in ends. He puts his hands int her shoulder and pushes her away from so hard that she falls to the floor with such a thump that it has me wincing.

"Mama! MAMA!” My eyes grow moist in hearing her terrified wails and then I look back at Madara. His hair is rising in the air from the mere fury radiating off his face. And then I notice it, the hollowness in his eyes.

"AND WHY WOULD I TAKE COMFORT FROM YOU, YOU BRAT! YOU’LL BE JUST LIKE YOUR KAMI FORSAKEN AND ABANDON ME AS HE DID!" He screams as my little one is full in wailing at this point. She’s still clambering to her feet reaching out for him. "Mama, Mama, MAMA!"

But my little one’s Mama has near lost his mind in his rage as he starts to circle her like a predator hunting its prey. Madara’s face contorts into something almost demonic once Marcella-chan does start moving towards him again and I want to move forward, to pull her back, to protect her. But my hand moves through her hair, I’m not really there, I can’t...I can’t do anything but watch...horrified.

"Mama, Mama, I’m not leaving you, I’m not leaving you." Oh, little one you can’t really know what your mother means. You are smart, so smart but you grew up too fast, I can’t, I can’t keep letting it happen. You don’t, you don’t deserve that!

But my little one is still going towards Madara, who is very much acting like a cornered animal ready to strike. Marcella is drawing closer and closer as I feel my heart rate going faster and faster. Bile starts to rise from the back of my throat as I see Madara raising his hand to...to...no...NO!

SMACK!

Marcella-chan, MARCELLA-CHAN! But she’s still standing, she’s still wailing but she’s not hurt, oh thank you Ashura, thank you! There’s someone else standing between Madara and Marcella now, dressed in blue with tell tell raven hair. He has his face turned off to one side as some sort of force has him spitting out other than blood onto the floor between them. Izuna-kun?!

“Madara have you lost your mind." Madara starts shuffling to the right and to the left as Izuna gets at him, you can’t be, you can’t actually be wanting to hurt Marcella, can you?

“Move out of the way!” Madara screeches like a full in banshee now.

"You want to get violent, do you? DO YOU?" Izuna says in a tone now that means he’s not going to be gentle.

"That brat is still making that incessant racket! It’s time I shut her up!" Madara raises his hand as if to strike again, but Izuna pulls back, hands raised to slams Madara against the wall as he howls. “Let me go! Butt out of my life you Hashirama dick sucking traitor!" Does she get that language from you Madara?

"Mama?" Oh no Marcella-chan still wants to go to Madara despite everything, despite how much her tiny body shakes from her sobs of hurt, of fear. Izuna turns back giving Marcella-chan a soft smile telling her: "Cousin Hikaku is waiting for you Marce-chan. Go and practice the fireball juts with him."

"But Mama..." Marcella hesitates for a moment but still wants to stay.

"Mama is very sick right now, but he will be better soon, Uncle Zu Zu promises...Uncle Zu Zu promises...’ The image around me starts to go hazy as Izuna’s words keep on repeating and respecting.

I am then being pulled into one memory and the other, where similar scenarios keep repeating over and over again, as all I can bare to register is the fear leaking through Marcella’s chakra, her high pitched wailing and then her own voice saying again and again. "Mama is sick, Mama is very sick, Baby must forgive, Baby must forget. Must forget, must forget, must forget, must forgive. Baby is loyal, Baby is strong and Baby must protect Mummy so that he, so that he never leaves us. This is…this is all Hashirama Senju’s fault.”

.........

I think that I might want to be…sick. I open my eyes suddenly, hunching my neck to my side, mouth open and then the noise comes. The noise of retching comes, the noise of heaving and then I realise that my mouth is dry. Wait...nothing, all my senses, all my chakra points feel shot, and my head hurts trying to process everything that I have just seen. But I am not the one retching, I feel something or someone lifting themselves up under my hand. I look to see that it’s Marcella-chan, she’s the one making that horrible noise, as she sobs and retches, sobs and retches.

“Sapling?” I start to run my hand along the small of her back making sure not to press down. Her chakra is sharp and tattered as if some force had tried to tear it into millions of pieces. Why I ought to hunt them down and cut their entrails out? But there is no one here but us, my chakra is on high alert now, whoever is stupid enough to come to my little one now dies.

“Mama! Mama! MAMA!” my heart sinks. Of course, you blocked it out, and now your chakra is in a fritz because it can’t defend you from the hurtie that is deep inside of you.

“Oh my sapling, my special, gorgeous, wonderful little sapling.” The hand I originally had under her heart I move below one armpit, I do the same with the hand on her back. “Come to Daddy, let Daddy hold you, let him comfort you.” Marcella-chan is too far gone to pull away as I bring her into my lap, as she heaves and retches all over it. Eh…no matter, I didn’t like that hakama anyway, at least your belly won’t ache after this, Daddy made sure to fill you up at dinnertime.

So I keep one arm under her stomach and the other to hold her close to my own aching heart. I understand you now sweetheart, you been through so much you shouldn’t have had to go through. You had to grow up too soon, you had to stop yourself crying, but it’s okay, you can cry for Daddy, you can always cry for him, you can be a child now.

Then comes that retching noise again, huh it’s still quite solid, quite warm, maybe Daddy will feed you something later just so you won’t go hungry.

“Why Mummy, why…” she sobs. “Why did you abandon me? You, I choose you, I only wanted you, Mummy, Mummy, Muuummmmy!” I bring her head directly against my chest to get her to sit in my lap, that might be a way for her to not suffocate when she next…retches all down my haori. I start to run my hand in circular motions across her back, she retches again heaving under my caresses.

“Little one, my little one, that was a choice that you should have never had to make.” Oh, maybe I should have said that as feel the muscles in Marcella’s back tensing against my hand. She lets out a sob that sounds almost angry: “Ma-ma!”

I move my hand to the back of her head stroking to her hair, it’s already so soppy, so wet, maybe I should have tied it back to start with. But Daddy can always wash it for you, it’s bathtime next and tomorrow is Saturday, no academy classes. It will be a special occasion, go to sleep later to wake up later.

“It’s okay Marcella-chan, it’s okay to be angry. No one should have had to go through what you went through sweetheart. It’s okay for you to be angry at your…” I suddenly get cut off by a scream.

“No! No, no, noooooo!” then she heaves and retches all over my haori again. “Don’t you, don’t you say that about…” sob “…about my Mummy! Don’t you dare!” She retches again, okay, okay, I won’t…I won’t…you love your Mummy as much as I do. That’s okay, that’s more than okay, there is so much to love of my Madara-chan. I should be angry, furious by what Madara did. But then I know that my queen just lost his way but I’m back now, to make sure that he never hurts himself or you ever again.

“Everything he did, it’s your fault, your fault…! YOUR FAULT!” My fault? Huh…well, I didn’t actually push your mother away, I tried running after him as he snaked his way back to the Uchiha compound. Well…I suppose it was my fault, I gave him too much space when he pulled away. I used foreplay instead of just letting little Hashirama get down and do his job! Madara won’t have been able to maintain that genjutsu once little Hashirama got down to business.

“It’s YOUR FAULT that Mama was the way he was. YOUR FAULT.” Yes, I suppose it was, I move my hand down to her shoulder as she retches again.

“My fault…” I murmur. “Your fault…” she heaves in the same tone. “It’s my fault, all my fault,” I repeat. “Your fault, your fault, YOUR FAULT!” she retches and retches and retches until she's coughing and spattering, and…oh dear, you’re not choking are you? So I do what any other parent does when spit up comes up their child’s throat after feeding, I put Marcella over my shoulder as her choking turns into gasps. It started on my lap, then my haori and the next retch came down my back. Silk is a bitch to clean but it’s alright if these clothes are what I need to loose to finally understand Marcella-chan’s pain, then who am I to complain?

“Your fault, your fault, your fault!” Huh, Marcella-chan’s sobs are getting fewer and further in between. I will indulge you my little one, these tears flow from my eyes, because…. “Yes, my fault, little one, all my fault. All mine.” Wait...your arms, Marcella-chan, your little arms are no longer hanging without purpose but moving up and up. Your little hands, are they clinging to me, oh little one.

“Your fault.” Marcella just about manages to sob out for one last time. “My fault, sweetheart, my fault.” Then there’s just retching and retching and retching, as I rub her back and murmur into her ear. “Marcella-chan, I am sorry, your Daddy is so sorry sweetheart. He’s so sorry that he wasn’t there to protect you, to be the soil on which you can grow. But he promises that from now on he will be here to rip out all the weeds that dare to ever try and hurt his darlings.”

“Your fault.” She murmurs as her breathing starts to even out and her retching reverts to heaving, and then hiccups. “My fault darling, mine, mine, mine.” And that’s all she needs to hear as she eases into my arms as descending further and further into sleep.

Oh Madara, what have you done? What have you done?

“Hashirama…” My eyes snap open to see none other than Madara standing over us.

...Madara's POV...

“There was fighting…you were fighting…the two of you were fighting with vines, with fire, the cousins said…” But Hashi’s still looking at me, looking at me but not really seeing me. The look in his eyes, oh kami, he knows, I was right, I did something terrible to our baby, something that terrified her when I was so far away from my mind, something that you can never forgive me for. How could you? How could I forgive myself?

“Marcella-chan was crying, screaming, and I knew that you wouldn’t hurt her, my Hashi won’t ever hurt our baby. I thought it might be a tantrum, but then Marcella-chan sounded in so much pain and…” The sun is starting to set now but I can see there are patches all over Hashi’s getup. Further away, I might consider them some sort of water jutsu, but then there’s that smell, that horrible smell that makes me want to throw up all the contents in my stomach.

“Marcella was crying, so much, so much, is that her vomit all over your…” Hashirama blinks a few times, he’s…he’s noticed me, he’s going to shout at me…he’s looking down at Marcella-chan nuzzling his cheek against hers.

“It’s all over now little one, it’s all over.” Marcella-chan lets out a high pitched whine before turning her head to her side and is that spit up she's coughing up? I rush forward as Hashirama catches my eye.

“Why would you come at the sound of Marcella crying, Madara?” I do a double-take as my heart starts pounding in my chest. “Hashi…I…”

“Why come now, Madara? Were you not the one who was too selfish to let Marcella cry over these years?” There’s no emotion in Hashi’s words, but his words are enough to be like knives, especially because I know…I know they’re true.

Oh kami, oh kami, what have I done, what have I done? I didn’t let Marcella cry and when she does after so many years of me not letting her, being too selfish, she gets this sick, what have I done, what have I done!

My body starts shaking, my chest heaving and my eyes start stinging as I collapse to onto my hands and knees right in front of Hashirama. The sobs are crawling up my throat before I can stop them, no, no, I don’t deserve to cry, not after what I put my baby, our baby through. But the sobs break free as I blurt out the only thing on my mind.

“I am an unworthy mother, I am…sob…I am…I am. I don’t deserve forgiveness…I don’t, I don’t, I DON’T. You planted Marcella deep inside me and what did I do…heave…I hurt her. I take out my anger for you on our…our child.”

Hashirama is not saying anything, why isn’t he saying anything?!

“I will…I will understand Hashi, I will understand if you never forgive me. I will understand if you take Marcella-chan away from me. You will…sob…tear my heart out and kill me if you do…but…SOB!…I…SOB!…I!” My whole body is trembling at this point as my heart truly does feel like it’s about to explode.

I then feel a large hand clasping onto my shoulder as I look up, snot and tears running down my face. Hashi’s looking at me now, he’s seeing me, he’s moving his hand to stroke my face. He’s not screaming at me, not agreeing that I’m a terrible mother, but I am…I am…I am.

“Madara-chan…” he calls out to me.

“Y…yes.” I choke on my next sob.

“I know…” he starts.

“I did something horrible to our baby, oh kami, I know…I know but I can’t remember…” I stutter.

“I know about the conflict…” he moves his hand to touch my forehead. “…that goes on deep inside your mind.”

The conflict, wait…wait the elders told him…oh for the love of Indra, why did they tell him. Did they want our relationship to breakdown?

“You know…about them?” Hashirama gives me a sultry look, wait that turns you on.

“It’s a clusterfuck Hashirama, a clusterfuck, I’m a freak. I don’t deserve the love you give me, I’m a failure of a human cursed to…cursed to…” Hashirama then wraps his hand around the back of my neck pulling me forward pressing his forehead against mine, as his big brown eyes looking directly into my very dark blue ones.

“Madara…” his voice is low, hard, leaving me no chance to look away. “…I will not fail you like Ashura failed Indra.”

Wait, Ashura…Indra…how could he know? Is it talking about their battle as Indra’s female side drew him past the point of saving?

“Punish me.” Hashirama narrows his eyes at my request. “Punish me, please,” I lower my head, pulling into myself. Marcella-chan is right next to me, I don’t deserve to be this close, I need pain, I need punishment, I need…

“Punish me, Hashirama, punish me. Beat me, starve me, cut me into small pieces…” I hear Hashirama gasping as his hands wrap around my head again pulling me so far forward that my face collides against his other shoulder as he holds me there, whispering into my ear. “Don’t say such things, Madara, why would I punish you, haven’t you done that enough over the years. The self-inflicted scars on your body, the scars in your mind and your hurt.”

I can’t help it, I snuggle closer towards him as I am the one wailing now. And he holds me, kissing the back of my head.

“Punish me, Hashirama, please…please…PLEASE!” But Hashirama is whispering into my ear. “No Madara, no, you have already hurt yourself enough. I will not hurt you, my darlings have been hurt enough.” I let out a frustrated moan, Hashi, punish me, I need it, I need…

“Oh but don’t you know Indra anija, I’ve already punished you?”

Wait? That sounds like Hashirama’s voice but more playful, more serene, more powerful. Did he just call me Indra?

I look up to see Hashi’s big brown eyes flickering into the same white ripples as Marcella-chan’s rennegan.

“Wait you’re not Hashirama…” Fear rises in me for whatever force has Hashi’s body captive, Marcella, Marcella’s in danger. But before I can reach forward to grab her, vines spring from the ground pulling my arms back and forcing me to look at this thing…who’s not Hashirama…who’s stroking me face…who’s undressing me with his eyes…

“Hush Indra, hush, I will not hurt her, I wouldn’t dream of threatening a hair on our little Ōtsutsuki princess’s head.” Marcella shifts in Hashi’s arm snuggling closer, wait, how could you do that Marcella? Don’t you sense the enemy chakra that has overtaken your father’s?

“I am no enemy Indra, you’ve known me for centuries, always reigniting our war over and over again.” This is starting to eerily sounds like my meeting with the sage of six paths, but worse, more personal, much more personal.

“But I won this time, I found your Achilles’ heel anija.” He leans forward to whisper into my ear. “I took you nestled between your legs, from the side, up above and more. And each time you submitted to my punishment over and over again crying me name as I was the one to bring you to climax. It was my big fat cock that pounded into you again and again right into your scrumptious juicy core and had you and will have you screaming to high heavens for the rest of eternity!” My entire body grows hot and shivers at his intoxicating words.

“I should hate father for not telling me that all I had to do was to stop looking for queens when I had one right in front of me Indra.” It’s Hashi’s lips nipping at my collarbone as everything about his chakra is saying safe, safe, safe, whilst my headaches from the confusion.

“Your otouto has finally put an end to the war you waged against me for centuries by getting you round with Marcella.” Wait your otouto, your anija, these terms, these terms would only be used by…

Hashi, not Hashi pulls away from me, before leaning down and capturing my lips with Hashi’s, but this is not Hashi.

 _Oh but I am Hashi._ I tense up as that voice resonates in my mind. _I am especially Hashi who was not afraid to take all that he wanted, to take you. Our father the Sage of Six paths does not control the fate of this world, I do…_

I open my eyes to feel a soppy hand in my pants, fingers plunging themselves right into my core. Wait no, not in front of Marcella-chan. But that finger is moving round and round, having me twist and turn, holding my breath as my body shivers and shakes. Until all my muscles clench and I lean forward muffling my orgasmic gasp into Hashirama’s shoulder and…and…his shoulder…A…A…

“A…shu…ra!” I almost break my whisper as my cum comes gushing out to stain my pants. I open my eyes panting as Hashi’s fingers still remain fondling the outer layer of my pussy. It’s a possessive gaze so much like Hashi’s, this is Hashi, Ashura, who might just drive me mad!

“Ah, so you do remember who I am Indra. So good…” His rennegan is starting to flicker away now reverting to Hashi’s brown eyes. “Remember Indra, I will always be here, watching. Remember it was I Ashura Hashirama that punished you into submission and I will not stop, never…never…” There’s a lick around Hashi’s lips, one that makes me feel all hot and clammy. The rennegan soon fades as Hashi blinks a few times looking down at where his hand not cradling Marcella off to one side is still wedged into.

“Oh, oh…” he pulls his hand away as my face becomes hot with tingling aftershock. Two versions of Hashirama want me at the same time, it’s almost like the clusterfuck going on in my head!

“We won’t want to corrupt our little sapling just yet.” He grins, corrupt her just yet? What will you two be like around her when you are not holding back? But for now in his eyes, I look and look for any signs that Hashi knows that he just got taken over, instead he asks: “Family bathtime, bedtime and sleeptime, Madara-chan? It would do Marcella-chan some good no, to rest between the bosom of both of her parents?”

I still watch him trying to figure it out, as his face looks calmer, relaxed. Nothing, there’s nothing there that would suggest he did remember. So I nod my head as Hashirama coos, wrapping his arms around my body, pressing my back against his,before shooting to his feet with Marcella-chan and me in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a chapter! Please, please, please show me that I didn't spend all this time writing this chapter for nothing, your comments and feedback would be very much appreciated! This chapter was almost 18 thousand words long!
> 
> Next chapter, Hashirama deals with the Senju elders!
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel to continue with this next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Senju elders fall, Hashirama’s rage against Tobirama falls flat when it comes to an old promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you prismaticprism128 ever so much for your continued support! Audience response was disappointing on the last chapter making me think it was too long. Therefore I have chosen to split this chapter into roughly five smaller chapters. These I will likely post on a weekly basis if not sooner. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you enjoyed the most please. The world is now in panic over the Coronavirus, this story and audience participation is what is keeping me sane. Sexiness between Madara and Hashirama’s in their new bed in part 5, shouldn’t be too long until I get there. 🤞

…Tobirama’s POV, one week later…

 

Anija is like a ragdoll as I carry him by the collar right into the elders’ auditorium. Months, for months, you fell of the face of the planet and now, now you will have to answer for your actions in front of our elders. Our dearly departed father is not here to beat some sense into you, so as I throw you down onto the floor, I am sure, in his stead, his siblings will.

Hashirama falls down with an ugly thund, but makes no noise. He doesn’t need to when the alchohol is stinking up the whole of the chamber.

“Are you happy, Hashirama?!” But Hashirama doesn’t react, not in the way he should, cowering begging, for favour, for forgiveness. No, he’s…he’s sticking his finger up his nose, picking out the boogers and looking at that as if there were the most interesting thing in the world. Are you actually being serious?

“Hashi…happy? Hashi very happy. Sake makes Hashi so very, very happy.” Yeah and all the villagers and all the shinobi clans still worship you as if you were still the god of shinobi. You don’t even have the power you once had to still wield that title you asshole!

“Drunkard!” The Senju elders yell as they move forward, fists clenched and face contorted in pure anger.

“Have you no shame? Have you no feeling? Your son is dead, you fool.” Son? Dead? Tatsuro, no, no, no it cannot be, that poor kid, he never stop a chance. It’s not only Hashirama at fault for pretty much taking away any chance of inheriting his strength, it’s also those damn Uzumaki. It’s Mito. She took the boy, she took him almost as if she wanted to get the boy out of the way…for good it seems.

Then there’s a gurling that gets louder and louder and louder as I look around, the elders too, who dares to interupt this private meeting. One by one by one we all turn our attention back to Hashirama. He’s leaning forward…no he’s hunched forward, shoulder heaving and heaving and then it starts. It comes gushing out, something yellow, something like porridge but worse much worse. It comes out like a waterfall and slowly, slowly Hashirama is moving his head forcing the elders to move further and further back to not get covered in his drunken throw up. Seriously Anija…alchohol poisoning?

And once he finishes he lets out a long overdramatic yawn, rubbing his eyes, blinking his eyes as if he had just woken up.

“Son?” he cocks his head.

“Damn drunkard, yes your son.” One of the elders moves forward, weaving hand signs for a well placed spraying of a water jutsu to clean up the mess Hashirama created. Wait…was that a ghost of a smile upon anija’s lips.

“Son, what, son?” he asked still very much dazed.

“The one who should have been Senju heir.” One of our uncles snaps.

Hashirama frowns: “But I don’t have a son.”

Why you, why you digusting human being! I ought to beat your hide for your cheek, as I rush forward, hands getting ready to pull the belt right out of my trousers. When you were like this with father, this is what he would do. I have wondered at times if he was just being abusive, but now I am starting to think that he might have had a point. All these years without your power has not humbled you like it should have, in fact, you’ve become more cocky.

But before I can get close, our elders are already rising from their chairs, from those that wear trousers you can hear them yanking out their belts from those that have hakamas, they already have wooden rods for the occasion. Seeing those makes me shiver, those were father’s favourite way of punishing anija. My whole body trembles as memories come forward of when I was a child seeing Hashirama’s punishments. Father was not a patient man and anija was not an obedient son, so at times it was almost as if I was experiencing the beating for myself when father never had to raise the rod against me.

That’s why I have to start taking a step back, I can’t get too close and live through that again. It is from a much further distance that I watch our aunts and uncles circle Hashirama who has this stupid smug grin plastered on his face now. He can be doing that on purpose can he? No, he’s probably still drunk enough not to think about the consequences of his actions. But then he’s always been like that, have let you learnt anything over the years Hashirama? You are no longer blessed with Ashura’s power.

And then SNAP! My whole body spasms from the moment that the rod comes down hard against Hashirama’s body. I have to hold my mouth not yelp out in pseudo pain, Hashirama though stays silent. I open my eyes to see that anija is leaning over, eyes closed and silent. How the fuck are you so silent? And the next of our elders takes his belt pulls it back and there is a whoosh and a crack right against Hashirama’s back. I have to hold back a gasp and all anija does is closes his eyes and still does not make any noise.

One by one our elders continued to bring down their tools of tempering and each time Hashirama clenches his teeth, staying silent. I would be sobbing at this point or at least begging for mercy, how can you still be so strong after everything you’ve lost? I am sure that you have broken out of your drunken stupor by now.

Eventually I have to close my eyes, as all I can hear is snap, whoosh and crack, snap, whoosh and crack, and then the sound of a thud. I open my eyes to see Hashirama lying uncerimonously to his side on the floor…oh kami, is he dead?

Our elders then take a step back, as I watch them glancing at each other confused. This goes on for minutes before Hashirama finally breaks his silence, thrusting his head back and the noise that comes out that back of his mouth is laughter?

Neither one of us move as anija’s cackling becomes louder and louder and louder, has he snapped at last? Has he turned into Madara Uchiha? And then suddenley something is pulling the elders back, wrapping themselves around them as neither one of them can move. Wait a second…are those…are those vines?

I look to the floor and see that behind each and every one them minature trees have started to sprout. How…how…

“How in the name of kami?!” I can’t help but cry out.

“What…what is this?” one of our uncles yell.

Hashirama is laughing so hard now that he sounds so much like a madman, and the more he laughs, the closer these vines drag all twelve of the elder further and further against the trees starting to breech the ceiling. This shouldn’t be happening, this can’t be your power, it can’t!

Then all of a sudden, the laughter comes to a end. Hashirama is straightening himself out, Hashirama is standing up and once he faces us, it is clear, very clear that Hashirama is very much clear of mind. But then my head is starting to pound, my senses are screaming, SCREAMING at me that something is very wrong, something is very dark. Someone wishes to inflict a great deal of harm on everyone in the room. It only takes a few minutes for my eyes to go from searching the room from exterior threats to returning to Anija’s rising purple chakra. That’s when everything comes to a screeching halt!

"Hum, how curious, how very curious these turn of events must be for the lot of you." Is this, is this really Hashirama speaking? It sounds like him, a very pissed off version of him, a version that sounds closer and closer to coming in for his kill.’

“What? What is the meaning of this you wretched...you wretched creature..." one of our elders starts stuttering as a smaller vine seems to have been wrapping itself tighter and tight his neck.

"Wretched creature uncle? Oh I think you might be more inclined to refer to me as a beast. A beast whose vines who have been so hungry and so desperate to feed on the blood and the bones of our enemy."

Anija’s words bring flashes back to my mind on that battle of words between father and Hashirama one night. Father had wanted to rid Hashirama of Madara once and for all, especially after it had become more than obvious that the two of them had...had...f...fucked! A shiver runs up my spine even thinking about it. Is this your revenge for loosing your precious Uchiha Anija?

“Boy…boy, stop this, stop this genjutsu. As if you have somehow regained Ashura’s power! There is no manner in which you could have reversed the sealing!” I hear another one of our aunt cry. Father was one of thirteen, and one by one they had tried to pick of the Uchiha elders, but could it be that they have become more complacent over the years?

“Oh ho, ho, rejoice as you fall in exactly the same way as your precious brother. But unlike him, there will be no bodies to bury.” And that was the first time I could feel bile beginning to climb up the back of his throat.

I see them one by one as they start weaving handsigns, frantic in their efforts. But the more they try to move, the more the vines wrap and wrap around them like a dead body being prepared for a funeral.

“No, no, no.”

“This can’t be possible. This can’t be possible.”

“He failed in his duty as a father after all.”

“It’s not like…it’s not like he produced another child. IT’S NOT LIKE HE PRODUCED A SENJU HEIR!”

It was at that moment that a glimmer of desperation clouded Anija’s face, fear and protectiveness, extreme protectiveness at the mention of an heir. And that’s when at the heads of the vines some of the most horrific things had sprouted, things that I had never thought that Hashirama, my brother was capable off. They were venus flytraps with teeth so sharp, they almost dazzled in the darkened chamber. These monstruities could only be created by someone who was deep down dark, very dark and very capable of commiting horrible things.

‘There will be no bodies to bury’. Wait, is this, is this what happened to my followers Hashirama?

Then the first scream came as saliva oozes at of my mouth, vomit is not far behind as my eyes widened as the first venus flytap head pulls back, opens it jaws and bites hard right into an aunt’s shoulder. And Anija is just standing there, face so placcid, eyes hodded as if…as if this whole affair is somehow arousing you. I thought Madara was dark, but somehow, seeing you now, you are darker and powerful, far more powerful.

The second scream comes from an uncle who has such a huge chunk taken out of his shoulder that there is a gap where his limb used to be. And the blood, the blood starts pouring out as my head starts to panic. This venus flytrap though is not only happy with one bite, but it returns, sinking it’s teeth back into the shoulder. Then comes this louder slurping sound as my vision starting to go fuzzy. This is a nightmare, this is a nightmare and I will wake up to find that Anija has once again thrown up all over his bedcovers. That’s normal, at least that’s a normal I can handle. If Anija’s vines are going after the elders, then am I…am I next?!

Everything starts to blur as all I can register is screams and moans. Neither on of the elders can move of their own volition, instead their bodies are spasming as more and more chunks getting taken out of them. More and more I’m drooling, more and more I want to expell everything for my stomach. But if I do that than Hashirama might notice me, oh for the love of kami, if he does that now, then I won’t be able to reason from him. I…I don’t want to die…I don’t!

And then I hear it, the sound of something being swallowed. I shouldn’t look…I shouldn’t look…I shouldn’t…but my eyes cannot help it, everything is so surreal… One of the venus flytraps has it’s mouth open, open, open and slowly moving downwards. It’s only once I see the legs at the bottom and feet that I realise what’s happening.

“It’s eating them, oh kami, oh kami…oh..” I fall onto my knees, fall onto my hands, heaving forward as I want to throw up, I want to throw up, but for now it’s just saliva, but…but for how long?

I look up and that’s when anija’s attention falls on me, I fall back on my ass, his angry eyes sinking into my soulas my body aches, aches from fear…I’m scared, anija, please stop this, please!

And that was when I heard it, the sound if something being swallowed whole. I look back to that elder and see only the elongated head of that Venus flytrap. Then there is that gulping sound, gulp, gulp, gulp as the size of it’s head gradually gets smaller and smaller back to it’s original size, that gulping sound it going to haunt my dreams.

I dare to look back at Anija’s face, it looks calm, in control and very, very dangerous. Is this just your rage or have you always been like this Hashirama? You seemed so obsessed with Madara but he’s been dead for so long, so surely his passing could have not made you crack not unless you were always like this all along. A silent assassin is always face more dangerous that a shinobi who gives you stink up right up to your face. And then I see you looking at me, eyes hard as if to say I will deal with you next as my body starts to shake from fear.

Then comes the sound of another swallowing, as my body temperature fluctuates between very hot and very cold. My head is telling me to run, to run, to run, my heart yearns for mercy, my heart says do not drew attention to yourself. My heart yearns for the anija who protected me before that wretched Uchiha came into the picture. Anija you were always so strong, so protective, so powerful. I have always known this, Haha-ue always told me that your Anija would protect you so long as you remained loyal. But then Haha-ue died, then things between you and Tou-san broke down, something had happened and I choose him. Because you sought comfort from that Uchiha boy, and I thought he influenced you, but maybe, maybe I should have tried harder with Madara. Maybe I should have understood just why Madara was so important to you. If I had done that, then perhaps our relationship would not have broken down.

I then turn my head as I see yet another Venus flytrap going gulp gulp gulp, gulp gulp gulp. Maybe I do deserve to become plantfood.

"Boy, boy! Stop this, stop it! Do you really think that if you get rid of us then will be no more forces to oppose you. Do you think that with us gone you will somehow eradicate Butsuma’ will?" Shut up, shut up you idiots, don’t aggravate him, anija, anija is winning. Anija has this smile in his face that has my body trembling. His words though leaves me with my mouth wide open.

"Oh aunts and uncles of mine, do you really think that I am so naive not to think of that ahead of time. I dealt with the body of the snake in my midst long before getting to the head. But I am merciful, the Senju clan will be stronger once I have wiped out that poison you have brought to our clan. And once you are gone I can finally realise Ashura-sama’s dream, the Otsusuki clan will unite under me as their ruler." Hashi...Hashirama, have you found Indra Otsusuki’s descendants. Where are they? Are they one of the clans in this village?

"Revive that clan? Do you think that they would bow down to you? You don’t even have an heir!”

One by one, from the corner of my eyes each elder meet the same gruesome fate as the first two. But all I can concentrate on is Anija’s chakra growing thicker and thicker, it’s so dark, and it’s so drunk on everything I could swear that I could see a glimpse of Hashirama’s erection straining through his hakama.

One by one the screams of the elders get less and less and less as what drowns it out is the continuously slurping sound which has me chuck up everything in my stomach. I don’t hold back anymore, I can’t, once...once anija has taken his revenge, he will come for me

"Ah!" Anija is standing here, right in front of me. I’m still on my ass, but I don’t dare stand up, don’t anger him, don’t, don’t, DON’T!

"Stand up!" I hear an order as all I want to do is to keep looking at anija’s feet. That’s safe, there I don’t have to see the darkness seeping right out of Hashirama’s eyes.

"Stand up and face me Tobirama!" Anija is calling my name, he’s calling me to...to... A hand grabs onto the collar of my shirt dragging me to my feet as I scream from the moment I see the look on Anija’s face.

...Hashirama’s POV...

Oh do you fear me Tobirama? Now that I have gotten rid of those wretched elders of ours, did you think that I would forget and forgive the pain that you caused, the pain that you caused MY darlings. You don’t deserve my mercy, you need to pay. I should kill you Tobirama, I should kill you so that MY darlings can finally be acknowledged as mine. Or maybe I would torture you more if I kept you alive, so that you can see what it to live without my grace. But first, I need to put an end to your incessant racket!

"Tobirama," I give my selfish little brother a shake by the collar of his neck as he vomits all over my hand. Do you think that I will let you go if you do that? Marcella-chan has been sobbing and vomiting on and off over the last week ever since our first breakthrough together. Mada-chan and I made sure to keep her nice and warm to have a restful night. But then when she woke up, and woke me and Madara up to the sound of her screaming for Mummy, Mummy, Mummy. Madara, my poor Madara, he couldn’t stop himself from crying. I’m glad he did as that meant that Marcella-chan felt comfortable with letting a few tears escape. She had tried to swallow her tears, my little one wanted to show that she could still be the strong one. Well that was until Madara squeezed her tight begging her to come cry with me. And let’s just say that I did not leave the house that day as who else would care for my darlings whilst they were beside themselves. I choose not to cry that week, I let my anger grow and grow for this day to finally take away all that stood in the way of my darlings becoming recognised as mine. The elders are gone, get ready for me to get down on one knee Madara-chan. Get ready...

"Shut up Tobirama," By now I’m shaking Tobirama so much that he’s gone quiet from disorientation. That’s when I stop, pushing Tobirama back to his feet but holding him up. I don’t want to give my unfaithful sibling the right to shy away from me, helps already trying to d that by turning his head away from my piercing gaze.

"Do you know the pain you caused me Tobirama? Do you know the pain that you caused those who are most important to me?" My disgraceful brother is wailing now, that will not deter me Tobirama.

"Please, anija, please, anija, I’m scared, otouto is scared, he’s scared!" Scared are you? Did you not think that I was capable of snapping? Did you think that you can keep walking all over me and I would not bite back?

"Otouto is scared is he? And here I thought that you spit all over me as your anija to become Butsuma’s little puppet." I snap as Tobirama’s eyes are still trying to hide away from me.

"Mercy, anija, mercy!" Tobirama’s eyes are now big with tears. Your tears will not sway me, your tears are nothing compared to the tears of MY Madara-chan and MY Marcella-chan!

"And why should I offer you mercy?!" I shout.

Tobirama heaves and vomits again, his entire body shaking in pure terror.

You’re going to be an anija Hashirama-kun. Haha-hue, is that you?

"I don’t want to die. Your otouto doesn’t want to die!’’ Oh is the great white demon scared of dying, and here I thought that you would die by your ideals.

And then suddenly the ground under us starts to shake and shake and shake so much making me stumble forwards and then backwards making me loose my grip on Tobirama as he crumples onto the floor.

"Wait...what...what is that?" My answer is the sound of a high pitched cackle. I look towards Tobirama, he’s trying to make himself seem as small as possible. So I look towards where Butsama’s lackeys once stood. My vines have had their fill, starting to burp from their magnificent effort. Some of them as still devouring the last leg, the last hand, the last bite and then I catch sight of one of my vines who is lunging and missing, lunging and missing to devour one of our elder’s who had chunks take out of him but is still very much alive. His laughing makes that more than obvious.

I rush forward, grabbing him by the collar as he looks at me coughing and spitting up blood all over my haori and right down my hakama. He dares disrupt my spotless revenge.

"Get ready boy, get ready to loose your precious Uchiha. They won’t survive this, this is our revenge." Why you?! My hand wraps around his neck as I squeeze and squeeze until the light leaves his eyes and I part his head from the body that crumbles to the floor.

The shaking then makes me stumbles backwards.

"Anija?"

The shaking continues as I concentrate on the whisper of my plantfriends. Something’s wrong. Something’s wrong stamen. The barrier, the barrier around the Uchiha district is...is...

"Anija!" Tobirama is crawling up towards me wrapping his arms around my legs. "Mercy, Anija, mercy for your otouto, Haha-hue always promised, almost promised that you would protect me.."

I look down and I do not see the white demon but my sweet little otouto, bottom lip out and eyes begging his anija to play with him. "Don’t want to die, otouto doesn’t want to die!"

That shaking is getting so much worse and my plantfriends are starting to cry for me, come, come, pistil is in danger, your pistil is in danger.

"Mercy anija," I look down as Tobirama’s arms are like a cobra around my legs making it difficult to move. I move my hands letting the vines rise and wrap and wrap around his body as the head of tiny Venus flytrap sprouts.

"I won’t kill you." Haha-hue might end haunting me. "But you might end up wishing that I had."

"Mercy, anija, mercy. Don’t want to die.’ I raise my hand as the Venus flytrap gives a light nip into Tobirama’s shoulder. I watch him seize up and collapse onto the floor. My clones will take over from now, the dungeon is the only place he deserves to be, he’ll either beg me to kill him or he will truly become the otouto he once was, before Butsama got to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of part 1.
> 
> Response to the last chapter was disappointing making me think that there was too much information/ things happening. Hopefully shorter chapters and more frequent updates might be better received. Please let me know what you think? Kudos, Bookmarks and Comments would be most appreciated during this crazy times. Plus I wonder sometimes if interest in this story is going away?
> 
> Part 2, Marcella sees the blood on Daddy’s robes catching a glimpse of the extremes he goes to to protect her and her Mummy. Though Marcella might not like it very much when Daddy won’t let her come rescue her Uchiha brethren!
> 
> It’s my birthday today, come on give this story some love and let me know if I should keep going!


End file.
